I Hate Everything About You
by AWill99
Summary: Rikku Fujioka is the twin sister of Haruhi. The difference? She's actually fun to hang around with at times and knows what it's like to goof off. Join Rikku as she gets pulled into all the crazy ideas of the Host Club because of Haruhi. But you never know, she might even find love along the way. They are a host club after all... KyoyaxOC
1. Chapter 1: The Host Club

"What the hell do you mean you got yourself into a host club, Haruhi? I only missed one day of school!" I shouted at my twin sister. I gave a loud groan and ran a hand through my dirty-blonde hair. "What am to do with you, sis?"

Haruhi looked up at me from across the table. She rolled her eyes at me and took another bite of her breakfast. Usually I was the calmest one in our odd, little family, the most calculating too, but this new problem of Haruhi's was quite outrageous. I mean, what kind of club forces someone to become a host just to pay off a debt?

Why did my sister have to be so damn clumsy?

I sighed and stood to my feet. I carefully observed my sister's outfit as she got to her feet as well. She took both of our bowls and utensils to the sink as I lifted up my satchel. I walked over to the front door and pulled my shoes on. As stupid as this Host Club sounded, at least they gave Haruhi a uniform. I was still stuck with wearing some of our dad's old clothes, causing me to stick out like a sore thumb. I admit though that she really looked like a boy with the uniform on, except for her face of course.

"What are these boys like anyway?" I asked her, opening the door in the process. Haruhi grabbed her own satchel and pulled on her shoes as well.

"You mean the Host Club?" she asked. She locked her brown eyes with my grayish blue ones once her shoes were finally on her feet.

I nodded. "Of course. Who else would I be talking about?" I stepped out of our home first, followed by my sister who locked the door. Dad was at work at the moment and wouldn't be home until sometime late tonight.

"They're all kinda weird, but they do seem like nice boys. They're all still confused though about what it's like to be a "commoner"." Haruhi used air quotes around the word commoner.

"Well don't they sound like fun." I mumbled, full of sarcasm.

Haruhi shrugged. "You could always come and stop by the club and see for yourself...maybe even offer to help me pay off my debt...," she suggested. "It might make everything go by much faster."

"I guess I can offer my assistance to these boys, but only for you, Haruhi." I grinned over at her and ruffled her hair short hair. My sister smiled at me in return.

"Thanks, Rikku," she told me.

"No problem, Haruhi," I replied back. "You're my sister; I'll do anything for you. Now come on and hurry up before we're late. Let's not give the Academy a good reason to send us back to normal high school."

As soon as Haruhi and I entered homeroom, a pair of identical boys waved us over to them. Once we walked over to them, the two boys grinned at us. "Hey, Haruhi," they said in unison. "Who's your friend?" Their eyes traveled up and down my body, making me suddenly a little uncomfortable. In exact unison they tilted their heads to the side. "And why is she in commoner's clothing?"

"Hikaru, Kaoru, this is my twin sister Rikku. Rikku, these are the Hitachiin brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru. They're two of the boys in the Host Club with me," Haruhi explained.

Both of the redheaded twins' eyebrows shot up. "We didn't know you had a twin sister, Haruhi."

My sister shrugged at them in reply. "You never asked me, and then with all the chaos yesterday, I never had a chance to actually tell all of you guys."

"Hmm..." Both twins put their hands to their chins in a thoughtful way. "Rikku," the one twin finally said.

"And Haruhi," the other added.

"Fujioka," they ended in unison.

I looked who at my sister and gulped. They were good. Not even Haruhi and I were that in sync with each other; it was difficult enough as it is to even finish the other's sentence.

I wonder if there was something wrong with our twin telepathy?

"What are you staring at?" they both asked me. I blinked a few times when I noticed that I had been staring at them while in dreamland.

"Nothing." I quickly shook my head.

Out of the corner of their eyes, the two redheaded twins looked at each other. They the other a mysterious smirk before returning their attention back to Haruhi and me. I frowned slightly at them, wondering what it was exactly they had been thinking about. My sister on the other hand sighed and took a seat at the desk on the left side of the twins, forcing me to be left with the only remaining desk on the right side of the Hitachiin twins. I sighed as well and placed my satchel on the desk.

"So I don't want to sound rude," I said to the twin who was closest to me. "But which twin is which?" I took my seat next to him as he answered.

"I'm Kaoru and he's Hikaru," he said and gave a small smile.

I grinned back. "I'll remember that. Haruhi and I both know how much of a bother it is for people to mix up your names."

"You do?"

I nodded and pulled out a pencil and notebook from my bag. "Before Haruhi had to cut her hair, the two of us looked so much alike that a lot of people couldn't recognize us. Once my sister did cut her hair though, I decided to do something with mine as well. It was a once in a chance opportunity and I grasped it by the horns. It was nothing but a sign, Kaoru, telling Haruhi and I that it was time to change our appearance."

"But you already have different eye colors," Kaoru pointed out. "So the two of you already looked different to begin with. Not to mention your height." Hikaru looked at me from over Kaoru's shoulder as he tried to figure out what the heck his brother and I were talking about.

My smile grew a tad bit. "Thanks, Kaoru. Not many people, actually no one, notices that about us."

He laughed at me. "Takes a twin to know a twin."

"Agreed," I laughed along with him.

Hikaru placed his chin on his brother's shoulder and carefully watched me with his eyes. "So were you planning on coming to the Host Club after school?" Haruhi also glanced up at me as she waited for an answer.

I nodded. "Actually I was. Your club and I really need to discuss this little debt of Haruhi's." I folded my arms over my chest and frowned slightly as I remembered how much yen my sister still owed these boys.

"Well if that's the case," Hikaru started, grinning widely.

"You might only have to talk with our vice-president," Kaoru finished for him.

"And who's that?" I asked curiously.

"Kyoya Ootori," they told me in unison. "He handles all the clubs' money."

I played with my pencil with my forefinger and thumb for a few moments before placing it back down and looking at the Hitachiin brothers. I quickly put his name to memory, though for some reason I felt that I already knew the name from somewhere. After a few seconds I finally gave them a nod.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

Once school was finished, Haruhi and I went our separate ways. We were both planning on studying , only Haruhi wanted to go to the library while I was more of an outdoors person. I always felt that studying was much better when surrounded by mother nature. It felt more peaceful and quiet. Sometimes I felt as if I could just fall asleep.

I yawned and scratched the back of my head when I had finally finished up everything that I had had to study. I had already put away my books back in my bag and was just waiting for my sister. I stretched a bit, getting all the kinks out of my body, before pushing up my glasses slightly so they wouldn't fall from my face. Unlike Haruhi, who either had to wear actual glasses on a daily basis or contacts, I only wore reading glasses.

Suddenly though, my sister rushed by, causing my hair to whip by my face before settling back down on my shoulders. I quickly grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder as I rose to my feet. It took me a few moments until I became in step with her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I'm never going to hear the end of it if I show up late," she told me in between breaths. By late I figured she was referring to the Host Club.

It took a few minutes for us to run all the way up to where the Host Club was to be held. Music Room #3, or at least that's what Haruhi had told me. When we were finally outside of the music room door, the two of us stood there for a few extra seconds, panting as we tried to catch our breaths. When we finally caught our breaths, Haruhi placed a hand on the doorknob and turned it slightly to the right. Just as she pushed the doors open, a bright light was shined in our eyes. I became momentarily blinded and when I could see again, there were rose petals everywhere. I frowned a little and picked out a stray petal from my hair. I slowly rubbed my thumb and forefinger over the soft petal before stepping into the room after my sister and allowing the petal to fall from my fingers and to the polished tile at my feet.

The door closed silently behind us once Haruhi and I were in the room. "What's this?" Haruhi stared around the room in confusion. I glanced around the room as well, wondering how they had gotten all the stiff into one measly music room. The whole place looked like a jungle, animals included.

"What? These Host Club boys don't do this all the time?" I asked with sarcasm, lazily raising an eyebrow at her.

Haruhi ignored me. "Where are we?"

Suddenly though, six voices filled the air. They spoke in unison causing my sister and I to turn to the owners of the voices. I'm not even sure how I missed them. There was a total of six of them, and they all were quite handsome, even the Hitachiin brothers at the moment, except for the tiny one. He was just plain adorable.

"Welcome," they said to us in perfect unison.

I blinked stupidly at them. Each boy wore an outfit that matched the theme of the tropical paradise. All of them, except for the only boy who was sitting down in a throne-like chair, wore outfits that showed off some skin, mostly some bare chests. The one on the chair didn't show as much skin, instead his made me think of more of an outfit that a king would wear.

I wonder why they're even dressed like...are they right in the head?

"I like tropical paradises as much as the next girl, but this is ridiculous," I mumbled to myself. I took off my reading glasses and hung them off the collar of my shirt. One of the Hosts, ironically the only one who even wore spectacles, glanced at me instead of out my sister, like his companions were. The two of us held eye contact for a few seconds before he broke it. The boy then gave me a small smirk before pushing up his glasses farther up onto his nose, causing the light to flash across the lenses.

I turned back to look at my sister. One of my eyebrows shot up though when I my eyes locked onto her body. She stood next to a tree with a snake coiling around the trunk. Her face wore an irritated expression, which only grew worse when a toucan landed on top of her head. I snorted in laughter and quickly looked away when she gave me a cold glare.

"You finally made it you too," the Hitachiin twins told us. They then grinned over at my sister. "You're so late."

Way to state the obvious...

I stared at the boys once the two brothers spoke and quickly memorized the other Hosts. Besides the redheaded Hitachiin twins there was a very tall student who had short black hair and seemed like the type of didn't say much, a small blonde boy who looked like a student from Elementary School, the one in the chair was also blonde and wore a dreamy expression as he stared at my sister (creepy...), and of course the black-haired, glasses wearing boy who had been staring at me earlier.

I glanced one more time back at Haruhi to ask her something but stopped when I saw her pull out something from her bag. I tilted my head at her a little bit in confusion when I noticed that it was a calendar. Haruhi paid me no attention as she stared the thing down.

"And who are you?" I whipped my head back around and looked at glasses boy. He pushed his glasses higher up onto his face.

He does know that no matter how many times he does that his glasses aren't going going to go up any higher, right...?

I grinned and jokingly gave them a low bow. "Rikku Fujioka at your service. Haruhi is my twin sister."

"Your sister?" the cute little blonde boy asked as he hopped onto the tallest boy's back.

Haruhi stuffed her calendar away and gave the small boy a curt nod. "That's right, Honey-senpai."

"Interesting," the one with the glasses mumbled. The two of us then locked eyes again. I so did not like the way he had said that. I have this odd feeling that I'm going to have to watch my back from now on... "And you're an Honor Student as, am I correct?"

"Can't you guess from the uniform?" I jokingly asked. He didn't even give a chuckle so I sighed and turned back to the other boys. At least they weren't boring holes into me like this weirdo. "So what are your names?"

The blonde who had been sitting in the chair immediately shot to his feet. He stood in front of me and gave a wide smile as he suddenly held out a red rose for me. "My name is Tamaki Suoh, second year." I blushed a little and silently took the rose from him. As he gestured to the tall boy and the smaller one on his shoulders, I placed the rose in my hair and grinned a little. "Over there is Mitsukuni Haninodzuka, third year, and Takashi Morinodzuka, also third year."

My eyes widened ever so slightly when Tamaki told me that they were BOTH third years.

"But everyone calls us Honey and Mori though," the little one exclaimed, cutting off whatever Tamaki was about to add. He tightened his arms around Mori's neck so he wouldn't slip before giving me this adorable smile, which of course caused me to smile back. If I had to guess, he would probably be Honey.

Tamaki continued on as if Honey hadn't even interrupted him. He pointed over at the Hitachiin brothers. "And those two shady twins over there are..."

I held up a hand causing him to quickly clamp his mouth shut. "I already know who they are, senpai," I explained to him. "They're in my class." Was it not obvious? I mean, if my sister was in their class wouldn't I be as well? We are both Honor Students after all so it makes sense. And of course she'd introduce me to her new friends.

And then, before I could blink or even get another word out, Tamaki was sulking in the corner, rocking back and forth as he did so. It made me feel just a little bit guilty as he did so. I didn't even know what I said though to make me feel so guilty!

"Don't worry about him," the boy with the glasses told me. "He always does that when depressed."

So Tamaki always sulked in a corner when upset? That didn't exactly sound normal...

I lightly shook my head before turning to the one with the glasses. "And you are?"

His glasses glinted as he held out a hand for me to shake. I hesitated for a moment before grasping it firmly and shaking it before quickly letting it go. "Kyoya Ootori, second year," he told me.

"You're Ootori-sama?" I asked, slowly remembering the name that Hikaru and Kaoru had told me earlier in homeroom.

Kyoya gave me a brisk nod, kinda like a businessman would have. I noticed that he stood up a little straighter at the mention of his name. I smirked up at him as he said, "I am." He was maybe about 5'10 or 5'11 making him only a few inches taller then me. I'm not sure why, but for some reason I tend to notice the tiny things like that.

"Then you're exactly who I was looking for," I told him. "Consider it a privilege, senpai."

One of Kyoya's eyebrows rose slightly. "And why's that, Rikku?"

"You and me need to discuss the debt of my clumsy sister over there," I explained pointing at her to make sure he knew who I was talking about. Haruhi snorted at the word clumsy and pushed my arm back down so it was once again by my side.

"I will be glad to discuss Haruhi's debt with you as soon as hosting hours are over. So why don't you stay until then?" Kyoya then gave me this weird, fake smile before pulling out a mechanical pencil and black clipboard. He began to write in it as he walked away from me.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I then turned to my sister. "It looks like I'm stuck here with you and these weirdoes."

"We resent that!" Hikaru and Kaoru said, shaking their fists at me.

I ignored and watched my sister as she replied, "It's not like you have anywhere important to go to."

Though I kinda wish I did...

I turned my head from Haruhi and looked around the room once more. No matter how much I tried to figure it out, I could never understand how they got so much stuff into this one room! Maybe I'm just thinking too much about it but it just seems impossible to me.

Instead I leaned against one of the trees and asked, "Why's this place look so...tropical anyway?"

Tamaki was suddenly on his feet and stood before my sister and me. He started to flaunt around in front of us, moving his fan about dramatically. I stared in surprise at him. Was he maybe a little bi-polar?

"Huddling under a kotatsu table fearing the cold is nonsense, and besides the heating system we have is the best!"

Haruhi looked a little annoyed after he said that. Kyoya, who was still writing on his clipboard, didn't even glance up at her when he spoke. "Do you have a problem with the way we run our club, Haruhi? Be careful what you say, you owe us eight million yen, remember?" He finally looked up from his clipboard and looked at my sister, a smirk playfully graced his lips. It was like he was some sort of devil who only cared about their money and making other people's lives miserable.

Haruhi stared at him wide-eyed, sweating slightly. I could be wrong, but I think that she may've just died a little inside...

Maybe he was the devil...

"Gentlemen don't bundle up in bulky clothing. It may be chilly early spring there in the real world, but here in the club we want to surprise our chilly little kittens with a warm, tropical paradise!" Tamaki pulled me away from the tree before wrapping his arms around my sister and me. Before he pulled me close I noticed behind us that Honey was on Mori's shoulders as they ran around the room. "Oh yes, we've turned this place into Nirvana, a balmy, tropical island of everlasting summer!" His arm tightened slightly around my shoulder when he shouted the word summer.

"That's funny because I feel a massive chill right now," Haruhi grumbled. I grinned over at my sister for her dull sense of humor. Sometimes I wonder how the two of us were even sisters. I had this weird ability to make others laugh because of my jokes and actions, whereas Haruhi could only make another laugh because of how boring she was. It's quite sad if you think about it. We're just that different.

I carefully took Tamaki's arm off of my shoulders. "How about I just leave instead? It seems as if you guys have enough on your plate to begin with." I slowly began to back away towards the door.

Haruhi looked back at me with a glare that could kill. She took Tamaki's arm off of her before speaking. "You will do no such thing, Rikku!"

I sighed in defeat and pinched the bridge of my nose. I then glared back at her before releasing the handle of the door. "I'll go and sit in the back then," I grumbled under my breath. I stalked over to a bar area that had foods and drinks and such. I leaned against its counter and took my glasses off the collar of my shirt. Still keeping my glare on Haruhi, I angrily stuffed my glasses in my pocket before dropping my satchel to the ground. Silently, I watched as all the members of the Host Club got back into their original positions that we had found them in when we had walked in, only this time my sister was squashed behind Tamaki's throne.

All seven of them waited there for a few minutes, quietly chatting amongst themselves. It wasn't until they all saw the doors handle move did they shut their traps. Then, once the first girl walked in, they all spoke in their perfect unison.

"Welcome, ladies."


	2. Chapter 2: Coswhat?

I'm scarred! I'm scarred! I've been scarred for life!

I guess I should explain...

The Host Club had just opened up about maybe ten minutes ago. Since I was stuck here, bored as hell may I add, I had decided to watch the Hosts interact with their guests, except for Kyoya because he was, for some reason, not taking clients today. Instead he was just walking around the room writing stuff down on his clipboard. Anyway, I had just finished watching Honey and Mori chat with their clients when I turned my head to watch the twins. As soon as my delicate eyes landed on them, I regretted it at once. I stared wide-eyed at them as they started to do and say stuff that most normal twin brothers shouldn't say to the other nor do. Act or not it's wrong! Though apparently the twins' clients didn't quite understand this concept...

I quickly rubbed my eyes and looked away from them. Shudders ran throughout my body; coldness shot down my spine. My left eye kept giving off these weird, involuntary twitches. I quickly moved my line of sight until it was on Tamaki. I impatiently waited for my body to rid the images from my head. It was kinda hard though since I could still hear them talking seductively to each other.

I think I might just burn my eyeballs when I get home. Yeah, that sounds good. Who needs to see anyway? Not me!

"I'm guessing that you don't like our brotherly love package?"

I cocked my head and slowly brought my eyes over from Tamaki and to Kyoya. Where did he even come from? I swear that he wasn't there a moment ago...

"Umm," I started out as I turned my body fully so I was facing him. I peeked over at the Hitachiin twins for a moment, catching Kaoru's eye and receiving a wink, before returning my attention back to Kyoya. I shook my head. "Nope. Not one bit. It's not right to do something like that with your own flesh and blood, let alone your twin. Incest, twincest, it's all wrong and shouldn't be seen in public!"

"Those are some strong words," Kyoya told me. He brought his eyes up from his clipboard and watched me. "I'm going to guess then that your friendship with them is no more?"

I shook my head. "Hell no! I might not approve of it, but that won't stop me from trying to become good friends with them. And besides, it is just an act so I guess I should give them credit for it. Haruhi and I couldn't act like that to save our lives, plus Haruhi's a horrible actress."

Kyoya started to write again. "Are you sure it's just an act? Is that the conclusion that you've come up with?"

"I'm quite positive it's an act," I told him, though he did startle me with his question. "Considering they only do this stuff in front of their guests and not in class or with just you guys."

Kyoya smirked and kept writing on his black clipboard, causing me to wonder what exactly was on it. Was it for the club? Homework? A diary? Journal? Or was he writing stuff about me at the moment? His pencil did seem to move faster when I spoke. What if he was taking notes about me? What if they were observation notes on how to kill someone like me... I think my eye just twitched. Oh no! He's looking at me...be cool!

Kyoya opened his mouth to say something but got interrupted by my sister. "Rikku!" she called. "Could you bring me those drinks behind you?" I glanced over at her to see her standing over at the Hitachiin table. She smiled at me when we made eye contact but then brought her attention down to the two girls sitting around Hikaru and Kaoru. I sighed and grabbed the two glasses on the counter.

"I'll be right back," I muttered to Kyoya. I felt his eyes follow me as I made my way over towards Haruhi, though his pencil kept scratching on his clipboard.

At the table I placed both drinks down, one in front of each girl. They both turned to give me a smile, only to stop when they saw who I was. They blinked at me in confusion. I gulped and scratched the back of my neck. Haruhi of course didn't notice anything was wrong so she just thanked me, picked up her tray with one empty glass on it, and walked over towards where I had just left Kyoya. I watched her and frowned slightly. Why couldn't she have just gotten the drinks by herself?

"Who are you?" one of the guests asked me. I looked back down at her and noticed that she had long brown hair and two purple bows over each ear. She and the girl beside her stared at me with curious brown eyes.

I smiled and lowered my hand back down to my waist. "Rikku Fujioka."

The other guest's eyes widened slightly. "Fujioka?" she asked. She made it sound as if she had misheard the name.

I nodded. "That's right. Haruhi and I are twins you see. I would've been here yesterday when he joined the club but I was sick. I guess it just goes to show you how much can happen in just one day." It felt kinda weird calling my sister a boy, but somehow saying it just came naturally to me.

"Twins?" she then asked. "Like Hikaru and Kaoru?" I nodded again, licking my lips to stop myself from asking if this girl was some sort of moron.

"Exactly, princess. Just like us." I glanced over at the Hitachiin brothers to see them both watching me with eyes full of mischief. Smirks slowly came onto their faces when they saw me watching them. I rolled my eyes and quickly brought my attention back to the two guests in front of me. The one without the bows was still giving me a confused look while the other kindly gave me a smile.

"Umm, I need to get back to Haruhi and Kyoya-senpai now. Please excuse me," and I hurried back over to the bar area. It was quite faint, but I swear I heard one of the girls tell me farewell. The twins on the other hand yelled their goodbyes across the room causing some people to turn their heads. I quickened my pace as I neared my sister.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked. I looked at her and saw she already knew the answer to her question because she was grinning at me.

I glared at her. "I don't wanna talk about it!" I snapped. Haruhi only sighed and took the tiniest step away from me. I sighed, my muscles momentarily relaxing, as my eyes darted back over to the Hitachiin brothers where I saw they were at the brotherly love act again causing the two girls to squeal with delight.

"What took you so long anyway?" Haruhi asked.

"Hmm?" I moved my eyes over to Tamaki and his fainting guests.

"Why were you with Hikaru and Kaoru so long? I figured that you were right on my trail when I came over here."

"Oh that. Well, the two girls over there wished to know who I was so I explained to them that you and me were twins. The one girl though couldn't seem to understand the concept that we were twins. She asked me if we were just like the Hitachiin brothers and both boys said yes."

Haruhi's eye twitched. "I hope she didn't mean if we had a loving relationship like those two..."

My eyes widened and I turned to face her. "I didn't even think about that! No wonder those two devils were smirking at me. Haruhi, I know I said I'd do anything to help with your debt but I refuse to do any incest with you!"

Haruhi nodded. "I feel the exact way."

The two of us then looked into each others eyes and gave a shudder.

"Anyway," I said turning back to glance at the twins. They were really too close for comfort... "Are these girls always so bad?"

Haruhi looked back over at the brothers as well. "Actually the guests seem to be even more worked up than usual."

I rolled my eyes. "Well that is understandable since they are all surrounded by six boys showing some skin. Haruhi, I think it's time for you to officially starting learning about hormones..."

"No thank you, Rikku." She gave me this harsh glare which I returned with a sheepish smile.

"She is right though," Kyoya said, not looking up from his black clipboard. "Showing some skin proves to be popular with the ladies."

"Ha!" I smugly grinned at Haruhi and stuck my tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes at my childish ways and glanced back over at the Hitachiins and then over at Kyoya.

"So are you the one who came up with this paradise idea?" she asked him after a moment or two of thinking.

Kyoya kept on writing as he replied. "I have no decision making authority. All of our club's policies have been laid out by our club's king Tamaki." Kyoya then looked up at us and smirked, pushing up his glasses (again) with his hand holding the mechanical pencil. I raised an eyebrow at him and crossed my arms. "But I guess there's no harm in admitting to casually slipping a Bali photo book onto his desk." Kyoya's smirk stayed on his face as he looked back down at his clipboard and started to write again.

I sighed and rolled my eyes at his dirty little secret. Some vice-president…

"Haruhi, don't you have guests to be attending to?" Kyoya suddenly asked her. His smirk grew when Haruhi's face paled a little and her eyes grew wide.

"I almost forgot," she muttered to herself and hurriedly walked over to a table with some girls but no Host.

"Haruhi's being very forgetful today," I thought aloud. "First she answers questions wrong in class, then she almost forgot about the club, and now she can't seem to remember that the point of being here is to host guests. What's gotten into her head?"

"She'll be fine," Kyoya answered. I looked over at him to see his eyes on me. I hadn't really been expecting an answer, especially from him. I grinned a little and gave Kyoya a nod before returning my attention over to my sister. She was smiling and laughing with her guests which instantly had me smiling along with her. It was nice when I could see her happy. It meant she wasn't just focusing on school and unimportant things. Maybe joining this Host Club wasn't that bad after all. Then my eyes traveled over to Tamaki sitting on the couch surrounded by a couple of his own girls. His eyes would every once in a while glance at my sister, similar as to what I was doing, and each time he would beam at her before returning his attention back to his guests.

Or maybe Haruhi was acting different because of him…?

"Ri-chan, Ri-chan!"

I pulled my attention over from Tamaki and glanced down at Honey. Honey gave me this huge child-like smile as he held two flower necklaces in his hands. His creamy brown eyes seemed to sparkle with delight as he looked at me.

"Yes, senpai?" I asked.

"Would like to have these flowers?" he asked sweetly. His smile seemed to grow with every word he spoke.

I stared at the flowers that he thrust closer to my face and mentally shuddered. I hated pink. It was the worst color on the face of the Earth. I was alright with red and I was alright with white, but put them together and I will refuse. It was a fact that I despised the color, but somehow I gave Honey a small nod and bent down closer to him so he could place them on me. Deep down I was yelling at myself for giving in to this adorable teenager. "Sure, Honey-senpai," I mumbled instead to him.

Honey eagerly placed the flowers around my neck followed by a surprise hug afterwards. I was shocked for a few seconds as I tried to comprehend what was happening. When I finally understood, I chuckled and lightly patted his back. Honey then stepped away from me and laughed before running off towards his friend Mori and some giggling girls who seemed to be intrigued by what had just happened.

I watched him run and lightly touched the flowers around my neck. It had been nice to be hugged by someone other than my father or sister. I chuckled again and kept my eyes on Honey as he placed his other flower necklace on Mori's neck. It was so adorable to see him have to climb up Mori just to place the necklace on the taller boy.

"Umm, Haruhi, aren't you going to wear a tropical outfit like the other boys?" I snapped my eyes over to my sister to see one of the guests asking her a question, a small smile on her face. She had short light brown hair and darkish brown eyes. The other two girls at the table smiled at Haruhi as well.

The one girl even added, "I'd like to see that." She had brown hair as well but it was a shade darker and much longer.

"Oh, well, no. I...I just don't think it's appropriate to wear anything but early spring attire in early spring, you know?" Haruhi said. She had a nervous smile on her face as she closed her eyes and held out her hands in front of her body in defense.

"But we have one ready for you, Haruhi," Tamaki said full of enthusiasm and a wide smile. He popped out of nowhere and almost gave my sister a heart attack. "I think you'll like it. You and I are a pair!"

"No thanks," she told him uninterested. My sister didn't even have to look at the dress in his hands to know it would be horrible.

Tamaki died a little inside as he walked away with the outfit.

I almost felt bad for him. Almost.

"Wow, Haruhi, you're really faithful to the different seasons, aren't you?" the girl with short hair asked.

"I think that's great. I hope we're lucky enough that the cherry blossoms are in full bloom on the night of the party!" Now the girl with the long hair.

"The two of us dancing among the cherry blossoms. It's so dreamy!" Another short haired girl, this one with dark brownish black hair, sighed.

The three girls started to daydream in their seats.

Wait a moment. Did she just say party?

"What party?" I looked to Kyoya for an answer since he obviously knew about everything.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "Next Friday the Host Club will be hosting a party that will be open to the guests, for a small price of course. There will be dancing, music, and a wide selection of food."

"What kind of dancing?" I curiously asked him.

His answer was one word. "Waltzing."

"Yikes," I muttered.

"Something wrong, Rikku?"

"Can't waltz to save my life. That's good I don't have to go to this party of yours then."

"Of course."

I glanced over at Kyoya who returned the look. He smirked slightly and went back to his writing. Both my eyebrows shot up but I quickly shook it off as I brought my attention back over to Haruhi. My eyes widened when I saw some other girl with short light brown hair with her finger beneath Haruhi's chin, lifting it up slightly so they were staring into each others eyes. Tamaki was off to the side and staring with eyes as wide as mine and an open mouth to match. He looked crushed as he stared at the two of them.

"Who's that?" I asked Kyoya as the strange new girl took a seat near my sister. The other three girls from before were nowhere in sight.

Kyoya glanced over at the girl."Her name's Kanako Kasugazaki...and it appears as if she has moved on to another Host."

"Huh?" I gave Kyoya a confused look.

"Miss Kasugazaki has been moving from Host to Host instead of staying with one like most of our guests do. She has what we call the Host Hopping Disease."

"Is there a reason for why she keeps choosing a different Host?" I asked. My eyes went back over to them, though I laughed when I saw Tamaki on the verge of tears. Some of his guests watched him fascinated as he mumbled to himself with an arm outstretched to Kanako, though neither her nor my sister seemed to notice him.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses again causing a small glare to appear on his lenses. He didn't respond to my question so I took it as he didn't have an answer. I stayed beside him for the rest of the club hours, chatting with him about random things every once in awhile. By the time the club was closed, and all the girls were finally gone, Kyoya and the rest of the club went into some room and soon came back out changed into the normal boy's school uniform. As the door closed behind the Hitachiin twins, I was able to peek into the room and notice curtains and some mirrors around the room. I was surprised for it was changing room...in a music room! What was the world coming to?

A half hour later, all the trees and animals around the room were gone leaving us in the normal music room. Once everyone had finished putting everything away, Tamaki made a bowl of ramen and went off to his own little table near the windows. Everyone else went to another table while Kyoya stayed behind with me when I said his name.

"May we talk now?" I asked him. Kyoya's clipboard was gone and instead was replaced with a silver laptop which he had tucked under one arm.

"If we must."

I ignored that.

"All I wanna know is what there is for me to do that will help pay off my sister's debt faster. That's it. I'm not here to yell at anyone, no matter how angry I may be, and I'm not here to say that she doesn't deserve punishment, because she does. All I'm saying is I wanna help her as much as I can get out of debt as quickly as humanly possible."

"By joining the Host Club as well?" The glare on his glasses came back as his mouth slowly curved into a small smirk.

I sighed. "If that's what's needed to be done to help her out. But I refuse to become a Host as well!"

Kyoya chuckled lightly and replied, "We can discuss it with Tamaki...once he gets over his depression of course."

I nodded. "Thank you."

Kyoya nodded back and together the two of us made our way to the table. Kyoya took a seat next to my sister and placed his laptop on the table. He opened the lid and started to type away on it. Next to my sister were Honey, who was clutching some pink bunny to his chest, and Mori. The twins stood on the other side of the table. They were staring at Tamaki with annoyed expressions with their right hands on their hips and their left hands leaning on the table. I moved and stood next to Kaoru. I leaned back against the table as well with my eyes also on Tamaki.

A few moments went by until Hikaru spoke up. "Hey, Boss, why don't you stop eating that commoner's ramen and come over here to help up with the party planning?" He sounded irritated as he spoke to Tamaki.

"Does it really bother you that Princess Kasaka has taken a liking to Haruhi?" Kaoru asked in a voice similar to his brother's.

"He shouldn't be surprised," Kyoya said, still typing away on his laptop. "She's had the illness for a while now, hasn't she?"

"What illness?" Like I had done earlier, Haruhi looked towards Kyoya for the answer.

I turned my heads towards everyone else as Hikaru answered instead. He stood behind Kyoya as he replied. "She's got the Host Hopping Disease."

Kaoru moved to his brother's right. "A.K.A. the Never the Same Boy Twice Disease."

Kyoya nonchalantly added to the twins' explanations. "Usually our customers choose a favorite Host and then see them regularly. However Princess Kanako tends to change her favorites on a regular basis."

Honey took a spot between Haruhi and Kyoya. "That's right," he added with a cute little smile. "'Cause before she chose you she was with Tama-chan!"

Realization hit me the same time Haruhi sad, "Ohh, so he's upset because I took her from him?"

"Well that's a stupid reason," I muttered under my breath.

Tamaki was out of his chair in less than a second, his ramen completely forgotten. He stormed over to us and leaned across the table angrily. I scooted a little bit away from him when he glared at me and then Haruhi. "Shut up! I couldn't care less!" he exclaimed. Honey grew terrified at Tamaki's sudden reaction.

"Someone needs to take a chill pill," I mumbled. Tamaki was still breathing hard as he looked at me with narrowed eyes. He marched back over to the windows and faced us. Haruhi hesitated before rising to her feet and standing beside me. The two of us calmly watched Tamaki start to freak out.

"I'm running out of patience!" he yelled out us. He pointed an accusing finger at my sister as he held a determined look in his eye. "Haruhi, it's time you started dressing like a girl!"

We both tilted our heads at him in confusion. "Huh?"

Tamaki put both of his hands to his head and shook it from side-to-side. "I don't understand how you could be so popular with the ladies when you yourself are a lady!"

I gave him a cold glare and crossed my arms over my chest. "Are you trying to say you're sexist, Tamaki-senpai?"

Tamaki stared at me with wide eyes. I kept my own locked with his until he finally broke it and went back to shaking his head frantically. "No, of course not! All I'm trying to say is that no one in the entire school knows the truth except for those of us here!"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course, senpai. Whatever you say..."

Before Tamaki could respond to my comment though, the twins appeared on either side of him. "Yeah, she opted out of taking gym classes." Hikaru.

"And the attendance numbers are all mixed up together so no one can tell." Kaoru.

Way to go, Hitachiin brothers. That probably did wonders for Tamaki...not that I was doing any better for him of course.

Tamaki quickly ran out of the room and came back pushing in a huge trunk. He started to rummage through the container, muttering words under his breath. I noticed some words on the side of the trunk so I pulled my glasses out of my pants pocket and placed them on my face. I squinted at the Japanese characters as I tried to figure out what exactly was on the trunk. I rolled my eyes when I finally realized what it said and pinched the bridge of my nose, lifting my glasses up slightly.

"King's Private Property," I muttered to myself as I recalled the characters. "My ass," I added on the end.

"That's enough, Haruhi," Tamaki told her. He pulled out a huge picture frame from the container. "Now you listen to Daddy!"

The twins moved to my side where Haruhi wasn't standing as I mumbled under my breath, "How'd that even fit in there?" Hikaru and Kaoru merely glanced at me as I pinched the bridge of my nose tighter.

Tamaki ran straight towards us and shoved the huge frame in my sister's face. I blinked in surprise and released my nose. It was my sister's school ID photo...but much bigger. How the hell did Tamaki even get a hold of her ID photo?

"Daddy wants you to go back to the way you used to be!" he whined at her.

Haruhi glared at him and grew angry. "Don't go blowing up my photos without asking me first!" she yelled back in his face.

Tamaki ran away from her and towards the wall. He placed the frame on the wall before falling to his knees and sobbing his eyes out. The other Hosts casually gathered around him and the photo. Kyoya even got up from his seat to join the others in staring at the picture. My sister was still fuming as we walked over as well but she quickly got over it as we stared at the fascinated boys. Haruhi looked confused at how the boys could all be so spellbound with the photo, whereas I was worried for her because I just couldn't comprehend as to why Tamaki had her picture to begin with and what it was he was doing with it.

Then Hikaru spoke up breaking me out of my thoughts. "The more I look at this picture the more amazed I am. How could this possibly become that?" His eyes travelled from the huge photo and over to my sister. The other Hosts glanced back at us as well as they waited for her to give an answer.

"The day before school started, one of the kids in our neighborhood got some gum in my hair." Haruhi placed her left hand on the back of her head as she recalled the horrible incident. "It's a real pain to get gum out of long hair so I decided to cut it all off. I didn't care if I looked like a dude, you know?"

Tamaki jumped to his feet and ran over to Haruhi. He was still crying as he screamed, "A girl shoulder never refer to herself as a dude! Mamma!" Haruhi just glanced down at him as Tamaki looked back towards the other Hosts for help. "Haruhi's using those dirty boy words again!" Tamaki fell back down to his knees and pulled out a handkerchief. He covered his mouth as he put it to his nose. He started to cry even harder and louder.

I slowly moved away from my sister and the crying Tamaki and stopped next to Kyoya. I kept staring at the two as Kaoru looked up to Kyoya for answer. "I'm sorry, but who is "Mamma"?"

Kyoya folded his arms over his chest and sighed. "Based on club position I assume it's me."

I snorted. "Mamma. That's funny." I peeked up at Kyoya and grinned as Haruhi started to yell down at the blubbering boy at her feet. Kyoya glared at me in return. "Unless Tamaki-senpai is just plain crazy, which I bet he is, I'm going to take a guess that he must have some family issues. It's kinda hard not to notice that something's up when he has to refer to himself as "Daddy" to my sister." My smile grew a little and I chuckled at the taller figure beside me. I pushed up my reading glasses when they started to fall down my nose. "Though it seems as if you've gotten the end of the short stick...Mamma." Kyoya's glare hardened as his glasses flashed dangerously. He frowned at me causing me to chuckle again.

I turned back to my sister and Tamaki and sighed. Haruhi was staring at the Hitachiin brothers with wide eyes. Her face was stricken with fear at something that they must have said while I was chatting away with Kyoya. I kinda wish I had heard what had been said. Whatever it was must have good because Tamaki suddenly rose to his feet. He had an evil look in his eyes as he stared at my sister.

"Definitely not." Tamaki placed a hand to his chin. "A refined gentleman must know how to dance. If you want to live the life of a Host that badly, you're going to have to show us how far you're willing to go, Haruhi. I order you to master dancing the Waltz in one week, and you will demonstrate it at the party." He gracefully spun in a circle at the word party before abruptly pointing a finger at my sister. "Or I'll tell the entire school that you're a girl and knock you back down to errand boy!" Haruhi was now staring at Tamaki with an even worse frightened expression then before. She was trembling slightly for she knew that she had no way out of her predicament. Tamaki smirked because he knew he had won. He lowered his hand and moved closer to Haruhi's face. "And I know just the person who can help you learn too."

I grinned and stepped forward. I just knew that Tamaki was going to get a kick out of this... "Kanako-senpai, of course!" I told them all.

Tamaki slowly turned his head towards me. His eyes seemed to be bulging out of their sockets. Honey clenched his stuffed rabbit tighter as he looked up at me. "Why do you say that, Ri-chan?"

Without thinking much about it, I grinned and lightly touched one of the flowers around my neck. "Because Haruhi is going to need someone to be the female part since she has to be the male lead. So in other words, you boys can't help her because all of you will be doing the male leads as well."

Tamaki's lower lip quivered just before he went off to his little corner of woe. I rolled my eyes at him and crossed my arms over my chest. He was such a child.

The twins wrapped their arms around my shoulders and moved their faces close to mine. "Why don't you teach her then?" they asked in unison.

"Can't waltz," I replied back. I moved my arms up in a weird fashion that would've been a shrug had I not been between two weirdos who have no idea what personal space was.

"What can commoners do then?"

My left eye twitched as I quickly pushed them away from me. I gave them a glare and crossed my arms over my chest again. "I can dance, I just can't waltz. Excuse me for never seeing a purpose in learning how to!"

Man these rich people were harsh!

"Then it's settled." Both boys gave me identical, creepy smiles. "Princess Kasaka will teach Haruhi how to waltz while we teach you, Rikku!"

Wait, what?

I so didn't see that coming...

"Umm...," I started to say. They cut me off when both twins grabbed each of Haruhi's arms.

"C'mon, Haruhi. Let's go and find Princess Kasaka!" they told her.

"You don't even know for sure if she's still here," Haruhi said. She still seemed out of it from Tamaki's remark about learning to waltz.

"Kyoya-senpai...?" The twins turned their heads to Kyoya.

Kyoya didn't glance at them as he took a seat behind his laptop. "Outside in the court yard. Hard not to miss her."

The twins grinned at Haruhi before pulling her out of the room. I kept my eyes on Kyoya. How the hell did he know that?

"We wanna come too!" Honey exclaimed. He grabbed a hold of Mori's hand and dragged the taller student towards the door. "Come, Takashi!"

I groaned when they had all left the room. "Idiots...," I muttered. My eyes then roamed over to Tamaki as I quickly remembered what it was I had to talk with him about. "Umm, Tamaki-senpai, I need to talk with you please. It's about my sister's debt."

Tamaki looked back at me with sad eyes. He mumbled something under his breath about not being able to help Haruhi learn to waltz before turning back around and facing the wall again. I gave an exasperated sigh and rubbed my temples fiercely. Kyoya sighed as well and closed the lid of his laptop. He fixed his glasses, causing a glare to appear, before looking over at Tamaki.

"Stop being a moron already, Tamaki," Kyoya told him with a scowl. Tamaki still didn't budge causing Kyoya's scowl to deepen. The glare in his glasses flashed as he stared Tamaki down.

I quickly decided to change tactics before a fight ensured.

"I'm sorry, senpai, about what happened. I was only kidding when I suggested Kanako-senpai teach Haruhi. I didn't think that Hikaru and Kaoru would take me seriously."

Tamaki's head snapped up. "So it's those shady twins' fault?"

"Umm...sure...?"

Tamaki was on his feet in less than a second. He had fire in his eyes as he glowered at the door. "When I get my hands on those two I'm gonna...!"

"Do absolutely nothing," I finished for him. I frowned at him. Tamaki looked back at me confused, all fire gone from his eyes. "There is no reason for you to do a thing to harm those two boys. Why do you care so much anyway? Does it really matter if Haruhi learns to waltz with another girl?"

I raised both of my eyebrows at him when he didn't respond to my questions. I couldn't quite place my finger on it, but I felt there was a word for the way that Tamaki was reacting to all of this chaos. Hmm. In the end though I just shook my head and rolled my eyes, taking Haruhi's seat from earlier next to Kyoya. I took off my glasses and placed them on the table before rubbing my temples again. Slowly, Tamaki took a seat across from me. Kyoya looked at both of us before going back to his typing.

"So what do you need to talk about with me?" Tamaki softly asked.

I looked at Kyoya before glancing back over at Tamaki. I lowered my hands to the table. "Is there any possible way for me to help pay off my sister's debt? I'll do almost anything."

A sparkle appeared in Tamaki's eyes. He sat up a little straighter in his seat and stared into my eyes. "How would you feel about being the Host Club's new dog? Since Haruhi feels that being a Host is better for her, you can take her old position!"

"What will I have to do?" I inquired.

Tamaki beamed at me and took one of my hands. He held it in his own as he moved his face closer to my own. "Just little odds and ends. Cleaning, attending to the guests, getting sweets and refreshments, things like that."

I gave a nod. "Sounds easy enough. Anything else?"

Tamaki's grin grew as he released my hand. He then placed it on his chin in thought. I placed my own hand back on the table next to my other as I waited for him to respond. "I can't really think of anything else at the moment that's too important but we'll let you know if something comes up that we need you for. Do we have a deal?"

I gave another nod. "We have a deal, senpai!"

Tamaki nodded as well and lowered his hand. He looked at Kyoya who was smirking at his laptop screen. "Anything you wish to add, Kyoya?"

Kyoya kept the smirk on his face as he looked up at me. His eyes glided up my body, or at least what he could see of my body, before connecting with my own. His smirk widened just a tad. "Welcome to the Host Club, Rikku. I hope you enjoy cosplay."

I blinked. "Cos-what?"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**Hey y'all! Sorry it's been a while. I've either been sick lately or just haven't had the time to upload. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, though I am sorry it turned out longer then I thought it would have. Oh well. Review please and tell me what cha think! If there's something that I missed or maybe misspelled, let me know. Please and thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3: Stupid Shady Devil Twins

The next day the period before lunch went differently then I would've imagined. I was sitting down at my desk with a notebook out as I rummaged through my school bag for another pencil since mine had just snapped. Footsteps sounded nearby and, when I looked up, Hikaru and Kaoru stood before me, casually leaning against my desk. I gave them a raised eyebrow as they together said, "Eat lunch with us today."

I rolled my eyes and immediately went back to looking in my bag for another pencil. "Why should I? You'll just gonna bother me all period. Besides, I have some homework that I need to finish with Haruhi."

"But we'll bother you even more until you say yes," Kaoru pointed out.

"Plus we'll know the location of where Haruhi hides out during lunch," Hikaru added with a devilish smile.

"Will you just go away? I said no and I mean – Hey!" My eyes snapped up at the two boys before me when my notebook had gotten snatched from my desk. I glared at Hikaru as he lazily flipped through my homework. Kaoru stood behind him with his arms wrapped around his brother's neck and his chin resting on Hikaru's shoulder. "Give that back!" I demanded with a glare. I pulled my hand out of my satchel and tried to grab my notebook back. Hikaru and Kaoru grinned and in unison stepped back away from me.

"No thanks," Hikaru told me.

"We're good," Kaoru chimed in.

"I want my damn notebook!" I growled at them. I jumped to my feet and hardened my glare. Where was Haruhi when I needed her? I get put in a stupid study period with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum while she's placed in some elective!

Before I could tackle the twins to the ground, the bell rang and a rush of blue and yellow students rose to their seats and towards the door for lunch. Hikaru and Kaoru's grins widened before they too darted out of the room. Just as they ran out, I heard each boy yell back at me in sync, "You'll have to catch us!" followed by laughter. I clenched my jaw and quickly grabbed my bag before sprinting after the two devil boys.

The Hitachiin's laughter echoed around me as I ran down the hall. My legs moved fast but I moved even faster when I saw a flash of red (times two) disappear around the corner. I tightened my grip on my school bag and ran around the corner, bursting through the brown double doors. As soon as I entered the room I spotted the two twin boys who gave me little smirks and finger waves.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around my middle and hugged me tight. I gasped as we started to spin around in many circles. When we stopped spinning I swayed back and forth in the person's arms. I slowly brought my eyes up into the purplish ones of Tamaki.

He beamed down at me. "Rikku, you came to eat with Daddy!" his voice rang in my ear. I shook my head as I momentarily became deaf.

Eat? And when did Tamaki become my Daddy...?

"I didn't," I muttered to myself. I glared over at the Hitachiin twins as my notebook came sliding to my feet. People that sat at tables around the room eating their lunch glanced over at me for I was still being crushed by Tamaki. Others stood in line patiently waiting to get their food, talking amongst themselves. I groaned and pushed Tamaki away from me. This WAS the cafeteria!

Stupid shady devil twins...

"We knew you'd follow us!" Both twins grinned at me and wrapped an arm around the other's neck. I crossed my own arms and hardened my glare on them. If there weren't so many eye witnesses I WOULD'VE attacked them. I angrily sighed instead and marched over to a table where I spotted one of the Hosts.

I took a seat across from Kyoya, who was typing away on his laptop and occasionally stopping to take a bite from his lunch. I moved my gaze from the twins boys and instead focused on the laptop lid. Kyoya and I didn't say a word to each other and, a few minutes later, the chairs beside me scraped back as the twins took seats on either side of me. Each twin pushed their cheek against my face and placed an arm around my shoulders.

I huffed and tried to shrug them off. "Go bother some other unfortunate soul, you two."

"But we brought you some food," Hikaru whined as his brother placed a tray of food before me.

I didn't even glance at what they gave me. I just kept my eyes on Kyoya's laptop and then on Kyoya himself when he had closed the lid of his computer. "Are there any peanuts in it? Or any peanut products?"

"Does it matter?" they both asked me.

"Well unless you wish for me to die, then yes," I bluntly stated. I inwardly smirked when I felt the two pull away from my face and glance at me confused. They were such morons...

Kyoya leaned back in his chair and gently pushed his tray away from him. He looked into my eyes for a moment before looking up at the ceiling as if he was bored out of his mind. "She's allergic to peanuts."

I nodded. "Exactly, which is why I ask if there are any peanuts of peanut products in this meal." I have no clue as to how Kyoya knew that but at the moment I didn't really care. My allergies wasn't something that I kept a major secret so it doesn't matter to me who knew and who didn't.

"Umm...maybe?"

I sighed and glanced at each twin. Hikaru first and then Kaoru. "This is exactly why I bring my own lunch to school. Thanks to you two though, I can't eat it because my sister has it with her."

"Why don't you go and get your food from Haru-chan then, Ri-chan?" Honey magically appeared beside Kyoya and took a seat on the left side of the Ootori. Mori wasn't far behind him as he too took a seat next to Honey.

I chuckled. "And let these idiots know where my sister tends to eat? Fat chance."

"Hey!" the twins said. I rolled my eyes and slid the tray back over to Kaoru.

Tamaki took a seat on the other side of Kyoya and placed his own tray down on the table in front of him. Before he sat down though, he passed my notebook over to me. I thanked him and opened my notebook. I looked through my satchel for a pencil like I had been doing earlier and, once found, started to work on my homework due tomorrow. The twins sighed in boredom and silently watched me work on my math.

"Are you sure that answer is correct?" I jumped when Tamaki's voice invaded the air. I looked up and blinked at him as everyone stared at my notebook. I blinked again and glanced back down at my notebook where he had one of his fingers placed. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion as I redid the problem twice in my head. Both times I received the same exact answer.

"I'm pretty positive it is," I murmured. I brought my eyes back up and met Tamaki's. "Why do you ask?"

Tamaki's finger slowly traveled to the question and rested on one of the words. "Because the question asks for the answer in yards, and yet you kept it in feet."

I blinked at Tamaki again and then down at my paper. I reread the problem and gaped at him. Tamaki grinned. He had noticed my mistake. He had been the right. The IDIOT had been right!

"Umm, thanks, senpai," I uncertainly said. My notebook was then taken from the table and a another tray was forced before me. I glared at the twins but stopped when I saw them just as confused. I looked at the boys across from me and now saw Tamaki taking the tray of food that Hikaru and Kaoru had bought me. I cocked my head at him slightly. "Umm, senpai?"

Tamaki smiled again and gestured to the food down in front of me. "No peanut products in that meal whatsoever, my darling daughter. Please, take it."

"How did you...?"

Tamaki wrapped an arm around a disgruntled Kyoya. "Mommy told me all about your allergies last night. Daddy doesn't need his little Rikku dying before him."

"Thanks...I think..."

I looked back at the food and hesitantly picked up the spoon. The others watched me as I placed the spoon in the soup and brought some of it up to my lips. I blew on the soup for a moment before placing it in my mouth. And can I say wow? It tasted wonderful! I have absolutely no clue what it was but it was amazing! I hungrily took another bite when my stomach started to growl ferociously at me.

Hikaru leaned his mouth close to my ear. "Eat with us for the rest of the year and we'll promise to always buy your lunch."

Kaoru moved close to my ear as well. "Say no and we'll come eat with you and Haruhi instead."

Both boys pulled back and grinned at me. "What's there to lose?"

"Well," I said and started to count off my fingers. "My alone time, peace and quiet, studying with Haruhi, getting my homework done, my sanity..."

The Hitachiin brothers crossed their arms. "It was a rhetorical question."

I chuckled. "I know."

"Then why'd you answer it?"

"To annoy the two of you. And it looks as if my plan is working. So, if you don't mind, I would like to finish my lunch so I can finish my homework."

Their chairs scraped back and both of them said, "We're going to go and get our own lunches.".

"Take your time!" I called out to them. The two boys didn't even give me a second glance as they casually strolled to the lunch line. "Don't get lost or anything." I turned to the others Hosts and grinned. "If they were to get lost though that's fine too because that's just two less idiots in my new life here at Ouran Academy."

Tamaki frowned with a loud huff. He pulled his fork out of his mouth and angrily pointed it at me, splattering food all over my shirt. I frowned myself and stole a napkin from Kyoya's tray to clean my shirt with. "Be nice to your brothers, Rikku. Don't make me ground you!" he threatened.

I looked up from my shirt at him and lazily raised an eyebrow. "Since when have Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum been my brothers?" I think I would rather shoot myself then be brothers with them. Who knows what goes on at their house….

Tamaki's eyes widened and the fork slipped from his grasp. It landed on his tray with a loud clank. "Your whole life!"

"That's not weird whatsoever," I told him. "But, just to make sure I have my facts straight, our family is made up of a mommy, who is actually a boy, a daddy, and two sets of identical twins?"

Tamaki nodded and tried to wrap an arm around Kyoya. Kyoya just shrugged him off with a frown. "That's right!"

I snickered and jokingly gagged. "That's disgusting, senpai! Just the thought of Kyoya-senpai giving birth twice is just wrong. What a horrible image! Must. Get. It. Out. Of. My. Head!" I wiggled my eyebrows at Kyoya as he brought his gaze down from the ceiling and glared at me. His glasses flashed causing me to grin. Kyoya was just too fun to mess with.

Tamaki gasped. "Apologize at once to Mommy!"

"No thanks, senpai," I said. Tamaki ran off to a corner so I turned to Honey and Mori. "And what about you two? How were you pulled into this ridiculous, crazy family?"

"We're the next door neighbors!" Honey happily exclaimed. Mori didn't say a word except nod his head.

I playfully rolled my eyes to where Tamaki sat in the darkest part of the cafeteria. Others stared at him as they walked by with their friends and food. I chuckled. "Of course you are, senpai," I murmured.

* * *

><p>After lunch I had gym with the twins…and I was ecstatic! I walked with the Hitachiin brothers towards the locker rooms and happily waved to the confused boys before entering the locker room with a smile on my face. Another common fact about me was that I was a lover of sports. I was athletic. The sad thing was though that neither my sister nor my dad were sporty people, so whenever I wanted to play like soccer or something, I always had to drag my sister with me to be the goalie. Let's just say she didn't like this very much since I was VERY competitive and could really kick the ball.<p>

Upon entering the locker room I ran straight into someone, forcing their books right out of their hands. My eyes widened slightly and I quickly apologized as I dropped to the floor and picked up their belongings. The girl before me just laughed and waved everything off. She gave me a small smile as I handed her all of her stuff.

Once everything was back in her hands and off the ground, the girl stuck out a hand for me to shake. I tightly grasped it and shook it. "My name's Monica Louis," she told me in a slight British accent. She had bleach blonde hair that just reached her shoulders, pale skin, and sparkling hazel eyes. She was about the same height as my sister. It wasn't too hard to figure out that she wasn't Japanese.

"A pleasure, Louis-chan. I am Rikku Fujioka," I said and released her hand.

Monica laughed. "Please, Rikku. We're in the same class. I've sat in front of you all day. Just call me Monica."

"Really?" Whoops. "I'm sorry, Monica. I hope I didn't offend you." I quickly bowed to her.

Monica chuckled and just shrugged. "Don't worry about it, Rikku. It's not like anyone really notices me anyway. I'm just a nobody here at Ouran Private Academy." She sounded disgusted when she said Ouran.

I quickly straightened back up and gave her a puzzled look. I dropped my stuff to the floor and looked back at her. "Why do you say that?"

Monica chuckled again. She too placed her stuff down the floor right next to mine. "Because before you and your brother Haruhi came here, I was the "poorest" person here." Monica used air quotes around the word poorest. "Nobody's friends with me because they know that they would get no gain from me. To them there's no point in trying to befriend the girl that won't be able to help them in future business deals."

I frowned slightly. "I'm sorry to hear that, Monica. Truly I am."

Monica waved it off. "Like I said, Rikku, don't worry about it. I've grown used to all the mistreatment from the rest of the snobby upper class rich kids that I'm just used to it. None of it bothers me anymore."

I gave Monica a small nod but didn't say anything. I mean, what could I say? How do you even respond to something like that? The two of us grew quiet as we quickly changed into our P.E. uniforms and walked out into the gymnasium with the rest of the girls. Not a word was said until Hikaru and Kaoru came bounding over to us. They both wrapped their arms around my shoulders causing Monica to turn away and stare off into space.

Both boys poked my cheeks and said in unison, "Why were you so happy earlier?"

I pushed them away and stepped closer to Monica. "Not that it's any of your business but I love gym class. Sports are my passion!"

They grinned at me. "I bet the two of us could stop any goal you try and make."

I smirked right back. "I'd like to see you try."

Both boys snickered and walked away from us. I glanced over at Monica who was silently looking out of a nearby window. I then looked back over at the twin Hitachiin brothers and sighed. Monica had been right. Hikaru and Kaoru hadn't even given her a second glance. Was she really that invisible just because her family's company wasn't a big deal?

"Hey, Monica." I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, causing her to peek at me through her hair. "I'll be your friend. It doesn't matter to me what your status is or what your family name is. All that matters is what's on the inside That's all that counts."

Monica stared at me shocked for a few moments. Finally a smile came to her face. "Thank you," she whispered.

I grinned back and tightened my grip around her. "You are welcome! And to start off our new friendship, how would you like to come by my place after school and spend the night?" Well, actually after Host Club hours but she didn't need to know exact details.

She nodded her head. "I'd like that very much, Rikku. Thank you! Just let me ask my parents first."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe she scored," Hikaru whined.<p>

"With both of us in the goal," Kaoru finished.

I snickered at them and wrapped my arms around their shoulders. I squeezed them tightly to my body as Monica looked at us in amusement. "Next time boys, if I say I'm great at sports, try and believe me." I chuckled at their frowning faces and released them. I then walked up to Monica and linked arms with her as we made our way back inside with the rest of the class to head to the locker rooms. "Come, Monica. Let us leave these two boys to wallow in their shame."

Monica laughed. "Yes, Rikku. Let's!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**As you can obviously tell, this chapter is mostly a filler. It shows the relationships that is slowly blooming between Rikku and the others when not around her sister plus some little stuff on Rikku herself, like her allergy and love of sports. Also, Monica is a character that I hope will have a big plot along with Rikku. The main reason she was added though was so Rikku can have an actual normal friend, besides her sister. I might also add another character as well soonish. I want this story to be based off the manga and anime, but I will definitely be adding my own little twists and such so it can be as original as possible. I've got plans for this story. Big plans.**


	4. Chapter 4: Mamma

As soon as class ended, Haruhi patiently waited for me as I stood next to Monica in the hall. Monica was on her cell phone calling her parents, asking whether or not she would be allowed over at our house. I made sure to mention to Haruhi, when Monica wasn't listening, about the sleepover and how the two of us should show Monica that my sister was really a girl. We came up with two options. Either A, we tell her outright and don't hide it any longer from her. Or B, where we were forced to keep Haruhi out of the house for the entire night. Since Haruhi didn't like her second option we decided to just go with the first. The two of us were quite positive that Monica wouldn't tell a soul and my sister and I were definitely not going to tell the Host Club. Who knows what they'd do if they found out that their dirty little secret got out to their guests.

"So what they say?" I asked Monica. Monica snapped her phone shut and tucked it away into her bag. "Are you allowed over?"

Monica turned to me and smiled. She nodded her head several times. "Just need to go home first and grab some of my stuff."

"You might as well just wait at your house then," Haruhi told her.

"Why?"

"Because Haruhi has to go to the Host Club and I need to stay with her until Hosting hours are done and over with," I explained.

"Oh, well, here's my cell number," Monica said. She took my hand in hers and pulled out a pen. She wrote her number on the back of my hand and pulled away when finished. "Call it as soon as the Host Club is over so I can come pick you up at the school."

"It's okay. We can-"

I cut my sister off with a smile and said, "Yep. Promise. See ya in a few hours."

Monica nodded and turned on her heel. She glanced once more back at us over her shoulder with a small smile before walking off. Haruhi and I waved goodbye to her until she finally rounded the corner.

"C'mon, Haruhi," I said to my sister. "We got to get you to the club."

Haruhi nodded and together we made our way up the stairs and through the long corridors until we were finally standing in front of Music Room 3's doors. Haruhi turned the handle to one of the doors and together we entered. Immediately, before either one of us could get a word out, both Hitachiin brothers grabbed hold of my hands and tried to show me how to waltz. I barely had time to drop my satchel to the floor before I was being squished between the two boys. As we moved around the room I grew confused on their way of teaching me how to waltz. It didn't make sense how three people could waltz together at the same time. It also didn't help that every time I stepped on one of their toes I wasn't sure who to apologize to because neither one of them would flinch!

When Princess Kanako walked in a few minutes later, Kyoya came up and greeted her first before Haruhi could say anything. Kyoya and Kanako talked a little bit as Haruhi nervously stood beside them, shuffling her feet. After a little bit though, Kyoya gave Kanako a bow and walked off towards the small round table with his clipboard in hand. Haruhi took this as her cue. She grabbed Kanako's hand and led her to an open area of space near Hikaru, Kaoru, and me. Kanako slowly started to show Haruhi how to waltz as Mori and Honey began to dance around the room as well. Actually it was more of Mori spinning a happy Honey in circles. It looked kinda cute.

"As fun as this is, you two," I told Hikaru and Kaoru. "I'm not really learning how to properly waltz. All I've learned so far is how to step on another's toes!"

"Stop looking at your feet and you might stop stepping on our toes!" both twins told me.

I quickly looked up from my feet at the one in front of me oddly. I think it was Kaoru but I wasn't really paying attention because I hurriedly put my eyes back on my feet. "Isn't the point to try and get me to STOP stepping on your toes?"

"Trust us, Rikku," Kaoru told me.

"Look up," Hikaru added.

I shook my head and instead just stepped away from the two twin boys. "I can't, and it doesn't really matter anyway if I can waltz or not. I'm not going to the party so there's no point in learning how to."

Hikaru and Kaoru watched me as I went over and sat next to Tamaki on his window seat. Tamaki didn't even glance at me as I curled my legs underneath me. I leaned my head back against the window and sighed as I watched Kanako try and show my sister how to dance for the party next weekend.

"Are you really that depressed that you can't be the one to teach my sister how to waltz?" I asked Tamaki. Tamaki didn't respond to my question so I just sighed and closed my eyes. "Fine, be that way. Don't answer me."

Tamaki pouted. "I just wanna show my darling daughter how to properly waltz. It's not fair!"

I snickered at him and opened my eyes. I glanced at him through my bangs and smiled. "Well, if I was going to the party next Friday, I would gladly allow you to teach me how to waltz."

"Really?" Tamaki looked at me with big eyes.

I nodded. "Yeah. I promise." Too bad there was no way in hell I was going to go to the party.

I turned back over to watch Kanako and Haruhi dance some more and chuckled slightly under my breath when I noticed that Haruhi was just as bad as me at waltzing. Her eyes, like mine, were concentrated more on her partner's feet then the person themself. I lightly shook my head wondering if that was how I looked. I was probably worse though since I had not one but two goofballs as my partners.

Just when I thought that things couldn't get any worse though, Haruhi just had to fall on top of Kanako. In my own opinion I thought it was quite a sight. Well, it at least brought a smile to my face, especially seeing the blush that automatically appeared on her face. For my own amusement, I gave her two thumbs up when she glanced my way and mouthed "Smooth".

Haruhi hurriedly looked back down at Kanako. She still wore the same paranoid expression. "I'm so sorry, Miss Kasagazaki!" she exclaimed.

Kanako tightened her grip around my sister's neck and brought her face closer to her own. "It's okay, Haruhi," Kanako smiled at her. Where's a camera when you need one? Haruhi's face was priceless!

"Umm, can I help you up?" Haruhi nervously asked. Kanako just kept smiling so Haruhi quickly scrambled to her feet and helped Kanako up. Haruhi apologized once more causing Kanako to place a delicate finger on her lips. My grin widened. That sure as heck shut her up. Haruhi gulped as Kanako grabbed her hand. The two then started to once more waltz together.

I watched them for a bit longer, but soon lost interest when I realized that Haruhi wasn't going to trip again. I started to play with the ends of my hair as I impatiently waited for something to do. I sat next to Tamaki for about a couple minutes before I saw Kyoya stand to his feet with his clipboard and motion me to come over towards him. I raised an eyebrow in response back at him but jumped off the window seat. I slowly made my way over towards the vice-president wondering what the hell he wanted from me.

"What is it, senpai?" I asked him.

"Could you follow me please?" he asked, pushing up his glasses with his free hand.

"Uh, sure, senpai." I nodded my head and followed Kyoya to a door that I never really noticed before. I glanced over at my sister once more before entering in after him.

I looked around the room, recognizing it as some sort of kitchen area. Cupboards lined the walls with marble counters beneath them. In the corner was a gigantic fridge and directly across from it were a stove and a sleek silver sink. Both of my eyebrows shot up as I looked over at Kyoya. "There's a kitchen in a music room?" I asked with disbelief.

Kyoya didn't answer; he just took a seat at a small table in the middle of the room and started to write on his black clipboard. I looked around the room once more before making my way beside him.

I waved a hand in Kyoya's face. "Senpai? What am I needed for?"

Kyoya stopped his writing for a moment. He looked up at me first before gesturing to a giant box that sat on one of the counters. I glanced at the box and saw the word "Fragile" on it with a red arrow pointing upwards. I stepped away from Kyoya and over to the box. I carefully opened the lid of it and looked inside. A complete new set of tea cups, plates, and a tea pot met my eye. Each delicate item was a pretty shade of green with a gold coloring around the rim. I pulled one of the plates out of the box and inspected it.

"Please be careful with that," Kyoya's voice floated over to my ears. I gasped for he startled me, causing me to juggle the plate in my hands for a few seconds. Before I could regret anything, I quickly placed it back down in the box. I so didn't need a debt of my own to add alongside Haruhi's. I peeked over at him through my bangs like a child that had been caught doing something wrong and gave a sheepish grin. Kyoya sighed and placed his clipboard down on the table. He adjusted his glasses before speaking. "Rikku, I need you to set up a table out there with the new tea set for Miss Kasagazaki and then fill the tea pot up with tea that you will find in the cabinet above the fridge."

"Anything else?" I asked him.

"There should be some finger sandwiches in the fridge."

"Is that all?" I met Kyoya's cold, grey eyes and waited for an answer. All he did though was cross his arms over his chest and lean back in his seat. I rolled my eyes and looked away when he gave me a small smirk. I brought my attention back to the box and slowly started to pull out the new Host Club tea set.

The job only took me a few minutes and, once I was finally done, I lowered the box to the floor and pushed it up against the counter with the side of my foot. Kyoya and I locked gazes once more as I then made my way over to the cabinet over the fridge that he had been referring to. I pulled my eyes from him once I was at the fridge and started to open the cabinet.

I screamed and quickly covered my head as a huge frying pan fell out of the small space that I had created by opening the cupboard door. I flinched as the pan bounced off of my hands and smacked loudly against the floor. I stared at the pan with wide eyes and slowly lowered my hands down to my sides just as the kitchen door opened with a bang. I snapped my head back up from the pan and stared at the three figures that stood in the doorway. Tamaki and the twins looked at me, to the pan at my feet, and then back at me. Once realization hit them of what had just happened, they all ran at me and wrapped me up in a tight hug.

"Are you alright, Rikku?" the twins exclaimed at me.

"My poor daughter!" Tamaki wailed.

I squirmed in their grasps. "Get the hell off of me! I'm fine!" I shouted at them. I ducked out of their arms and dropped down to the floor. I quickly army crawled over to where Kyoya was still seated as Tamaki and the twins tried to figure out where I went. Once I made it safely to the vice-president, I hopped to my feet and dusted myself off.

Kyoya slowly stood up off of his chair. He gave the three Host Club idiots an intimidating glare. His arms were still crossed as his glasses caught the glare of the kitchen light making it impossible to see his eyes. He wore a perfect poker face as he scowled over at the other club members. I think he grew even more angry though when the rest of the pots and pans came crashing out of the kitchen cupboard and onto Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru. I covered my mouth and tried not to laugh at them. I didn't need Kyoya's wrath as well.

Kyoya's scowl deepened as he spoke in a cold voice. "Who was the last person to put all these pans away?" he demanded. I instinctively flinched and took a step back away from him. "Well?" Kyoya took a menacing step towards the other three.

I watched with intrigued eyes and hastily stole Kyoya's chair so I had a good seat for the show that was about to happen. I placed both of my elbows on the table and my chin on top of both sets of knuckles. Judging by the way that the other three were cowering, and trying to push one another to the front to be closer to Kyoya, I guessed that they were quite afraid of Kyoya and the power that he had. It made me wonder what kind of wrath Kyoya could ensure when tempted in the right direction. Already from what I could tell Kyoya was a cunning, rich bastard.

In other words, this should be good.

"I'm waiting for my answer," Kyoya growled at them.

The twins pushed Tamaki towards Kyoya and shouted at the top of their lungs, "Boss did it!" Hikaru and Kaoru then darted out of the room as Tamaki fell to his knees before the vice-president. Tamaki glared at their retreating backs before slowly returning his attention back to Kyoya. He gulped loudly and hesitantly rose back to his feet.

Kyoya took a defying step towards Tamaki as the blonde was brushing himself off. "Tamaki, do you not understand the importance of stacking the pans properly in the cupboard instead of just tossing them all in? Do you know how bad it would look if Rikku would've gotten hurt because of YOUR mistake? What would the club girls think?"

Tamaki gulped again and looked down at the floor. He reminded me of a puppy who was being yelled out for the first time. "I'm sorry. I didn't know they would just fall out like that. I was just in such a hurry to put everything away that I didn't have the time to put it away like you told me!"

Kyoya ground his teeth together. I really think that Tamaki must've hit a nerve. I watched Kyoya as he pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. With his eyes still shut, he pointed towards the door with his other arm. "Out, Tamaki. You and I will discuss this later and not in front of Rikku."

Tamaki furiously nodded his head. He apologized to me and gave me a hug before running out of the kitchen, slamming the kitchen door loudly behind him. When I was positive that he was gone and could in no way overhear anything in the kitchen, I broke out into hysterical laughter. Kyoya spun on his heel and glowered down at me with a raised eyebrow. The glare from his glasses finally disappeared allowing me to look once more into his dark eyes.

"Is something funny?" he asked.

I grinned and got to my feet. "For a moment there, Kyoya-senpai, I actually thought that you were a mom. It's kinda funny to think about since you don't enjoy that Tamaki refers to the entire club as a family."

Kyoya's eyes narrowed even more. He didn't say anything for a moment, but when he did I burst out into laughter once more. "Get back to work," he muttered to me. He walked past me, grabbed his clipboard, and stormed from the room. Once my laughter died down, a small smile came onto my face as I realized that I must've really hit a nerve with Kyoya if he didn't have some sort of comeback.

I watched Kyoya leave with a small frown. How could he have no sense of humor? Every person has a funny bone in their body. Once he was out of the room, I rolled my eyes and got up out of the chair. What the hell was wrong with me? Why should I care if he didn't have a sense of humor? I barely knew the guy. We were nothing but mere acquaintances. He was cute and all but that was about it. At least the other Host members, though annoying, had the ability to laugh at my jokes, and they were handsome too!

I walked over to the now almost empty cupboard over top of the fridge and grabbed the tea packets. I placed them down on the counter before bending down to clean up the pots and pans. I swiftly stacked them in a neat pile and rose back up to my full height, placing the whole stack back in the cupboard. When I finally had everything in the cupboard organized, I grabbed the teapot and started to make the tea that Kyoya had asked of me. After a few minutes the tea was ready so I moved the pot onto a silver tray on the table. I then went back over and grabbed the set of plates and a tea cup. I placed the tea cup on the tray beside the teapot and the plates on the table next to the tray.

I walked back over to the fridge, opened it, and pulled out a plate of finger sandwiches. I turned around, closing the door with my foot, and walked back over to the table to place all the food down. I moved all of the sandwiches onto one of the nicer plates and then hurriedly walked out of the kitchen and back into the main part of the music room.

I glanced once around the room and smiled when I noticed that almost everyone was just lounging around doing nothing, as if they were waiting for me to come back out of the kitchen. Mori and Honey were both seated on the couches across from one another, chatting about who knows what. Mori was casually leaning back against the couch as he let Honey, who was once again clutching that pink bunny like before, do all the talking. The twins were sitting at their own table and had eyes only for Haruhi as she waltzed with Kanako. When Kaoru and I made eye contact though, he gave a small grin which I returned with a nod. Tamaki was, once again, sulking by the window. His eyes were flying wildly around the room, from glaring at the Hitachiin brothers, to giving Haruhi a depressed look, and even peeking over at Kyoya who had decided to not acknowledge his presence for a while. I'm not even sure he spotted me when I passed by to place the plate on the table. Speaking of Kyoya, he was back over at his table, still writing on that clipboard of his. Unfortunately though, on my way back to the kitchen for the tea, the two of us made eye contact. He scowled at me causing me to believe that he was still upset at me for making fun of him. Well boo him. It was nothing but a joke. It's not like I actually meant anything by it. I entered the kitchen, grabbed the tray with the teapot and a tea cup, and then made my way back out to the table where I had put everything else.

Back at the table I found Kanako, who was sitting down in the chair, and Haruhi, who was standing next to her. The two of them were smiling and laughing about something that I couldn't quite make out and ceased their talking to greet me when I got to the table. I handed Haruhi the tray and figured that she would fill the cup for me so I could relax a moment. Haruhi gave me a nod and did so. I looked back over at Kyoya and grinned.

"Is that all for now,… Mamma?" I snickered at him. Kyoya sighed and looked up from his clipboard to glare at me. I folded my arms and allowed my grin to slowly change into a smirk.

"Actually, there's one more thing I need from you," he told me, Kyoya stood to his feet and pushed up his glasses. He placed his clipboard down and instead picked up a black folder off of his table with one hand and placed his other hand in his pants pocket. He started to walk towards me.

"And what may that be?" I teased.

Instead of stopping before me, he passed by and said, "Stop calling me mamma."

I rolled my eyes playfully and followed him towards Kanako's table. The older girl had her tea cup cupped between her hands and was staring into the tea with pure bliss on her face. When Kyoya stopped walking, I stopped as well and stood silently beside him just in case I was needed for some odd reason. My arms moved themselves behind my back as I watched the scene unfold before my eyes.

"Oh my. This is a new tea set isn't it?" Princess Kanako asked with a small smile. She kept her eyes fixated on the tea cup. "It's Ginori."

Haruhi, now holding the tray behind her back, grew confused. "Ginori?"

"He was the founder of the Doccia porcelain factory in the 1700s," I whispered to her. "Basically he pioneered the development of porcelain production."

"Oh," Haruhi mumbled.

"You have a keen eye, mademoiselle," Kyoya complimented her. I couldn't believe this was the same person who I saw in the kitchen with the twins and Tamaki just minutes ago. "In fact we just received them yesterday. We decided that it was about time for the club to upgrade its tea sets."

"I see," Kanako said. "What a pretty color." She got a strange look in her eyes as she kept staring into the tea. "Lovely."

"You must really be into tableware, huh?" Haruhi asked with a smile.

Kanako looked up frightened, suddenly slamming the cup back onto its plate. Her cheeks were tinged with red causing me to wonder why she was so scared. I curiously kept my eyes on her for any signs that might point as to why she had become as stiff as a board. One of my eyebrows slowly rose up.

"Not really, I mean no of course I'm not. Whatever would give you that idea?" Kanako quickly said. She started to awkwardly laugh at the question that had been asked as her fingers consciously rubbed the sides of the tea cup.

Just at that moment the door opened. I glanced over my shoulder and saw a boy whom I had never met before holding some sort of box. He and I met eyes as he closed the door. "Hello," the stranger called out. "I'm here with the new tea cups you ordered."

Kyoya looked back and plastered a smile onto his face. He turned his full body and faced the newcomer. I turned as well and grinned up at the boy. "Ah. Thank you very much. Every item you've chosen for us has been extremely popular with the ladies. I'm quite impressed."

"Well that's good to hear," he said to Kyoya.

Haruhi took a step towards the newcomer and ended up beside me. "So do you sell tea sets?"

"No. I'm just a regular student. Can't you tell by the uniform?"

I took the yellowish box away from the boy and told Kyoya that I was going to go and place it with the other box in the kitchen. Just as I started to walk towards the direction of the kitchen area, Kanako started to awkwardly laugh again. I cocked an eyebrow at her as I passed by her table. I didn't get to hear what happened next though because I then entered the kitchen.

There was something quite odd about Miss Kasagazaki. Did she have some sort of past involving tea sets? Maybe she knew that student. Whatever it was, I sure as hell knew that I felt bad for her. It wasn't normal for a girl to be experiencing nervousness like that. Something was definitely wrong with her and I was going to find out.

I carefully placed the smaller container of tea cups down upon the table and scrambled back over to the door so I could catch the rest of the conversation that was happening between them all. Maybe Kanako would accidently drop more clues as to why she was acting the way she was.

When I came out of the kitchen, the boy was now gone and Tamaki was away from the window and slowly making his way over towards the table where Kanako sat. "So, are you enjoying the Host Club?" he asked her once close enough. He placed once hand down upon the table, startling Kanako. Her eyes darted up and looked right up at him.

Haruhi then walked over towards them. "I get the feeling you and that guy are kinda close."

Kanako quickly turned around and got that same look on her face from before when Haruhi had asked her about the tableware. If possible though her face had grown even brighter. "Don't be ridiculous! We hardly know each. What makes you say that, Haruhi? Now if you'll please excuse me." She rose to her feet and pushed a tissue to her mouth. "Take care." If that wasn't suspicious then I don't know what is.

As soon as Kanako was gone from the room, I walked over towards the others and stopped next to Tamaki. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at where Kanako had just recently left the room. "Anyone else believe that there must be something going on between that boy and Miss Kanako?" I asked no one in particular.

"Ri-chan!" Honey exclaimed in a singsong voice, hopping onto my back. I stumbled forward a few steps as the smaller boy wrapped his arms around my neck and tightly squeezed until I couldn't breathe easily. He loosened his grip a bit as I slowly straightened up. "Guess what? They do know each other. Suzushima is Kasuga-chan's fiancé!"

Both of my eyebrows shot up. Tamaki crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Really?" I asked Honey. The older student nodded his head three times really fast.

"Kyoya, how long have you known about this?" Tamaki asked the vice-president.

"About the two of them being engaged?" Kyoya grabbed his folder from under his arm and opened it up. "Well as you know, I conduct general searches on all of our customers. The two of them were childhood friends. It seems that their engagement was arranged by their parents. I didn't think the information would benefit us, so I disregarded it."

Tamaki reopened his eyes and stared at Kyoya. He leaned forward slightly with a surprised expression. "I see."

Honey jumped off of me and ran over to Mori and hopped onto him instead. Mori helped him so he was sitting right on top of his shoulders as Kyoya went on. "Toru Suzushima. Outstanding grades, bare social status. He's ordinary looking, but he's reliable. If I had to fault him for anything…"

The twins then appeared out of normal with their hands raised in the air, as if they were answering a question. "He doesn't have much presence," Hikaru said.

"And he's faint–hearted," his brother added.

"So in other words, he's boring." Kyoya snapped his folder shut with his finish.

I shook my head at the three of them with a disapproving look on my face. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?"

The three of them stared at me with no emotion on their faces. I frowned and rolled my eyes.

"Suzushima is a good boy, right?" Honey suddenly asked.

"Yeah," Mori answered. I blinked and glanced over at the two older students. I think that was the first time I've ever heard Mori speak.

Tamaki stepped forward so he was in the center of all of us. "Alright, everyone, we'll have to work on our strategy."

We all stared at him. "Which one?"

"Men, it is our responsibility as members of the elite Ouran Host Club to make every girl happy!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"So then what exactly is the plan?" I asked, tilting my head ever so slightly to the side.

"Simple," Tamaki explained. "We must get Miss Kanako and Suzushima back together and happy before Suzushima has to leave to study abroad in England!" He raised his arm in the air dramatically and wore a huge smile on his face. I swear stars were shining in his purplish eyes.

"So we're going to meddle in other people's affairs?" I raised an eyebrow.

Tamaki's smile left his face as he slowly lowered his hand and looked over at me. "It's not meddling if we succeed."

"Yes it is, senpai," Haruhi said.

Tamaki ran over to his corner and crouched down, going into his depressed state like usual. My sister sighed and walked over to him, most likely to help get him out of his corner of woe. The twins followed behind her. They were talking quite loudly to each other about Tamaki and his so called "plan" which was probably not even going to work. It didn't matter what they said though because at the moment there was no plan. We won't have a plan until we figure out exactly what was needed to be done so we could make the two of them happy.

Kyoya caught my eye and used his index finger to indicate for me to follow him. I shrugged when he started to walk away and closely walked beside him. He led me back over to where he had left his clipboard before finally speaking.

"I need you to come to my house tonight," he casually told me, picking up his clipboard and placing it on top of his folder.

Both of my eyebrows shot up as I gave him a shocked look. "W-Why?" I stuttered.

"I have a job that I need you to help me out with concerning the Host Club budget. It shouldn't take too long. Maybe a couple of hours at the most," he explained to me. He looked down at me and lifted a brow in question. "You did offer to help Haruhi pay off that debt of hers. You aren't backing out of that promise are you, Rikku?"

I glanced down at the back of my hand. I bit my lip when I noticed the phone number that I needed to call as soon as the Host Club was over. What was I suppose to tell Monica? I was the one who offered for her to sleep over. It wouldn't be right if I had to cancel on her at the last moment. But Kyoya did say that the job would only take at most a few hours. Maybe she wouldn't mind. Haruhi could always keep her company too if worse came to worse.

"Umm, sure?" I told him.

Kyoya nodded. "I'll have my limo driver pick you up then at 7 o'clock sharp. Make sure to eat something because I won't be supplying food at my house for you."

I felt my left eye give the slightest twitch. "You know where I live?" I asked, doing my best not to sound angry.

He smirked at me and didn't answer; instead turning around and walking away. I pinched the bridge of my nose for a few seconds, calming myself down. After about a minute or two, I looked back up at the only clock in the room and saw that it was around 5:30. I groaned and asked if I could borrow someone's phone. Honey ran up to me and gladly handed over his pink cellular device. I stared at it confused as to why it had to be pink before quickly dialing Monica's number. Once her phone started ringing, I plugged one of my free fingers into my other ear so I could hear her.

"Hello?" she asked. "May I ask who's calling?"

"Hey, Monica," I told her. "It's Rikku." Haruhi walked up to me. She stood silently beside me as she tried to listen in on our conversation. My eyes darted over to the corner where Tamaki was still crouched in. I couldn't help it when a smile came onto my face. The Hitachiin brothers were dancing around him now, still teasing him for his "plan".

"Oh hi, Rikku. Are you and your brother done with the Host Club?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then. Just wait out front and we'll come get you two right away. See ya soon!" she giggled.

"Bye, Monica," I mumbled, closing the phone shut and handing it back to Honey. The little blonde embraced me before darting off over towards Mori.

"What's wrong?" my sister asked, lightly pushing my shoulder with her own. "I know that face. Something's the matter. Is it Monica?"

I sighed. "It's not Monica, Haruhi, it's Kyoya-senpai," I explained. "He said that he needs me to come by his house tonight for a few hours. Something about helping him with the Host Club budget. I know I promised Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-senpai that I would do anything to help out with your debt, but why'd it have to be tonight?" I gave a loud groan and pinched my nose again. "He said that his limo driver will be picking me up at 7. That gives me only an hour and a half to eat and explain to Monica that I need to leave for a few hours and will hopefully be back as soon as I can."

"Don't worry about it," Haruhi said. "I'll take care of Monica. She and I can spend some time together until you come back. I'll keep her preoccupied."

"You will?" I asked, lowering my hand.

My sister nodded. "Of course. What kind of sister would I be if I didn't help my own twin?"

I grinned. "Thanks, Haruhi. You're a life saver!" I wrapped my arms around her in a tight embrace and squeezed her.

My sister awkwardly patted my back. "No problem, Rikku. Could you let go of me now?"

"What? Oh, sure." I quickly let go of her and instead grabbed her hand. "Let's go and meet Monica then! She'll be here soon so say goodbye to the weird Host Club boys," I told her. I think I saw the twins glare at me out of the corner of my eye but I wasn't quite sure.

Haruhi didn't say goodbye but instead started dragging me over towards the exit. I gave her a surprise look as she opened the door for us. I quickly turned back over towards everyone else and waved in farewell. The twins and Honey returned it while Mori and Kyoya just gave me curt nods. Tamaki was STILL in his corner. I swore I heard him scream something about how only one of his daughters cared about him enough to say goodbye. Luckily the door snapped shut before I could go into a horrible laughing fit and make him even more depressed.

"You should have at least said goodbye, Haruhi," I told her as we started to walk down the corridor.

She kept her eyes straight ahead as she said, "Saying goodbye will only encourage them into thinking that I actually like this club."

"That sounds kinda harsh."

Haruhi just shrugged.

A few minutes later, after almost becoming lost, we made it outside and found Monica eagerly waving at us from beside her black limo. Compared to the other limos at this school it wasn't the biggest, but at the moment who really cared? This was going to be my first ride in a limo! Thank you, Monica!

"Hey!" I called out to her. I released Haruhi's hand and sprinted the rest of the way over to my friend and her fancy ride.

"Hi, Rikku," she greeted me with a wide smile. She then looked back at my sister who was taking her time walking over. "Hello, Haruhi." Haruhi raised a hand in greeting but didn't respond.

"Hey, Monica, there's something I need to tell you before we get going," I said, nervously rubbing the back of my neck. What was she going to say?

Monica's eyebrows shot up. "And what's that?"

I sighed softly to myself before giving her a weak smile. Monica still had a look of uncertainty written across her face. How was I suppose to explain this to her? Somehow I was going to have to describe to her that Haruhi was really a girl and only dressed as a boy because of her stupid debt and because of her debt I had promised to help her out so she could pay it off faster. Then I'd have to tell her that my promise to helping out Haruhi's debt included me being the Host Club Dog, which meant doing small jobs for the club, like helping out Kyoya with the Host Club budget at his own house for example.

I'm stuck on what to hate more. The Host Club in general or just Kyoya. Both are pretty much tied for first.


	5. Chapter 5: Ootori Household

It was ten past seven and at the moment I sat in the limo that Kyoya had sent for me with a small bag over my shoulder with my glasses and money in it in case of an emergency. Besides the fact that I was quite lonely, the limo wasn't too bad. It was actually really comfy. I felt as if I could fall asleep at that very second. I doubt Kyoya would like it though if he was forced to wake me up when I was going to his house.

A smile came to my face. That reminds me. Monica actually took everything that I had told her much better than I could've hoped for. I admit that she seemed quite surprised for a while when she learned of Haruhi's gender, but that was the only thing that I can say surprised her. She told me that she understood the deal I had made with Tamaki and Kyoya and respected it. She also said for me to do what I had to with Kyoya and that she'll just hang with my sister until I returned.

What a lucky person I am to have found someone like Monica.

The limo finally pulled to a stop outside of a huge house. I quickly rolled up my window so I could stare without being seen. The limo driver opened my door and bowed slightly as I stepped out. He told me to head straight on up to the house door and knock. I gave the driver a nod and slowly made my way up the path to the Ootori household. Once at the door I knocked with my knuckles three times and then silently waited for someone to let me in.

When the door opened, an elderly lady peered down up at me through her spectacles. She squinted her eyes, took off her glasses and wiped them clean, placed them back on her face, and then finally gave me a small smile. "Hello there, dearie. You must be the young lady who Master Ootori was talking about. Please come in, Miss Fujioka." The servant took a step back, bowing even more and allowed me room to enter the house.

"Why thank you, umm,…" I paused to look at her, hoping she'd finish off my sentence.

The older woman smiled and closed the door. "Just call me Margaret, dearie."

I grinned and started to follow her down the long hall. "Are you American by any chance, Margaret?"

Margaret nodded back in answer and placed her hands behind her back. She looked back at me with a small smile and slowed her pace so I could instead walk side-by-side with her. "Indeed I am. Lived in the good old United States for thirty years."

"Wow," I said amazed. For some reason other countries always seemed to interest me. Whenever I met someone of different origin, I became fascinated and wanted to know everything about them. Even Monica intrigues me because of her British heritage but I haven't had any time yet so far to ask her any questions. "Where did you exactly live in America?"

"Oh goodness," she began. She pushed up her glasses in thought, reminding me of Kyoya. I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of his strange habit. "Well, dearie, I lived in a lot of states in America."

"Where was your birthplace though?" I inquired. "And your favorite place at of all of your homes?"

A wide smile spread across her face as memories flooded her mind. She didn't respond though until we stopped outside of a door. Margaret raised a hand up and knocked lightly before turning the doorknob and opening the door. "Washington," she finally told me.

I stepped inside, what I presumed, was Kyoya's bedroom. It didn't look like a bedroom though since there was a staircase that led to a second floor plus two sets of couches and a television set. I was quite jealous of this rich kid. I had to share a bedroom with my sister and father in a room that was less than half the size of this one.

I glanced back at the elder woman. "For which answer?"

Margaret chuckled and started to shut the door. "Both. Now wait right here for Master Ootori to come and greet you."

I smiled and shook my head once the door shut. What an interesting woman. I walked over to one of the couches and took a seat. I curiously kept looking around the room until Kyoya finally came down the steps a few minutes later. He held his clipboard, a black book, and laptop in his arms. I nodded at him when he took a seat beside me and placed everything down upon the table in front of us except for his laptop. That he kept on his lap and, once opened, started to immediately type.

"So what exactly do you need me to do for you?" I asked.

He didn't even look up at me. "I need you to first add up all those numbers there which you will find in my book and then write down the total of each day onto my clipboard. I will then type it all neatly onto my laptop once you are completely finished."

"Wouldn't it just be easier to place all the numbers straight into your laptop?"

"It's better to have all the numbers in three different locations in case something was to happen."

I picked up Kyoya's book and started to skim through it with squinted eyes. A horrified expression came onto my face as I realized something. I looked back up at Kyoya and pointed at his book. "Your numbers go all the way to three months from now! You expect me to add up all these numbers per day? This is going to take longer than a few hours!"

"I also expect you to make sure to triple check each total after it has been made so I know that there are absolutely no mistakes."

"Three months?" I asked again. "Why three months? You have no clue that half of this is even going to happen!"

He finally looked up at me and paused in his typing. He pushed up his glasses. "It is better to be prepared for the worse now instead of having to scramble to figure out all of it once the time has arrived."

I sighed at his valid point. "I guess that makes sense since we are talking about Tamaki-senpai."

"Exactly," and back to typing he went.

I sighed once more and grabbed the clipboard and pen he had with it. I hesitated for a moment as I grabbed my glasses from my bag and slipped them on before starting the job that I had been given. Silence invaded the air except for the sound of breathing, the typing of Kyoya's fingers on his keyboard, and the scratching of my pen. It took me about five minutes to get the first day done, and that didn't even include me triple checking my work. After I had done that, I glanced back up at the clock and noticed that it had taken another ten minutes. I gave a loud groan. It had taken less time to check everything that I had done but that was only because I had all the numbers already written down. So in other words it will take about fifteen minutes for every single day. Multiply that amount of time though by the school days left in the next three months and you'll get…well let's just say I'll be here a long time.

I hate you Kyoya Ootori.

Instead of attacking Kyoya though in a horrible rage I asked, "Won't your family care that I'm here in your bedroom with you and will probably be here for a while?"

"My brothers nor my sister don't live here anymore and my father is away on a business trip," Kyoya answered.

"And your mom?"

Kyoya didn't respond. I blinked down at the black book in my hand before glancing up at him through my bangs. I raised an eyebrow. "Senpai?"

"What were you and Margaret talking about earlier?" he suddenly asked, totally ignoring my previous question. I scrunched my eyebrows together and lifted my head all the way up so I could fully look him in the eye. I frowned when a glare on his glasses stopped me though.

I licked my lips. "I just asked her if she was American and if so where she was born."

"Ah, yes. Washington," Kyoya said with absolutely no emotion. I kept looking at him confused. Kyoya must've noticed that there was no more pen scratching because he looked up at me, causing the glare to disappear from his glasses. "Yes?"

"Wha-uh, nothing," I quickly stammered. I averted my eyes and looked back down at the book in my hands. Why couldn't Kyoya answer my question about his mom? Had something happened to her? Were Kyoya and I (and Haruhi) more alike than I had thought? Whatever. It doesn't matter. A lot of people lose their moms but why should that make Kyoya more special than any other person? Why should I even give a damn about that guy?

The two of us wasted the next two hours in total silence. Not one word was said since our first discussion. It actually was quite awkward. I also kept glancing up at the clock only to disappoint myself when I saw the time. I wasn't even close to being half done. I had just finished the first month and at the moment I hadn't started the next month because my vision was growing blurry from seeing so many numbers. I placed the book and clipboard down on the table and leaned back against the couch. For no reason whatsoever, except for being bored, I balanced the pen on the tip of my nose and concentrated on keeping it there without using my hands.

"What are you doing?" Kyoya asked annoyed.

"Entertaining myself."

"Why?"

"Because my vision has grown all fuzzy from the numbers. If I don't take a small break then I will most likely make mistakes when adding those numbers. And I don't think we want that, now do we? Thanks for the calculator by the way," I added sarcastically.

I couldn't see it but I was positive that he was smirking at me.

"Alright," Kyoya said. I heard a click and presumed that he must have shut the lid of his laptop. "Let's discuss next week then."

"You mean the party?"

"Precisely."

The pen fell off of my face so I looked over at Kyoya. I quickly took my glasses off and placed them on the table. "Why? Did you think up a plan with Tamaki-senpai?"

He nodded. "Tamaki figured that both Suzushima and Miss Kanako need to realize that they love one another."

"Because by figuring out that they really do love one another they'll be happy," I finished for him. "Arranged marriage or not, it's not hard to see that both have feelings for the other. But how does he wish to for them to realize this?"

"Tamaki is going to take Miss Kanako off and talk with her alone while Haruhi, dressed as a girl, will talk with Suzushima," he explained.

"Why can't I just talk with him? It seems so much easier then forcing Haruhi into a dress halfway through the party. I can even do it tomorrow if you guys need me to."

Kyoya shook his head. "Suzushima has already seen you. It will be much easier to have Haruhi in a dress and pretend to be a girl because he won't recognize her. She'll be pretending to have a crush on him and will admit to her feelings for him during the party."

I understand now. "And if I were to pretend I had a fondness for him it would just be awkward since he already knows who I am. The plan does sound good though, even if we still are meddling in other's affairs."

Kyoya smirked and pushed up his glasses. "That reminds me. I overheard you talking with Tamaki about how you weren't going to the party. Care to tell why?"

I shrugged. "I don't wish to go. There are so many other things that I could go and do that night. Why should I spend it at a party for rich girls and boys?"

His smirk widened. "Change of plans."

I frowned. "What?"

"You heard me. You will indeed be attending the party next Friday."

"Wh-why?" I exclaimed.

"You'll see why on the day of the party. Don't worry about buying a dress though, we've gone and already taken care of it."

I jumped to my feet. Anger clearly written all over my face. "You went and bought me a dress without even getting my consent? How'd you even know my dress size? Actually, forget I asked. I refuse."

Kyoya stood up as well, after putting his laptop on the table of course. He thrust one of his hands into his pants pockets making me notice that he had changed out of his school uniform. He wore now a dark green button up shirt with brown pants. Both sets of clothing were definitely designer clothes which I hadn't been expecting. Because of his glasses and the way he styled his hair, I always saw him as more a formal clothes kinda guy, like maybe a suit or something.

Kyoya narrowed his eyes slightly. "You're going and that's final."

"I will not go to something that I wish to not participate in!" I huffed.

"Fine," Kyoya calmly said. "Then all the money that the Host Club used to purchase that dress will be added to your sister's debt."

I grinded my teeth together. "How much?"

"57,712.5 yen," he answered.

"You are insufferable!" I shouted at him. He knew that I was going to act this way. That's why he had planned on adding more money to my sister's debt if I didn't cooperate. He even knew the amount of the dress by memory! What kind of man was he? I marched over to his door, threw it open, and angrily walked out of his room.

As I traveled down the Ootori house, I knew that I couldn't go home. I had no way to get home, besides walking, and even if I did walk I wouldn't know how to get back to my house. I didn't know this part of town. This area was where all the rich people lived. That's why all the houses were so huge. I groaned and leaned back against the wall. I let my body slide down until I was touching the floor. I then pressed the palms of both hands up against my eyes and tried not to scream in anger.

Footsteps came towards me and I looked up, ready to yell at Kyoya again. Instead I met the green eyes of Margaret who was looking down at me curiously. "What's wrong, dearie?" she asked.

I snorted and stared up at the ceiling. "Kyoya-senpai. It's nothing though, Margaret, so please don't worry about me."

The elder woman moved in front of me so I was forced to look into her eyes. "Seems like something is wrong to me though. Please, tell me, Miss Fujioka. What has the young Master done to upset you?"

I gave a weak smile. "He just pushed some buttons of mine."

"Would you like to tell me what he exactly said to you?"

I shook my head and rose to my feet. "No thanks, Margaret."

"Would you like to at least talk so you can get your mind off of what he said?" she asked sweetly with a smile of her own.

I nodded. "I'd like that very much, Margaret."

The two of us started to walk in the opposite direction of Kyoya's room. We stayed silent for the first five minute but she finally broke it by asking, "I've heard Master Ootori mention that you have a sister, Miss Fujioka. What is her name?"

"Her name's Haruhi. She and I are twins, you see. I'm the older one by five minutes."

"What is she like?"

"Stubborn, boring, has almost no sense of humor." I chuckled and then continued with some positive things. "She's also smart though and one of the best sisters in the world. The two of us understand one another and love each other to bits. What about you, Margaret? Do you have any siblings?"

Margaret looked straight ahead as she answered. "Two brothers, though both are now dead."

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry. What were their names?"

My eyes widened slightly as a tear slipped down her cheek. I quickly wiped it away. "Their names were Derek and George. They were killed in a car accident along with my father when I was just a child," she softly explained.

"Oh, Margaret. I didn't mean to cause you any pain. I shouldn't have asked."

The two of us turned around and started to walk back towards Kyoya's bedroom. The elder woman waved a hand at me and somehow allowed a smile to reappear onto her face. "No, no. It was my fault for even asking about your own sister. Please forgive me."

I wanted to tell her that it was alright, but I knew she probably wouldn't listen to me. It was just something that most servants learn to do. To take the blame even when it is not their fault. Poor Margaret.

"So how long have you been working for the Ootori's?" I asked her, changing the subject.

"Ever since Master Ootori was born," she told me.

"You mean Kyoya-senpai?"

Margaret nodded and I noticed another tear fall from her eyes. I went to wipe the tear like I had the others but was stopped when a hand gripped my wrist. Margaret looked up surprised at the hand instantly telling me that it wasn't hers. Slowly I turned my head until I met Kyoya's cold grey eyes. He didn't look too happy either, though he wore a fake smile on his face.

Margaret hurriedly wiped her own tear from her face and gave Kyoya a low bow. "Master Ootori, I'm sorry to disturb you. Miss Fujioka and I were just exchanging some words."

Kyoya gave her a curt nod. "Thank you, Margaret, but I think I'll take Rikku from here. You're excused." He tightened his grip on my wrist and pulled me closer to him. I flinched when his nails dug slightly into my skin. Just what the hell was this guy's problem? It's not like Margaret and I were doing anything wrong.

Margaret raised herself from the bow and quickly looked me in the eye before returning her attention back to Kyoya. "Yes, Master Ootori," she mumbled and then scurried out of sight.

Once she rounded the corner I looked up at Kyoya with a frown. "What is wrong with you, Kyoya-senpai? I was just helping her." I tried to get my hand out of his grasp but he only tightened his grip even more.

Kyoya looked down at me. His glasses flashed for a moment hiding his eyes. "You were doing nothing but being a nuisance to her."

"A nuisance?" I exclaimed.

"Yes, Rikku. A nuisance," Kyoya said. He started pulling me towards his bedroom. "Usually someone is being nuisance to another when they make that other person cry, unless you are trying to tell me that they were actually tears of joy that were falling down her cheeks." I wasn't sure whether to slap him for being an idiot or compliment him for sounding like he actually cared for Margaret.

I went for neither in the end. "Alright, I said a few things that I didn't know would hurt her, but I think she needs someone to talk to. So how about you let me go so I can go and make sure she's alright?" I struggled again to no prevail.

"Just be quiet and follow me. The quicker we get the budget done the quicker you can get out of my house."

"You sure are something," I muttered under my breath. Kyoya pulled harder on my wrist causing me to almost trip and lose my balance.

I didn't say anything after that and neither did he. We walked in an awkward silence until we made it back to his bedroom. Once there, Kyoya forced me onto his couch before taking his seat from earlier. He grabbed his laptop again and started to furiously type. I rubbed my temples for a few moments before snatching my glasses and placing them onto my face. I then grabbed Kyoya's notebook and clipboard from earlier and went back to my job.

* * *

><p>More typing reminded me whose house I was in. I slowly sat up and stretched since I had decided to take a small nap after I had finished the job that Kyoya needed me to do. It had taken another three hours but in the end I had somehow completed it. I scratched the back of my head and looked over at Kyoya with tired eyes. The room was quite dark and Kyoya's laptop screen was the only source of light. I could just make out his eyes which were still staring intently down at his computer. I could also see some of the table and the couch.<p>

"Ah, I see you've awakened," he told me. He sounded much calmer then he had before when we had argued. I shrugged and rose to my feet.

I stretched my arms up and then came back down to touch my toes. "Could you get your limo driver to take me home now?" I mumbled.

"I don't think so."

My head snapped up and I stared at him with a crazy look. He looked just as upset as me for his mouth was set in a firm line. "And why is that, senpai?"

"Because it is three in the morning and everyone in the house is asleep, except for you and me."

"You let me sleep for three hours?" I exclaimed. "I asked you to wake me after you had finished typing the budget into your computer."

Kyoya sighed and gestured to his table with one hand. His clipboard and notebook were still in the same place that I had left them in. I fell back down onto the couch. He hadn't even touched all the work I had put my five hours into while here. What happened to the quicker I finish the quicker I could leave?

I picked up the clipboard with a trembling hand. "You haven't typed this into your computer yet?" I whispered. "What have you been doing this entire time?"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses and shut the lid of his laptop. The room became quite dark and it was hard to see anything. "There were other things I needed to get done first before I put the budget in."

"And you couldn't have told me this from the beginning?" I demanded, dropping the clipboard onto the floor. "If I would've known sooner I could've gone home already, or better yet I could've came back another day to finish my job!"

"Just go back to bed, Rikku," he told me. "I'll send you home as soon as I wake up in the morning. Besides, it's not like I wanted this to happen either. I became too caught up in my work to bother to wake you up from your slumber."

My left eye gave a twitch as my hands clenched and unclenched down by my sides. "If I could see you I would strangle you, senpai!"

* * *

><p><strong> I would like to point out that, most likely, Kyoya's mother may be alive in the mangaanime. I'm not quite sure of the specific details since I've never seen her, but for this story, I decided to have Kyoya have no mother. I felt it would be a good idea for future plans if he and Rikku could have a way to connect somehow on a more personal level.**

** Also, the amount of yen that Kyoya said about the dress is (suppose) to be $750. I used a website that I found on Google to get the amount, but if it's wrong, and you're quite positive, then let me know. **

**Oh plus, while it's on my mind, I know in Japan some schools, maybe all I'm not sure, have school Monday - Saturday. Well, for me, besides the fact that I'm used to having school Monday - Friday, I figured that the kids of Ouran only had school until Friday since the night of the party was a Friday night. Maybe I'm wrong, but oh well. It doesn't matter to me since this is just a fanfiction and has no chance of EVER being a real book that could get published and sold in stores. **

**And lastly, if anyone has any questions on the story, just let me know. Message me or leave some sort of comment and I'll respond back if I have the answer. Thank you and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter since I will probably go ahead and put up my other chapters about now. I have around like six more chapters I need to post. It's not that I'm lazy, it's just that I haven't quite had the time to post what I've written. So, excuse me then while I go and publish the other chapters I already have prepared.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Perfect

It's 10 a.m.. I've been awake for at least an hour with absolutely nothing to do. Usually I'm one to sleep in as long as humanly possible until someone shakes me awake, but I'm still so upset with Kyoya that I can't sleep that well. I woke up at least five times since he and I had had that last discussion. Speaking of which, Kyoya still isn't up. At the moment I'm just lying on the couch, stomach up, with one arm flopped over my face and the other hanging off of the couch. I really would like to go home but it seems awkward to go on up to where Kyoya was sleeping to wake him up. It felt like it would be an invasion of privacy. These are the moments in my life where I wished I owned a cell phone. I could've called Haruhi by now, or better yet a taxi! Hmm, maybe I could just go and ask Margaret for the house phone so I could at least call my sister. Even if I wanted to call a taxi I wouldn't be able to tell them how to get to my house.

I rose to my feet and stretched my arms high above my head. I counted to ten before bringing my arms back down to my waist and grabbing my glasses from the table. I placed them back in their case inside of my bag before shouldering said bag. I gave Kyoya's second floor one last glance before silently walking out of his bedroom. Ironically I found the elder woman as soon as I stepped out of the room. She blinked up at me surprised and adjusted her glasses. I gave her a weak smile and a finger wave.

"Good morning, Margaret," I said to her in a friendly manner.

Margaret kept staring at me with a shocked expression. She then looked past me and into Kyoya's bedroom. "Were you here all night?" she asked me.

I scratched the back of my neck in embarrassment. "Yeah, it's a long story. I'd rather not relive it, if that's alright with you."

"Umm, alright, Miss Fujioka. Is there anything you need then before I go and wake Master Ootori?"

"Actually, yeah, there is. Could I borrow a phone?"

Margaret nodded and pointed down the hall she had come from. "Walk straight ahead until you come to a cross in the hall. Take a right and you will find a room with a grand piano in it. By the couch should be a phone. Please make yourself comfortable until I get the master awake."

I nodded. "Thank you, Margaret."

The elder woman smiled at me and gave a bow before entering Kyoya's room and gently shutting the door. I followed her instructions and took the right just as she had said. My eyes widened slightly though at the black grand piano that Margaret had told me about. My fingers were twitching down by my sides to go and touch the instrument. It was just so beautiful.

I quickly shook my head though and refocused on the phone by the couch. Phone first, piano later. I walked over to the phone and picked it up, dialing my home number in the process. Nobody picked up on the first three rings, but on the fourth my sister answered.

_"Fujioka residence. May I ask who's calling?"_ she asked.

"Hey, sis. It's Rikku."

_"Rikku!"_ she exclaimed in a loud whisper. _"Are you still at Kyoya-senpai's house? Monica and I were waiting all night for you to return."_

"I swear I'll explain as soon as I get home, Haruhi," I assured her. "Could I speak with Monica?"

_"She's still sleeping. I've been up since 6 cleaning."_

"Oh, well could you at least tell her for me, once she wakes up of course, that I'm sorry for last night and promise to make it up to her?" I asked my sister.

_"Sure. By the way, dad's not home yet so he has no clue that you're not here."_

"I guess I better get home as soon as I can then before he does. I don't think I need him on my tail as well. I should be home soon though. One of the servants just went to wake up Kyoya-senpai which means I'll be able to leave shortly."

_"Well Monica and I will see you then once we get back as well. I need to go to the supermarket and Monica asked to tag along last night. We need milk and more meat."_

"I thought you said she was still asleep?"

_"She is, but I'm going to wake her up so we can head out."_

"But you can't wake her up for me?"

_"I figured she wanted to sleep in as long as possible. I think she may've been up even longer then me last night."_

"Oh, well in that case forget what I just said."

_"Bye then,"_ she said.

"Yeah, bye, Haruhi. See you and Monica real soon," and I hung up by placing the phone back down on the receiver.

I groaned aloud, letting out of my frustrations, before peeking over at the piano again. I looked towards the door to make sure that I wouldn't get caught by any of the other Ootori staff, or worse yet Kyoya himself, and, once I was positive that I was safe, strode over to the piano and took a seat on the bench. I lifted up my hands and hesitantly hovered my fingers over the keys as I tried to figure out a song to play. After a few moments of serious thinking, I came up with an idea and began to play the song as the notes ran through my head.

I lost myself with the sweet melody I was playing not even a quarter of the way into it. I closed my eyes and moved my body silently with the music as memories flooded my mind of the first time I had played this song. When I was younger, my mother had noticed the passion I had for music and asked if I was interested in learning to play the piano. She told me that we didn't have a lot of money, but if I wanted to play she and my father would do whatever it took to allow me to learn. Of course I eagerly accepted.

And then my, our, mother died.

The people who worked at the music place, the ones who were teaching me how to play the piano, took pity on me. They offered to my father that if I still was interested in music they would be willing to allow me to come back for free. They told us though that since we wouldn't have to pay any money they wouldn't be able to teach me anymore, but if I wished to teach myself they would allow me to keep my piano book and practice as much as I wanted to at the music store. My father was alright with the deal the music people made so I agreed as well.

A year later, on the day of our mom's death, I played a song, this song to be exact, for her. It took lots of time and practice, especially since I was only six years old, but I learned this beautiful song. It had been mom's favorite and I wished to make her proud by playing it for her. It sounded fine the first time I played the song, but not perfect like I had intended it to be. I told myself that I would practice the song every chance I had and would play it on the day of mom's death every year until I could do it perfectly.

Once I was finished with the song, I opened my eyes and cursed myself mentally for making a mistake. I always made the same mistake and had never been able to fix it. It's been ten years and yet the song still isn't perfect for mom. What's wrong with me? Why can't I make this song flawless for her?

"Bravo, Rikku. That sounded lovely."

My eyes widened as I whipped around and stared up at Kyoya. His hair was still a mess and his glasses hung off of his shirt, but besides that he was already dressed and ready for the day. I quickly stood to my feet. "T-t-thank you, Kyoya-senpai," I stuttered.

Kyoya's eyebrows scrunched together for a moment as he grabbed his glasses and placed them onto his face. He then placed a finger on my face and wiped something off of my cheek. I stared shocked at the tear on his index finger for a few seconds before quickly wiping away the rest of the tears. I hadn't even known I had started to cry.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?" he murmured, inspecting the tear.

I shook my head. "All I want to do is go home, senpai."

Kyoya looked up from the tear on his finger and stared at me. I stared back with tired eyes and begged myself not to cry again. Finally he nodded and turned on his heel. "Please follow me. There is a limo outside waiting for us."

"Us?" I scurried along after him for he had started to walk away.

"Why of course. I would like to see what your home looks like. I've never been inside of a commoner dwelling before."

Oh joy.

* * *

><p>"Well this is quite small."<p>

I glared up at Kyoya. The two of us stood inside of my house and Kyoya's eyes were scanning all of his surroundings. I almost wanted to push him back out of the door but somehow I was able to restrain myself from doing so.

"Could you be any more blunt?" I asked. I slipped off my shoes and walked into the main area of the small house. I sat down in the corner of the room and watched as Kyoya followed me. Thankfully he had taken off his shoes as well. His eyes landed on the bookshelf and he immediately went for the books.

"Please be careful with them," I warned him. Kyoya glanced at me curiously. "Some of those books were my mother's and I wish for no harm to come to them." Kyoya gave a small nod before going back to skimming through the book in his hands.

I sat there, staring at the floor, while Kyoya kept skimming through the books in our bookshelf. One of the times I happened to glance up, I spotted him looking down at me. His glasses instantly flashed before the two of us could lock eyes and he slowly pushed them up his nose and put the book in his arms away. He then turned back to me with crossed arms.

"Why are you so interested in music?" he asked.

I met his grey eyes for a split second before averting them. I weakly lifted up my shoulders in a shrug. "It intrigues me. I always had a love for music ever since I can remember. It makes me happy."

"You didn't look quite happy when you were playing the piano at my mansion," Kyoya pointed out. I glanced back up at him but I couldn't tell what he was feeling because he wore a poker face.

"It's just the song that I chose. It always makes me upset because it reminds me of a happier time."

"You mean your mother?"

I stared up at Kyoya with wide eyes. "How did you…?"

Kyoya turned his eyes until they were looking at a picture of my mom. "I did my research before you and Haruhi came to Ouran. It was a car accident, correct?"

I looked back down at the floor and closed my eyes. Already I could feel tears ready to spill. I pointed at where I figured the door was as my shoulders shook. "Please…leave."

"Excuse me?"

"I want you out of my home," I quietly told him. "So please leave."

Kyoya didn't answer back; though I heard his footsteps move over towards the door. There was a rustling of clothes as he most likely placed his shoes back on. When the door finally opened, he spoke. "Take care, Rikku," he said. "I'll see you in school on Monday," and then the door shut softly behind him.

When I reopened my eyes I was alone. Unfortunately tears were sliding down my cheeks though. I'm not sure why I got so upset at Kyoya. It was just a question after all. I guess I'm still thinking about earlier with the incident involving the piano. Maybe I shouldn't have kicked Kyoya out though. For once he was being nice, even if the only reason he knew of my mom was because of the research he did on my sister and me.

I'm not sure how long I sat there, but I do know that it was long enough for my eyes to dry. I turned my attention towards the ceiling and wrapped my arms around my knees when the doorknob jiggled. I didn't move a muscle when the door finally opened and footsteps walked in. The sound of humming filled the air causing me to instantly recognize the person.

Let's just say that my sister does not hum.

"Hey, Dad," I told him, forcing a smile onto my face. I looked down at him and slowly rose up to my feet.

My father wasn't like most dads out there. For one, he's technically bisexual, though a lot of people think he's gay, and another is he likes to wear women's clothes. He also works at a gay bar, though Haruhi and I don't really care since no matter what he will always be our father. The bad thing about him liking women's clothes though is that he always tries to force my sister and me into girly clothes as well. There's also the time when my sister and I were kids and were made fun of for what our father was slowly becoming.

"Hello, Rikku," Dad replied. "Where's your sister?" Dad turned his head every which way looking for Haruhi, as if she were trying to hide from him.

"She and a friend of ours went to the supermarket," I told him. I leaned back against the wall. "Her name's Monica Louis and I offered for her to spend the night. That was alright, right?" I lifted a brow at him.

Dad dropped his purse and got a strange look in his eye. He then ran over and tackled me into a hug. "Of course it's alright with me. Any friend of my twin daughters' is a friend of mine! What's she like? Is she in your class? What does she look like?"

I chuckled and somehow got my father to let go of me. "Yes, Dad, she's in our class."

"And what about my other questions?" Dad forced his hands onto my shoulders and shook me wildly. I blinked up at him when he finally stopped. He was starting to slowly give me a headache. I never thought he would be so happy for me to befriend another girl. Maybe he's just happy because it's my second day, or maybe it's because she's rich and he hadn't expected it….

"Dad, just calm down already," I told him. "She and Haruhi will be back soon which means you can ask her yourself once they get back."

He dropped his hands again and nodded his head. He then turned on his heel, causing his skirt to spin, and walked over towards the refrigerator. "Are you hungry, Rikku? Have you or Haruhi eaten yet?"

"I'm starved," I replied back. "And I'm not sure about Haruhi or Monica. I think I was still asleep."

"Alright then," Dad said. "I'll make enough for four just in case."

* * *

><p>"Wow, Dad, this is really good," I congratulated him.<p>

Monica nodded her head beside me eagerly as she placed her bowl down. "Yes, Mr. Fujioka, it is."

"Please, Monica, call me by my stage-name Ranka." Dad smiled at her, flipping his long hair over his shoulder.

Monica and Haruhi had literally just gotten back as soon as Dad had finished cooking. As Haruhi was putting her groceries away, Dad kept trying to ask Monica a billion questions. I think Monica was still in shock though of his appearance, since she wasn't answering any of his questions, so I quickly stepped in and intervened. Now though she's laughing along with the rest of us, making it feel as if we've all known her our entire life.

Haruhi rose up to her feet and grabbed Dad's and her empty bowls. I got up as well, holding my own bowl plus Monica's, and followed her over to the sink. At the sink I glanced over my shoulder and noticed Monica scootch over and get closer to Dad as he once again started to bombard her with his questions.

"So, Monica, dear," he started off. "I see that you have a British accent, care to tell us where you exactly grew up?"

"Right in London, Ranka," Monica explained. "I lived there for at least ten years and then moved here to Japan with my parents."

"Do you like Japan?"

"Oh very much. The sites are amazing, though sometimes I miss England. We only go back there once every year."

"I've always wanted to go to England," I put in.

Monica turned her head so she was looking at me. "Really?"

I nodded. "Oh yeah. I love hearing about different places and cultures and hope to go to them all one day."

"Maybe you could come with me and my family next time we head there." Monica then looked at Haruhi and my dad. "You would also be invited, of course."

"That does sound kinda fun, but none of us have passports," Haruhi said. She glanced back over at Dad and Monica for a moment before going back to washing the bowls.

"That's no problem. My family can always get you your own passports if you really want to come with us. Just think about my offer so that way I can ask my parents when the next time is that we're heading to England. You guys are somewhat fluent in English right?"

"We are actually, though, I admit, I am slightly better at English then my sister." I gently nudged my sister with my elbow as her face flushed pink.

"What happened?" Monica asked intrigued.

"She accidentally swore at the teacher once and almost got kicked out of class for the day," I snickered. "She would've too if I hadn't have stepped in and told the teacher that it was just an accident." Haruhi's face got darker as she quickly started to put away the bowls.

Monica laughed as well but looked back up at Dad as he started to pester her some more.

I smiled and placed my head on Haruhi's shoulder. I still felt slightly bad for what I had said to Kyoya but at least the rest of the day was turning out quite fun. I might have to apologize to him on Monday though. All I hope for is that he got the hint to not ask me anything that involves my mother again. It wasn't any of his business and he should learn to keep his nose out of it.

She's my mom. Not his.


	7. Chapter 7: Identical

After that…eventful Saturday, the week went by fairly quickly and, before I knew it, the party was upon us all. Haruhi and I were less than ecstatic for it of course. Haruhi knew she still had to waltz tonight and had to get it down perfectly, or else Tamaki would keep true to his threat from the previous week. I on the other hand was just plain mad because I had to go and wear that stupid dress, which I haven't even seen yet might I add, and go to the party in general. Oh, and that reminds me. On Monday, during the Host Club hours, Tamaki had found out somehow, from Kyoya most likely, that I was now definitely going to the party, so he forced me to learn how to waltz with him like I had earlier promised him. Don't you just hate it when your lies come back and bite you in the butt?

Anyway, the Host Club had finally just ended with the boys wishing all their guests farewell and how they couldn't wait to see them at the party tonight. Immediately once the double doors closed behind the last guest, the Hitachiin twins grabbed hold of my sister and me and dragged us over to the changing room. They pulled us in with the rest of the club following quietly behind us.

Hikaru dropped me to the floor harshly causing me to glare up at me. The twin boy then thrust a dress in front of my face with a smirk. I instantly cringed at all the purpleness (a word I just made up, thank you) and backed up a few steps. The entire dress was, like I had mentioned, a light purple color that looked long enough to reach down to my knees. It had thin straps meant to go over the shoulders and a reddish pink rose over the left strap and another larger one over the right hip. In Hikaru's other hand he held matching heels. I cringed away and tried to squirm past everyone.

Tamaki and Mori grabbed my arms before I could make it safely out of the door. I struggled in their grip and tried to force myself out of the room. I refused to wear that monstrosity! It was hideous, well at least it was to me anyway. It was purple which was close to being pink. Now if it would've been a dark purple, like a violet, or maybe even red, I would've accepted the dress.

"Come on, Rikku," Tamaki said. Mori released my one arm so Tamaki could turn me around until I was facing Hikaru and the dress. Haruhi was nowhere in sight so I presumed that she was already changing into her own outfit. "Make Daddy a proud father and wear the dress."

"Yeah, Rikku," the twins agreed in harmony. "It's not as if the dress is going to bite you."

"How do you know that?" I snapped back at them. "Besides, if you love the dress so much why don't one of you wear it then?"

Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at each other and shrugged. In unison they began to loosen their ties. I yelped and quickly looked away, a blush slowly making its way onto my face. I hadn't meant it! I was only being sarcastic.

Kyoya gave a cough directing all of our attention to him. He wearily eyed the twins who stopped with their hands hovering over the first button on each of their Ouran jackets before looking down at me. "Need I remind you, Rikku, about the consequences of not wearing this dress or going to the party?"

I glared up at him before marching over to Hikaru and snatching the dress from him, which he was eagerly holding out towards me. With a loud huff of annoyance, I walked into the changing room and found my sister trying to pull on some dress pants. Luckily she had only taken off her Ouran jacket and still wore her white button up shirt. If she hadn't been wearing the white shirt I think the boys would've seen a lot more of Haruhi then they should. I sighed, hanging the dress up on a hook in the small room as the curtain closed behind me. I then started to pull off my own white long sleeve button up shirt. I still wasn't wearing a school uniform but I had decided to at least try and dress as casually as I could. Actually, I started to wear an outfit that kinda looked like the boys uniform. The only thing I was missing was the Ouran jacket and the tie.

Haruhi eyed the dress with a slightly disgusted look. "Is that the dress?"

I frowned and eyed the dress too on its spot hanging on the wall. "Unfortunately yes. Why, you wanna switch?"

She quickly shook her head and buttoned up her pants. "No thanks. I'm fine with the brown suit."

"That thing isn't much of a sight either," I said, pointing at the coat and shirt. "But it's much better than a stinkin' dress."

Haruhi frowned and started unloosening her tie so she could put the purple one on instead that had been given to her. "Will you just shut up already? Tonight I'm going to have to wear both of these ridiculous outfits so I don't want to hear any more about how horrible they are."

I finally got the last button on my shirt and stripped it off before proceeding for the buttons on my pants. "Yeah, but I can't stand the color pink which makes my predicament twice as bad."

Haruhi stopped with her hands hovering over her tie. She looked at the dress on the hook, me, and then back at the dress. "But it's purple."

"I hate that color too! Pink is worse though because wearing it makes me feel like a Barbie doll."

"Don't Barbies have blonde hair?"

"My hair is damn close enough to blonde!" I exclaimed. I took a few strands of it between my fingers and forced it in front of her face. "See!"

The corners of Haruhi's lips twitched as she tried not to smile at my discomfort. "Not to alarm you or anything, Rikku, but you and I are natural brunettes. That blonde in your hair is from when you went and highlighted it a few weeks ago…."

I released my hair and stared at her. With a huff I turned my back on her and muttered, "Curse you."

"What's the score now?" Haruhi asked. "Twenty-five to two?"

I scowled and lightly kicked the wall before pulling my pants all the way off. "Thirty to one, actually. You suck, you know that? I hate it when you're always right." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I glanced at her over my shoulder and grabbed the dress. "That's good you're the one who wants to be a lawyer then."

Haruhi finally did smile and went to pull on some vest. "You could probably be one too if you could only keep your head out of the clouds."

"But I like having my head in the clouds!" I complained. I forced the dress over my head and allowed it to fall down around my body. I glanced in the mirror and shuddered with a smile. I still hated this awful color, but I do admit that the dress itself looked pretty good on me. I was a little mistaken of the dress length for instead of it ending at the knees it stopped just above them, but besides that minor detail, the dress looked fine on me. If only it could've been a different color though.

I looked back up at my sister and found her now sporting the brown suit that she had been forced to wear by the club as well. She didn't look too bad in the outfit. It actually made her eyes, which were a dark chocolate brown compared to my greyish blue ones, stand out more since they were both the same color, plus the blue vest was quite adorable. And her hair was already perfect of course. Ever since the boys gave her the new haircut, instead of the horrible one she had given herself, Haruhi's hair always seemed lovely. She barely had to brush it in the morning which made me extremely jealous. No matter what though I had no desire to ever cut my hair that short. We may be twins but short hair is the one thing that Haruhi can have and I will never try.

"You ready?" I extended my arm out towards her.

She took my arm and studied me quickly. "You don't want to do anything with your hair?"

I shook my head. "Nah. I kinda want it to be down tonight."

Haruhi chuckled for no reason and together we stepped out of the curtain.

* * *

><p>"It is so good to see you here tonight, my little lambs. The Ouran Host Club would like to bid you welcome." A spotlight shined on Tamaki at the word 'welcome' as he bowed to everyone in the room.<p>

The lights from the chandeliers suddenly turned on causing applause to erupt all around me from the many girls who came tonight. Music from hundreds of violin players invaded the air. I stood in the back near the food table when the rest of the Host Club boys, plus Haruhi, bowed as well. Stairs led up to a small floor where Kyoya and Haruhi stood. Beside Kyoya were Honey and Mori on more steps that led up to another floor above. The twins stood the same way on the other side of my sister. Each one was equally spaced. Up above, on the second floor, stood Tamaki in the middle, making him the direct center of attention. I hated to admit it, but each of the guys didn't look half that bad. It must've been the fact that they were in suits I guess. Men almost always looked good in a nice, snug tux.

"So how's the party going so far?" a voice asked me. I blinked and turned my head to my left. I grinned when I saw Monica standing right beside me. She looked lovely in her beautiful cocktail dress. It reached around her knees but had no straps whatsoever. The dress was pure black but glittered with each step she took, making me think of a starry night sky. Since her hair was such a blinding blonde color, it stood out from the dress and made it hard to not stare at her face.

"I didn't know you were coming to this thing. You look lovely by the way," I told her. I motioned for her to get closer to me. When she did I wrapped an arm around her and squeezed her tightly to my side.

"I came because I knew that you and Haruhi were forced to be here tonight so I met up with Kyoya-senpai yesterday and bought myself a ticket. And thanks by the way. You look lovely as well." She smiled up at me when I released her. Before we could get any more words in to one another, Kyoya started to speak from up front.

His eyes were closed and a fake smile adorned his face while his arms were out before him in welcome. "As always, ladies, the Host Club members are here for your entertainment." I quietly snorted at the word 'entertainment' causing Monica to snicker under her breath. Fortunately no one glanced back at us. "So we invite you to dance to your heart's content. Based on her dancing skills, one lucky young lady will be chosen as tonight's queen. The queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from our king."

Tamaki looked up at the crowd of girls with a hand to his chin. He smiled and said, "Good luck to you," and he gestured to the crowd, "My darlings." Almost all of the girls around Monica and I shrieked; some even fainted which shocked me a bit.

Monica and I glanced at each other and gagged at the same time before going into an uncontrollable laughing fit. "I so better not win!" I whispered to her when I could finally breathe. I then went back into a laughing fit.

Monica ferociously nodded her head in agreement. "Agreed, Rikku, agreed." Her eyes stayed on me before slowly traveling back to the Host Club. "What the…? Is he going to…?"

"Huh?" I turned and looked as well, just in time to see Tamaki flip off the landing and land on the one below beside the rest of the club members. "Whoa. I must admit that that was pretty cool."

Tamaki pointed a hand at Kyoya and exclaimed, "Get some fancy tuna here right now!" Kyoya immediately pulled out his phone and started to dial some number. The twins stood beside them with Haruhi stuck between them in some sort of hug. Honey was on Mori's back as the two watched in wonder.

"Is Haruhi alright?" Monica whispered. "Her face looks kinda red."

I shrugged. "She'll be fine. Oh, look. The guys are about to dance with some of the girls…and Haruhi's walking over to that column. Why is she walking to the column?" I glanced over at Monica who shrugged as well.

"How about you go and talk with her, Rikku," Monica suggested. "I'll stay right here and get some food. I'm starving."

I nodded. "Don't worry. I'll be back soon." I gave Monica one last grin before walking over towards my sister.

As I made my way over, Haruhi and I made eye contact causing the two of us to smile at one another. Once I was standing beside her, I leaned against the column as well and lightly pushed her shoulder with my own. "Why aren't you dancing with some special girl?"

"I'm waiting for Miss Kanako," Haruhi murmured.

I nodded in understanding. "I see. We could always dance…." Haruhi gave me a 'really' look with raised eyebrows. I shrugged innocently and chuckled. "It was only a suggestion. Sheesh." We stood there for a couple more minutes. The silence soon started to become awkward as we watched the other Hosts waltzing with some lucky girl. Finally I looked back over at my twin and said, "Just to let you know, Haruhi, this dress is slightly uncomfortable so beware when you have to wear it later."

Haruhi groaned under her breath. She rolled her eyes until they were staring up at me. "Thanks for the warning, Rikku. It just makes me want to wear that thing even more then I already wanted to." It wasn't hard to miss the sarcasm that laced each word so I smiled to show I knew she was only kidding.

"Why do I even need to wear a dress to begin with?" I asked her. "Besides the fact that Kyoya-senpai forced me to wear it, why do women always have to wear dresses? Why couldn't I have just worn some dress pants and a nice looking dress shirt?"

"Because it's a party," Haruhi grumbled. "A party for elite rich people who tend to look down upon you if you do or say the wrong thing. You probably would've been getting a lot more attention if Kyoya-senpai hadn't made you wear a dress."

"But that's just it!" I exclaimed, turning so I could fully stare at her. "Why should I care if I'm stared at or looked down upon? I'm already a commoner in a rich school who can't even afford the school uniform. What could I possibly do to worsen the amount of stares I receive every day? I already get them in class and the Host Club. Some of the girls are extremely nice to me but I swear I can feel their eyes penetrating my soul whenever I turn away from them. They're curious about me. They want to know how someone like me could possibly make it in a place like this!"

Haruhi's eyebrows furrowed. "I'm here on the same exact scholarship as you, Rikku. It's not like you're the only commoner here."

"No one stares at you though, Haruhi," I told her. "It's as if becoming a Host has made you some sort of idol. Almost all the girls adore you and some of the boys even admire you. They don't stare at you for being different like they do to me."

Haruhi knew I was right but didn't voice the thought. Instead she stared back out at the dance floor and immediately changed the subject. "Rikku, why don't you just go and waltz with one of the others?"

I snorted at her and began to laugh…until I realized that she was dead serious since she wasn't even smiling. "Why would I go and do that? I might step on one of their toes and be forced to pay some sort of debt."

Haruhi slowly shook her head at me but I noticed a small smile was making itself onto her face. "I really think you should go and dance with someone," Haruhi told me. "What's the point in putting your new waltzing knowledge to waste?"

"Haruhi, you forget whose party we are out. The only boys who are here to dance with are the Host Club ones."

"It's not going to hurt anyone if you dance with just one of them. Besides, it might make the time go by faster until Miss Kanako arrives."

I sighed and instead just leaned my head against the cool column behind me. I closed my eyes and allowed my mind to wander. I guess I could've gone right back over to Monica and spent some time with her, but for now I needed some time to just think. Plus, she was probably still eating whatever food she had gotten herself. I noticed that when she came to my house that she was a glutton who was just as bad as Haruhi and, like my twin sister, her body seemed as if she wasn't even gaining a pound. I wish my body was like that. But no, I got stuck with a body that involved constant exercise, not that I minded since I loved sports, and having to always watch whatever I ate.

A throat was cleared but I didn't even open my eyes to see who the source was. Automatically I asked, "What, Haruhi?"

Haruhi chuckled. "That wasn't me."

"Then who…?" I opened my eyes and looked straight into the cold grey eyes of Kyoya. I blinked in surprise. "Um, hello, senpai. Was there something you needed?"

Kyoya smirked and slightly bowed before me. He held a hand outstretched for me indicating that I was supposed to accept it. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a couple girls staring at us with unreadable expressions on their faces. It frightened me that I wasn't able to read the emotions that they were expressing towards me and the scene Kyoya was putting us in. What the hell is he even thinking? I looked back at Kyoya still surprised at the position he had put himself in before me. What exactly was he playing at?

"Senpai?" I asked again, this time a little bit confused. What did he want of me?

Without looking up at me, he said, "May I have this dance?" just as a new song started to play.

Both of my eyebrows shot up and I quickly glanced over at Haruhi. She smiled at me and nodded in Kyoya's direction. I'm guessing she was trying to give me some sort of encouragement. Well it wasn't working. Kyoya's question was out of the blue. Why would he want to dance with me? Me! I was only Rikku Fujioka, the commoner girl who came to Ouran on a scholarship alongside her sister. What could he possibly see to gain by dancing with me? What the hell was going on through that head?

I looked back at Kyoya. He was still slightly bowed over with his hand raised towards me as he waited for my answer. His eyes were watching me over the top of his glasses. A smirk was playing along the edge of his lips as he patiently waited.

I took a deep breath and, with one last glance over at Haruhi and then the food table where I could just see Monica staring at us with wide eyes, placed my trembling hand in Kyoya's. Kyoya's smirk widened as his hand grasped mine tightly. He stood up to his full height, adjusted his glasses, and pulled me towards the center of the dance floor. Tamaki grinned at us when the two of us stopped at a spot somewhat close to him. I frowned back at him in return before looking up at Kyoya and giving a nervous smile.

What is this guy playing at? Had he overheard my conversation with Haruhi about not wanting to dance with the Host Club boys? Is he only doing this to tease me? Maybe even embarrass me? What does he want?

Kyoya watched me with intrigued eyes behind his two walls of glass before silently placing a hand on the small of my back. Since our two hands were still connected, his left and my right, I placed my remaining hand on his shoulder and looked up into his face. He stared right back. I mentally shuddered at how awkward this was…and we hadn't even started to dance yet!

With that last thought though, the two of us immediately went into the waltz. I swear that every pair of eyes in the room was on us at the moment as we danced to the music. I kept my eyes on Kyoya for some sort of reaction but he just kept his face as blank as ever. He acted like we were the only two people in the entire room.

Yeah. Totally awkward.

"So, um, Kyoya-senpai," I said nervously. "I really don't want to sound rude or anything, but I seriously need to ask you something important. It could mean life or death."

One of his eyebrows slowly rose up his forehead. "Oh really? Life or death, you say? Well I'm listening."

I glanced over towards the food table and locked eyes with Monica. A wide smile claimed her face which only grew when the two of us stared at each other. She was bouncing from foot-to-foot causing some of her food to almost spill to the floor. I quickly looked away and back at Kyoya. He smirked back at me in response.

I swiftly averted my eyes and decided to stare at his purple tie instead. And it wasn't the same color purple like my dress but instead the rich violet color that I would've preferred instead. I felt like he was somehow mocking me with his color choice. Black coat with matching pants, white undershirt with a dark blue vest over top, and a purple tie…damn…almost all of my favorite colors on one person. I looked back up at his face before I did something that I would one day regret.

"Why'd you ask me to dance with you?" I muttered.

Kyoya chuckled, startling me just a tad. I got him to laugh…and I wasn't even trying to be funny. "What? Don't like me, Rikku?"

I averted my eyes again and stared over at Honey and his partner who were spinning one another in fast circles. "I just meant… What I mean is…" I sighed. He was making this tougher then it had to be. "It doesn't make sense for why you asked me to dance with you, senpai. There are so many other girls here tonight, yet you chose me." I stared back up at him and met the glare of his glasses and a small smirk.

"This was the only way I could talk with you without Tamaki creating a fuss," he explained as if it were no big deal. He continued when he noticed my puzzled expression. "You still remember the plan I told you at my house correct?"

"How could I forget?" I mumbled to myself. I think he heard me though since he continued.

"Good because Tamaki decided to make a slight alteration to it."

"Wait, what?" Both of my eyebrows shot up. Kyoya released my hand for split second so he could adjust his glasses, causing the glare on them to disappear and allowing me to stare up into his eyes. When he reached for my hand again, I said, "What the hell do you mean 'alteration'?"

"Tamaki and I discussed the plan earlier today and we, or should I say I, realized that we were going to need someone to pretend to be Haruhi while she is with Suzushima so none of the ladies question her whereabouts. That's where you come in, Rikku."

My eyes widened and I stopped dancing. Kyoya quickly got me to start waltzing again though so as to not attract any more attention. "What if I refuse?"

He stared at me and nonchalantly said, "Why would you refuse? I thought you wanted to get out of that dress?"

"Well I do, but I don't want to pretend to be my sister," I explained. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kanako walk up to Haruhi. Kyoya glanced over as well before abruptly pulling his hand away from my back and walking me towards the direction of where Haruhi and I were to change. Luckily the two of us were able to escape the large room without causing any kind of scene.

Out of the room I quickly released Kyoya's hand, only for him to replace it by placing it on my back so I wouldn't run. We walked on in silence until Kyoya glanced at me and asked, "So why aren't you willing to pretend to be your sister?"

I sighed and looked out of the windows. "I guess it's because I've grown so used to being my own person that I've realized how much of a bother it is to become confused with my twin sister. It sure as hell wasn't funny then, and it sure as hell isn't funny now."

"You only need to pretend to be her for a half hour at the most," he told me. "You'll be fine."

I sighed but didn't respond. He wasn't, and never will be, an identical twin. He'll never understand the stuff my sister and I went through as kids. I wonder if Hikaru and Kaoru went through the same hell as us though. That'll be something I'd have to ask them in private. Those two might be the only ones who understand the pain of becoming mixed up with one another. Hmm.

Once we were finally at our destination, we found Hikaru and Kaoru waiting for us next to a curtain for Haruhi and me to stand behind and change. Hikaru held some sort of bag in his hands but I wasn't sure what was in it. Kyoya moved his hand so it was placed higher up on my back and lightly pushed me through the curtain. I stumbled once on the other side and tried not to fall over.

"Hurry and get out of that dress, Rikku," he told me. "Haruhi should be here with Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai in less than a minute."

"I know, I know," I replied back, running a hand through my thick locks multiple times before starting to strip out of the dress.

"There she is," Kaoru suddenly said a few seconds later.

"You didn't have to be so forceful," Haruhi complained. I glanced back at the curtain.

"Never mind that," Hikaru told her. "Go get changed."

"Yeah!" Honey squealed. A moment later a body was thrown on me and together we crumpled to the floor in a heap.

"That hurt," my sister grumbled. She rose up onto her haunches until she was awkwardly sitting on top of my lower abdomen. Did I mention that even though we weighed about the same she still felt heavy as hell? "Sorry, Rikku. They kinda pushed me in."

"Could you just get off of me already?" What was even more awkward was I had literally just stripped off the dress and was now only in my undergarments.

"A little accident towards the end of the night would be quite thrilling," I heard Kyoya tell us. I didn't like the way he said that. "And remember, Haruhi, there are only twenty minutes remaining 'till the party reaches its climax." Haruhi quickly got off of me and scrambled to take off the clothes she wore. As soon as she was also in her undergarments, the two of us switched clothes and began to once again get dressed. "Suzushima is already waiting for you in the classroom across the hall." By the time Kyoya was done talking, Haruhi already had the dress and heels on, plus a brown wig that reached just past her shoulders. I smiled at her and finished the last button on her white shirt that I now wore just before she stepped out to join the others. I hurriedly pulled on the purple tie, blue vest, and brown coat and walked out from behind the curtains. I laughed when I found Haruhi in a chair with the twins crowded around her with makeup in their hands.

I stood beside Mori and tilted my head at the scene before me. I didn't even know that the twins could handle makeup, especially when putting it on a girl. They weren't doing too badly so far though.

"You have to ask him how he feels, okay?" Honey told her before thrusting a short brunette wig in my hands. He grinned up at me before moving in for a closer look at my sister and the magic that the twins were trying to create. I looked down at the wig and sighed. It looked almost exactly like Haruhi's hairstyle.

"Uh, we know this is the boss's strategy but it's kinda unsettling," Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

"I agree with you two on that," I told them. I put my hair in a short ponytail and was somehow able to force it beneath the wig. I peeked at myself using the mirror and frowned when I noticed how much I looked like my sister. Except for the eyes of course, though I doubt anyone was going to notice.

Suddenly the double doors slammed open. Using the mirror I spotted Tamaki standing in the doorway with his hands still pressed against the two doors. "Gentleman, here you are all. What are you doing? The guests are waiting for…." He suddenly trailed off and stared with wide eyes and slightly red cheeks at something before him. I glanced to see where what he was looking at and noticed at that exact moment Haruhi stood to her feet and turned to face him.

I looked back over to Tamaki and saw him still staring at my sister. His back was hunched over and his arms were hanging limply in front of him. My eyes widened slightly. Did he like my sister?

The twins moved beside Tamaki with their hands on their hips and accomplished looks on both of their faces. "So what do ya think?"

I turned back to Haruhi and couldn't help but laugh as she tried to walk down the small aisle left for her between Honey, Mori, Kyoya, and myself. I felt bad I was laughing but I just thought that it was so funny that I could walk in heels and she could not, even though neither one of us had ever really worn heels before.

"Wow you look so cute!" Honey told her, and judging by his facial expression he was telling my sister the truth. He also told me the same exact thing earlier on. Did Haruhi and I both look that good wearing this simple dress?

My sister glared over at me since I was still snickering at her before saying, "My face feels heavy and it's hard to walk in these shoes."

"Oh they're not that bad," I sincerely told her.

The Host Club boys and I followed her out of the door and watched as she tried not to trip and fall as she stumbled down the hall. I stood in the back next to Kyoya who had his arms crossed over his chest. Tamaki stood in the middle of everyone still hunched over with that dreamy look in his eyes with Honey right beside him. Mori stood behind Honey and to Kyoya's left and the Hitachiin twins stood at the front of our small group.

"Good luck, Haruhi!" the Hitachiins called to her. Both boys had their fists pumping right next to the other's as they snickered under their breath.

"I can't believe…she's so pretty," Tamaki said to himself. I stared at him bewildered until he finally straightened himself up and turned towards Kyoya. "I'm going to go and get Miss Kanako now. Wish me luck!" and he walked off down the hall and back towards the direction of the party.

Once both Tamaki and Haruhi were out of sight, the twins turned towards me and silently studied me. Even Honey and Mori looked over at me, though Honey seemed a lot more interested than his taller companion. Kyoya still looked like he could care less.

Finally Honey broke the silence first by smiling up at me and saying, "You look so much like Haru-chan, Ri-chan!"

I mentally flinched and somehow plastered a smile onto my face. "Why thanks, Honey-senpai."

"More like a lot like Haruhi," the twins told me. "Except of course for the eyes."

"Well we are identical twins," I explained to them. "Usually identical twins tend to look a lot alike. The two of you are a perfect example."

"Then why does," Hikaru started.

"Your hair have," Kaoru chimed in.

"Blonde in it?" they asked together.

I grinned and automatically touched my head and the wig that sat upon it. "It's called highlights. Kaoru, remember the first day I was here and the two of us discussed how Haruhi and I were different? And then I told you I did something with my hair? The highlights are what I did to it. The blonde highlights were a way for me to express myself and to tell people that Haruhi and I were two different people even if we were twins."

"Oh," Kaoru said in understanding as he remembered that first day. He then smiled. "You look much better with long hair by the way."

I beamed at him. "Thanks, Kaoru. That means a lot to me."


	8. Chapter 8: Surprise

"So why are the two of us waltzing again?" Monica asked. Her eyes stayed glued on her feet in fear that she may step on my toes. I was having trouble as well since I was trying to do the guy's part.

"Because the boys told me I had to waltz with someone so I didn't arouse any suspicion. And since you're the only girl here who knows Haruhi's dirty little secret, I'm stuck waltzing with you for as long as I want, or at least until Haruhi and Tamaki come back."

"Won't some of the other girls get jealous though?"

"Monica, does it really look like I care at the moment? I'd rather dance with someone I know then go and be with some other girl while I pretend to be my sister."

"You mean like when you went and waltzed with Kyoya-senpai?" Monica asked me with a sly grin. "The two of you know one another."

I averted my attention and hoped that I wasn't blushing whatsoever. "He had to talk with me about something."

Monica snickered. "You could've said no though."

I would've slapped her if not for the fact that I was trying to pretend to be a gentleman. Instead I just glared at her and squeezed her hand a little tighter. Her eyebrows creased together in pain, but besides that she didn't make a sound. I smirked at her and tightened my hand even more.

"Alright I get it," she told me. My smirk widened as I released her hand. "I'll be right back, Rikku. I need to use the restroom." Before I could even stop her, she released my hand and ran from the room. Immediately once she was gone another girl came up with a smile and asked for a dance. I mentally cursed at my friend but gave the girl a fake smile in return and took her hand. Doing my best not to mess up, I started to waltz with my new partner. I didn't even know what her name was!

"So how are you, Haruhi?" she asked me.

"I'm doing fine. What about you? Are you having fun?"

Her head tilted to the side a bit in confusion. "You sound a little funny, Haruhi. Are you feeling well?"

I blinked at her. "What do you mean?"

"It's just your voice sounds a little higher than usual," she explained.

Damn. "Oh, that. I've just got a bit of a cold. Nothing to worry about though." I nervously grinned and gave a small cough to back up what I told her.

"Oh, you poor dear." She suddenly gave me a look of sympathy and started to pull us off of the dance floor. She found a chair near the wall and pushed me into it. "Now you sit right there and rest while I go and get you something to drink," and with that said she wandered off towards the food table.

Once she was gone, Monica bounded up to me with a smirk. She casually leaned an arm on my shoulder and pretended to study her black painted nails. Her eyes seemed a little brighter than usual as she glanced at me through her blonde hair. "So how did dancing with Yuki-senpai go?" she asked.

"So that's her name," I mumbled to myself. I then glared up at her and forced her arm off of my shoulder. "Why the hell did you go and leave me alone like that? I had to go and lie to that girl that I was sick because my voice doesn't sound whatsoever like Haruhi's!"

"What are you going to do if someone figures you out?" she asked me.

"Well, as soon as I get scolded at from the Host Club for getting caught, I'm going to come after you in your sleep and kill you."

"Well that sounds a little harsh," she said with a raised brow.

I narrowed my eyes even more up at her. "Just don't leave me again like that, Monica."

Monica placed a hand over her heart. "I promise, Ri…Har…Miss…Fujioka."

She snickered as I rolled my eyes at her teasing. My fake smile came back on my face when Yuki walked back over with a glass of water. She eyed Monica for a moment before handing me the glass. "I hope you feel well soon, Haruhi."

I really needed to get rid of this girl before something bad happened. "Why don't you go and dance with one of the other Hosts?" I asked her. My eyes scanned the room for an open boy. I spotted Kyoya casually writing on his clipboard and quickly pointed over at him. "Kyoya-senpai seems kinda lonely. Why don't you go and dance with him?"

Yuki's green orbs traveled over and landed upon the glasses wearing Host. A small smile came onto her face as she gave me a nod. "I just think I will," she told me. She gave me a bow before walking off towards Kyoya.

"Why'd you tell her to dance with Kyoya-senpai?" Monica asked me puzzled.

"To get her as far away from me as possible until my sister is back."

"But aren't you jealous?"

I stared up at Monica as if she were crazy. "Why would I be jealous?"

She gave me a toothy grin. "Because you just went and told her to dance with your man."

I growled at her, clenching and unclenching my free hand that wasn't holding the water. "Even if I don't get caught impersonating as my sister, I'm still gonna kill you in your sleep," I warned her.

Monica's eyes widened slightly. "Seriously? You don't seem like the killing type."

"Keep tempting me and we'll find out won't we?" I hissed. Immediately that shut her up. I rolled my eyes and scanned the room again. Tamaki and Haruhi were still missing; Honey, Mori, and the twins were with some girls dancing; and Kyoya was with Yuki. I watched them for who knows how long. Kyoya had his famous fake smile on his face while Yuki looked as if she were having the time of her life.

I hurriedly looked away from them and up at the ceiling. I wildly shook my head from side-to-side with one hand on my head so the wig wouldn't fly off. What was wrong with me? I was the one who had suggested for Yuki to go and dance with Kyoya. Maybe I shouldn't have told her to go with Kyoya. Maybe I should've…

No! Stop right there! Bad! I could care less what happens. Technically I barely even knew Kyoya, or the other Hosts for that matter.

Monica grinned down at me and brought her lips to my ear. "Jealous much?" she whispered.

"That's it!" I growled, slamming the glass of water on the floor beside the chair. I jumped to my feet and was just about to tackle her when two arms grabbed ahold of me under the armpits and started to drag me away. I squirmed in my kidnappers grasp and looked over my shoulders to see who was dragging me off. People were staring at me again as I got pulled across the floor against my will. I glared up at the two twin boys. "Release me!" I demanded. "I need to go and pulverize my friend over there."

The two of them didn't answer me until we were out of the ballroom. "Sorry, Rikku, but Boss said we need you and Haruhi to switch outfits again so we can go and see if the plan succeeded."

"But why must I be dragged?" I exclaimed. Suddenly Honey, Mori, and Kyoya walked out of the ballroom as well and watched the twins drag me. "Don't just stand there, you three, help me!"

"Tama-chan's order, Ri-chan," Honey told me with a smile. He then grabbed Mori's hand and pulled him back inside. Kyoya gave the three of us an amused look and fixed his glasses. He kept watching the twins and me until we rounded the corner and were out of his sight.

The twins tossed me into the room from before and told me to hurry up and switch clothes with my sister who was already behind the curtain. I sighed but obliged to what was asked of me. Like Hikaru and Kaoru told me, I found my sister behind the curtain.

"How'd it go?" I asked her. The two of us immediately started to get undressed.

"I'm not sure," Haruhi said. "We're just going to have to find out. Tamaki said something about there being a surprise though. I wonder what it is."

"I guess we better hurry and switch outfits then, huh?"

* * *

><p>"Stop with the dragging, guys!" I yelled at the Hitachiin twin who was pulling me back down the hall and towards the ballroom. Haruhi was in the exact same predicament next to me. "I mean, come on. I'm in a freaking' dress!"<p>

Hikaru looked over his shoulder and down at me. He snickered and tightened his grip on my arm so he wouldn't release me. "Boss's orders," he told me.

"I don't care if he was the Queen of England," I snapped back at him. "Just release me already. I don't like being dragged like this!"

"If you say so," Hikaru nonchalantly said. He dropped me onto the ground and gave a half-hearted shrug when I turned to glare up at him. "You were heavy anyway."

I snarled and lunged for his leg. Hikaru swiftly sidestepped out of the way and ran after his brother down the hall. Silently I rose to my feet and dusted myself off. I slowly walked to the ballroom and stared around the room in confusion. Why was everyone crowded around the doors? Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Hikaru and his brother with Haruhi right next to them. The three of them were making their way to the Host Club boys at the front of the group. I quickly followed after the three of them.

I squeezed my way through the large mass of girls and somehow ended up beside Kyoya, who was writing on his clipboard, when someone hopped onto my back and almost sent the two of us crashing into the glasses wearing Host. I glanced back at my attacker and spotted Honey who was smiling at me. I grinned in return and straightened my back before the two of us fell over.

"There you are, Ri-chan!" he exclaimed.

"Why is everyone just standing around?" I asked him.

Honey pointed over my shoulder just as Kanako and Suzushima came into view. Kanako looked as if she were crying as she ran away from him, but was forced to stop when Suzushima grabbed ahold of her wrist. I don't think they noticed any of us watching them, or at least they didn't until four spotlights came on and shone on the young couple.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for us to begin the final dance of this evening's festivities," Tamaki announced. All the glass doors opened as guests poured out of the room and into the cool night air. With Honey still on my back, I followed suit and took a place still beside Kyoya near the railing. Honey jumped off of my back and moved until he was in front of me. He leaned on the railing and watched the scene happening before us. I moved next to him and also placed my arms on the railing. I smiled down at the two teenagers before us. "The last waltz of the night has been chosen by the Host Club for this couple." Tamaki gestured towards said couple with his hand.

Suzushima released Kanako's wrist and brought his hand before his chest. Kanako turned and watched him as he clenched his hand and closed his eyes in thought and determination. Finally he bowed before her and said, "Princess Kasaka, may I have this dance?" Kanako gasped slightly in surprise making Suzushima open his eyes and look up at her for an answer. The two watched each other for a few moments until Kanako finally smiled and placed her hand in his.

"Yes," she told him.

The violin music started back up at that exact moment as Suzushima straightened up and smiled back at Kanako. Honey and I leaned higher up and over the railing and watched the two waltz with one another, each teen as happy as could be. Haruhi and I locked eyes and together smiled. I then glanced over some more and spotted Tamaki looking pleased that his plan had worked out in the end and the twins…eating bananas? I gave the two of them a 'what the hell?' look which they only shrugged to. With a sigh, I returned my attention back to the young couple dancing.

As everyone watched the special event take place before us, I noticed that something must've been said between the two because all of a sudden Kanako was blushing even more then she was before and had more tears falling down her face. Her eyes were closed and she had a happy aura about her. It made me quite curious as to what must have been said between them. And more importantly, what Kanako was thinking.

"Ahh," Tamaki sighed blissfully. He spread his arms out wide and almost hit my sister on the head. Luckily she ducked just in time. "May this awkward couple be forever blessed."

"And now we'll announce the queen of the ball," Hikaru said into a microphone. He held an empty banana peel in his free hand.

"Congratulations, Princess Kanako Kasagazaki!" Kaoru added with his own microphone and banana peel. Applause erupted all around us from the many guests. I shrugged and joined along as well.

"And for her final reward, a kiss on the cheek from the king," Hikaru said. I looked back at them and frowned when I noticed that both twins were banana-less.

Tamaki placed a hand to his chin. "You ready?" he asked, trying to sound sexy. It seemed as if it worked though because I noticed another girl faint out of the corner of my eye. Haruhi frowned up at Tamaki and stood back up to her full height since his arms weren't in the way anymore.

"Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki," Kaoru announced to everyone.

Haruhi's mouth widened in horror while Tamaki froze in shock. He let out a small gasp of surprise as he kept looking back and forth between the two twin boys. The Hitachiins shrugged and looked away. "Kyoya did say that a little accident towards the end of the night might make the evening more thrilling for everyone," they explained to Tamaki in unison.

I burst out laughing and was so close to hugging the twins. As much as I hated the two of them at times, at the moment they were my idols. This was the best prank in history. Besides, if my suspicions were correct and Tamaki really did like my sister, what was he going to do when she had to kiss Kanako? Hmm, let us watch and find out.

Haruhi finally had enough sense to shut her mouth and instead frowned. "There's no way I can kiss her," she said full of annoyance.

Kyoya had his black clipboard out again and was writing in it when he replied, "If you do it we'll cut your debt by one-third.

"I'd do it if I were you," I told her with a chuckle. "The faster you get out of your debt the better."

Haruhi looked away and said, "Well it is just a peck on the cheek."

I grinned and slapped her on the back. "That's the spirit, Haruhi. Now go get 'em!"

As Haruhi started walking down the stairs, Tamaki tried to run after her. The Hitachiin brothers quickly grabbed ahold of both of his arms before he could do anything too drastic. I leaned even farther over the railing as I watched my sister make her way towards Kanako.

This was going to be so freakin' good!

"Hey, you don't think this is Haru-chan's first kiss, do you?" Honey suddenly asked everyone.

"What?" Tamaki exclaimed. His eyes widened and his skin whitened. The other Hosts turned towards me for an answer to Honey's question.

I tilted my head back and stared at each boy. A grin adorned my face and I wiggled my eyebrows. "Yeppers, Honey-senpai. This is indeed Haruhi's first kiss. Never expected it to be with a woman, but I don't mind. It only makes everything more exciting."

Tamaki's purplish eyes widened even more at me if possible and he quickly looked back at my sister. I turned back to her as well and leaned over the railing again as Haruhi held Kanako's face in both of her hands and moved her own face towards the other girl's cheek for a kiss. Suddenly Tamaki pulled free of the twin's grasp and lunged towards Haruhi.

"Wait, Haruhi!" he called to her with an outstretched hand. As soon as he went to take another step, he slipped on one of the twin's banana peel and pushed his hand onto Haruhi's back. Haruhi stumbled forward and instead of the simple peck on the cheek like she had planned, her lips met Kanako's in a full out kiss. My eyes widened in shock and I looked back and forth between the culprit, Tamaki, and the victims, Kanako and Haruhi. Tamaki fell to the ground with a horrified expression on his face. Suzushima gasped in surprise.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked the club. Haruhi and Kanako quickly pulled apart with hands over their mouths and blushed. All around us the girls started to shriek with delight at what had just happened.

"Seems to me." Kaoru placed his elbow on my shoulder and grinned.

"That your sister really did get her first kiss," Hikaru finished, placing his arm on my shoulder in the same exact fashion as his brother.

"You could say that again," I snickered. "I wonder if anyone got that on camera."

"Oh, I bet someone did," Kyoya said with a small smirk.

We all turned back to see Haruhi watching Kanako with her hand still over her mouth. Tamaki had his hand still reached out towards her while tears fell down his cheeks. Kanako wore the same exact expression on her face as she and my sister stared at one another. Kanako then swiftly snapped her head back and looked up at her fiancé who in return gave her a reassuring smile. The two looked back at my sister who was grinning as well.

"Well this was an eventful evening," I said aloud. "Much better than I expected it to be."

"Aren't you glad you came now?" the twins asked me in unison.

I rolled my eyes. "Only a little. I still don't like how I was forced to come and wear a dress, and I especially don't like how I was dragged almost everywhere." I glared up at Hikaru who wasn't paying attention. His gaze was staring up at the dark sky and he was whistling some tune under his breath. "Anyway, I'm heading back inside. Anyone care to join me?"

I didn't expect a response but was surprised when Kyoya said he'd come. I moved away from the two Hitachiins and walked inside followed by Kyoya who had his clipboard out once more. I walked with him to an empty table that had been set up and sat down across from him. Since everyone else was still outside with the doors shut, and the musicians were surprisingly silent, it was actually quite peaceful. I gave Kyoya a small grin and curiously watched him write.

"So when do you guys want the dress back?" I asked.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses and replied, "It's already been bought and worn so just keep it."

"Are you sure the twins don't want it? They looked ready to try it on earlier this morning when I told them to wear it."

His lips moved upward slightly at that. "I highly doubt that they need a dress, Rikku."

"Thanks then," I said. "By the way, Kyoya-senpai, I have a small question for you."

"Yes?"

"Does Tamaki-senpai like my sister?" I quietly asked as the doors reopened and girls began to crowd into the room. "Because to me it looks as if he does."

Kyoya chuckled and placed his clipboard down upon the table. He raised an eyebrow, laced his fingers together, and placed his head on top of his hands. "Oh really? So I'm not the only one who has noticed the attraction that moron holds for Haruhi."

"I knew it! Is he going to tell my sister any time soon?"

"I highly doubt that because it seems to me that Tamaki hasn't even realized his own feelings at the moment."

"But there are definitely feelings, right?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked, slightly curious.

I grinned. "Because I wanna get them together."


	9. Chapter 9: Physical Exams

The weekend went by fairly quicker then I wanted it to and, before I knew it, Monday was upon us and I was walking with my sister to school. Haruhi was already dreading the day because she knew that the Host Club was going to have to cosplay today. I told her to just suck it up since I was going to have to cosplay as well. That immediately shut her up and the two of us then walked the rest of the way to school in silence.

We finally made it to the school and I was pleased when there weren't many other people here yet. Haruhi told me that she wanted us to try and come earlier than usual because she needed to study. Class didn't start for another hour so I didn't quite care. I'm not much of an early riser, like I've said before, but for school I always try and make an exception, mostly because if Haruhi would've left without me I might've fallen back asleep and been late. Once we got to the entrance, the two of us went our separate ways. I waved at my sister's backside before making my way down the hall with my hands shoved in my pockets and my satchel bag slung over my shoulder. For a small change in appearance, I wore my glasses and was planning on keeping them on all day.

I slowly traveled down the many corridors of Ouran Academy, glancing around me as I walked. One of the classrooms I passed by had four girls whispering and giggling with one another. They looked up at me when I passed and each girl glared at me as if I were the devil. The tallest of the four gave me the worst look though. She had light brown hair and menacing brown eyes. I quickened my pace and ran the rest of the way down the hall. There was just something about her that I absolutely despised. The horrible thing though was that I think she was in my class. She sat somewhere near the front. She came to the Host Club too sometimes and always tried to request Kyoya.

Did she…?

"Oomph!" I fell to the floor and landed on my butt. I groaned and peered up at Tamaki who wore a worried look on his face at what he had just caused. He reached a hand down to me and I took it. With a soft grunt he pulled me to my feet and instantly began to dust me off.

"Are you alright, Rikku?" he asked. "I didn't even see you. Why were you running in the first place?" Tamaki took a small step back and studied me, closely watching me for my answer.

I shook my head and fixed my bag. "It's nothing. Just got spooked is all."

"You're here quite early," he observed. I frowned at him and just rolled my eyes. "Not an early riser, I see. Where's Haruhi?"

I pointed a thumb over my shoulder. "In one of the libraries. She needs to study. What about you? Why are you here so early?"

He grinned and hooked his arm with mine. "I'm always early, my dear," and he began to drag me back down the exact same way I had just come.

"Whoa there, senpai," I said and tried to get out of his grasp. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"We're going to go and greet Mamma," he explained, still holding onto me tightly.

"Why do I have to come?" I really didn't want to go back past those glaring girls. I had this odd gut feeling that they wanted to tear me apart. "I just want to walk around the school!"

"That's a great idea, my darling daughter!" Tamaki exclaimed. He hastened his pace and was almost dragging me along with him. I had to jog to keep up with his long strides. "Once we find Kyoya we can walk around the school together and enjoy the wonders of family bonding."

"Do you even listen to yourself?" I exclaimed. I was hoping he'd run off to a corner or something and give me a chance to escape. It seems he didn't hear me though since he just continued to march off down the hall. When we passed the classroom from before, I was surprised to find that the four girls were nowhere in sight. Where'd they go?

"Faster, Rikku," Tamaki ordered. "Kyoya tends to run off sometimes if he beats me here. He told me that he enjoys the game of hide-and-seek, especially when he's the one hiding. He's very good at the game too. I can never find him…."

"And I wonder why," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" he glanced over his shoulder and raised a brow.

I shook my head. "It's nothing, senpai."

The two of us kept running until we finally made it to the school entrance, the exact same place where I had been standing a mere five minutes ago. Tamaki beamed and pulled me with him to greet Kyoya who was busy talking with some girls. I groaned and tried to run away. They weren't just any typical girls. They were the ones from the classroom.

Kyoya turned to us with his usual fake smile. "Mon ami!" Tamaki exclaimed. He released my arm and embraced Kyoya in some sort of hug, which wasn't even manly whatsoever. A glare covered Kyoya's glasses making it impossible to read what he was really feeling and his smile seemed even more strained then before. I hid my smirk behind one of my hands and tried not to laugh. It was quite obvious to the trained eye that Kyoya was ready to beat his friend up as soon as the four girls were gone. Finally Tamaki pulled away from his friend and gazed at him with a smile. "No hide-and-seek today, Kyoya. Today we are to take a family walk with our daughter."

"Family walk?" Kyoya adjusted his glasses and fixed his gaze onto me.

I shrugged. "Senpai said something about 'family bonding' when I told him that I wanted to walk the halls…alone." I glared at Tamaki who seemed to shrink under my stare.

Tamaki grabbed Kyoya's arm so he wouldn't have to meet my glare anymore and started to lead him back down another hall. "Come along, Kyoya. You too, Rikku." I glanced back at the other four girls before quickly darting after Tamaki and Kyoya.

Kyoya shrugged out of Tamaki's grip and slowed his pace so he and I were walking side-by-side. Tamaki stayed just ahead of us and was talking dramatically about how well today's cosplay was going to go, etc. Apparently it had something to do with a flower viewing reception I think. I sighed and tried to zone him out until I swore I heard him mention my name. I snapped my attention back over to him.

"Wait, what am I wearing?"

"You will be dressed like the twins, Kyoya, and I but as a waitress instead of a waiter. And instead of pants you will be wearing a black skirt."

"I'd rather wear the pants," I told him. "I can't stand skirts. They make me feel…awkward."

Tamaki froze in mid-step. He slowly turned around and looked down at me. "But…doesn't Rikku love her father?"

"You're not my dad and Kyoya-senpai isn't my mom," I argued. "Besides, what the hell does love have to do with what type of clothes I wear? I'm still showing up, aren't I? I'm still willing to dress up, aren't I? Just let me wear my black pants instead before we start arguing about absolutely nothing!"

Tamaki whimpered and ran to the corner of the hallway. In unison, Kyoya and I both sighed and tiredly watched him. I turned and looked up at Kyoya with crossed arms. "Is it going to make much profit difference if I wear pants instead of a skirt?"

Kyoya barely thought about my question as he pushed up his glasses with his index finger and said, "Considering Tamaki was the one who bought the skirt? No. Absolutely none."

I looked back over at Tamaki. "See? Man up already, senpai, and remember that this is the twenty-first century. Not all girls wear dresses and skirts all the freakin' time. Just because I prefer to wear pants instead doesn't change who I am or what I am. I'm still a girl, just like my sister will always be a girl no matter what clothes she wears. Now if you will excuse me, senpais, I'm going to go to homeroom and read. I will see you both after school at the club." I glared once more at Tamaki's pathetic self in his corner of woe before giving Kyoya a curt nod and making my way down the hall and towards my homeroom.

What was I even thinking? There was absolutely no way in hell that he and my sister would be able to go out.

* * *

><p>"Got any sevens?" I asked my sister, still bored out of my mind.<p>

She shook her head. I sighed and took the top card off the deck. I frowned when it wasn't even a matching card in my hand. Haruhi looked up at me. "Any twos?" I sighed again and handed over the card she had asked. Haruhi grinned and gladly accepted the card.

"Remind me again why we're playing Go Fish?" she asked me.

"Because I'm bored and I found these cards inside the music room," I replied. "What I want to know is why I can't get a damn card from you? Can you read my mind or something, Haruhi, because usually you're the one who loses at this game."

"Luck I guess." Haruhi shrugged and placed her two matching cards on the table. "Now how about any fives?" I grumbled under my breath but handed over the five.

It was almost time for the Host Club to start and, thankfully, I got to wear my black pants like I had wanted to. I haven't said a word to Tamaki since earlier this morning since I was still angry with him even though he keeps trying to get me to talk. He wouldn't stop bugging me at lunch which was quite a pain. What was worse though was that Kyoya sat between us trying to type on his laptop and Tamaki would lean right across him, blocking his computer screen, just so he could beg for me to say something to him. Since Kyoya kept grinding his teeth I could tell that he wasn't too happy, and neither was I. All I wanted to do was eat so I could finish my homework, which I never even had a chance to start, thank you very much.

The Hitachiin twins came up behind Haruhi and studied her cards before coming over and studying mine. They blinked in confusion and looked back-and-forth between the two of us. "What commoner game is this?"

"It's called Go Fish," I explained to them. I glanced up at them before looking back down at my cards. The two identical boys wore the same exact outfit that I wore, apron and all. We wore our school black pants and a white shirt, a different one and not the one for school, plus a black vest over top and a brownish ribbon tied around the neck. A white apron hung all the way below the knees. I quickly looked back up at Hikaru when I saw the bottle of champagne. "Why do you have champagne?"

"Did you want some?" Hikaru offered with a sly grin. He forced the green bottle in front of my face.

I pushed it away from my me. "I'm fine, thank you."

"Why do you have that bottle?" Haruhi asked, placing her cards down on the table. I sighed and tossed my cards on the table as well. I guess our game was now done.

"It's just for show, Haruhi," Hikaru said.

"We are on school grounds," Kaoru added in an obvious voice. He then glanced down at me and grinned. "Do you have anything to pose with? Boss said that during cosplay you are to stand with all of us and welcome the guests as well so everyone can see all of our outfits."

"Must I?" Hikaru and Kaoru nodded their heads in unison. "I guess I can hold a pencil and notebook since we are supposed to be waiters." I sighed and stood to my feet. "Guess I have to run back inside then since my bag is in the music room."

"Be careful, Rikku," the twins told me. "Kyoya-senpai's still inside getting dressed. He still looked like he was in a foul mood from lunch."

"Not my fault Tamaki-senpai made him angry by leaning across him. I'll be back out in a few minutes. Haruhi, could you pick up the rest of the cards?" and before she could give me a reply, I was already sprinting through the double gate and making my way towards the school.

On the way to the school I passed by Tamaki who gave me a strange look and shouted, "Where are you going?" Since I was still angry with him I didn't respond but just kept running. As I ran through the many halls of Ouran to get up to the music room, I passed Honey and Mori holding some boxes with sweets and roses inside. Honey grinned at me and Mori nodded his head. I returned both gestures before rounding the corner and opening the two huge doors to the club room.

I was breathing heavily when I stepped into the room and shut the doors behind me. I spotted my satchel over by Kyoya's table with his laptop and jogged over to it. I opened up my bag and pulled out a mechanical pencil, which I stuck behind my ear, and a small notebook that held meaningless doodles, lyrics, and whatever else popped into my head. I grinned to myself and slowly stood back up to my feet.

"Rikku?" I spun on my heel and saw Kyoya exiting out of the changing room. His black vest was slung over his shoulder and his fingers were still suspended over his shirt buttons as he glanced up at me. One of his eyebrows shot up slightly as he finished with his last button and made his way over to me. "What are you doing back in here?"

"Um, just grabbing my pencil and notebook," I quickly explained.

"Why?"

"Because the twins said something about needing something to pose with."

"And you listened to them?" Kyoya smirked. He pulled on his vest and began to button it up as well.

"Am I not supposed to?"

Kyoya's smirk widened as he walked over to me and grabbed his ribbon from the table. He quickly tied it around his collar before seizing his clipboard and making his way towards the doors. "Best follow me before I lock you in," he teased, though I was sure that he was dead serious. I ran after him and just made it out before he shut the doors on me. I patiently waited beside him then as he pulled out a golden key and locked the music room.

I quietly walked next to Kyoya as we traveled back down the long corridors until we were outside. I allowed him to enter through the gate first and then I closed the gate once I followed in after him. I instantly looked around for my sister and found her with Honey and Mori on her right and the twins on her left. She, Honey, and Mori looked adorable in the kimonos they wore. In my opinion though, Honey looked the best because his kimono consisted of bright colors.

It was then that I noticed that all the Hosts were in positions to greet the guests. After Kyoya placed his clipboard on a table that was meant for only him, he took a spot beside Tamaki and crossed his arms over his chest. I quickly took a spot beside him when I heard the doors behind me about to open. I placed my hands behind my back, with the notebook in one hand, and stood up straight with a smile on my face. As soon as the doors opened all the way, we all said in unison, "Welcome, ladies." The first few girls squealed at the sight before them. I just wanted to gag but I kept the large smile on my face.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are these?" I asked Kyoya in an annoyed voice. I held up two of the four books that he had forced me to carry as I walked around with him. There was one of Tamaki, Honey and Mori, the Hitachiin twins, and my sister (though I have no clue as to when he took the photos).<p>

"They're picture books of each Host," he explained to me. His eyes were staring over at the Hitachiin's table and I could immediately tell that he wanted to go over to their guests and try and sell these damn books. Of course he was biding his time for the right opportunity so he could make a good profit.

I opened the one of Tamaki and quietly skimmed through the pages. "Why isn't there one of you then? You are a Host after all."

"I had to take these pictures myself," he explained. "Usually though I have someone else do it for me." He then smirked and pushed up his glasses as he made his way over to the Hitachiin table. I sighed, closed the picture book, and followed after him.

"I can't take it," I heard one of the customers at the Hitachiin table sigh. "It's overwhelming."

"You have to watch this," the other girl told her. "You may not get another chance. Who knows when it'll happen again."

Kyoya took this moment as his cue to step forth. "You're absolutely right, mademoiselle," he told the guest. I stood beside him with a bored expression as I watched Kyoya stare at a small branch of cherry blossoms that he held in his hand. "All beauty is fleeting. Just take a look at these cherry blossoms. You'll never be able to see them this vibrant again. And that's why," Kyoya handed me the cherry blossoms in exchange for the twin's picture book. "I've compiled this picture book that contains photos that capture the beauty of each passing day. Incidentally, I've prepared similar books of the other Hosts as well. And if you ladies are interested in collecting all four of them, I'll discount the full set for you."

Oh man. Did that sound corny or what?

Before Kyoya was even finished speaking, the two girls were out of their seats with wallets in hand. "I'll take them," the one said.

"Me too please!" added the other. I sighed and handed over the remaining books to Kyoya. Now I had to go and get four more books for one of the girls plus another four for him to show off.

What was wrong with the girls at this school?

I walked past Hikaru and Kaoru who were watching Kyoya with unamused looks. "Well, now we know how the club makes extra money."

"You guys didn't know how Kyoya-senpai made extra money for the Host Club?" I asked on my way back over. Just for the heck of it, I grabbed the entire box of picture books so I didn't have to keep walking back and forth from wherever Kyoya was to his table.

"Nope," Kaoru said.

"But I have to wonder." Hikaru looked over at his twin, still frowning.

"When did he take pictures of us?" Kaoru gave his brother the same exact look.

They turned to me. "Do you know?"

I shook my head and started walking back to Kyoya. Looking back at them over my shoulder I said, "I figured you guys already knew since you've been in the club longer then Haruhi and me." They shrugged at me and I chuckled quietly under my breath. Once I was standing next to Kyoya again I plastered a smile on my face. "Here you go," I murmured to the other waiting customer.

She squealed in delight and hugged the books to her chest. She then noticed who I exactly was. "You're Haru-chan's twin sister, correct?"

I placed the box of books on the ground and handed Kyoya back his cherry blossom before finally giving the girl a nod. "That's me. My name is Rikku Fujioka. I'm pleased to meet you."

"Likewise," the girl beside her said. "So why are you working with the Host Club as well?" she curiously asked me.

I quickly glanced over at Kyoya before looking back at both of the guests. I smiled and adjusted my reading glasses. "It just gives me something to do, you know? Plus it gets pretty lonely when I go home without Haruhi, with Dad always working and whatnot, so I asked Kyoya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai if I could help out here at the club so I could spend as much time as possible with my twin brother."

"Aww," the one said.

"You must love Haruhi so much," the other told me with a smile. "That's adorable."

I scratched the back of my neck in embarrassment. "Gee, thanks." They squealed again so I quickly grabbed the box of photo books and followed after Kyoya. Once we were a good distance away from them, I looked up at him. "I hate squealing. Do you think you'll be able to finish up selling books without me?"

"Don't worry, Rikku," he told me, grabbing his clipboard out of the box and my pencil from behind my ear. "You'll live."

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "That's my pencil! What happened to yours?"

"It broke," he simply explained as he began to write down the money he made from the picture books a few moments ago.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, senpai. Just make sure I get it back in one piece. That's my only pencil."

Suddenly my reading glasses were plucked from my face. I looked over my shoulder and glared at the two devil twins. "I need those, you two. They're my only reading glasses. If you break them I won't be able to do well in school."

"We have a question for you and Haruhi though," Hikaru said, casually twirling my glasses. I dropped the box in my hands and tried to grab my glasses from his grip. Hikaru jumped back a few steps and stuck his tongue out at me.

"I'm serious!" I growled through clenched teeth. "I need those."

"Come over with us to Haruhi and we'll give them back," Kaoru said.

I groaned and placed my hands on my hips. "Can't you just ask me your question now? I have a job to do."

They both rolled their eyes. "Fine." They then wrapped their arms around my shoulders and looked at me. "What elective courses are you taking this term? Have you decided?"

"Conversational French, German, Russian, and photography," I said, and shrugged them off.

"That's a lot of language courses, Rikku," Hikaru said.

"Are you sure you can handle them all?"

I snatched my glasses from Hikaru and placed them back on my face. "I want to travel a lot when I get older so I need to take as many language courses as I can. Besides Japanese of course, I also already know English, Spanish, Italian, and a little bit of Greek."

"What about the photography part?" they asked.

"It's a hobby of mine."

"Hmm," Kaoru said. "Well we,"

"Were thinking of," Hikaru added.

"Taking Conversational French."

"Does it really look like I care? Will you leave me alone now? Go find Haruhi and bother her."

"That's exactly what we were planning on doing, Rikku," they grinned at me. With a wink the two of them ran off in search of my sister. I sighed. They were such weirdos.

"You wish to travel?" Kyoya asked.

I grinned up at him and nodded my head. "Yeah. It's been something I've wanted to do since I was little. Other cultures interest me for some reason."

"Maybe you should go and speak with Tamaki then," Kyoya chuckled.

"Huh? Why do you say that?"

"You'll see."

"Oh, hey, speak of the devil," I murmured. Tamaki literally just ran and huddled next to a tree near Kyoya and me. Apparently it must've been his corner replacement.

"Say, Mommy dear," Tamaki quietly said.

I grinned and quickly hid it as Kyoya stopped writing and said, "What is it now,…Daddy?" I bit my tongue so I wouldn't laugh. I thought that calling Kyoya mamma was funny, but Kyoya referring to Tamaki as daddy, and actually accepting the name of mommy with no complaint, was even funnier. Oh great. Now I've got a mental image of Kyoya in a wedding dress. That's just plain creepy. Funny, but creepy.

"I have a new theory. I mean, it's just my hypothesis, but it seems that by being in the same class, Hikaru and Kaoru are able to spend more time with Haruhi and Rikku then I get to here at the club," Tamaki complained to Kyoya. "This gives them a chance to be close to both girls, and if that happens…." Tamaki trailed off when Kyoya interrupted him.

"Tamaki, you just now realized that?"

Ouch. That was so harsh. Go Kyoya!

Kyoya pulled out a huge pie chart which he forced me to hold as he pointed at it with his, I mean my, pencil. "According to my research," he said, pointing at the one graph. "In a single day the twins spend roughly nine hours of class time with Haruhi and Rikku." Kyoya pointed at the other. "Meanwhile your contact with them is limited to a couple hours of club activities." He turned away and faced Tamaki with a fake smile while I began to roll up the small chart. "In other words, your involvement in their life each day amounts to no more than a mere three percent."

"Ah!" Tamaki exclaimed. "I don't wanna hear it, I don't wanna hear it!" Tamaki covered his ears as tears spilled down his face.

"The facts are the facts, senpai," I told him. "Get over it."

Tamaki suddenly grabbed my sister by the shoulders and lowered his face until he was eye-to-eye with her. "Listen up, Haruhi. You too, Rikku! I want you to stop hanging out with those shady twins from now on."

"Who you calling shady?" Hikaru yelled at him as he waved a clenched fist at Tamaki.

His brother did the same exact thing. "Yeah. Take a good look at yourself, Boss!"

Tamaki gasped and released my sister. He stumbled back a few feet. "Oh yes. That's it." He then suddenly gained this determined look in his eye and clenched his own fist. "Alright then. We can't go on hiding the fact that you're a girl from everyone in the school any longer." Tears started to fall from his eyes causing Haruhi to give him a look of annoyance. I couldn't care less about what he was talking about since it didn't really involve me. I wasn't exactly hiding my gender like my sister was. Though I was a little worried for Tamaki since he was having such horrible mood swings. "All Daddy wants is for you to go back to being the girl you used to be. For you to surround yourself with girlfriends and live a wholesome life!"

"Who you calling Daddy?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki grabbed Haruhi by the shoulders again and began to shake her. "Do it. Change back now. Change back now!"

"You don't have to rush things, she's going to be found out soon enough," Hikaru said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Physical exams are the day after tomorrow," Kaoru said in the same tone.

"Physical exams?" Haruhi and I asked in unison. We both looked over at the Hitachiins.

Tamaki released my sister's shoulders and stared at us along with the others, except for Kyoya of course. He didn't look like he really cared when he said, "That's right. I forgot all about it."

"You forgot about physical exams?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. I gave him a funny look. The guy who knew almost everything forgot about physical exams? Really?

"Then that means, there's no doubt," my sister said with a thoughtful expression. "They're gonna know I'm really a girl."

Hikaru and Kaoru gasped along with Honey. Mori gave her a funny look while Tamaki's eyes widened in shock. Kyoya turned his back on all of us and started writing on his clipboard. I face-palmed and gave a loud groan. "Great. So much for paying off your debt the easy way, Haruhi."


	10. Chapter 10: Shadow King

The next day my sister and I were running late…again. One of these days Kyoya is going to kick my butt, and it's all going to be because of Haruhi and always having to forget something. I'm not even sure what it was she exactly forgot. I just kinda allowed her to drag me off to the music room doors, back to our classroom, and then once again to the music room. Once we finally made it back to Music Room 3 though, Haruhi opened the door first and peeked her head inside.

"Hey, guys. Sorry we're so late," she said. A second later she was pulled all the way through the door. I blinked at where she had just been standing a moment ago before pulling the door all the way open. I spotted Tamaki with his hands on Haruhi's shoulders and a stern look in his eye.

"Don't you worry, Haruhi," he told her. "We're determined to keep your secret. No one will find out that you're really a girl during tomorrow's physical exams. So please promise you'll stay our beloved secret princess."

Haruhi blinked up at him twice. "Sure."

"What's this now about a secret princess?" I stepped into the room and shut the door quietly behind me. I walked straight over with my bag to place it in its usual spot by Kyoya's personal table before making my way over to the large windows. For some reason I felt that my bag would be safer at his table since the twins and Tamaki wouldn't dare touch it if it was close to Kyoya's stuff.

Haruhi glanced over at me once Tamaki released her and shrugged. "No clue."

"You know what?" Hikaru looked over at his brother. "I think both of us would be a little peeved if we had to watch all the guys flirt with her."

"And yet you don't mind all the girls flirting with her?" I muttered under my breath.

"Then that settles it," Kaoru said.

"Boys don't flirt with you, do they, Rikku?" Tamaki shyly glanced over at me.

"Rich boys flirting with a commoner girl in boy's clothes? Yeah right. The only guys who talk with me are the six of you."

Tamaki immediately beamed at me before rushing from the room and pulling out with him a giant white board with some sort of plan written upon it. The Host boys gathered around Tamaki who held one of the markers in his hand. "Listen up, squad members. At tomorrow's physical exams, position yourself in formation A and then wait for your orders."

Honey clapped when Tamaki was done while the twins said in unison, "Yes, sir!" and saluted him.

Haruhi moved so she was standing in front of one of the windows and then placed her fist on top of her palm as she realized why the guys were so concerned. "I've got it."

I looked at her out of the corner of my eye before leaning back against the wall. "And what's that exactly?"

"You guys are worried because if they find out that I'm a girl I can't be a Host and therefore can't repay my debt," she continued on.

I sighed. "I don't think that's exactly the reason behind all their planning, Haruhi."

She wasn't listening to me though as she began making calculations in her head and faced the window. "My balance is 5 million 333 thousand 332 yen. Well, guess I'll just have to come up with another way to pay you back." She then began to laugh to herself.

"Do something," I heard the twins say angrily to Tamaki. "The subject doesn't appear to have any motivation."

"Ugh, why'd we get stuck with such a difficult heroine?" Tamaki said back, just as angry.

"You do know that we can hear you?" I asked. I glanced at Haruhi and saw that she was still laughing to herself. "I take that back. Only I can apparently hear you. Continue on then with your angry remarks about my sister."

Once Haruhi finally stopped laughing Tamaki pointed a finger at her dramatically. "Are you saying you hate being a Host? That you hate this club?"

Haruhi had a finger to her chin in thought. "To be honest, I'd have to say yes."

Tamaki gasped and ran over to his corner. I gave him a raised eyebrow. "Why are you so surprised, senpai? You did force Haruhi to join in the first place."

"But she's the one who broke the vase," the Hitachiin twins told me.

"Doesn't mean you had to force her to pay it off. Each of you is rich, aren't you? Why couldn't you all then just put some money together and pay for a new vase yourself? We wouldn't have this problem of having to keep Haruhi's gender a secret if you hadn't forced her to pay a debt."

"Well there's nothing that can be done now," Haruhi said. She then grinned and placed a hand behind her head. "I mean, you guys aren't bad, but if it gets out that I'm a girl there's nothing I can do, you know?" I gave my sister a raised eyebrow when she started to laugh once again.

"She doesn't seem to care one way or the other," Hikaru said. The five remaining Hosts stood in a line before us. Kyoya was turned off to the side writing while the others stared at my sister.

"Well, before we do anything else we have to find a way to motivate her," Kaoru added

"Good luck with that," I told them. "Not much can motivate my sister once she's had her mind made up."

Suddenly Mori said, "Fancy tuna."

I blinked over at him before glancing over at my sister. Her eyes were widened slightly and she slowly turned around to face the Hosts. I gave everyone a strange look. What was so great about fancy tuna? It felt like some inside joke that only the others knew about since realization hit the Hosts as they stared at my sister.

"Oh that's right," Tamaki said in a creepy voice. "You didn't get the chance to eat any during last episode's party, did you?" He turned his head around to face my sister. I flinched at the horrible facial expression he wore on his mug. Silently he stood up and walked over to stand beside Kyoya and the rest of the boys.

"Did you hear that?" Hikaru 'whispered' to his twin. "She's never eaten fancy tuna before. Isn't that awful?"

"Wow. Talk about a difficult childhood," Kaoru 'whispered' back.

"If only Haru-chan could stay in the Host Club she'd have the chance to eat all kinds of yummy things whenever she wants," Honey said to his stuffed rabbit.

"What are you talking about? Don't be silly," my sister nervously said. She started to wave a hand at them as if it were no big problem. "Just 'cause I'm poor and never had it doesn't mean I'm so much of a glutton I'd go on fooling everyone about my gender just to try some fancy tuna." Everyone was grinning at her as Haruhi started to give an uneasy laugh with a fake smile on her face.

"And in three, two, one," I announced.

She suddenly stopped laughing and looked away with a hand to her mouth in embarrassment. "Am I really going to get to try it?" she asked. The twins, Honey, and Tamaki laughed together at her in achievement and glee.

"You really are a glutton," I told my sister. I came up beside her and patted her shoulder in a comforting way. Tamaki immediately took the other Hosts back over to his whiteboard and forced them to listen to more of his plan. I didn't heed them any attention as I kept patting my sister's shoulder. "I think we should get you a hobby to keep your mind off of food. Maybe you could play sports with me? I'm heading out to the school soccer fields after the club today anyway."

She gave me a look. "You know I suck at sports."

"Yeah, I know. But I still need someone to be the goalie."

She frowned and sat down on the window ledge. I joined her a moment later and placed my head on her shoulder. "So it seems as if we aren't having any customers today since all of them are over there planning on how to keep my gender a secret."

"You wanna leave now then? The quicker we get to the field means more time to mess around. Unless you'd rather play inside? Though we might break something and give you a bigger debt…."

"That's so hilarious, Rikku." Haruhi frowned at me and lightly pushed my head off of her. I gladly jumped off the ledge and to my feet. "Almost as funny as the joke you made at the party. Right before you had to dance with Kyoya-senpai."

My sister grinned in triumphant when my cheeks burned slightly red. "Please let's not talk about it. We may be sisters but I can still push you out of that window and make it look like an accident."

"Just get the soccer ball from your bag," Haruhi rolled her eyes. I stuck my tongue out at her in response and skipped over to my satchel. I pulled out my one and only soccer ball before slinging my bag over my shoulder. On my way back over to Haruhi, the Hitachiin brothers stopped me by each of my arms. I glanced between the two of them. "What?"

Hikaru grinned. "We wanna play."

"What happened to planning whatever operation with Tamaki-senpai?" I asked. Honey and Mori then walked up beside us.

"We've already gotten it taken care of," Kaoru grinned as well.

I sighed. "Fine."

"We wanna play too!" Honey beamed up at me.

"I guess we can play with two small teams." I quickly counted the number we had. "Okay. It looks like three-on-three."

"You mean four-on-four," Tamaki corrected me. He grabbed Kyoya by the arm and walked over to us. "We're playing too!"

"Speak for yourself," Kyoya growled and forced his arm out of Tamaki's grip.

"Oh come on, senpai," Hikaru whined.

"Without you we only have seven which is uneven," Kaoru added.

"Tamaki-senpai can take my spot which will keep it even," Haruhi chimed in.

I shook my head. "I'd rather have four-on-four instead of three-on-three. It's better and makes more sense since we're gonna still need goalies." Haruhi grumbled under her breath but said no more. I looked back at Tamaki and Kyoya. "Come on, senpai. Lighten up and have some fun. Fresh air isn't going to kill you."

"I refuse," he hissed, going back to writing in his folder. "I will not play such a childish game."

I shook my head in annoyance. "How do you even pass gym class?"

Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at each other and leaned across me to whisper to the other. I couldn't hear much of what they were saying since they were being so quiet, but once they finished they pulled their heads away from the other and released my arms. I gave them puzzled looks when the two of them began to walk silently towards the direction of the changing room.

"I only do what brings merit to me," Kyoya answered back, pushing his glasses up slightly. "Playing soccer for fun does nothing for me while participating in the sport for class gets me excellent grades."

I threw my empty hand up in the air in defeat and closed my eyes. "Whatever. Do whatever you want. I hope you live a boring life until the day you die."

There was then a loud scrambling sound and a grunt was heard as someone, or someones, crashed to the floor. I reopened my eyes just in time to have a black thing thrown into my free hand and glasses forced onto my face. I blinked when everything suddenly became somewhat blurry.

Two red blurs grabbed my arms and hurriedly dragged me out of the room. As I was dragged, the glasses I was wearing started to slightly fall down my face making it so I could easily see over the tops of the lenses. I looked up at my kidnappers and found both Hikaru and Kaoru dragging me as quickly as humanly possible. Looking back in front of me I saw Honey, Mori, Haruhi, and Tamaki jogging after us. I then glanced down at my one hand. My left eye gave a twitch of annoyance.

"You know he's going to kill the two of you right?" I asked. I carefully examined the cover of the black folder in my hand over Kyoya's glasses.

"It was the only way we knew how to make Kyoya-senpai follow us."

"Is it really a good idea to force a slightly blind guy to follow us?"

"Slightly blind?"

"Exactly what I said. Slightly blind. Kyoya-senpai's glasses are terrible. He must have horrible vision."

"Uh oh."

"Yeah. That's correct. Uh oh." I looked over at Tamaki who was now the closest to the twins and me. "Senpai, you might want to make sure Kyoya-senpai doesn't hurt himself. The last thing we need is for him to fall down some stairs."

"Is that really a bad thing?" the twins asked me.

"That's a very bad thing since I don't want to be responsible for his death. Even though it technically would be both of your faults. As you already are well aware of, Haruhi and I are poor. That means if we were to get sued for another man's death, we wouldn't be able to pay any money. And if Kyoya-senpai is just as bad as his father, then I don't even want to think about how much we would get sued by his family."

"Right," Tamaki said, slowing his pace. "I'll go and check on him to see how's he doing then."

As Tamaki began to run back down the hall I shouted, "Don't die either!" Tamaki looked back over his shoulder at me and smiled, giving me the thumbs-up, only to run into someone a second later. Both figures fell to the floor as the rest of us slowed to a stop. The other figure rose to his feet before Tamaki and dusted himself off. I stared with wide eyes.

"Who's that?" Haruhi asked curiously. I would've face-palmed if I had a free hand. Mori suddenly threw Haruhi over his shoulder and ran past the twins and me with Honey right behind him. The twins were still staring at the black haired figure as Tamaki rose up to his feet.

"Seriously," Hikaru began.

"Who is that?" Kaoru finished for his brother.

"Um, hello? That's Kyoya-senpai! Either release me or run for your pathetic lives!" I exclaimed. I tried to get out of their tight grasps. Even though I had nothing to do with the twin's prank, I looked just as guilty as them because I was the one who had his stuff. "It seems as if I was mistaken. Apparently Kyoya-senpai can see quite well without his glasses."

The Hitachiin brothers kept staring at Kyoya, who looked mad as hell and was marching over to us. Tamaki was being dragged along the floor as he tried to hang onto Kyoya's foot. He was crying and kept saying, "They're just kids, Mommy. Don't hurt our beloved children!"

"Well, Rikku," Kaoru said.

"This is the moment," Hikaru continued.

"Where we run for our lives!" they both shouted together before dropping me to the floor. I let go of my soccer ball as my head crashed against the ground, causing a groan to escape my lips. "Good luck with the Shadow King!" they called to me as they rounded the corner.

Shadow King? Do they mean Kyoya-senpai? That doesn't sound good.

Tamaki was still clinging to Kyoya as the dark haired student hovered over me. My eyes ran slowly up his body before meeting with his grey ones. They narrowed slightly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't hurt, Rikku!" Tamaki wailed. Kyoya frowned down at his friend and balled a fist which then connected with the top of Tamaki's head a moment later. Tamaki clenched his eyes in pain and released Kyoya, who brought his attention back down to me.

"My folder and glasses, Rikku."

"Promise me first that you won't kill me but instead the Hitachiin twins. It wasn't my fault that they forced your stuff into my hands."

"Deal. Now hand over my belongings," he ordered. "I would very much like to see."

I grinned and rose slowly to my feet. I was safe! I handed over Kyoya's glasses first, which he placed on his face, and then gave him his black folder. I had never been given a pencil so either he still had it or the twins lost it. Kyoya quickly opened his folder and scanned whatever needed to be inside before re-shutting it.

"Since we're halfway to the fields you might as well come with Tamaki-senpai and me," I told him. I bent down and picked up the soccer ball. "I really could care less if you don't want to play, but I can tell how much you want to get back at Hikaru and Kaoru for stealing your things."

"But that would make the game three-on-four," Tamaki pointed out.

I shrugged. "I'm not going to force Kyoya-senpai to do something that he doesn't want to do, even if his reason for why is plain stupid. I'll just let all of you guys play for fun and I'll stand on the sidelines and take some pictures, maybe even help Kyoya-senpai plan his revenge on the twins."

"You have a camera?" Tamaki curiously asked me.

I nodded and reached into my bag. I pulled out a nice little camera that was a Christmas present from my sister and father two years ago. I grinned at Tamaki and took a photo of him and Kyoya. When I went to review the photo, I couldn't help but laugh. Kyoya wore a frown on his face while his glasses caught the flash of the lenses making it impossible to read his eyes. Tamaki on the other hand had a huge smile on his face and had wrapped an arm around Kyoya's shoulders at the last second.

"Well, that's cute," I chuckled, turning the camera around to show the two boys. Kyoya kept frowning while Tamaki took the camera out of my hands and immediately took a photo of me. I blinked a little afterwards to rid my eyes of the bright light before taking my camera back from him. The photo wasn't too bad. I was still chuckling in the photo and my eyes were about to close, but the only major problem with the picture was it was kinda crooked and a tad bit blurry. Looking up at Tamaki I said, "You are horrible with a camera." Luckily he didn't go into a corner since he knew I was only kidding because of the huge grin on my face.

"Well let me try again then," Tamaki said.

"Do you promise not to break it and to give it right back once we get to the soccer fields?"

Tamaki grinned. "I promise, Rikku."

I sighed. "Fine. Go nuts." I reluctantly held out my camera for him. Tamaki's smile widened and he snatched the camera from my hands. Immediately he took more photos of Kyoya and me before running off down the hall.

"That was a very bold move," Kyoya stated, glancing down at me out of the corner of his eye.

I shrugged and let out a small chuckle. "If Tamaki-senpai does indeed accidentally break my camera I will just force him to apologize to my family and me plus buy me an even better camera. Unfortunately I was never one to go and pity the poor fool. Instead I always found more fun in torturing them, almost like a small game. It usually helps point out who is smart and who isn't since only the idiots tend to fall into the trap I set."

Kyoya sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "So you just proved that Tamaki is indeed a…."

"A moron? Absolutely. But you already knew that, didn't you, Kyoya-senpai?" I smirked up at him. Kyoya just sighed again and began to lead the way down the hall. I happily followed after him.


	11. Chapter 11: Thunder and Lightning

"Go, Honey-senpai, go!" I cheered loudly from my seat on the cold bleachers. Kyoya sat directly below me going through some club things in his black folder. His head was bowed low over his folder as he sifted through his papers. "Kick those nasty devil twins' butts! You too, Mori-senpai!"

"Hey!" Hikaru and Kaoru scowled over at me.

"Cheer for Daddy, Rikku!" Tamaki beamed over at me from his place inside the goal.

I grinned back and shook my head. "Haruhi's on Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai's team, senpai. I cheer for my real family over any fake family I've been told I have."

It's as if what I said were the magic words or something because the next thing I knew Tamaki looked like he had tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He turned his back on me and went into depressed mode. Mori then suddenly took his chance and went in for a shot. The ball flew over Tamaki's head and straight into the net. Honey cheered beside his taller companion and jumped onto Mori's back with a giggle. The twins turned and glared over at their supposed goalie who in turn shrunk under their menacing stares and began to pluck at the grass at his feet.

I couldn't help but feel guilty.

But only a little bit.

I glanced down at Kyoya when he gave a sigh and nonchalantly watched his fellow classmate. "He's such a moron," he mumbled under his breath, pushing up his glasses.

"He could always be worse though," I commented. Kyoya turned his head and looked at me over his shoulder with a slightly raised eyebrow, indicating that I needed to elaborate a little. I grinned back at him but kept my eyes locked on the soccer field as Honey gave a quick pass to Mori who went for another goal on Tamaki, making it in of course. Hikaru and Kaoru glowered at their goalie again causing Tamaki to shrink even more. "Just think about it, senpai," I continued, returning my attention to Kyoya who was still watching me with his grey eyes. "Yeah, Tamaki-senpai is really, and I mean really, dumb at times, but he's still pretty smart as well. Like when he helps me at lunch with some of my homework. The first time he helped me a few weeks ago I was truly shocked. Now though I think I've come to accept him and his blonde moments. Besides, senpai, isn't Tamaki-senpai second in your class, you being first naturally."

Kyoya nodded. "That is correct, Rikku. I am first in my class with Tamaki being second. That moron's been second in the class ever since he moved here a few years ago."

I blinked. Tamaki-senpai's only been here for a few years? Instead I said, "Well there you have it then. It seems that our beloved Tamaki-senpai is just book smart with a ridiculous amount of blonde moments."

Kyoya's eyebrows rose slightly higher, though his face seemed to hold no interest. "Didn't you tell me not even ten minutes ago in the school that you weren't one to pity the fool? Something change your outlook on Tamaki already?"

I shrugged. "I still feel that way, senpai, I'm just trying to think on the bright side. I mean, at least he didn't break my camera like I was expecting him to do so I guess he's not as much as a moron as I thought! Like I said earlier, he could always be worse than he is now. Tamaki-senpai's just…special, I guess. He is indeed a moron, but he's also many other things too."

Kyoya smirked and turned back so he could go back looking through his folder. "That's an intriguing notion, in its own way," he quietly said.

I stared at the back of his head puzzled. Was that actually a compliment? Before I could think too much more into to it though, my eyes darted up at the sound of my name to see Hikaru trying to wave me over with a frown. When he noticed he had my attention he cuffed his hands around his mouth and yelled, "Come and take Boss's position as goalie, Rikku! He's horrible!"

"No thanks, Hikaru. I mean, why should I? It's much funnier watching Tamaki-senpai be the goalie instead of me!" I called back over to him.

"But we're losing!"

"Which is exactly why I'm taking pictures of you all. Now suck it up and be a man, Hikaru!" I chuckled under my breath as Hikaru lowered his hands with a frown and stalked off over to his brother. I looked back down at Kyoya and asked, "Did you want any copies, senpai, for the club?"

"Just show me your camera once you are done taking pictures."

"Okie dokie, senpai!" I saluted him.

He replied by rolling his eyes at me.

"Ri-chan, Ri-chan, watch this!" Honey exclaimed. I turned back towards the soccer field just as the small blonde boy ran up to me with the soccer ball in his hands. Hikaru and Kaoru were complaining behind him about not being allowed to use hands in soccer and were angrily marching towards us, only to be stopped by Mori who grabbed each boy by the collar of their Ouran jackets and lifting them slightly off their feet.

"What is it, senpai?" I asked with a smile.

"Watch!" He suddenly threw the black and white ball high into the air. Just as it came back down, Honey braced himself by bending his knees slightly before doing a smooth bicycle kick. I grinned as I was luckily able to take a photo of the small boy kicking the ball like a professional soccer player, followed by snapping another picture as the ball flew back, slamming into poor Tamaki. Tamaki yelped in surprise and crashed to the ground while the soccer ball bounced off of his chest and rolled straight into the goal. From his spot on the ground, Tamaki wrapped his arms around his stomach and groaned in pain.

"Goal!" I exclaimed, causing senpai to giggle up at me. I grinned down at him and ruffled the small boy's blonde hair. Who would've thought that tiny Honey could do something like that? I feel as if I might've been underestimating him this whole time. "Great job, Honey-senpai! I believe that you just made the score 10 to zip."

The Hitachiin twins finally were able to pull from Mori's grasp and drop back down to their feet. Before Mori could re-grab the two boys, Hikaru and Kaoru were already strolling towards Honey and me. Once they reached us, both Hitachiins crossed their arms over their chests and frowned.

"This game isn't fun anymore!" they complained in unison.

I smirked. "You're just upset that your butts are being kicked. Besides, the two of you didn't have to play. Both of you made that decision yourself."

"We thought we were going to get to play against you! We wanted payback for before," they whined.

I rolled my eyes and turned right back to Honey. "So, senpai, any other secret moves you trying to hide from me? Please don't tell me you're really a ninja undercover," I teased. Honey didn't say a word, but instead giggled and skipped over towards the direction of the ball, which was still in Tamaki's goal. I brought up my camera and snapped a photo of him when he stepped right onto Tamaki's back on his way to the ball.

I looked down at my camera and quickly reviewed all the photos that I had taken so far. When my eyes landed on one in particular my grin widened. "Priceless."

"What is?" Kyoya asked without looking at me.

I moved down a bench seat and sat right beside him. I placed the camera near him so both he and I could see the photo that I was talking about. "Here, senpai. See for yourself." Kyoya brought his head up and studied the picture for a few moments. The shot was the one I took of Tamaki when he was about to crash to the ground after getting hit by Honey's shot. You could just see the soccer ball about to fly off screen while Tamaki was in the motion of falling backwards. I pointed straight at the expression he wore on his face which was of shock and panic. "See? Priceless."

Kyoya smirked and pushed up his glasses with his index finger. "Indeed."

I smiled, happy that he had agreed with me, and asked, "Can I please show this picture to the Host Club guests?"

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "Don't. It wouldn't look good if any type of footage got leaked of the Hosts participating in any type of violence. Tamaki will lose guests, meaning we'll lose business, which will then result in a loss of profit. Every little thing adds up in the end, Rikku."

"But if the girls learn that Honey-senpai was the one who kicked the ball, the club may instead gain more guests to goggle over how strong he is, while others will want to come in and comfort Tamaki over any possible injuries he may have received." I leaned closer to Kyoya and tapped the side of his head. "Think about it, senpai."

I chuckled and quickly pulled my hand away when he tried to swat at it. "Don't touch my head, Rikku."

With a smirk, I instead tapped his shoulder with my own. Kyoya glared at me and scooted a tiny bit to his right and away from me. I followed and stared up at him with my chin resting on the back of my hand. He scowled back at me.

"What did I just say?" he angrily asked in annoyance.

"Hey now. You only said that I couldn't touch your head, you never said anything about your shoulder," I pointed out to him. For such a smart guy he was pretty dumb at times.

Kyoya glowered at me before abruptly turning away from me so his backside faced me instead. I sighed with small pout. I wasn't quite finished with my amusement yet but I knew that I was already in dangerous waters with him. He was the shark while I was the stupid swimmer who just couldn't keep her mouth shut at times. If I didn't begin to tread carefully now, Kyoya may, not literally, bite my head off, or at least something just as horrible. I hurriedly bit my tongue and looked back over at the soccer field, or should I say the two approaching troublesome twins who were making their way over to me again. Why couldn't they just leave me alone?

I sighed and glanced up at Hikaru and Kaoru once they stopped in front of me. "Yes? Is there something you wanted?"

"We're bored!" they complained.

My head cocked to the side in mild amusement. "And what was the purpose of telling me, huh? What exactly did you want me to do about your boredom? Just go back and finish your game of soccer."

"But we're losing!"

"Then go yell at your supposed goalie instead of me! I'm not a freakin' miracle worker, you know. I don't just magically fix people's problems."

Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at each other before hooking arms. In unison they shrugged and said, "Okay," before darting off in the direction of where Tamaki still lied upon the ground. I watched them as they crowded around Tamaki, leaned their heads over him, placed their hands on their hips, and began to reprimand him for his horrible goalie skills.

I turned back to Kyoya's back and opened my mouth. Before I was able to get any words out, he shook his head and said, "No, Rikku."

"What? Why? Wait a moment. You didn't even know what I was going to ask you!" I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest.

Kyoya looked back over his shoulder at me. I flinched in surprise when the light from the sun flashed across his glasses giving him a slightly demonic appearance. He smirked at me. "Yes, I did," he calmly replied back, though I feel as if I was detecting a bit of smugness.

I gave him a skeptical look as he pushed up his glasses. Once the flash from his lenses disappeared, I looked straight into his grey eyes. "Then what was I about to ask you, senpai?"

His smirk grew slightly. "Whether or not you were allowed to take a photo of the Hitachiin twins making fun of Tamaki."

I blinked at him in surprise. I was totally caught off guard since he was absolutely correct. That was exactly what I was going to ask him. I quickly glanced away when his smirk became even bigger. How the hell did he even know what I was going to ask? Was I just that predictable, or was he some sort of mind reader?

Let's hope it's not the latter. I don't need some greedy rich bastard inside my head!

"Was I correct?" he asked. This time he didn't even try to hide the smugness from his voice. "From the expression on your face I'll take that as a yes."

I glared at him. "Just because you knew what I was going to ask doesn't mean you can go and rub it in my face!" I quickly took a photo of his mug with my camera. I stuck my tongue out at him as I reviewed the picture. "Keep it up and I might just be forced to draw a mustache on every single picture I have of you and post them all over school."

His eyes narrowed slightly. "Are you trying to blackmail me, Miss Fujioka?"

I shrugged and nonchalantly studied my nails as I crossed my legs one over the other. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. I guess we'll just have to wait until tomorrow's school paper, won't we, Mr. Ootori? I wonder what the Host Club ladies will think." I tapped my chin in thought.

If glares were like daggers then I'd be dead right now."

Kyoya fixed his glasses. "It seems, Miss Fujioka that you are forgetting the very reason for why you are even in the Host Club. Need I remind you how much money your sister still owes us, and how much will be added to her debt if you were to keep this up? I have much more blackmail power over your heads then some petty photos do over mine."

My left eye gave a slight twitch as I scowled at him. What game was he playing at? For my boldness he was going raise Haruhi's debt? How do those two things even go together? She and I may be twins but we're still two separate human beings. "Fine," I finally said after a few moments. "No mustaches, but I can't promise anything about one of these photos of you magically ending up in Tamaki-senpai's hands. Just giving you a heads-up now, Kyoya-senpai."

He gave me an annoyed look in return. "You are such a child."

I grinned and saluted him. "I take that as a compliment!"

Kyoya sighed and went back to looking over his documents. I chuckled and began to drum my fingers on my knee as I gazed back out at the soccer field. The Hitachiin brothers were still picking on Tamaki by the goal, Haruhi was sitting Indian style on the grass in front of her goal with a distant look in her eyes (I immediately took a photo of her before she moved), and Honey and Mori were playing with the soccer ball. I watched the two of them with interest as they passed the ball back forth using nothing but their heads and knees. The ball didn't touch the ground once. I quickly took a picture of them as well.

"How many photos do you want from my camera, senpai?" I asked without taking my eyes off of Honey and Mori. I brought my camera back up and lined it up for another shot of the two upperclassmen.

"As many as I can get from you. The more the better," he instantly replied.

"So mostly all of them?"

"Pretty much. Except for the ones that Tamaki took."

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. "Some of his photos aren't that bad actually. The one he took of you and me is really good, if I may say so."

"Rikku, come over here!" I looked away from Kyoya and over towards the one goal where Haruhi was now standing on her feet trying to wave me over.

"Excuse me, senpai." I let my camera hang limply down around my neck before rising to my feet and making my way towards my sister. "What is it, Haruhi?" I asked once I was finally standing beside her.

"I just remembered that there's a special going on at the supermarket today," she told me. "May I borrow some money to buy groceries? I swear I'll pay you back."

I sighed and reached into my back pocket. "Buy me something full of sugar and bad for my health," I said, handing over my wallet to her.

"What about physical exams tomorrow?"

I gave her a raised eyebrow. "Your point?"

Haruhi sighed. "Fine, fine. I promise to buy you something." I grinned and gave her a quick hug. When I let go, she nodded at me just before making her way across the field and towards the school building, probably to grab her bag.

I watched her go until Honey ran up to me with Mori silently trailing along behind him with my soccer ball under one of his arms. He handed it to me without a word, which I thanked him for, as Honey asked, "Where's Haru-chan going, Ri-chan?"

"She needs to head out to the store for some food," I explained. "Apparently there's some special going on, or something like that. That's what she told me at least."

"And she didn't invite us?" Hikaru and Kaoru whined, walking up behind me and leaning their elbows on my shoulders, even though I was around their height. My knees were forced to bend a little as their weight pushed me down.

"Nope. Would you get off me now?"

They ignored me and instead pouted. "Haruhi's so mean. We wanted to go with her. We've never been to a commoner's supermarket before."

"I promise you that it's not as fun as it sounds. I don't even go food shopping with her. I'll go sometimes but most of the time it's just her."

"Why's that?" Honey asked.

"I think it's the only way for her to get away from everything and just think. When we were younger, Haruhi was the one who always went with mother to the store while I stayed home with dad."

"Do you think she'll let us go with her next time? No one should ever be alone," Honey smiled.

I smiled back. "I'm not sure, senpai."

"Mitskuni," Mori quietly said, placing a hand on Honey's shoulder. Honey looked up at him and gave a nod.

"Well, Takashi and I have to leave now, Ri-chan! It was fun playing soccer with you all though," Honey exclaimed cheerfully, turning back to us.

"Where are you going?" I asked, shrugging off the twins so I could stand straight once again.

"We need some doctor disguises!"

I gave Honey a confused look. My eyes widened as my eyebrows shot up my face. "Not to sound rude, senpai, but WHY?"

Honey beamed up at me and jumped up onto Mori's back. He wrapped one arm around Mori's neck and used his other hand to place a single finger to his mouth "It's a secret, Ri-chan," he giggled. His tall companion nodded his head.

I still gave them a confused look. "Okay?" Honey giggled again and, as if on cue, Mori turned on his heel and walked off with his smaller classmate still on his shoulders. I watched them go with raised eyebrows before glancing over at the Hitachiin twins. "What the hell just happened?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it, Rikku," Kaoru told me with a grin. He patted me on the top of my head in reassurance.

It didn't work. "That just makes me worry even more."

"Well, don't," Hikaru added. He then glanced over at his brother. "I think we need to head home as well, Kaoru. We've got to think of a good way to get back at the Boss for calling us the homosexual supporting cast."

My eyes widened in surprise. "What are you talking about? Supporting cast? What supporting cast?"

The two redheaded boys placed a finger to their lips in the same exact fashion Honey had done earlier before he left with Mori. "You'll see tomorrow, Rikku."

"But-!"

"Bye, Rikku. See you tomorrow!" they said in unison, walking off with hooked arms.

I stared after them in puzzlement. "What the hell just happened?" I murmured to myself. I placed the back of my hand against my forehead and groaned. "I'm so confused! My brain hurts!"

I'm not sure how long I stood there, but I didn't snap out of my thoughts until Tamaki's voice rang through the air. I almost forgot that he and Kyoya were still here. I turned my head to the sound of his voice and saw him standing next to Kyoya by the bleachers. He seemed slightly confused as he yelled, "Rikku, why are you just standing there by yourself?" Kyoya didn't look like he really cared about what I was doing as he stood to his feet and moved next to Tamaki. He did have his eyes on me though as he pushed up his glasses.

I just shook my head in response and slowly made my way over towards them. Once I was right beside them I said, "No reason. I was just thinking." I then took my camera from my neck and handed it over to Kyoya. "Oh, here, before I forget, senpai."

Kyoya immediately began to go through the pictures on the camera. Tamaki watched over Kyoya's shoulder with widened eyes. "These are so good, Rikku. You're very talented."

I smiled and scratched the back of my neck in embarrassment. My cheeks flushed slightly at the compliment. "Thanks, senpai."

A few more minutes later and Kyoya was finally finished. He handed the camera right back to me and gave a nod of approval. "Tamaki's right. They are all very good. Send me all the photos if you can."

I picked up my satchel from the ground and placed the soccer ball back inside. When I looked back up at him I shook my head slightly and slung my bag over my shoulder. "I would, senpai, but I don't own a computer."

Kyoya sighed and held his hand back out. "Then I'll do it myself and bring you back your camera during the exams tomorrow."

"Yeah…no."

He lifted up one of his slender black brows. "No?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because some of the photos on there are really private and I'd rather no one but me see them."

Kyoya smirked. "Of course, Rikku, but it now seems as if you might now need to come back to my house so you can personally put the pictures on my computer."

"Why can't we just do it right now?"

"Because it's supposed to rain soon."

I frowned. As much I really didn't want to, it seemed as if I had no choice in the matter. I only blame this on myself. I sighed and held out my hand. "Fine, but first I need to borrow a phone so I can call my father and let him know what's going on."

"Borrow mine," Tamaki grinned and thrust his blue phone into my hand. I smiled in thanks and turned around, dialing my house number as I did so.

_"Fujioka residence. May I ask who's calling?"_ Dad's voice sang on the other end.

"Dad, it's me Rikku."

_"Oh hello, Rikku. Did you need a ride home?"_ he asked.

"Actually, Dad, I was going to ask if it was cool for me to go over to someone's house."

_"Who's house, dear?"_ he asked. I heard a pot clunk in the background but didn't ask. _"Is it Monica's?"_

I nervously tucked some hair behind my ear. "Actually it's Kyoya Ootori-senpai's house. I need to help him with something."

_"That's fine, Rikku, darling. Have fun_!" and he hung up. I pulled the phone away from my ear and stared at the device in my hand in shock. Have fun? He didn't even know who Kyoya was and yet he told me to have fun? He sounded as if he could care less that I was going to a boy's house whom he had never met before.

"What he say?" Tamaki asked while staring at me.

I gave him his phone back and scratched my head in confusion. "He told me to 'have fun'."

"So you can come over then?" Tamaki asked with a huge smile. I gave him a strange look but slowly nodded my head. "Let's go then!" he exclaimed, marching off towards the school so he could grab his bag.

I stared after him with wide eyes before turning my attention to Kyoya. I pointed at Tamaki with a trembling finger. "Please tell me he isn't coming with us, senpai!" I begged.

Kyoya's eyes instantly narrowed and he stalked off after Tamaki, answering my question. I groaned and willed myself not to scream as I followed after my two senpais.

* * *

><p>"Are you done yet, Rikku?" Tamaki asked me for the millionth time, watching my work from over my shoulder.<p>

"No," I replied. I had to clench my one free hand so I wouldn't accidentally punch him. It was becoming very tempting.

Tamaki pouted. "Why are you taking so long, Rikku?"

I turned the chair around and glared up at him. "Why do you keep asking?"

"Because Daddy was hoping you'd change your answer so we can have more family bonding time!" he exclaimed.

"Well apparently I haven't, have I, senpai?" I faced the computer again and went back to placing my photos onto Kyoya's laptop in the designated folder he had made for me. It took me a few more minutes until I was finally finished with my job. I hadn't even realized I had taken so many pictures. "Now what, Kyoya-senpai?"

"You're done?" Tamaki exclaimed moving his head over my shoulder again. I quickly pushed him back and away from me.

Kyoya took Tamaki's spot behind me and bent over my shoulder so he could get to the laptop's built-in mouse. I stiffened at the closeness between his body and mine. He was so close to me that I could smell the cologne he wore and feel his breath on the back of my ear. I stayed silent as he looked through the pictures that I had put on his laptop and prayed that he couldn't see the heat that was rushing to my cheeks. Hopefully he was too busy staring at the screen of his computer to notice.

"All the photos are on here?" he asked.

I nodded. "Every one. Was there something else you needed from me as well?"

Kyoya stared at his screen and did a few things with the mouse before finally nodding as well. "No. That's all."

"May I leave then?" I turned around and looked at the two older boys when Kyoya pulled away from me.

"If you wish to become soaked to the bone, go ahead. There's the door," Kyoya smirked, gesturing to his bedroom door.

"Why can't one of your servants give me a ride home?" I asked puzzled.

"It's pouring pretty badly outside, Rikku. It's not safe for anyone to drive in this weather," Tamaki explained. To prove his point he pulled aside one of the window's curtain for me. My eyes widened. It was raining cats and dogs outside!

I gasped when a loud crack of thunder rang throughout the air followed by a flash of lightning. My eyes widened even more. Rain heavily pelted against the window while the tree branches outside swayed violently.

Haruhi!

"When you told me it was going to rain earlier I didn't think you meant a full out bloody storm!" I exclaimed. I ran over to the window, knocking Tamaki out of my way, and placed the palms of my hands against the glass. "When will it stop?"

"Late sometime tonight." Kyoya moved beside me, crossed his arms, and stared at the weather along with me.

I glared up at him. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner, senpai? In case you guys haven't noticed, I actually have a life and a family outside of this club!" Tamaki opened his mouth but I quickly cut him off. "My real family, Tamaki-senpai. The people who are actually related to me by blood."

Tamaki pouted and turned his back on me. I rolled my eyes and continued to glare up at Kyoya, or the Shadow King as the twins called him earlier. Kyoya's smirk stayed glued on his face as he said, "We didn't want to bother you while you were working."

"You didn't want to bother me!" I exclaimed. What kind of excuse was that? I jumped ten feet into the air a moment later when there was another crack of lightning and an explosion of thunder followed by the lights shutting off and putting the three of us into total darkness.

"Oh dear," Kyoya said. It was so dark that I could barely make out his face, and the only reason I could see some of his face was because we were still by the window. Tamaki though was lost somewhere in the darkness that shrouded us all. "It seems as if the lights have gone out. Pity. I hope you aren't afraid of the dark, Rikku."

I swore something unintelligible under my breath. "So it looks as if I'm trapped at your house again, Kyoya-senpai."

"It appears so."

"You were stuck here before?" Tamaki asked, popping up behind me. I clenched at the fabric of my shirt as my heart sped up in fright.

I waited until my heart speed was back to normal before replying. "Unfortunately yes, senpai. The Friday before last I was forced to help Kyoya-senpai here with paperwork. Things happened and somehow I became stuck spending the night here with him. It wasn't fun then and it isn't fun now."

His arms wrapped around me tightly in a tight embrace. "You two had mother daughter bonding time? I'm so jealous! At least tonight though Daddy will be able to keep you safe from the scary thunder and lightning!" With each word said his hug seemed to become tighter and tighter until I soon couldn't breathe.

But who's going to keep me safe from him?


	12. Chapter 12: Panic Attack

"Patty cake patty cake baker's man, bake me a cake as fast as you can. Pat it, and roll it, and mark it with a - Kyoya!"

"'With a Kyoya'?" I asked Tamaki confused. "Why would you…?" With my hands still pressed against Tamaki's, I slowly turned my head and spotted said teen leaning lazily against the wall by his door with a raised eyebrow as he watched us. Beside him stood Margaret with one hand over her mouth as she tried not to laugh. In her other she held a flashlight which she gave to Kyoya. Kyoya smirked and turned the flashlight on, directing the light it made onto me. My eyes narrowed at the brightness as he tried to blind me. "Oh…well this is awkward."

"Hello, Margaret!" Tamaki exclaimed jumping to his feet. He ran over to the older woman and grasped her now free hand. With the source of light in the room, not including any from outside, I noticed that Margaret instantly blushed when Tamaki brought her hand up to his mouth and lightly kissed it. "You look as lovely as ever."

"T-thank you, Mr. S-Suoh," she stuttered glancing away from him and staring at the floor.

With the flashlight still upon me, Kyoya walked forward until he was standing right beside me in front of the window. He looked over at me, his eyebrow still slightly raised. "May I ask what the two of you were exactly doing just now?"

I sighed. "Tamaki-senpai wanted me to show him a commoner game to pass the time while you went and found Margaret."

"That's not a commoner game, that's a children's game."

He turned his body a little bit as he talked, causing the flashlight's beam to get into my eyes again. I groaned and covered my eyes with one of my hands. With my other I blindly reached out and grabbed the flashlight from his grasp. I reopened my eyes and shined it straight into his eyes. "Hurts, doesn't it?" Unfortunately I couldn't see his reaction since the beams reflected off of his lenses and caused a glare to form on his glasses.

"I now understand why you taught Tamaki that game."

"Why haven't you died already? Soul sucking demons like you shouldn't be able to stand the almighty flashlight!"

Kyoya sighed. "I rest my case."

I lowered the flashlight and pointed at the floor. "I'm sorry, senpai. I'm just annoyed that I may be stuck here with the two of you instead of with my sister."

Kyoya looked at me. "Why should it matter if you aren't with your sister?"

I glanced away. "No reason, senpai."

"Is there anything else needed, Master Ootori?" came Margaret's voice, saving me from having to answer any more personal questions Kyoya was about to ask me. I hurriedly turned the flashlight back on and pointed it in her and Tamaki's direction. Margaret had both of her hands clasped in front of her while Tamaki seemed to be trying to get her to play a round of Patty Cake with him. I sighed at his failed attempts.

I moved the beam of light on Kyoya when he spoke. "No. That will be all for now, Margaret."

"I will then go and prepare supper as best I can with the other servants. Please excuse me, but do not hesitate to call for me if any assistance is needed." The older woman bowed low and left the room.

"Now what?" I asked. I went over to the couches and took a seat.

"Well for one, Rikku, you can turn off that flashlight before you waste all of the battery power," Kyoya told me. He came over and took a seat beside me on the couch. Just before I turned off the flashlight I noticed him remove his glasses and pinch the bridge of his nose. I couldn't help but grin a tad bit.

As soon as the room was pitch black I heard Tamaki ask, "Why? Shouldn't we have light to see? My beauty unfortunately is not bright enough to lighten this room."

I ignored his last sentence. "It's so the flashlight lasts longer, senpai," I explained to him. I felt like I was talking with a child. "It's best to preserve the battery's energy in case of an emergency."

_THUMP!_

"OW!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Well," I added. "There went his beauty." I quickly turned the flashlight in my hands back on and shined it in the direction of where I had heard the noise. Tamaki sat on the floor clutching at his head, making groaning sounds of pain. "What the hell did you do?" I asked when he moved his hands away from his head for a moment to move onto the couch. He flopped backwards so he was in a lying position and I gave a low whistle at the small mark on his head. Luckily though his bangs covered the bruise once they set back down upon his head.

Tamaki looked at me and whimpered. "I went to sit on this couch but missed instead and hit my precious head against that dangerous table. It hurts!" he whined.

"That's what some people call karma, Tamaki-senpai," I snickered.

"Moron," Kyoya muttered standing to his feet. I heard him sigh as he adjusted his glasses. "I'll be back…once again."

"Where are you going, senpai?"

"To go and get some ice for this idiot."

"I really doubt he needs some ice. He'll live."

"Whatever gets me away from him then," Kyoya grumbled, starting towards the door.

"But –," I was interrupted by Tamaki groaning and blindly reaching out with one of his hands saying, "Help, Rikku. I can see the light! It's coming closer! Save Daddy!" With the flashlight still in hand, I ran after Kyoya's retreating form. "Wait for me, senpai!"

* * *

><p>"So how long do you think it'll take Tamaki-sempai to realize that we've ditched him?"<p>

Kyoya took my wrist and glanced at the silver watch that rested there. "Ten more minutes at the most."

"We've already been hiding here for half an hour though," I pointed out. "And during that time the lights have already come back on."

Kyoya released my wrist and shrugged his shoulders. "He's probably been sulking in my room."

"Maybe he got lost somewhere trying to find us."

"As much as I wish for that to be true, Rikku, I highly doubt that is the case. Tamaki's been to my house quite a lot the past few years I've known him."

"His head is probably giving him a headache though and he can't think straight, or at least more than usual." Before Kyoya could respond, Tamaki's loud cry of joy echoed behind us. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear."

Kyoya and I turned around in unison and inwardly groaned at the sight of the hyperactive blonde who was jumping up and down in enthusiasm. "I should've guessed you'd be in this room Mon Amis! Pianos make great company for lost companions!"

Margaret and another woman, much younger than Margaret and yet older than me, stood behind Tamaki. Margaret held a plate of food while the other held two. Tamaki glanced back at them and grinned. "They saved my life, Kyoya, and helped me find the two of you. Without their help I'd still be as good as lost."

Kyoya mumbled something incoherent under his breath as he fixed the glasses that rested upon his face, though I had a slight guess as to what he had said.

The younger servant behind Tamaki shrugged her shoulders. "It's more like he followed us here like a lost little puppy," she said with a southern accent.

I snickered. "Tamaki-senpai always did remind me of a Golden Retriever. His hair is practically as golden as one and he has such a playful personality. Not to mention those puppy dog eyes of his."

"You do know that Golden Retrievers are used as hunting dogs, correct?" Kyoya pointed out to me.

I nodded. "And doesn't senpai here hunt his victim down once he sets his sight on another? Think about it for a moment, Kyoya-senpai. As soon as Tamaki-senpai here grabs ahold of his prey, let's say my sister for example, he just can't seem to let her go. The only huge difference between him and the breed of dog is that a dog will use its teeth to grab their prey while Tamaki-senpai squeezes his victims to death in a tight embrace." By this time, Tamaki was in the corner rocking back and forth while Kyoya chuckled beside me at the analogy. Margaret on the other hand seemed speechless and the other woman next to her wore a small smile. "What's your name anyway?" I asked the newer servant.

"Jillian, ma'am. Jillian Good."

"My name's Rikku Fujioka. Are you by chance from America as well as Margaret here, Jillian? You sound southern."

"I'm originally from Texas, Miss Fujioka, but I am actually three-fourths America and one-fourth Japanese."

"Really? That's cool."

Jillian had dark brown eyes, about the same shade as Honey's, and rich black hair, about as dark as Kyoya's, that went to the nape of her neck. She was maybe an inch or two shorter than me and had extremely tan skin, though that was probably from living in Texas most of her life. She looked like she was at least in her mid-twenties.

"Will there be anything else, Master Ootori?" Margaret asked as she and Jillian placed two of the plates before Kyoya and me, and one across from us for Tamaki. Said blonde idiot glanced over his shoulder at the food, Kyoya and me, and then back at the food. Silently he rose to his feet and took a seat across from us, immediately digging into his meal.

"That will be all for now, Margaret," Kyoya told her. He picked up his plate of food and the fork that came with it and began to slowly eat.

I looked back at the two servants with a wide smile on my face. _"Thank you, Margaret, Jillian!"_ I told them in English. Both women seemed shocked for a moment before bowing low towards our direction with smiles on their faces. Once the two of them left though, I glanced over at Kyoya, still with my smile, and asked, "May I use your phone, senpai?" He just nodded his head in answer without looking back at me. "Thank you," I said. I grabbed the phone on the table and dialed my house number, praying that someone would answer and the conversation would be somewhat quick. The quicker the conversation was the better chance of me and whoever picks up of not being electrocuted.

_"Fujioka Residence,"_ my sister quietly said through the phone.

I jumped to my feet getting startled looks from Kyoya and Tamaki as I exclaimed, "Haruhi!" Both boys hurriedly put their food down upon the table and watched me with their eyes. "Where's Dad? Shouldn't he be with you?"

_"He's at work,"_ she explained. I could practically imagine her shaking under a table with a blanket wrapped around her. I knew that the storm tonight was going to make her fear come out but I figured that Dad was going to be there with her to try and help soothe her somewhat. It seems as if I was terribly wrong. _"Where are you?"_

I swallowed. "At Kyoya-senpai's house. Some things happened after you left for the supermarket earlier today and I had to come over. I'll be home as soon as possible though, Haruhi. I love you."

_"No, no. It's al-,"_ she started to say, but a loud crash of thunder and a flash of lightning made her shriek. The phone on her end must've crashed to the floor because the next thing I knew the line went dead.

"Haruhi…Haruhi!" I dropped Kyoya's phone onto the couch and started towards the doors. I didn't get very far before my wrist was being gripped tightly. I struggled to pull my arm from whomever's grasp but was unsuccessful. My body was shaking as I whispered, "Let me go," and was finally able to pull away.

I turned back towards the door and found Kyoya blocking my path. His arms were crossed and he looked down at me with an emotionless face. "I'm not sure what exactly is going through your head at the moment, Rikku, but I do know for a fact that there is no possible way for you to return home in this weather."

"You wanna bet?" I growled. "Just watch me."

Kyoya narrowed his eyes. "I know that your sister is home alone and you wish to return to her, but there's no reason to be stupid and not think this through. If I allowed you to try and run home you'll only end up lost and possibly become ill. You are staying right here in this room. You'll see Haruhi tomorrow in school."

"You can't force me to stay here!"

"My house, my rules."

My fists clenched down by my sides as I glared up at him. "Don't you understand? My sister needs me for reasons that I will not discuss with you!"

He smirked at me. "I already know perfectly well why you wish to return home."

My eyes widened slightly in surprise. "N-no you don't."

"You wanna bet?" he mocked me, slightly raising a slender eyebrow.

"You can't keep me under house arrest!"

"All the servants in this household listen to me. If I tell them not to allow you to leave they will do as I ask and keep you here. We can do this the easy way, Rikku, or the hard way. I'll allow you to choose," he told me. I swore at him and collapsed to the floor, my eyes squeezed tight. I heard Kyoya sigh before saying, "Tamaki, would you leave the room for a bit? It seems that Miss Fujioka and I need to have a chat."

There was the slightest hesitation before Tamaki replied, "Um, sure. Okay." Footsteps walked by where I was and I felt a hand ruffle my hair. "Try not to go too hard on her, Kyoya," he told his friend. A second later he removed his hand from my head and walked forward once more. I opened my eyes and caught a glimpse of him just before he opened one of the doors and exited the room.

I didn't speak until the door was finally shut. "There's nothing to talk about, Ootori-sama," I growled at him through clenched teeth. "If you already know of Haruhi's fear of thunder and lightning then you must surely know of my own fear."

Kyoya nodded. "Yes, I know. You are very protective of Haruhi and are willing to run to the ends of the Earth to save her from any type of danger. If anything, or anyone, hinders your access to her, you throw temper tantrums until you get what you want."

A few minutes went by in an awkward silence until I finally broke it. "I wouldn't call them temper tantrums," I muttered to myself, wrapping my arms around my legs. "I just grow very angry and think illogically. I'm the older sister which means I'm the one who should always be there for Haruhi, especially in her times of need. It pains me so much when I can't fulfill that simple task. I always thought of what I go through as panic attacks because of how I react to the situation, though others believe that what I go through may be something entirely different. Unfortunately no one's been able to tell me what it is exactly."

"Why didn't you act like this earlier?" Kyoya asked me. He moved forward and bent down to my eye level.

"I thought my father was home since he usually tries to take care of my sister when I'm not there." I then paused for a moment before adding, "Thank you by the way."

"For what?"

"For forcing me to stay here in your house. You're correct in saying that if I were to try and get home I would only become sick or get loss, and if that were to happen I still wouldn't be any help to my sister. Usually others give in to what I demand when it comes to keeping Haruhi safe. You though denied me of what I wanted, making sure even that I had no escape, and forced my more logical side to come back out and take over my body. Not many people are able to do that for me."

"What are some methods that other people tend to do?" he asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Pain is a big one since it tends to bring some of my senses back, comfort by another, being denied what I want, being locked in a room, throwing me into the shower with my clothes on and turning on the cold water, knocking me out, etc. The list goes on and on."

"I'll have to write these methods of yours down. Are you alright now though?"

I slowly nodded and pressed the palms of my hands against my eyes. "Yeah. I kinda just want to go to bed now though. Will that be alright?"

Hands pulled my palms from my eyes and I was forced to glance up into Kyoya's grey orbs. With his hand still around my wrists, he pulled me up to my feet and lightly tugged me with him towards the door. As soon as Kyoya opened the door, Tamaki stood before us with wide, concerned eyes.

"What happened? Rikku, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, senpai. I just had a small panic attack. Kyoya-senpai was able to help me get through it though since he knows what's wrong?" I explained tiredly to him. When Kyoya realized that I wasn't going to say anymore to Tamaki, he began to walk with me again in the direction of his room.

Once we finally reached his bedroom, Kyoya took me to the same couch that I had slept on last time and watched as I got into a lying position on the piece of furniture. He watched me through his two walls of glass until I was finally settled in a good position. I glanced back at Kyoya as he began to make his way back towards his bedroom door.

"Um, senpai?"

Kyoya turned back around and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Rikku?"

"Would you mind not telling Tamaki-senpai what just happened? Actually, could you not tell any of the other Hosts about my fear or Haruhi's? I'm slightly afraid of how they'll react if they find out about either of our fears.

Kyoya chuckled and took a step back so he was out of the room. "I won't tell those idiots. Sleep well, Rikku," and he shut the door.

I smiled to myself. "Yeah. Night, senpai," I murmured.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's so short. I had a slight idea for this chapter, since as you can tell it's a filler but not a filler at the same time since Rikku's fear is going to be showing up a lot, but as I started typing it, I couldn't figure out how to explain things but I really didn't want to scrap what I already had written since I liked most of it...just not all of it. Unfortunately in my eyes I dislike this chapter very much. Maybe I just had a slight case of writer's block or something, I don't know. All I do know is that I should be fine by next chapter since I have that planned out plus if I become stuck I can go and just watch the episode to help me.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13: Homosexual Supporting Cast

"Rise and shone, my darling Rikku!"

I screamed and fell off of Kyoya's couch, banging my head against the table. I groaned and clutched at my head, praying that there wasn't any blood. Slowly I opened one eye and then the other, only to see Tamaki bent over me with a look of concern on his face. I screamed once again and scrambled backwards, once again banging my head against the table.

Tamaki blinked at me in confusion. "Rikku, why are you screaming?"

I flopped backwards onto the rug beneath me and tried to slow my hammering heart. Once I was finally able to breathe again after a few minutes, I glared up at Tamaki and croaked out, "Don't you dare ever do that again, senpai! I think you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry, Rikku, but today is a grand day!" he told me with a wide smile. I wanted to punch him. "Today is the day of the physical exams and when we make sure that Haruhi's gender is not revealed to the lovely ladies of our school. I already have a marvelous plan so of course Haruhi is safe!"

I glanced at my watch with a frown. "But why'd you have to wake me up at 5:30?" I growled. "School starts at eight."

"The early bird catches the worm," he explained, as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

I placed my hand on his bruised forehead and pushed him back and away from me. I then closed my eyes and curled up into a tight ball for warmth. "Wake me in an hour or two."

"But, Rikku!" he whined.

"Tamaki-senpai, I am not afraid to kill you…and I will make it look like an accident."

"But I need you help!"

"With what?" I asked annoyed.

"With waking up Kyoya!"

"Why? And stop yelling! It's too early for that and it hurts my ears," I snapped at him.

"Kyoya's frightening in the morning and likes to ysay mean things to me. When I have back-up though it's a lot easier to get him up."

"Just let Margaret handle it, senpai. It's her job."

"Please help me, Rikku," he begged. "Please, please, please. Pretty please with a cherry on top!" I squeezed my eyes tighter and clapped both of my hands over my ears. Maybe if I just ignored him he'd go away. I stayed like that for at least two minutes…and yes, I was still able to hear him beg like a whiny child. He wouldn't stop and it was annoying me so damn much! And he called himself the father.

I sat bolt upright and glared harshly at Tamaki. If I could shoot daggers from my eyes, Tamaki would've died a horrible death by now. No such luck though. "If I come up with you as back-up, senpai, will you shut the hell up?"

The tall blonde grinned at me in response and pretended to zip his mouth shut. I sighed, wishing that the pretend zipper was indeed real, but accepted the hand that was given to me to help me rise to my feet. Slowly I trudged along behind Tamaki with a frown as I followed him to the stairs.

"What's so terrifying about Kyoya-senpai anyway, Tamaki-senpai?" I asked with a yawn. "Is he a demon or something in the morning?" I raised my arms in the air as I followed Tamaki up the steps and stretched my tense muscles.

Tamaki, with his mouth still clamped shut like I had asked of him, looked back at me over his shoulder with widened eyes. He gave off the expression that he was shocked, almost as if my comment had been right on the bullseye. I stared back at him surprised as well and ceased my walking, with one foot stopped in mid-air as it was about to come down onto the next step.

"Wait…he really _is_ a demon in the morning?"

The blonde second year furiously nodded his head before finishing his ascent to the top of the stairs. I stayed where I was and, as slowly and quietly as I could, reversed my steps until I was back on the main floor. I stayed down at the bottom step and strained my ear to hear what was about to go on up top. My sister had always told me that I was a pain in the butt to wake up in the morning and that she had never found anyone as infuriating as me. Well, Haruhi, I think I just found someone worse then me.

I stayed by the bottom step for several minutes but didn't hear anything. With a shrug I began to make my way back towards the couch that I had slept on, in hopes that I could receive even more sleep since Tamaki was preoccupied at the present moment. On my way over to the couch, I went past a mirror and slowed my pace to stare at my reflection. I grimaced at the sight. Right beside the corner of my left eye, the side closer to my ear then my nose, was a dark bruise. It reminded me of the one that Tamaki had given himself last night; except the difference was since his was on his forehead he could easily cover it with his bangs while I could not since my bangs went to the right side of my head. I guess I could always use some light cover-up make-up but I was never a big fan of the stuff. And besides, I doubt Kyoya has any in his room to even borrow.

I lightly touched the bruise and sighed. "I guess this is karma for making fun of Tamaki-senpai last night and trying to desert him in his 'time of need'." I then continued my journey to the couch and flopped back down, closing my eyes in the process…only to re-open them a moment later when screams came from upstairs. I glanced at the stairs as yelling followed the screams.

"It's five-thirty in the morning and you woke me up for school?" Kyoya's loud voice floated down to my ears. It was seething with anger and annoyance at the blonde.

Yep. He was definitely worse than me in the morning. And much louder too. Thank goodness I didn't go up there with Tamaki.

"Rikku, where have you gone?" Tamaki then yelled. "I need back-up! May Day! May Day!"

I groaned and quickly closed my eyes once again, placing my hands over my ears in hopes of blocking out Tamaki's cries for help and cries of mercy. Of course like earlier I could not block the moron's voice out. Another scream and a beg of mercy came from upstairs and I sighed. I just wanted to fall back asleep!

* * *

><p>Tamaki and I sat in Kyoya's limo with forty-five minutes until we were supposed to be in homeroom…and once again I was playing Patty Cake with the blonde. Well, actually I was more being forced to play this stupid game with him. I hadn't minded last night but only because I had needed something to preoccupy myself. This time however it was just embarrassing, especially with Kyoya right across from us. Fortunately Kyoya had his nose buried in his black notebook as he wrote and wasn't paying Tamaki and me much attention, which was fine with me. I think though he was just as embarrassed by us playing a child's game as I was with him being there, but I also suspected that he was still angry with Tamaki for trying to wake him up so early this morning. Yes. Tried. Tamaki woke him up, only to be yelled at for his idiocy. Kyoya then said some harsh words to Tamaki followed by falling asleep again. After that, Margaret came and woke Kyoya up…an hour later.<p>

I turned to glance out of the window after Tamaki and I had finished our tenth game. I sighed in relief at the sight of the school. As soon as the car stopped in front of the building, I reached for my bag that sat beside Kyoya and then went for the car door. I was just about to open the door when it opened for me and the limo driver stood before us with a smile. I grinned back when he held out a hand for me. I gladly took it and allowed the driver to help me out.

"Thank you very much, umm," I paused when I realized that I didn't know his name and then felt bad since this was the fourth time we had met. The first two times were when he picked me up from my house and then dropped Kyoya and I back at my house the first time I had to go to Kyoya's place, and the third was when he picked Tamaki, Kyoya, and myself up here at the school yesterday after soccer.

"It's Ken Saga, Miss Fujioka."

"Then thank you very much, Ken," I said again as Kyoya then stepped out of the black vehicle with notebook tucked under one arm and his bag school bag over his shoulder. Tamaki followed with his bag over his shoulder as well.

Ken bowed his head slightly in my direction. He then turned towards Kyoya with his head still bowed. When he brought his head back up, he lifted his cap to all of us in farewell. "Have a wonderful day, Master Ootori, Mr. Suoh, and Miss Fujioka."

"You too, Ken!" I enthusiastically waved at his backside as he got back into the limo and drove off.

"Haruhi!" I turned back around when Tamaki screamed my sister's name. I spotted my sister standing squished between the Hitachiin twins who seemed as if they were poking fun at her. A huge, relived smiled appeared on my face and I was just about to run over to her, but stopped when a hand placed itself on my shoulder. I stayed where I was as I watched Tamaki instead rush by me and envelop Haruhi in a strong, breathless hug. My eyes widened as I glanced at Kyoya's hand on my shoulder to Tamaki who was still embracing my sister, though she didn't seem too happy about the hug since she was trying to claw out of his grip.

I looked back up at Kyoya, slightly confused. "But she's my sister," I whispered.

Kyoya took his hand off of my shoulder and adjusted the notebook that he held under his arm. "It's better this way. Trust me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Think about it," he said to me, using the exact three words that I tended to use on him when I came up with something smart and he did not. He pushed up his glasses before continuing. "You told me last night that you didn't want any of the other Hosts to know of yours and Haruhi's fears, correct?"

"So?" I asked him.

"From what I have noticed, as well as the others, is that you aren't much of a hugging type of person, unlike Tamaki however who hugs whenever he feels like it. We all know that you care for Haruhi, but to the others it might seem odd for you to suddenly embrace your sister for no apparent reason. For me, last night was the first time that I ever saw you so worked up over Haruhi. Just think what the others will wonder if you do something strange." Kyoya glanced down at me out of the corner of his eye. "They all may be morons, Rikku, but they do have their moments. If they saw you doing something as spontaneous as hugging your sister, they may question you both with what is wrong."

I sighed and crossed my arms. "I see. What a valid point, senpai."

"I do my best."

I gave somewhat of a smile and shouldered my own bag. "Well, I better be off then. I need to get to homeroom."

"I'll accompany you," Kyoya said. "There is no need for me to wait here for those three to stop harassing Haruhi."

"Umm, sure, senpai. Let's go then before the others notice." He nodded and together we walked in step towards the school building. I waited until the two of us entered the school before asking, "So what are you guys exactly doing to 'save' Haruhi's identity?"

Kyoya chuckled. "You'll see."

"Will I like what I see?"

"I have a feeling you will."

I grinned. "I'm already beginning to like whatever it is you all have planned."

"By the way, Rikku, where did that bruise come from?" he asked, lightly touching the dark spot near my eye. His hand was cold and sent shivers running down my spine.

I didn't respond until he finally pulled his hand away. "I'd rather not talk about it. It's not important."

* * *

><p>"We will begin conducting physical examinations shortly. All students please proceed to the clinic in your respective school building," a woman's voice told us all through the school intercom. Haruhi and I rose to our feet and followed the Hitachiin twins out of homeroom and to where our examinations were to be held. Unfortunately Monica wasn't here today so I took a guess that she must've been sick. Ironic that she's sick on the day of physical exams though.<p>

I walked next to Kaoru with Hikaru on his left and Haruhi on Hikaru's other side. "So what's the deal with this Formation A thing you guys were talking about?" my sister asked the two boys between us. "What do they do during physical exams here at Ouran anyway?"

"It's no different than a physical exam you'd get at any other school," Hikaru told her.

"Yeah. Why would a physical exam be any different for us just because we're rich?" Kaoru added.

"I still wish to know what you all have planned," I told them with crossed arms. "Kyoya-senpai told me that whatever happens I'll enjoy it, but he didn't tell me why."

"All in due time, Rikku," both boys said in unison.

Haruhi wasn't paying attention to us since she was still thinking about what the twins had told her about physical exams. When the four of us made it to the doors that led to our clinic, Haruhi looked back at us and said, "I guess you're right. I didn't think about it that way." My sister then opened the doors.

Haruhi and I stood there in shock at all the doctors and nurses lined up on both sides of the room as they greeted us. "Welcome, students."

Both of our eyes widened since we were not prepared for this whatsoever. "W-what…what is all this?" my sister stuttered out.

The Hitachiin boys casually strolled by us as if the sight of all the doctors and nurses was normal. "Just another physical exam," Hikaru explained.

"The usual," Kaoru also said.

Haruhi and I looked at one another. "The usual?"

I quickly ran up and caught up with Hikaru and Kaoru. "I thought you said your physical exams were like any other school?"

They glanced back at me. "This isn't usual?"

"Of course this isn't usual!"

The two twin boys looked at each other then and shrugged. Before they were able to say another word, two nurses came up to us and gave curtsies to the Hitachiins. "Excuse me, Hitachiin brothers, please follow me this way to have your height measured."

"Sure thing," they said together as they followed the two nurses.

I watched them leave before turning around and spying Haruhi with a nurse of her own. I stayed where I was as the nurse talked with my sister since I didn't want to interrupt. When the nurse then began to drag my twin away, I started to turn around...only to bump into someone. I fell down to the floor and groaned as my bottom hit the ground.

I quickly bowed my head at whomever it had been that I had run into. "I'm so sorry."

"Rikku?"

I looked up and met grey eyes. "Kyoya-senpai?" I asked confused as I stood back up. "Why are you here?"

He adjusted his glasses. "For Haruhi, remember? The others are here as well. Now, where is your sister?"

"Umm, a nurse just dragged her off."

"Let's go and find her then. Come along."

I quickly nodded my head. "Of course, senpai." The two of us started forward until we found Haruhi staring at something. I blinked at the sight when I realized what she was exactly looking at. "Is that Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai?" I asked Kyoya.

"I've got those two for back-up just in case something happens," he explained to my question and to answer Haruhi's puzzled expression.

I moved forward and stood on the side of Kyoya where Haruhi was not standing in. "But why are they in doctor disguises?" Haruhi and I both asked.

"They're just helping to set the mood." Kyoya reached a hand to his face and pushed up his sliding glasses. "Disguises make our operation feel like a real espionage mission."

I shook my head at how stupid that sounded. "You're kidding, right?"

"Wow, Miss Shiramine," a doctor in front of us said to a girl who stood on a scale. "You've lost two whole kilograms since this time last year."

The girl seemed to grow excited at the remark. Even the nurses clapped for the student. "That's so good to hear! I thought for sure that I was heavier!"

"Not at all," the doctor congratulated her. "Keep it up and you'll be even healthier next year. Good work!"

"Don't you think it's weird that these doctors are all so jovial and nice?" Haruhi asked Kyoya.

I shuddered. "Kinda creeps me out."

"They're chosen by the school's chairman," Kyoya explained with one hand in his pocket. "This may be a school but it's also a business. Therefore he wants to keep the students happy. After all, most of the students that attend Ouran Academy come from prominent families that have their own private doctors at home. So this…is just a formality."

Haruhi slumped over at the very thought of what Kyoya had told us and she slowly followed her nurse once again. I began to trail along behind her, but paused when I noticed that Kyoya wasn't behind me. I turned around just in time to spot a doctor bump into the glasses wearing second year.

"Uh, I'm terribly sorry," the doctor said.

"No problem," Kyoya said back. His eyes stayed on the man even as the doctor ran away. His head tilted back slightly. "Huh?"

"Umm, senpai? Are you coming?" I hesitantly asked him.

Kyoya blinked, getting out of his trance, and I patiently waited for him to catch up with me. The two of us then proceeded to follow Haruhi and her nurse. Speaking of which, where's my nurse?

"What was that all about back there?" I asked Kyoya, throwing both of my hands in my pockets.

"You saw that?" he asked with a small frown.

"Of course. That guy was a doctor, right? I mean, he had a lab coat and all, but he didn't seem as clean as the other doctors around here. Plus, he looked as if he was in a hurry."

"Actually, in all honesty, I didn't recognize him as a fellow doctor."

"Wait. Recognize him? Why would you recognize the doctors here to begin with?" I asked puzzled.

He opened his mouth to reply but closed it when we came upon Haruhi who was staring at the girls who had gathered around the Hitachiins. I gave the girls a strange look as well when I realized they were squealing at the sight of Hikaru and Kaoru who had literally just taken off their shirts and were, of course, showing off their bare chests. When I noticed that both boys were looking at me with smirks on their faces, I quickly glanced away and felt my face begin to heat up slightly.

"See, Haruhi, Rikku," Kyoya said to us. "A rather impressive turnout today. Physical exam day is quite popular with the ladies."

I had my back now facing the twins but I was still able to hear the two talk seductively with one another. "I won't allow it. It's just not fair. I won't let those doctors touch you, Kaoru," Hikaru said.

Kaoru gave a light chuckle. "What are you talking about? You don't seem to have a problem touching me when we play Doctor at home. I can't get you to stop tickling me and toying with my body."

I covered my hands over my ears and closed my eyes when the girls crowded around the two brothers squealed at the top of their lungs. I also heard a slight muffled noise, sounded a bit like Honey, and then a body being pushed across the floor. When I re-opened my eyes though, Kyoya and I were the only two people remaining.

"Umm, where did my sister go, senpai?"

"Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai took Haruhi to Tamaki while the twins had most of the girls here preoccupied, that way no one would suspect a thing," he explained as he snapped his notebook shut and tucked his pencil away. I frowned at the notebook. I certainly hope he hadn't been writing about me.

"Did you enjoy our performance, Rikku?" the devil twins whispered in both of my ears. I literally jumped ten feet in the air and moved behind Kyoya. When I peeked around him, I spotted both boys, still bare chested mind you, smirking at me with their arms wrapped around one another. I glared at them and stepped out from my horrible hiding spot. I wasn't positive, but I was pretty sure that Kyoya wore a small smirk as well as he watched me from behind his glasses.

I scoffed at the twins. "Enjoy it? That was the most disgusting thing ever. I'm not even sure why you two perform that at all. It's just sick and wrong."

"Oh, we know you liked it," Hikaru said.

"Even if it was only deep down inside," Kaoru added.

I scrunched up my nose at them and turned on my heel so my backside was facing them once more. "Anyway, are any of you going to tell me now how you plan on keeping Haruhi's secret from the whole student body?"

Both of the twins leaned their elbows casually on my shoulders. "Just keep an eye out for Tamaki-senpai first, Rikku, and all your questions will be answered."

I frowned. "I only had one question, thank you, and what the hell does Tamaki-senpai have to do with anythin?"

"Just wait for it."

The twins and I stared at the area ahead of us where another group of girls had gathered around as they excitedly waited for Haruhi to appear. Even Kyoya turned around and watched with us, adjusting his glasses as he did so.

"Mr. Fujioka, are you ready to be measured now," the nurse asked my sister through the curtain.

"Yes," a voice responded, and the curtain was pulled to the side. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

All the girls grew confused at the strange sight. I glared at both the boys on my shoulders as they started to go into a laughing fit. "That was your big plan? Forcing Tamaki-senpai into wearing a brown wig and pretending to be my sister?" I angrily whispered at them.

"Isn't it great?" Kaoru asked with a smile just as quiet.

I sighed and pushed their arms off of me. I glanced to my side and spotted Kyoya sigh as well. Hikaru then said, "I can't believe he actually did it."

"They recognized him. I told you they'd see through it," Kaoru added. I sighed again at the tears that were falling down both boys faces.

Tamaki grew very angry and upset as he threw his brown wig off onto the floor. He grabbed Hikaru by the neck and pulled him close. "You jerks! You said there was no way that the girls would be able to tell it was me!"

How stupid does Tamaki think these girls are? Yeah they're all nutcases, but they aren't idiots!

I noticed Kyoya as he began to make his way to the back of the changing area. I quickly darted after him as Hikaru raised both his hands in defense. "It's payback for calling us the homosexual supporting cast!" Tamaki then angrily dropped the redheaded boy who started laughing once again with his brother.

Kyoya and I waited near the back of Haruhi's changing room when we heard Tamaki apologize to my sister, follow by a horrifying scream. I chuckled at the sound earning an odd look from Kyoya. I grinned up at him. "Tamaki-senpai's scream reminds me of this morning when he woke you up."

Kyoya's eye gave slight twitch. "Let's not discuss what that moron did at my house."

"Whatever you say, senpai."

When the changing area was quiet once again, Kyoya and I both entered. I stayed back near the curtain as Kyoya reached out a hand and lightly touched Haruhi's shoulder. Haruhi looked up at him with a defeated face.

"Haruhi," he said, placing his free hand on his hip. "Are you ready? I went ahead and set up a separate room for you; a special boy's clinic. And I have a doctor standing by sworn to secrecy."

"It turns out that the doctors here today, are all on staff at one of Kyoya-senpai's family's hospitals," Hikaru said. I jumped again when I heard his voice and spun on my heel to face him. He and his brother, now fully dressed, stood in the back opening with Honey and Mori with them.

Hikaru and Kaoru then shrugged as Kaoru said, "Would've been nice if he had said something to us earlier."

I snapped my fingers and pointed at Kyoya. "That's why your name sounded so familiar when I first met you and why you knew who all the doctors were! I can't believe I didn't realize that sooner."

"I had to get my revenge too," he said to the twins. He then gave a creepy smile with closed eyes. "I'm sorry, I just don't think I'm supporting cast. Homosexual or otherwise. And yes, Rikku, that is exactly the reason as to why I know all of the doctors here today."

"What's with all this supporting cast junk?" I asked. "That's the third time I've heard it mentioned. Once yesterday and twice today. Did Tamaki-senpai call you guys that or something?"

At once each boy, excluding Kyoya, said, "Yep."

When we exited the changing room, a nurse came up to us and gave me a smile. "Miss Fujioka, if you will follow me please we can begin your examination."

I sighed. "If I must," and I followed the nurse to another examination area.

* * *

><p>"And we're finished," the nurse told me. "You are free to go."<p>

"Thank you very much." I gave her a smile and pulled my white button up shirt back on. Once I finished with the last button, I stepped out of the changing area and looked around for the others. I stopped in mid-step though when I heard a cry for help and instead ran towards the source of the noise.

"I'm telling the truth," a girl said. A bunch of other girls, a doctor, and a nurse were gathered around her while another nurse was kneeling beside the girl trying to comfort her. I ran up to the scene and instantly spotted the other Hosts, minus Tamaki of course who was sulking still about Haruhi being angry with him. "The doctor grabbed me by my shoulder. He was trying to make a pass at me. I've never been so terrified!" The other girls around the one on the floor seemed to become scared with each word that she told them.

"Wow, how scary," one of the girls around the main one said.

"Do you think it was a pervert?" another asked.

Kyoya placed a hand to his chin in thought. "I had a feeling that this might happen."

I looked at him with a slightly worried expression on my own face. "Senpai, you don't suppose…?"

"Maybe, Rikku," he told me.

"What do you mean?" Honey asked as he and the other Hosts looked at us with confused faces.

"A bit earlier today, we saw a strange man, wearing a white lab coat but clearly not one of my hospital's doctors and we thought he was a little odd," Kyoya explained to them. I nodded my head along beside him.

"Shouldn't you have said something sooner?" the Hitachiins asked. They sounded somewhat peeved, but it was probably because we hadn't told them.

Kyoya took his hand from his chin. "Well, it's no big deal. I'm sure the security guard will catch him."

"Tell me miss. Did you happen to notice where the pervert doctor was headed?" one of the doctors asked.

"Yes, sir," the girl immediately answered. "He ran off towards the Special Boy's Clinic."

We all instantly froze. "Did she just say…Special Boy's Clinic?" I gulped.

"Haruhi!" the Hosts exclaimed, minus Kyoya of course. Tamaki had even snapped out of his slump to join in. I was still stuck in place, unable to breathe, when two sets of arms grabbed my wrists and dragged me along with them as we began our journey to the room where my sister was currently at.

When we finally got to the room, Tamaki tore open the door and ran inside. The female doctor inside seemed surprised to see all of us and was about to ask us to leave when she spotted the look on Tamaki's face. Her mouth quickly shut and she watched as Tamaki led the Hosts and myself to the changing area where Haruhi was located. The twins, who I had realized were the ones holding my wrists, released me and entered the room after Tamaki. I shook off my shock and peeked into the room.

When I looked in, I heard Tamaki exclaim, "Haruhi!" just before aiming a kick towards the doctor who had run into Kyoya earlier. "Tama-chan Kick!" he yelled as his foot connected with the man's face. As the doctor crashed against the wall, Tamaki did a few flips in mid-air before landing back on the ground.

Hikaru and Kaoru stepped beside Haruhi with narrowed eyes towards the doctor. Haruhi held a look of shock. "One," the two boys said. They then turned their faces so they were looking at the man. "Good looks that attract the public eye."

"Two," Kyoya said, stepping out of the shadows. "More wealth then you can imagine."

"Three," Mori said. "Chivalry that will never be able to overlook-"

"The hideous wickedness of this world," Honey finished in a dark voice, just like the others.

I blinked. They were all beginning to scare me just a little bit.

Tamaki walked forward and placed his shirt on top of Haruhi's head. "That's what makes up the Ouran Host Club!"

"We're here. Watch out!" each boy then finished together, minus the second year who wore glasses.

I stepped into the room and ended up next to the twins as the man who Tamaki had kicked into the wall seemed terrified out of his mind. He threw his hands up above his head, as if he were surrendering to us. "Please don't hurt me!" The doctor then bowed down before us. "Spare me my life!"

Unfortunately seeing this man like this in front of us made something inside of me feel guilty. I stepped forward before the others and reached out a hand. "Are you alright?" I asked him. "That was quite a kick Tamaki-senpai gave you." The doctor looked up at me, still as frightened as ever, and didn't take my hand. "Please don't bow before us. I promise you we won't hurt you again. This was all just a huge misunderstanding, am I correct?"

Slowly the fright the man had disappeared and he took the hand I gave him. I gave him a nod of encouragement and helped him rise up to his feet. I even went so far as to brush off the dirt that had gotten on his lab coat from the kick. "Th-thank you," he said to me.

"It was no problem. Now, how about we all exit out of this small changing room and into the rest of the classroom? Then you can tell us your name and why you're here." The doctor nodded and I grabbed a hold of his arm to keep him from falling over. I think he was in pain but also shock of what had just happened to him. "Mori-senpai, could you grab his other arm so he doesn't fall over on me?" I asked the taller student. Mori instantly came over to the man's other side and lightly grabbed his arm to keep him upright. The two of us then walked through the Hosts, who parted like the Red Sea, and exited the changing room. Once out of the curtains, we walked the man over to empty space across from the female doctor, who by the way seemed surprised that there had been a strange man in the room with my sister.

Once Mori and I were positive that the man would be fine by himself on the floor, we backed away and stood with the rest of the Hosts who had followed us out. Mori moved near Tamaki and behind Honey and I went next to my sister and in front of the twins.

The doctor stared at the floor with a sad expression. "I'm a doctor. I have a small medical emergency clinic that I run in the next town over. My name is Yabu," he explained.

"Did he say his name's Yabu?" Hikaru asked.

"That's crazy," Kaoru said. "What a terrible name for a doctor."

"Unless you're a quack," they both then said together.

Without turning around, I slapped both of them hard on the chest. "Will you just shut up and listen? Sheesh."

"I know," Yabu said, replying to the twins' comment about him. "I'm here because I was hoping to see my daughter. My wife left me last month and took my daughter with her. But I know that she attends school here."

"I don't mean to pry or anything, but why did your wife and daughter leave you?" Haruhi asked.

Yabu looked up at us and then went into detail about what had happened between him and his family. In short, Yabu allowed some of his customers to give him an IOU. His wife wasn't pleased with this fact and apparently it was the last straw for her when Yabu let another customer of his give him an IOU when he had promised that he wasn't going to do that anymore. Fed up with her husband, she and their daughter left to go to her mother's since their family wasn't getting anywhere because of their money issue.

"And that was it," Yabu finished. "They left me. Forever. I know I'm terrible at managing our money, and I can't say no to anybody." He bowed his head in shame. "I don't blame them for being tired of constantly living in debt, but I wanna see my daughter one more time so I came here. After being pelted by rain and wandering in the streets, I finally made it to your school. Once I entered, I was mistaken for a doctor here to examine students."

"Well of course. You're wearing a lab coat," Hikaru told him.

"Anyone would mistake you," Kaoru said.

I stared at the doctor before us with a 'what the hell' expression on my face. Was this really the reason for why he came to our school? No wonder his wife and child left him. Behind me I heard crying so I turned around and spotted Tamaki with tears in his eyes, while of course the others wore the same look on their faces as me. Even Haruhi had it.

"And then it happened," Yabu continued, as if the Hitachiins hadn't interrupted so rudely. Tears sprang to the man's eyes. "When I tried to ask her about my daughter, the girl started screaming, and before I knew it, there were all types of people chasing me!" I instantly remembered the girl from earlier and how much trouble she had gotten this man into just because she thought he was trying to make a pass at her. Maybe the girls at this school were stupid after all.

"That's so tragic!" Tamaki exclaimed. Suddenly he was kneeling down beside the doctor with tears still flowing from his own eyes.

"Doctor Yabu," Kyoya said. I turned and glanced at him from the corner of my eye. "I think you may have the wrong place. Are you looking for Ouran Public High School?"

Both Yabu and Tamaki stopped their crying and looked at Kyoya. "Yeah. That's right," the doctor said.

"I figured that might be the case. This is Ouran Academy, a private institution. Your daughter doesn't go to school here."

Yabu's mouth widened as he stared in shock at Kyoya. "Man, that's pretty sad," Hikaru said. "You don't even know what school your daughter goes to?"

"I bet your relationship is messed up because you don't pay attention to her. Not because of some stupid debt," Kaoru added.

Unfortunately I agreed with both boys this time so I didn't slap neither of their chests again.

"Wow, Kyo-chan! I'm impressed that you figured out he had the wrong school," Honey said.

A small smile came onto Kyoya's face. "Well there's no way that a daughter of such a small time doctor, would ever be able to get into Ouran Academy," he explained. I frowned up at the second year and instead smacked him on the chest. Kyoya frowned down back at me and rolled his eyes but didn't make any move to hit me back.

"Kyoya," Tamaki said, suddenly serious. We all glanced over at him. "Would you please find a map of all the public schools of this area? I'd like to help this man find his daughter."

My eyes widened at Tamaki's words. "Whatever you say," Kyoya grinned and walked off in search of the map that Tamaki had asked for.

A few minutes later, Kyoya returned and the map was handed over to Yabu. The doctor's lips curved upward into a wide smile as he gladly accepted the map and thanked us, before quickly leaving the room. All of us looked out of the window until we spotted Yabu outside walking down the path between rows of cherry blossom trees. He looked back up at us and gave a bow before continuing on his way down the path.

"Are you sure about this?" Hikaru asked Tamaki.

"After all, even if he does manage to find his daughter, there's no guarantee she'll wanna speak with him," Kaoru also said.

"Well then," Tamaki told us. I stood in front of him and next to Haruhi so I glanced back at him over my shoulder. "That's something he'll have to find out for himself."

"Besides, guys, what child doesn't love their parents?" I asked. "No matter how angry Doctor Yabu's daughter might be at him, she'll always love him deep down inside."

We all continued to stare out of the window in silence until Haruhi went and broke it. "I'm sorry about this, you guys, but could you please leave?" I gave my sister a raised eyebrow as the others stepped back in shock and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Haruhi, are you still angry with me?" Tamaki asked with a frightened look. "You aren't thinking of quitting the Host Club, are you?"

Haruhi laughed and glanced up at Tamaki. "Don't be stupid, senpai. I've just got to finish my physical exam." She then fully turned her head and stared straight into the blonde's eyes. "As a male student, of course." Tamaki started shaking while the other Hosts had smiles appear on their faces. "Uh, but let me explain," Haruhi quickly added. "I'm not doing this because you're bribing me with food. I'm doing it to pay off my debt."

Since my sister closed her eyes as a smile came onto her face as well, she missed the blush that appeared on Tamaki's face just before he tackled her into a hug. "You're so cute, Haruhi!" he exclaimed, earning a yell of surprise from my sister. "I can see right through you. I know you're just after that fancy tuna! But it's so cute that you're pretending to-!"

"Cut it out, senpai!" Haruhi yelled over the blonde's voice as she tried to push him away. "Hey, don't touch me there," she warned when he tried to move his arms to a different location on her body.

The twins laughed. "Red card!" they both said.

"Looks like Tamaki-senpai," Hikaru began.

"Is the real pervert!" Kaoru finished.

"Who cares? Would you guys just get out of here?" Haruhi screamed at them.

I grinned and stared back out of the window. Yep. That's my sister for ya.


	14. Chapter 14: Otaku

"So where were you yesterday?" I asked Monica the next day in school. Our teacher had given the last five minutes of class to us to just mess around and do whatever we wanted, even though we all had lunch next period. I had my elbow on top of my desk and had my head placed in the palm of my hand as I watched my friend draw. I wasn't quite sure what exactly she was drawing though since she said I couldn't see it until she was finally finished.

"I was sick," she explained, not taking her eyes off of her drawing.

I watched her for another minute before opening my mouth again as another question popped into my head. I pulled away from my hand and pointed towards her so fast that I caused her to jump. Monica gasped and her pencil caused a stray line to appear on her paper. She frowned at me and I gave her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Monica."

She sighed and grabbed her eraser. "Just tell me what you wanted," she told me as she erased the stray mark.

"Come eat lunch with the Host Club and me," I told her with a smile. I could already see how Tamaki and the other Hosts would react to her presence.

"W-why?" she stammered. Her drawing hand began to shake a bit so she forced herself to place her pencil down. "They'll just ignore me!"

I snorted. "Tamaki-senpai ignoring you? I doubt that."

"I'm serious!"

"I am too!" I exclaimed back at her. "Kyoya-senpai might ignore you, and Mori-senpai may not talk with you, but that's just how they are. Tamaki-senpai and probably Honey-senpai though will definitely love you! They love everyone! And the twins…actually I'm not so sure how the twins may act. Those two have the worst split personalities out of the whole group, but that's alright though since I doubt you want to get involved with them anyway." Monica blushed and looked away, tucking a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. Something in my mind clicked at the gesture. "Oh my gosh. Monica, do you like the twins?" I had to keep my voice low because the two Hitachiins were sitting just a few seats ahead of us and kept glancing back toward Monica and me. My British friend didn't answer with words; instead she chose to just nod her head slightly as she put her drawing away. A huge grin appeared on my face. "Why didn't you tell me sooner, Monica? I'll introduce you to them at lunch!"

"NO!" she quickly whispered to me.

"No? Did you just say no?" My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as I carefully watched her for her answer.

"They'll just turn me down," she explained. Her eyes looked sad. "They may even humiliate me, especially since I like both of them."

"Why would they do that?" I asked, still as puzzled as ever. "Hikaru and Kaoru aren't that-."

The bell rang and Monica was on her feet in an instant with her bag in hand. Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. "Yes they will, Rikku. You have absolutely no idea!" and she ran from the room.

I stood swiftly to my feet and watched Monica until she was out of sight. The Hitachiins then appeared next to me and placed their elbows on my shoulders like usual. "What did you do now, Rikku?" Hikaru asked.

"Kyoya-senpai won't be too pleased if he finds out that you made a customer cry," Kaoru said.

I shrugged off their shoulders and grabbed my own school bag. "She's not a customer at the Host Club, you guys. She's my friend. And I'm not the one who made her cry."

"Umm, yeah you did," both boys said at once in obvious tones, pointing towards the door. "We saw it with our own eyes."

I frowned and turned my back on them. "Umm, no, I actually did no such thing," I told them, mocking their tone of voice.

"Then why was she crying?" By this time the three of us were the only ones in the room. Even the teacher had left for lunch.

I sighed and glanced back at the two boys over my shoulder with a frown. "Because of the two of YOU."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other with widened eyes. "Us? But we didn't do anything!"

"Well, Monica says differently. I'll see you two at lunch," and I departed from the room, for once by myself.

I didn't get too far though.

"Ri-chan!" Honey's voice squealed, just before the small boy jumped onto my back. I yelped in surprise and quickly hurried to regain my balance before the two of us went crashing headfirst to the floor.

As soon as I was standing upright once again, I turned my head and glanced back at Honey who in response gave me a huge smile. "Why hello, senpai," I said to the blonde third year. I then looked back at Mori who was watching us. I gave him a nod of acknowledgment and added, "And Mori-senpai." The taller student nodded right back at me and adjusted the two school bags he held.

"Where are Hika-chan and Kao-chan?" Honey asked, tightening his grip around my neck so he wouldn't slide off. "Don't they usually walk with you to lunch?"

"They're still back in the classroom, senpai."

The small third year's mouth made the shape of an 'o' in understanding. "Did you three have a fight?"

I blinked. "What? No. Of course not," I told him.

"Then what happened?" he asked.

I averted my eyes and ignored him, instead asking, "Could I ask the two of you a question? It involves Hikaru and Kaoru but I'm not sure if I really want to ask both of them directly to their faces."

"What is it you want to know, Ri-chan?"

"Hang on. I'll ask once we're sitting down at our table."

A few moments later the three of us ended up in front of the cafeteria doors. I reached out my free hand to open the door for us, but Mori stopped me by stepping in front of Honey and me and opening the door for us, like a true gentleman. I smiled in thanks. I was already having enough difficulty as was with hanging onto my school bag _and_ the small blonde munchkin on my backside.

"Thank you, senpai," I said to him. I stepped by him and into the cafeteria. My eyes roamed the room for the other Hosts as Mori shut the door. I spotted Tamaki who was energetically waving to us and pointing to the empty seats around him and Kyoya who sat beside him. Kyoya was of course ignoring his friend as he ate and typed on his laptop. I gave a soft sigh before slowly making my way towards the two second years with Mori trailing along behind me. Female students all around the room stared at us when we passed but I kept my eyes on the Host Club table.

At the lunch table, I set Honey down and then took a seat on the other side of Kyoya. A tray of food was pushed in my direction but I ignored it and instead placed my forehead against the table's cold top. I closed my bluish grey eyes and placed my elbows on the table followed by putting my hands on the top of my head. Chairs scraped across from where I sat and I took a wild guess that Honey and Mori must've sat down. I didn't look up though to confirm my thoughts, instead choosing to keep my forehead placed against the table's cool surface.

"Where are Hikaru and Kaoru?" Tamaki asked.

"In the classroom," I muttered. For some reason I was getting headache and Tamaki's voice was just a little too loud.

"Oh. That's a shame…but at least I won!"

I sighed. Tamaki and the twins had started making it a race between the three, scratch that two (since Hikaru and Kaoru are together and count as one), of them to see who could get to the lunch room first to buy me my lunch. Tamaki was usually first most of the time though since the twins tended to wait for me after class, most likely just to make sure I didn't go running off to my sister. The blonde second year was always quite happy whenever he won the little 'race', but I couldn't help but notice that Kyoya came to lunch a little disgruntled. I asked him what was wrong once when everyone was gone, but he just replied with a slight glare. I then took a guess that Tamaki was now dragging Kyoya to lunch…and it was all for me. Yay…

"What was it you wanted to ask us, Ri-chan?" Honey's voice suddenly filled the air.

"What? Oh yes." I lifted up my head from the table and quickly glanced back over my shoulder, for any signs of the Hitachiins, before bringing my attention back over to Honey. "Do Hikaru and Kaoru have problems with dating girls?" Our table grew deathly quiet and I looked at everyone with a worried expression. Even Kyoya had paused in his typing to glance over at me. "What? What did I say?"

The raven haired second year pushed up his glasses and closed his eyes. "Where did you hear that from, Rikku?" he asked, breaking the silence that had enveloped us all.

"Umm, my friend Monica and I were talking," I explained, fidgeting slightly in my seat. The topic sounded as if it were taboo, especially with the way they were all watching me with widened eyes. "Now, don't tell anybody what I'm about to say, especially Monica since she'll probably kill me, but my friend has a thing for the twins. I'm not sure which one though or if it's actually both of them. And no, it's not like the fascination that the girls at the Club have for you all. Monica has a real interest in the two Hitachiins. Anyway, I told her that if she wanted I could introduce her to Hikaru and Kaoru but she then told me that she didn't want to because she was afraid that they'd turn her down and just humiliate her." I glanced around at the others and slowly reached for my tray, picking up my fork as I did so and stabbing it into my salad. "Why are you all staring at me like that? Did the twins actually humiliate others?"

Tamaki sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "It's unfortunate to have to say this, Rikku, but they did. They broke young ladies' hearts with cruel jokes."

"But the girls love them, right?" I asked with confusion.

Tamaki nodded. "Only some ladies got to see the horrible side of Hikaru and Kaoru when it came to dating."

"When did they stop?"

"Once I got them to join the Host Club."

I frowned slightly and took a bite of my lettuce. I chewed slowly as I tried to figure out how to phrase my next question. Finally I swallowed and said, "Don't a lot of girls still ask them out though? And what was it that they exactly did to these unlucky girls?"

"To answer your first question, Rikku," Kyoya began. I looked up at him as he continued. "Many young ladies tend not to ask us out."

"Why's that? I mean, I've seen the way most of them fondle over you at the Host Club-."

"Which is exactly the reason for why the ladies do not come up to us and ask us out on dates," Kyoya interrupted. I still didn't understand what he was trying to say so I gave him a confused look. Kyoya sighed and continued. "If any of us were to accept one of the ladies of the school as our girlfriend, then the others, or just our Club clients, will grow extremely jealous. The only time one of us will even become that close with a woman is if we were placed into an arranged marriage."

"Oh. I understand now," I quietly said. "That would be horrible. I already get a few glares myself just for hanging out with all of you, so it would probably be about five times as bad if I were to go and date one of you…not that I want to or anything," I quickly added before one of them made a comment.

"To answer your second question though," Tamaki then continued on with a small frown. "Back in middle school, before the Host Club was even around, Hikaru and Kaoru weren't exactly the nicest when it came to being asked out."

"What do you mean, senpai?"

Just as Tamaki opened his mouth to reply, the twins magically appeared at the table with their lunches and took seats beside Honey and across from Kyoya and Tamaki. They wore small frowns and blank faces as they sat and I blinked at them. The two of them were usually much more energetic. Did what I tell them make something click inside of them? I glanced over at Tamaki who mouthed that he would tell me later. I nodded back and returned back to my salad.

"Where'd your friend go?" Kaoru asked. "We couldn't find her anywhere."

I blinked again. They were looking for Monica.

"Yeah," Hikaru then added. "We couldn't find whatshername anywhere."

I glared at him and clenched my fork in anger as I tried hard not to throw the silver utensil at the red head. "_MONICA_," I said, exaggerating her name so Hikaru could hear me. "Is most likely with my sister eating. Since I'm not allowed to eat with her because of your small threat, Monica has taken it upon herself to do so for me. That way Haruhi won't be lonely." One of my eyebrows rose up my head. "Why do you want to know anyway?"

Hikaru shrugged. "No reason."

My glared hardened slightly as Hikaru gave a smirk.

"Daddy wants to meet this Monica!" Tamaki declared suddenly, causing both Hikaru and I to jump in surprise. We turned to stare at him in unison and instead directed our glares towards him for scaring us. Our glares seemed to go unnoticed by the blonde idiot as he continued. "I must see if she is worthy of being friends with both of my lovely daughters!"

I frowned. "Haruhi and I aren't your daughters, senpai! Besides, you have no room to tell me who I can and cannot be friends with." The blonde second year finally noticed the glares that Hikaru and I were giving him. His lower lip puffed out before he ran to the corner of the cafeteria and started to rock back and forth in his depressed state. I gave a sigh.

"Takashi and I want to meet her too!" Honey exclaimed. "A friend of Ri-chan's and Haru-chan's is a friend of ours!"

I smiled over at the third year, my eyes finally returning back to a happier state. "Honey-senpai, you and Mori-senpai would love her."

"Monica Louis class 1-A," Kyoya stated, reading some file from his black binder. "Decent grades, moved to Japan from England five years ago, father owns a whole line of seafood restaurants on the west coast."

I stared up at the raven haired boy for a few seconds. "Do you have any idea how creepy it is that you know all that?"

Tamaki was then suddenly standing behind me, gripping my shoulders in a death grip as he shook me forward and back. "Mommy already approves of this Monica so now I must definitely meet her!"

Kyoya's eyebrow twitched at the nickname but he merely responded by pushing up his glasses and standing to his feet so he could take his lunch tray up.

I waited until Tamaki finally finished shaking me before answering. "If I bring Monica to greet all of you during Club hours after school, will you stop asking?"

Tamaki squealed, and yes he indeed did sound like one of the Host Club clients' fangirling, and released my shoulders…only to then wrap his arms around me in a tight embrace and lift me out of my chair and into the air. I squirmed in his grasp since I knew that others were starting to stare. My eyes darted around me in hopes of making eye contact with someone that would help me, but all I got back in return were smiles, two of them being smirks from both twins. The blonde finally did release me though when Kyoya came back and cleared his throat. I plopped back down in my chair and instantly began to refill my lungs with oxygen.

"Rikku, may I have a word with you?" Kyoya asked. With one hand he adjusted his glasses which were slipping off of his nose and with the other he placed it on his hip as he stared down at me. A glare then formed on his lenses when he directed his next words to the Hosts around us. "Alone."

I nodded and placed my fork down on the table. "Yeah. Sure, Kyoya-senpai. Whatever gets me away from this blonde idiot."

And said blonde idiot ran back to his corner of woe which resulted in a roll of the eyes from me.

I rose to my feet and followed the second year out into the hallway. I folded my arms over my chest as Kyoya silently shut the door behind us and looked up at him. The glare was still on his glasses which scared me a little since I couldn't see his eyes. You know how people say that you can always tell whether someone is lying or not by seeing if they're able to look you in the eye? Or that you can easily read another's emotions by just watching their eyes? Yeah…that doesn't exactly work out with this guy.

"What is it, senpai?" I asked, breaking the small silence.

"I have a question about your friend, Rikku," he told me with a frown.

"Yes, Mommy?" I gave him a child-like grin, though I knew that deep down I was probably just making matters worse.

Kyoya's eyebrow twitched again but he continued as if I hadn't said a word. "Does Miss Louis know of Haruhi's predicament?"

Whoops. I totally forgot about that. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" Kyoya's glasses cleared up and I was finally able to see his grey eyes once again.

"Umm, is it bad that she knows?"

"Well," he began in a thoughtful tone, placing a hand to his chin. "That depends now on two things."

I gulped. "And those two things would be?"

"On whether or not she can keep a secret, and if the twins and Tamaki find out that she knows."

I breathed a sigh of relief as my smile returned to my face. "Don't worry, senpai. I'll make sure that Monica does indeed keep Haruhi's gender a secret. But for the problem involving Tamaki-senpai and the Hitachiins brothers…." I gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of my neck. "I mean…they don't really need to know, do they? As long as you don't tell, and Monica and I don't tell, there's no problem. It's not really important anyway just as long as Haruhi's secret remains a secret, right?"

I let off another nervous chuckle when I saw Kyoya's eyes glint mischievously and a smirk make its way onto his face. I gulped when his smirk slowly began to grow and his glasses once again reflected the light so that I couldn't see his eyes. It was then, at that very moment, that I realized that I had literally just screwed myself.

"I promise to keep those morons from figuring out that Monica knows about Haruhi," he said. "But you owe me."

My eyes widened slightly. "Exactly how much do I owe you?"

Kyoya chuckled. "I'm not looking for money, Rikku. No. That would be too nice."

I gulped. "Then what exactly are you looking for? What do I have to do?"

Kyoya tapped his chin with his finger for a few moments before putting his hand in his pocket and shrugging his shoulders. "I'm not exactly sure at the very moment, but when I do have something, I'll be sure to let you know," and with that last statement, he walked right around me and re-entered the cafeteria.

I spun on my heel and stared wide-eyed at the door once it was shut once again. I slowly crumpled to the floor and clutched the material of my shirt at the middle of my chest. "I feel as though I just sold my soul to the devil."

* * *

><p>"But I don't want to meet them!"<p>

"I know you don't, but I swear nothing bad is going to happen to you, Monica! I'll be right there the entire time, as well as my sister, right, Haruhi?" I looked over at my sister who was helping me drag Monica to the third music room. She had one arm while I held the other as we pulled her. In answer to my question, Haruhi just nodded her head since all her thoughts were being put into using her strength to drag our dear British friend to the Host Club's room. "See?" I asked, returning my attention to Monica's frowning face. "Now stop acting like a child and walk yourself the rest of the way to Music Room 3!"

At once, Haruhi and I both released her and allowed Monica to stumble forward and almost fall onto her face. Fortunately she steadied herself at the last minute. Haruhi and I watched her carefully as she took a small step forward towards us. She smiled at us and my sister and I glanced at each other and sighed relief . When we looked back towards Monica, she was sprinting down the hall. I groaned at her retreating form and dashed after the blonde, leaving my sister in the dust as she just sighed at our antics.

I caught up to Monica almost two minutes into the chase and tackled her hard onto the floor. I sat on her backside with her arms pinned spread to her side and her legs pressed together. Monica lifted her head up from the floor. "How'd you catch up so fast?" she breathed out before pressing her forehead back against the cold floor. I was actually kinda happy that no one else was around except for us girls since Monica was wearing the disgusting yellow dress that the female students of Ouran, who could afford it, were made to wear.

I smirked down at her as Haruhi finally caught up with the two of us. She bent over and placed her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath as she did so. "I'm Rikku Fujioka. I can do anything!"

"Yeah right," I heard Monica mutter at my lame answer. I even heard Haruhi sigh. "That was the worse explanation I've ever heard."

I huffed. "I thought it sounded cool."

"Seriously though, Rikku, how were you able to catch up to me?" Monica re-lifted her head back up and looked at me over her shoulder.

I sighed. "I do lots of sports, remember? And all of the sports that I do involve speed, one of the reasons for why I need to be so fast. Plus I just have some awesome reflexes, not that I'm bragging or anything."

This time Haruhi rolled her eyes.

It was then that the music room doors opened. I slowly looked up from Monica's narrowed hazel orbs and into the eyes of the devil…or should I say devils? Both wore identical blue kimonos with green, yellow, and red flower designs on them. Hikaru and Kaoru stared back at me and blinked in unison. A few seconds passed, a few awkward seconds, before their mouths morphed into smirks which were directed towards Monica and me and the position we were in.

"H-hello," I stuttered. I quickly scrambled back and off of my British friend. Monica instantly rose up onto her hands and stared with wide eyes at the two twin boys. Her face was as red as an apple. Haruhi ran past us and darted around the twins and into the third music room.

"Hello," they replied. "What cha doin?"

I gulped. "Nothin'. Nothin' at all."

"Really? Because it certainly didn't look like 'nothin'' to me. What do you think, Kaoru?" Hikaru turned to his brother.

Kaoru gave me a sly grin and wrapped an arm around his brother. "We didn't even know that you played that way, Rikku."

I glared at both of them. "Shut up!" I snapped at them. Only those two would think such disgusting things.

Tamaki was the next Host to come running out of Music Room 3. "What's going on out here?" he asked us. He didn't even notice Monica yet. Speaking of my British friend, at this very moment she was trying to crawl away from us all. I quickly fell forward and snatched her dress before she could get too far, causing myself to fall flat onto my face. Let's just say that it hurt and my nose was going to be bruised horribly later on.

I tightened my grip on her yellow uniform as she tried to pull from my grasp. I lifted my head and glanced up at Tamaki. "Exactly what I promised during lunch, senpai. Tamaki-senpai, this is my dear friend Monica Louis. Monica, this is Tamaki Suoh."

Three…two…one…

"Aren't you just adorable?" Tamaki squealed. I hurriedly released Monica's dress as the blonde second year ran up to my friend and brought her into a tight embrace, spinning himself and her in dizzying circles. Monica squeaked and tried to escape Tamaki's hug of death. I chuckled, causing the blonde to narrow her eyes towards me, or at least whenever she was able to look at me.

"I hate you so much!" she hissed at me. This caused me to laugh even harder since I knew that she wasn't really serious. "And stop laughing already and help me!" I slowly rose up to my feet and instead gave her a finger wave. I then turned on my heel and headed for the music room doors. "Wait! Where are you going? Don't leave me!"

I glanced back at her over my shoulder. I grinned and gave the finger peace sign. "Sorry, Monica, but I have to get ready for today's cosplay."

"Don't you-!" but before she could finish, I slammed the music room doors shut. I then leaned against the doors and went into a long, loud laughing fit as I heard her screams for help through both doors.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Tamaki, my dearest Tamaki, why are you so beautiful?" one of said blonde's guests asked him. Her hands were clasped beneath her chin as she waited for her answer from the Host Club King.<p>

I didn't mean to, but I couldn't help but stare over at the girls admiring Tamaki. I watched, slightly interested in how the second year was going to respond, as I sat across from Kyoya, who was busy writing with his ink pen on his notebook of the day which was a scroll. Today we were all wearing kimonos and had Japanese styled scrolls and portraits all over the room. Kyoya and I were kneeling on pillows while in front of both of us, on a small drawer, sat a black steaming kettle full of tea. Our sandals were off and any girls who decided to see Kyoya, or maybe even me, had to take off their shoes as well before they approached. Behind me was what I guessed was a wall separator, almost putting the two of us in our own section.

"I'm hoping to catch your eye, even if for just one second," Tamaki responded, in a slightly seductive voice.

"Then why is your voice so very sweet and mellow?" another asked.

Tamaki smiled. "To set your nerves at ease, so that my true feelings might reach your heart."

"Why are your eyes filled with tears every time you look at me?" the last one asked.

"Because the sight of your beautiful smile causes the fountain inside me to start overflowing." By this time, Tamaki really did indeed have tears in his eyes as he spoke, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, Tamaki," all three girls sighed at once.

I gagged.

I scanned the room again and spotted Monica walking with Haruhi towards Kyoya's and my direction. Haruhi and I wore matching kimonos, like the Hitachiins, except the main difference between ours was that hers was a light purple color with pink flower designs and mine was a baby blue with dark blue flowers. She and Monica both took off their shoes and stepped up onto the platform that Kyoya and I were on. Monica glared at me when she passed, causing Haruhi to sigh and for me to playfully stick out my tongue out at her. I think that even Kyoya rolled his eyes at my childish response.

Monica was still a little peeved at me for bringing her here and for leaving her in the hands of Tamaki. I don't understand why she's still upset though for me leaving her with the blonde second year. I mean…he did release her in the end. Besides that little issue, Monica automatically got along with Honey and Mori but instantly ignored the twins, who were trying to poke and prod her, did her best to evade Tamaki, since he kept trying to hug her again, and stayed as far away as possible from Kyoya, since she knew the deal that he and I made and the promise that she would keep Haruhi's gender a secret.

Though I must admit that Haruhi's purple kimono kinda shouts out to the Host Club guests 'Hey, I'm a girl!' How have they not figured this out about her?

Speaking of Haruhi…

"Haruhi!" Two girls magically appeared in front of my sister and smiled.

"You look so cute in your kimono!" the one said. I snickered at the girls' choice of words and quickly took a sip of my tea before I got in trouble by Kyoya.

"Almost like a girl," the second one then added. I instantly spit my tea back into the cup and began to pound my chest with my hand as I started to cough.

"Thanks," Haruhi said with a bit of uncertainty.

"Haruhi." My twin sister turned her head towards Kyoya when he announced her name. "You've booked another appointment. It seems you've had a pretty steady flow of new customers lately. Keep up the good work." The glasses wearing second year then turned his head to face my sister. "I'm not going to charge you interest on your debt like I usually would, so keep this up and you should be able to pay it off." Kyoya closed his eyes and gave my sister a fake smile. "Although, the rental fee on that kimono you're wearing is nothing to sneeze at."

Haruhi and Monica gave Kyoya a creeped out expression while I just shook my head at him when he wasn't paying attention.

Two ladies then came before Kyoya. They kneeled on the floor like we did and wore wide smiles. "Hello, Kyoya," the one on the left said.

"I can't get over how great you look wearing that kimono," the other then added. "Are you planning to release any more picture books of the Host Club?"

Monica glanced over at me and mouthed, 'Picture books?'

I shook my head and mouthed back, 'Don't ask.'

"Unfortunately we don't have anything planned at present, ladies," Kyoya responded back.

"But doesn't the Club make a lot of money," Hikaru started.

"From the sale of promotional items?" Kaoru finished. I jumped at the sound of their voices and turned around to see the two twin boys staring at us over the separator.

Kyoya turned as well and looked up at them. "That's true, but the items are poor quality." Kyoya reached under the table and pulled out some pictures. I scooted closer to him and looked at the pictures which he held in his hand. I flinched at the sight of the first one of the twins, which was extremely blurry and had an Ouran girl's dress taking up most of the shot. Kyoya continued as he spread out his hand and allowed me to see the rest of the pictures that he held. "Those picture books were full of nothing but amateur hidden camera shots."

I took the pictures from Kyoya and studied them more closely as the raven haired boy placed his fingers to his glasses for a moment and pushed them up, causing their normal glare to appear. "However, if we want to create some higher quality money making products, I'm afraid we'll have to draw money from the school's budget." As he said this, Kyoya pulled out a calculator and began to type in numbers as he added everything up. Hikaru and Kaoru slowly slunk back down behind the wall separator and out of sight.

"Kyoya-senpai," I said, slowly looking up from the photos.

"Yes?" he asked. I waited until he took his eyes away from his calculator and finally looked up at me.

"What if I took pictures of the Host Club for you?" I asked. "I mean, you liked the ones I took at the soccer field, correct?"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "And you are willing to do this for us for free?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Now why would I do that? I was actually thinking of using my photography skills to help pay for Haruhi's debt. Plus, besides just taking the pictures, I will also assist you in making up the picture books. Every set sold you take off two thousand yen from my sister's debt. This way, I can help you get good quality photos and make nice looking picture books and you help me pay off Haruhi's debt. Do we have a deal?"

"Two thousand yen for every set sold?" he asked. "And you are willing to take the pictures and help me make the picture books?"

"Exactly what I just said."

Kyoya thought it over for a moment before nodding his head. "I believe that we do indeed have a deal, Miss Fujioka."

I smiled. "That's good to hear, Mr. Ootori."

I began to look around the room once again when Kyoya went back to writing on his scroll. I spotted my sister just as she ran straight into Kaoru, knocking some liquid bottle from his kimono sleeve. Haruhi looked down at the small bottle and bent over to pick it up. When she came back up to a standing position, she looked slightly annoyed.

"What's this?" she asked, holding the bottle up before her.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood back to back behind my sister with small smirks on their faces. "For your information, it's common for a Host to use eye drops," Kaoru explained.

"No woman alive can resist a man on the brink of tears," Hikaru also said.

I snorted, causing the three of them to look over at me. "That's a big fat lie."

Haruhi then turned back to the two twins and said, "That's cheating."

Hikaru smirk turned into a playful smile as he wrapped one arm around Haruhi's shoulder and used his other hand to poke her face. "Oh don't be such a party pooper."

"Here, Haruhi." Kaoru reached into his kimono sleeve and pulled out a small pink sweet. He placed it in the palms of both of her hands. "This is for you." Kaoru then reached into his other sleeve and pulled out another identical sweet. "And this one's for you, Rikku!" He grinned at me, chucking the small sweet towards me as he did so.

I caught the container and looked down at it before returning Kaoru's smile. "Thanks, Kaoru!"

Kaoru looked stunned for a moment before shaking it off and giving me the thumbs up. I softly chuckled and opened the sweet's container.

Haruhi finally looked up from her own pink sweet and at the twins. "It's for me?" she asked surprised.

The Hitachiin brothers both grinned, showing off their teeth. "Aren't you the cutest."

Then just like magnets, two of Haruhi's guests appeared in front of my sister. "I didn't know you liked sweets, Haruhi," the one said. Both stared at my sister with hearts in their eyes.

"Well to be honest with you, I don't really," Haruhi explained. My twin sister then got a faraway look in her eye and she gazed down at the sweet in her hands. "But you know, I think it would be a nice memorial offering for my mother." The girls surrounding Haruhi awed as tears began to form in their eyes.

I smiled down at the floor and ran a hand through my hair. When no one was watching me, I quickly brushed a stray tear from my cheek and then used my kimono sleeve to rub at my eyes. That's my sister.

"How admirable of you!" Tamaki suddenly was standing before my sister. He moved his head close to Haruhi's face as he continued. Haruhi slowly moved her head away from him. "Such devotion to your mother's memory! Please, Haruhi, take as many of these as you like." With each word he said, Tamaki placed another pink sweet in Haruhi's hands. She soon had enough in her hands to create a small pyramid. Honey, Mori, Kaoru, and Hikaru clapped at their boss's words.

Kyoya and I rose to our feet and slowly, after grabbing our sandals of course, walked over to the other Hosts. Haruhi was still staring at Tamaki with a strange look in her eyes as she said, "Let me guess. The tears are fake."

"How could you?" Tamaki asked, as if her statement had insulted him, which it probably did since this is Tamaki we are talking about. Once again the Host Club King had tears appearing in his eyes as he stated his point. "My tears are always genuine, Haruhi. Being able to cry without the use of eye drops is the mark of a true Host."

I continued to watch Tamaki rant on while the others, except Haruhi, turned their backs on him. Honey was in Mori's arms almost asleep, Hikaru and Kaoru were stifling yawns, and Kyoya just didn't seem interested as he wrote on his scroll. As I watched Tamaki and Haruhi, my eyes slowly travelled to the doorway where a girl around my age was peering into the room. She seemed frightened as she watched Tamaki talk with Haruhi.

"Tell me," Tamaki said to Haruhi. "Do I impress you? Have you fallen for me yet?"

"You wish," Haruhi bluntly replied. She sounded agitated.

"My romantic overtures don't seem to be reaching you for some reason. Perhaps I should add a little more pizazz to my character?" Tamaki quickly turned to Haruhi, who wasn't listening as she stared at the girl that I was watching in the doorway. The blonde's eyes glanced at the doorway as well and he blinked in surprise. "Ah!"

The other Hosts behind me turned around and looked over at the girl. The air fill with silence as we all stared at her and she stared right back. Of course the Hitachiin twins were the first to break the peace.

"Looks like the Host Club has a brand new guest," both boys said. They then each placed an index finger in the air as the same idea entered both boys thoughts. "Ah!"

The two red headed twins migrated over by the door. Kaoru appeared before the newcomer first. He leaned against the doorway and held out a red rose for the girl. "Come on in. What are you waiting for?"

Hikaru appeared next and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Watching from afar is no fun," he said, pulling out his own red rose.

In unison the Hitachiins offered the roses towards the girl. "Please, miss."

I sighed. "Guys, you're only doing more harm than good. It looks as if you're scaring her," I called over to them.

Tamaki moved forward with his own red rose in hand. "Stop that," he ordered the two twin boys. Hikaru and Kaoru, as well as the newcomer, looked startled as they turned to Tamaki. "How many times do I have to tell you boys to be more courteous to our first time guests?" The Hitachiins frowned but backed off, allowing Tamaki to offer a hand to the new customer. "Please. You don't have to be afraid, my princess. I welcome you to the Ouran Host Club." A blush formed on the girl's face and we all waited patiently for her to accept Tamaki's hand. "Yes," Tamaki said quietly.

What happened next though shocked us all.

The girl brought her hand back and shoved it against Tamaki's face, smacking the poor soul on his cheek. "No! Don't touch me! You're phony!" she screeched.

"Hmm?" Honey, Haruhi, and the twins went. I just raised an eyebrow and stayed quiet since I was curious where this was heading.

"What do you mean I'm phony?" Tamaki stepped back towards us and placed a hand over his face, covering the mark that the girl had left on his mug.

"Just what I said, you're phony!" the girl exclaimed again, pointing a finger at Tamaki. "I find it hard to believe that someone like you is the Prince Character of this Host Club!" Tamaki stumbled backwards in shock. "You shouldn't be spreading your love around so easily like that, you stupid! You must be a dimwitted narcissist! You're incompetent! You're a commoner! You're disgusting!" With each word she said, Tamaki took it like an arrow to the chest. The next thing we knew, he started to fall backwards.

"He's created a new technique," Hikaru stated.

"One Man Slow Motion," Kaoru finished.

I didn't quite care nor was I paying much attention to Tamaki as he hit the floor. I was still frowning at the girl for calling Tamaki a commoner. It felt more like an insult for me than it did for him.

Kyoya, with a hand to his chin in thought, spoke first before I was able to give her a piece of my mind. "I don't suppose…you are…?"

The girl's face instantly changed and tears sprouted from her eyes. "It's you!" she said as she started to run towards him. "Kyoya!" On her way to the glasses wearing second year, she stepped on Tamaki's stomach and rudely brushed me off to the side before jumping onto Kyoya and giving him a hug. "Oh, how I longed to meet you. My one and only Prince Charming."

Kyoya stared down at the girl who was hugging him before returning his attention to the rest of us. Besides Tamaki, who was still on the floor in pain, the Hosts were staring at Kyoya with either confused expressions or widened eyes. When he looked over at me though, I didn't pay any attention to him since I was too busy glaring holes into the girl's backside. Unfortunately none of my glaring worked and the girl just continued to hug Kyoya.

* * *

><p>"Your fiancé?" Hikaru asked with a raised eyebrow. The rest of the Hosts, except for Tamaki, were eyeing Kyoya with confused expressions at the little secret the glasses wearing second year decided to leave us in the dark about. Tamaki was sulking in his corner. I was still glaring at the new girl for the comments she made earlier.<p>

"Kyoya-senpai?" Kaoru then said with an identical face.

Club had just let out a mere ten minutes ago and all of us who were in cosplay outfits immediately changed out of our costumes once all the guests were gone. Monica said she'd catch up with Haruhi and me later before darting out of the room. Anyway, now all of us stood across from the new girl who sat on one of the couches as she explained her story.

"Of course. My name is Renge Hoshakuji and I'm transferring into Ouran Academy's first year Class A tomorrow," she explained. My glare hardened on her. She was going to be in Haruhi's and my class?

We all heard a slight mumble coming from the corner of the room so we turned in unison to stare over at Tamaki. "Why is he sulking?" Hikaru asked.

"Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy," Kaoru explained. I snickered.

"Whatever," Kyoya said, slightly annoyed. "Why does everyone insist on referring to us like we're husband and wife?"

"Because it's funny," I replied back with a smile. Kyoya rolled his eyes. He did not look amused.

"Ours is a story of love at first sight." Renge magically popped up behind us. She had her hands to her cheeks and was wiggling from side-to-side with glee. I jumped in fright and bit my tongue, causing my mouth to fill up with blood. I glared at her again and almost thought about smacking the smile right off of her face. "I couldn't resist the way you were adoring those flowers in the backyard when you thought no one else was looking. And how sweet it was when you reached out to that poor, little injured kitten."

"Is she serious?" the twins asked in unison with creeped out looks on their faces. Kyoya just watched everything with a blank expression.

"Could you have the wrong person?" Haruhi asked.

"No way!" Renge yelled in her face. "I could recognize my love anywhere! He's a gentleman who's kind to everyone and doesn't ask for anything in return. He likes solitude but in fact sometimes he gets lonely."

The twins started to run around in panic as they covered the sides of their heads and shouted, "Ah! Who the hell is she talking about? Ahh! Shut her up! Ahh! Stop her!"

By this time I was just giving the girl a crazy look. Who the hell did she believe Kyoya was? Because he sure as hell wasn't any of the things that she said he was. The Hitachiins were starting to become annoying, even though I had the same thoughts as them, so I grabbed both boys by their collars and pulled them to a full out stop. I then smacked both upside the head and told them to shut up.

"He looks like the star of the popular dating sim _Okie-dokie Memorial_!" Renge continued on. She then abruptly pointed a finger at Kyoya's face. "You're my real life Ichijo Miyabi!"

We stared at the crazy girl. My glare had even changed into wide eyes. She was crazy. Correct. But crazy. I quickly ran over to Kyoya's normal table and began to rummage in my bag for my magazine.

"Okie?" Haruhi asked.

"Dokie?" Honey continued.

"Otaku!" Tamaki shouted.

"Otaku?" Hikaru exclaimed.

"I've never seen one!" Kaoru shouted.

As I searched for my magazine, I shouted at all of them. "Would you please stop with the yelling? I mean, seriously! We're indoors for Pete's sake!"

Haruhi came up beside me and went down on one knee. "Are you feeling alright, Rikku? You sound kinda angry," she quietly asked.

I huffed in annoyance. "I just don't like that girl, okay."

"What are you looking for?" she then asked.

I didn't answer but instead chose to keep rummaging in my bag. Haruhi sighed and rose back to her feet just as Kyoya sat down on one of the couches and placed a hand to his chin in thought. Once I finally found the magazine, I started flipping through the pages, scanning each one as I did so.

"I get it now," Kyoya said. "You're in love with that character. You're projecting that love onto me and you've somehow deluded yourself into thinking that we're engaged. I assume this Miyabi character probably wears glasses as well." As Kyoya spoke, Renge was off in her own little world as she ran back and forth behind the couch that he sat on, shouting things at the top of her lungs.

The other Hosts gathered around Kyoya. The glasses wearing second year glanced over at Tamaki as he spoke. "So she made it up? You're not really her fiancé, right?"

"Well no. I don't remember ever asking for her hand in marriage," Kyoya explained. He folded his arms and looked down at the floor. "Besides, this is the first time I've ever met the woman." The others sighed and looked away with annoyed expressions.

"As much as she annoys me," I said, rising to my feet with the magazine still in my hands and on a specific page. I began to walk over to the Hosts, who had turned their heads to look at me, and continued. "I guess I can see where she is coming from."

"What are you talking about, Ri-chan?" Honey asked, looking up at me with his big brown orbs.

"Well, sometimes when I have the extra cash, I'll go out and buy a magazine," I told them, nodding my head at the object in my hands. "In this particular one, it has a special advertisement for the dating sim game that Miss Hoshakuji was just talking about. And here's the sim that she confused you for." I bent over the couch and dropped the magazine on Kyoya's lap. I then folded my hands on the couch's edge and looked over his shoulder at the picture as the others moved in for a closer look.

Kyoya picked up my magazine and studied the boy who took up most of the page with a brief summary of the game at the bottom of the page. Almost in every way, the character looked identical to Kyoya. They both wore glasses, had the same hair style, body build, and face structure. The only differences were that the character had light brown hair and had a small smile on his face.

"I see," Kyoya murmured.

"You and that dating sim could be twins," I explained. "Besides the fact that he's a fictional character and you're a real person. There's also the fact that he sounds like a really nice person and you're not." The raven hair second year narrowed his eyes at me which I replied back by smiling and saying, "I love you too, Mommy."

Renge suddenly appeared beside Kyoya on the couch, scaring the hell out of me once again, and looked at him with huge eyes. "According to my research I understand that you're in charge of managing the Club. Is that true, Kyoya?" she asked him.

"That's right," Honey said instead of Kyoya, turning Renge's head in his direction. I quickly snatched the magazine back from Kyoya and began to roll it up. I placed it in my back pocket as Honey continued. "Kyo-chan is our director."

"You're the Club's director? That's perfect!" Renge squealed, her cheeks flushing red. "Oh wow! I've always wanted to wear a sandwich board to advertise a business."

Hikaru and Kaoru frowned and wore tired expressions. "We don't advertise. We're just a host club."

"I've made up my mind. For now on, I'm going to be the manager of this host club," Renge continued, totally ignoring the two twin boys.

Hikaru and Kaoru growled lightly under their breaths at being ignored.

Tamaki moved beside me and bent over the couch to speak with Kyoya. I leaned in closer so I could be in the conversation as well. "Now, listen, Kyoya," the blonde began.

"Miss Hoshakuji is the only daughter of a very important Ootori family client. So please be polite and try not to offend her, alright?" Kyoya replied back.

"But, senpai," I said with a frown. "She's making you out for someone you aren't and never will be. It's going to be much worse if she finds out later instead of telling her now."

"I ask you to be polite as well, Rikku." Kyoya turned his head to look at me and wore an expressionless face. "Stay quiet and let me handle everything."

"But, Kyoya-senpai," I whined.

"No buts, Rikku."

I frowned and gave a soft sigh. "Fine. Whatever."

"Well, boys…and girl…," Renge said to us. Kyoya, Tamaki, and I turned our heads to look up at her smiling face. "I can't wait to work with you."

Oh joy.


	15. Chapter 15: The Lonely Prince

"Kyoya-senpai, I won't be able to come and help out at the Host Club until you close," I told him. I had to literally run to the third music room with Monica so I could catch up with the second year to talk with him. Monica was leaning against the wall rummaging through her school bag looking for our Conversational French book. We had a project due the next day and unfortunately we hadn't had time to start it whatsoever.

"What's your reason?" Kyoya asked, raising an eyebrow and looking from me, to Monica, and then back to me.

Monica finally found the French book and held it up for Kyoya to see. "It's for our Conversational French class. We have to go around and talk to as many people as we can, at least ten, and see what reactions we can get out of them by speaking in a different language."

"Didn't you just join the class?" Kyoya asked, directing the question towards me as he looked back down at his notebook to jot something down.

Monica answered before I could. "I might've been in the class longer than her, senpai, but Rikku's already way ahead of me when it comes to speaking the language."

I grinned and wiggled my eyebrows in her direction. "What can I say? I'm just a genius. Plus I've already been studying the Conversational French's textbook since the beginning of the semester."

"How's that?" Monica asked in confusion.

"I went up to the teacher before anyone was even able to pick their classes and told her that I was interested in her class and if it would be alright if she allowed me to borrow one of the textbooks so I could get ahead of the class. I've been studying that textbook in your hands since."

"Wow."

"Why don't you use the Host Club guests then as your subjects," Kyoya interrupted us before we got too much off topic. "I'm sure you'll get more than enough reactions from all of the lovely ladies."

"Yeah, but we need a few boys as well, and I'd feel bad if I had to interrupt any of you guys while you were in the middle of hosting," I told him.

"As long as you don't become a disturbance I don't mind you interrupting a little," Kyoya said nonchalantly, writing something in his black notebook.

"Really?" Monica and I asked at once. This sounded so much easier than us going up to complete strangers on the street and talking to them in French.

"Just promise to behave and to not to insult our guests," he told us. "Especially you, Rikku."

"Me? Why would I insult a guest?" I asked with a frown.

Using his mechanical pencil, Kyoya placed it under my chin and forced me to look up into his cold, grey eyes. "You know exactly who I'm talking about so promise me."

"Who are you-?"

"She's from France, Rikku."

"Damn it!"

Kyoya smirked and moved his pencil away from my chin, just as you know who came skipping towards us with a huge smile on her face. Monica looked confused but didn't say anything as I quickly tugged her into the music room and pulled the doors shut as our new classmate went right up to Kyoya and began to swoon at the sight of the glasses wearing second year.

"Who were you talking about just then with Kyoya-senpai?" Monica asked me. The two of us took a seat across from one another on the couches. "All I got out of the conversation was that you wanted to swear at someone and insult them."

"That new girl in our class. Renge whatever," I muttered. "I can't believe she's French. How did I miss that? She basically told us her life story yesterday and why she came here to Ouran Academy."

Monica stared at me. "Why would you insult the new girl? I like her."

I sighed. "Don't ask. Now," I said, indicating the book in her hand and the notebook in my own. "Who's doing what?"

"You can do the talking," she instantly replied back. "I'll write down all the reactions."

"You know that you're going to have to at least talk with two people, right? I can't do all the talking."

Monica shrugged. "Yeah. I know. I'll ask Haruhi and maybe Honey-senpai or Mori-senpai."

"Should we even ask Mori-senpai?" I asked her. "He may not even respond to whatever we say to him in French."

Monica giggled and pretended to write something down on the palm of her hand. "Mori-senpai. Reaction…nothing. So manly."

"Indeed," I said, soon giggling alongside her. "Then the twins will probably say that we said something perverted to them, Kyoya-senpai wouldn't be surprised since he knows what we have planned, though we still have to ask him, and Tamaki-senpai may not even understand that we're speaking in a totally different language."

I leaned back in my seat as our laughter echoed around the room. Once the two of us finally calmed down, the double doors opened and Tamaki, Kyoya, and Renge walked right on in. Renge was still swooning as she spoke with Kyoya while Tamaki seemed upset at something and had his head hung in defeat.

"What happened?" I asked, referring to the broken Tamaki who was slowly making his way to the corner of the room. "He looks dead."

"You mean the Phony Prince?" Renge asked, pointing her thumb over her shoulder at Tamaki. Tamaki instantly fell over and landed on the floor. Ouch. He hadn't even made it all the way to the corner.

"Yeah…that guy."

"He started speaking to my Kyoya while I was already talking with him so I called him a few names like I did yesterday," she explained with a frown.

Really?

Monica looked over at me. Since her back was facing Kyoya and Renge they couldn't see her as she mouthed, "I see your point" to me. I quickly nodded my head back at her as she rose to her feet and slowly walked over to the deceased Tamaki. With the slightest of hesitation, Monica bent down on one knee and started to shake the blonde's shoulder. I sighed and turned back to face the couch that Monica had been occupying, jumping slightly when I saw Kyoya sitting down with his notebook and an enthusiastic Renge beside him who was literally bouncing with glee.

I rolled my eyes and instead chose to distract myself by stealing Monica's textbook and reviewing over a few of the harder French words.

"Rikku." I looked up at the sound of my name and met Kyoya's grey eyes. I raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you start your French project with Miss Hoshakuji?"

I inwardly groaned. He just wanted me to talk to her while he was around so I couldn't swear at her in her native tongue. Plus there's the fact that he's trying to make me miserable since he knows how much I dislike Renge.

I feigned a smile. "_Ton arc est adorable aujourd'hui, Renge,_ (Your bow looks lovely today, Renge.)" I told her, tilting my head to the side and closing my eyes.

"_Pourquoi je vous remercie beaucoup! Je pense que vos lunettes sont adorables ainsi. Ils me rappellent tellement de Kyoya de_! (Why thank you very much! I think your glasses are adorable as well. They remind me so much of Kyoya's!)" she gushed. I re-opened my eyes and hesitantly touched my reading glasses. I had forgotten I had been wearing them actually. I put them on at the beginning of last period while I was looking through the Conversational French textbook with Monica.

"_Vous êtes trop aimable, mademoiselle,_ (You are too kind, miss.)" Kyoya said back to her, giving his charming Host Club smile as he did so.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. Thanks, I guess." I pushed my glasses up my face as I grabbed a pen from my school bag and wrote down 'Renge Hoshakuji. Class 1-A. Reaction: Adoration' in my notebook.

"Ri-chan, what happened to Tama-chan?" Honey and his taller classmate walked into the room. Honey took a seat by me on the couch while Mori stood behind the two of us with an unreadable expression on his face.

I grinned at him and held up my notebook with my pen poised slightly over the paper. "_Bonjour, miel-senpai. A l'heure actuelle, Tamaki-senpai est mort au fond en raison de paroles injurieuses Renge du dirigées vers lui et mon ami Monica tente actuellement de lui remonter le moral._ (Hello, Honey-senpai. At the present moment, Tamaki-senpai has died deep down because of Renge's insulting words directed towards him and my friend Monica is presently trying to cheer him up.)"

Honey blinked up at me twice with his huge innocent brown orbs. "Okay!" and he jumped off the couch with his pink bunny clutched to his chest and ran off to the kitchen with Mori trailing along behind him. I chuckled and wrote on the notebook 'Mitskuni Haninodzuka. Class 3-A. Reaction: Decided to take it in stride. Went with the flow before running off. Obviously didn't know what I was saying'.

"Monica," I called over to her. "You might as well get one of these out of the way before the guests start showing! Also, Haruhi and the Hitachiins should be here very soon."

"Can't!"

"What do you mean you can't?" I turned my body and looked at where she and Tamaki were. I sighed. Tamaki was once again clutching my poor British friend tightly in a deadly embrace as he squealed over how adorable she was. Slowly I started to slide back down the couch head so I could hide.

"Hey! Get him off of me! Don't leave me like you did yesterday!" Monica yelled at me.

"But I thought you wanted to make friends?" I teasingly asked her, coming back up so I could look over the couch again.

"Yeah! Friends! Not a pervert!"

Tamaki instantly let her go at her words and stared down at Monica with wide eyes. "You wanted friends, Monica? Why didn't you just say so?" and he went back to crushing her against his chest.

"_Tamaki-senpai, communiqué de Monica déjà. Je ne sais pas à combien plus forte qu'elle sera en mesure de prendre,_ (Tamaki-senpai, release Monica already. I'm not sure how much more she'll be able to take.)" I told him with a laugh. Monica already was beginning to look a little blue in the face.

Tamaki's head snapped towards me and his purplish eyes literally grew in size. Suddenly he released Monica and jumped to his feet. I gasped and bit my tongue when he ran towards me and threw himself over the couch, plopping down beside me. I flew back in surprise and landed on the floor.

"What is wrong with you? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I yelled at him

"_Je ne savais pas que vous parlais français aussi bien, ma fille chérie! _(I didn't know you spoke French as well, my darling daughter!)" he exclaimed. I gasped. He spoke French.

Suddenly the conversation Kyoya and I held the other day entered my head.

_"You wish to travel?" Kyoya asked._

_I grinned up at him and nodded my head. "Yeah. It's been something I've wanted to do since I was little. Other cultures interest me for some reason."_

_"Maybe you should go and speak with Tamaki then," Kyoya chuckled._

_"Huh? Why do you say that?"_

_"You'll see."_

"You're French, aren't you, Tamaki-senpai?" I asked him in disbelief. No wonder he was so smooth with the female guests.

"_Oui, mademoiselle! _(Yes, miss!)" Tamaki enthusiastically nodded his head. A large smile occupied his face.

How am I just finding out about this? I wonder if Haruhi knows yet.

"You're kidding."

"French or not, he's still a phony prince," Renge muttered under her breath. Tamaki's smile left his face and he ran to a corner of the room.

"_Agréable, Renge._ (Nice, Renge.)" I rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p>"Why are you staring at Renge?" Monica whispered in my ear. I held the French notebook tightly to my chest as I glared over at the ever so enthusiastic Renge who sat beside Kyoya. My British friend grabbed hold of my notebook and tried to pull it from my grasp before I crumpled the pages that held our assignments. "Let go, Rikku!"<p>

"Huh?" I blinked up at her and released my grip. Monica's eyes became wide for a second before she fell back and landed on the floor. I glanced down at her. "What are you doing down there?"

"I was trying to figure out why you were glaring over at Renge and Kyoya-senpai," she explained as she sat up into a sitting position.

"Oh." I turned my attention back over to the new girl.

"Rikku, are you jealous at all the attention that Renge is giving to Kyoya?" she asked me with a sly smile.

I jumped away from her in shock. " What? No! Don't be ridiculous, Monica!" I exclaimed. "I was just trying to figure out a way to insult Renge without her or anyone else knowing what I'm saying to her."

She rolled her eyes. "Uh huh."

"I'm serious!"

"Whatever." One of Monica's long, slender blonde eyebrows then rose up her forehead. "Anyway, didn't you tell me the other day in French class that you also speak a few other languages besides French, English, and Japanese? Why don't you use one of those to talk to her?"

Slowly a smile came onto my face. "Now why didn't I think of that?"

"Just don't say anything too mean, alright?"

"No promises," I told her standing up. I chuckled and quickly strode over to Renge and a black book writing Kyoya. Club just ended almost five minutes ago and the other Hosts, minus Haruhi who needed to talk to a teacher about something, were moving furniture around so they could all talk together.

"Hello, Miss Fujioka," Kyoya said without looking up. By the sound of his voice it already felt like he knew exactly what I was going to say. "Is there something that you need?" He finally looked up and lifted a black brow.

"Well, since Monica and I are finished with our French project, besides the fact that we need to type it up, I was hoping if I could try one more language on dear Renge here," I told him, looking directly into his eyes.

"And why's that?" Kyoya asked me.

I grinned. "Oh, I just wanted to see how she'd respond to a language that she actually doesn't quite understand."

Kyoya smiled back as well, but of course his was more in the shape of a smirk. "And what language would that be?"

"Umm," Renge said, turning her head to stare between her 'fiancé' and myself. "How about I go and make a snack for us?" The two of us ignored her as she quickly ran off and out of the music room.

Monica sighed. "I'll go and help her before she makes a mess of things," and she ran after the brunette.

"Greek," I told him. "I don't know all Greek words, but I know enough to speak full sentences."

"_Tóte ti eínai af__̱__t__ó__ akriv__ó__̱__s pou epr__ó__keito na po__̱__ Despoin__í__s Hoshakuji_? (Then what is it exactly that you were going to say to Miss Hoshakuji?)" he asked in me Greek.

I stared wide-eyed at him. "You speak Greek? Since when?"

Kyoya's smirk grew ever so slightly larger. "I know a good couple of languages, Rikku."

"But why? You'll be going into the medical business, right?"

"_Eínai kalýtero na eínai pánta étoimi__̱__, Rikku,_ (It's best to always be prepared, Rikku.)" he explained in a mocking tone.

"Well damn. That plan just went down the toilet." I snapped my fingers in irritation.

"Excuse me?" Kyoya's eyebrow rose up his face again.

"Nothing!"

"Rikku, Kyoya, come join us in our discussion," Tamaki told us, grabbing a hold of my wrist. Haruhi entered the room a moment later and automatically took a seat in one of the empty chairs when she noticed that all of the other Hosts were sitting down together. Across the table from her were Mori and Honey in two separate chairs. Hikaru and Kaoru sat together on a couch on Haruhi's right and Honey and Mori's left. Then across from those two, Tamaki took a seat on that couch and forced me to sit beside him. Kyoya then took a seat right beside me, causing me to end up in the middle of the two friends.

"Why do we even need a discussion anyway?" I asked, crossing my arms. "What's there to discuss?" There was exactly enough cups of tea for all of us on the tabletop and I looked longingly at the one directly in front of me. It smelled good, but I'm not sure if it was exactly drinkable. I haven't tried any of the tea yet that was made by one of the Hosts, besides my sister of course. But I definitely know for a fact that Haruhi did not make the tea this time, so for all I know the tea could be poisonous.

"We need to talk about Renge," Tamaki explained. I glanced up at him when he picked up his own tea and took a small sip. I carefully picked up the cup that sat in front of me and took my own sip. It actually didn't taste that bad. Not the best, but it was acceptable.

"Did you actually find a way to tell her that she can't be our manager?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"Or a way to get her out of our lives for good?" The other Hosts looked at me. I shrugged. "What? I don't like her."

"Anyway," Haruhi said, since she knew that I could get pretty violent with my words.

"Sorry," I muttered, placing the tea back on the table. "Please continue, Tamaki-senpai."

Tamaki cleared his throat. "So, I thought about it a lot last night and maybe having a lady manager isn't such a bad idea."

"Why do you say that?" the Hitachiins asked.

"Well, it's fairly obvious, isn't it?" Tamaki asked. "Renge just transferred into the same class as Haruhi and Rikku. So, if Haruhi and Rikku have a girl friend around, it could bring out the female within them. Renge's girlish air of tenderness might be able to stimulate Haruhi's and Rikku's own sense of femininity."

I stared at him with a look of horror. Does he really believe that? "Good grief," Haruhi muttered.

"Wait a second," I said to him. "The two of us already have a female friend. Monica, remember?"

"She doesn't count though," the blonde explained.

"What? Why not?" I demanded.

"She's as boyish as the two of you. In fact, maybe Monica should befriend Renge so her femininity could come out as well."

"_Kalí__̱__ thl__í__psi__̱__,_ (Good grief.)" I groaned.

"What did you just say?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked.

At the same moment, Honey said, "What language was that?"

"Greek," Kyoya explained. "She spoke Greek."

"That's so cool, Ri-chan!" Honey exclaimed.

"But what did you say?" the twins asked again.

"It doesn't matter," I muttered, re-crossing my arms. The twins raised their eyebrows at me but didn't say anything.

"Now is our chance to help Haruhi and Rikku, and maybe even Monica, get in touch with their feminine side. This is an important project, men!" Tamaki told everyone.

"They don't have any friends in class right now except for these two shady twins." Tamaki pointed over at Hikaru and Kaoru who seemed slightly surprised that they had been mentioned. "That's no good for them."

The twin boys tilted their heads to the side and said, "Like you have room to talk."

Renge then decided to make her appearance. The door creaked open as the Hitachiins were speaking, and she poked her head inside the room. "Hey, everyone. You'll be happy to know that your new manager Renge and her partner Monica have baked all of you some cookies!" she said with a smile.

Tamaki was up and standing by the door before Renge had even finished talking. When she was done however, the blonde second year raised an arm in gesture to bring attention to Renge. "Ah! Isn't she ladylike?" he asked. His hands then moved around until one was placed against his forehead and the other on his hip. "I'm so moved by your generosity."

Renge frowned. "I didn't make these cookies for you, you phony prince." Tamaki fell to the floor in a heap and slowly crawled his way to the corner of the room.

Our 'manager' entered the room with her cookies as each one of us stood up. She instantly ran over to Kyoya and held out her cookies like an offering to him. "I'm sorry I burnt them a little bit. I did the best I could," she told him. "And I already know what you're going to say…."

As Renge went off into Lala Land, Haruhi took the bag of cookies away from her before she could drop them. I stepped forward, about to taste one along with Honey, but stopped when I saw Monica stumble through the door. I quickly ran over to my friend before she could fall over.

"Never again," she whispered. Even though I had a tight hold on her, she still was able to crumple to the floor. "Next time she can just burn the entire kitchen!"

"Why? What happened?" I asked her.

She looked up at me with wide eyes. "You don't want to know!"

"Uh, okay…."

Monica then slumped to the floor in a daze. With a sigh, I decided to drag her across the floor so I could place her on one of the couches. After the job was done, I turned back around and groaned. All the way from the door to Monica's couch was a long streak of white flour. It seems my British friend must've had some flour still on her apron, which she had failed to take off back in the kitchen. I glanced back at everyone else before running into the kitchen that was stationed in the third music room.

When I came back out with a wash cloth and a half-filled bucket, I saw Mori with Honey under his arm trying to run away from an angry Renge, Tamaki still in his corner with an unamused Kyoya watching him, Monica still on the couch with her eyes shut tight, and Hikaru tearing off half of my sister's cookie…while it was still in her mouth. In shock I almost dropped the bucket I held. What the hell?

I kept watching as Kaoru then came up to her and placed a hand on her head, turning her mug to face him. "Uh oh, Haruhi. You've got crumbs on your face," he told her as he then proceeded to lick her cheek.

"That's disgusting," I murmured while shuddering. I then hurriedly ran to the streak of flour on the floor as I head Tamaki jump to his feet and begin to yell at what had just occurred.

"Did you see what they just did?" he exclaimed to Kyoya. I tried to ignore him as I wiped the floor but it was a little hard when the blonde second year was yelling at the top of his lungs. "He took a bite of the cookie while it was in her mouth and then the other went and licked her face!"

As Tamaki yelled, Kyoya ignored him and said, "And suddenly the trio of classmates are closer than they've ever been before."

Haruhi wasn't even paying attention to the two boys behind her as she rubbed her cheek and instead addressed the twin boys before her. "You know you could've just told me and I would've wiped it off," she said to Kaoru. She then turned to Hikaru. "And if you wanted to try one there's plenty here."

Finished with cleaning the flour, I stood to my feet and brushed off my pants as Tamaki suddenly cut himself off with a snort and grabbed Haruhi by the face. "That's not the way you're supposed to react, Haruhi! You have to stay strong and reject them, then casually brush them to the side! Do you understand?"

"This is sexual harassment, senpai," Haruhi replied back.

I chuckled. Apparently my sister had no clue what the meaning of sexual harassment meant if she thought that Tamaki was doing it to her and yet the twins were not. With an amused roll of the eyes, I took my rag and bucket back to the kitchen.

When I came back out this time, all of the Hosts, except for Kyoya, were staring at Renge with a frightened look. Said girl had an arm outstretched as she pointed at all of the Club members. I came right over and stood beside Mori and Honey who hanging onto Mori by the neck. "Each of you needs to have some sort of dark side, you understand? Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men who are troubled. If you keep carrying on like this, it's only a matter of time before the girls get tired of you and stop coming altogether. Are you trying to ruin my precious Kyoya's business? As your manager it's my duty to change your character's background! Let's start with you!" and Renge's pointed finger changed direction slightly so it was directly on poor Honey.

Honey screamed in fear as his eyes filled with tears.

"If all you are is cute inside and out then you're no different then a baby. Therefore," and her voice got louder and a lot more scarier. "From now on you are the Baby-Faced Thug!" Honey screamed again. "And, Mori-senpai, you're his childhood friend the Flunky." Mori just stood in silence with an unreadable expression on his face. "The twins will be basketball players, enslaved in their own world." I think when she said twins she meant Hikaru and Kaoru since she pointed at them next. The two said twins in response gave her expressions full of confusion. "Haruhi, you're an honor student who's constantly being bullied." Haruhi seemed just as surprised as the twins at Renge's background choice for her.

That then left Tamaki and myself, though I doubt she'd say anything to me since I wasn't an actual Host.

"And as for you, Tamaki," Renge said, directing her attention to the blonde who flinched back away from her. "You're the school idol who's admired for your good looks but you actually have an inferiority complex you're hiding from the world. The Lonely Prince."

I sighed in relief. She didn't say anything to me.

Just as I took a step back though, Renge turned towards me next and said, "And, Rikku, you're an honor student as well like your brother but instead of being bullied you're really deeply in love with Tamaki. You have no idea how to express your love to him because of your social class and the fact that he's the most popular kid in school while you're the most ignored."

My eyes widened at the background she decided to give me. "But I'm not even a Host!"

Renge shrugged. "No, but having a small love story in the plot makes things much more exciting."

When Renge then turned her back on me to face Kyoya, I almost went and strangled her. I did NOT want to be in love with Tamaki, even if it were only pretend. She's so lucky that Hikaru and Kaoru stopped me or she would be dead meat right about now!

"And, Kyoya, you're perfect just the way you are now!" Renge gushed. "So I want you to stay as kind and affectionate as ever, 'k?"

Kyoya placed a hand over his heart. With closed eyes, he bowed his head slightly towards her direction. "Thank you. I'm honored."

Tamaki meanwhile stumbled over towards the doors. "The Lonely Prince. It's true. That title is perfect for me."

"Yeah right. She couldn't be farther from the truth," Haruhi grumbled.

Hikaru and Kaoru released me and then ran to Kyoya. The two pulled him away from Renge and off to the side. They forced him into a crouch position with them. "Come on, Kyoya-senpai," Hikaru said.

"You've gotta do something," Kaoru finished.

In the background, Renge was hopping all over the place with a smile on her face as she tried to hear what they were saying, or so she could just get a good look at Kyoya's face. I wasn't quite sure, nor did I actually care.

"Why?" Kyoya asked. "It seems like the Boss is up to it," and he pointed over at Tamaki who was now leaning against the wall in a dramatic pose.

"How does this look, Renge?" Tamaki asked her. "Do you think these poses work for a lonely prince?"

Renge came up to him with big, round eyes and clasped hands. "Oh, wow. You're pretty good at that, Tamaki. But you know that would be even more effective if you were standing in the rain." My sister along with Hikaru and Kaoru all groaned in unison.

Kyoya stood back up straight and placed a hand to his chin. He smirked and said, "Let's just wait and see how things turn out. I bet it'll be interesting. It always is."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. And if you're wrong, senpai, I'm going to kill you along with Renge and Tamaki-senpai. You for forcing us to wait, Renge for coming up with this entire crazy idea, and Tamaki-senpai for being so willing to go along with all of this chaos."

"Rikku, you're not going to kill anyone," my sister grumbled.

I replied by sticking my tongue out at her. "You take the fun out of everything, Haruhi."

* * *

><p><strong>Whatever is in the italics followed by the parenthesis is, of course, a whole different language. What's in the parenthesis is whatever was spoken in that language but in English. <strong>

**Sorry this one felt kinda short and sorta pointless. I wanted to add more, but I couldn't think what else I could actually add, especially since the next part with the movie and such is going to be pretty much it's own chapter. I think I may've had a bit of writer's block with this chapter too. Yuck. I hate that illness...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter nonetheless. I am now going to go and work on the next chapter of my other fanfic _The Deceased Phantomhive_. Good bye for now, darlings!**


	16. Chapter 16: Such a Pest

"Rikku!"

I screamed and ducked back behind one of the Music Room 3 doors. Hikaru and Kaoru grinned at my discomfort and tugged on my arms. "Come on, Rikku. Boss isn't going to hurt you!"

"Yes he is!" I screamed back at them. "You weren't there at lunch!" Yeah. Hikaru and Kaoru decided to skip out on eating lunch with us today because they refused to eat anywhere even close to Renge. I thought about joining them, since I despised Renge just as much them, but didn't in the end because Honey came up to me with his huge, brown puppy dog eyes and begged for me to eat with them. I just couldn't say no to the little guy, even though I did regret my decision in the end.

"Stop being a child!" they yelled back at me, tightening their grips on my arms.

By this time I was gripping the wood of the music room door that I had hid behind earlier with both of my hands. The twins decided to change tactics and instead moved so they could pull on my legs. In response I just gripped the door harder and yelled, "I'll stop acting like a child the second Tamaki-senpai stops bugging me!"

Hikaru and Kaoru sighed and glanced at the other. They shrugged and released my legs. "Have it your way then."

I yelped as my body crashed to the floor. I clenched my eyes shut and released the door so I could grab ahold of my head. "Ow," I groaned. "Why the hell have I been getting hurt so often lately?"

"What did Tono even do to you that was so horrible?" Hikaru asked.

"It can't be as bad as you make it out to be," Kaoru said.

"You wanna bet?" I asked, jumping to my feet. I swayed for a moment but continued to speak once I was still again. "All throughout lunch Tamaki-senpai kept trying to get me to act like the person Renge made up for me. He would first go on and on about being the Lonely Prince followed by nudging me and whispering that I had to act out my part too. And then it didn't help matters that Renge and Honey-senpai were encouraging us the entire time and that students kept staring and whispering about us! That is why if I even step foot in that room, or at least am near Tamaki-senpai, he is probably going to force me to continue acting with him!"

"I'm not so sure about that," the twins muttered together, glancing behind them and into the music room.

I gave them each a confused look. "Why do you say that?"

"See for yourself," Hikaru said as his brother grabbed my arm and forced me to look inside the music room. Renge stood next to some man with a piece of rolled up paper tightly clenched in her hand as she spoke with the stranger. The man in turn nodded his head every few seconds as he messed with the camera that he held.

I blinked. "Who's that?"

The two twin boys glanced at each other. "We're not sure exactly, but Renge was going on about something in class this morning about making a movie and that the crew being here right after school was finished for the day."

"I may like technology, but I refuse to act in a movie, especially if it's for her!" I hissed.

"I don't think," Hikaru started.

"Kyoya-senpai will be very pleased to hear that, Rikku," Kaoru finished.

"He may actually add money to Haruhi's debt if you don't cooperate," they then added together. "In other words…you have no choice."

I stomped my foot like a child and crossed my arms. "But that's not fair!" I whined.

Both boys shrugged. "Whoever said that the Shadow King was fair?"

I groaned and almost thought about pounding my head against the door. "But I don't want to play a girl who's secretly in love with Tamaki-senpai on camera! He's a moron!"

"No one ever said that loving another, especially the Boss, was easy," Hikaru said.

Kaoru glanced at his brother before returning his attention to me. "Speaking of the Shadow King, just think of all those girls who must be in love with Kyoya," he said in a thoughtful tone.

I snorted at the very thought. "The poor souls. They all must be under some sort of curse." Then with a sigh, I held my head high and silently squeezed my way between the Hitachiins and entered the music room. Luckily Tamaki didn't notice me as I quickly darted over to Kyoya's table and dropped off my bag like usual. As soon I placed my bag on the floor by the raven haired second year, I spun on my heel and began to walk away before Kyoya, who was on his laptop, noticed me.

"Rikku."

Damn! So close!

I turned my head to look over my shoulder at Kyoya. I feigned a smile. "Yes, senpai?"

"May I have a word?" He paused in his typing for a second to glance up at me. Let's just say the look he was giving me had a way about it that told me that I couldn't refuse him even if I wanted to. And boy did I want to.

I sighed and turned my body fully around so I could face him head on. "Yeah…sure, senpai." I really hope he hadn't heard the conversation that the Hitachiins and I had of his admirers behind his back. We hadn't exactly sounded nice…plus it would just be awkward. I softly gulped and played with the back of my shirt. "Yes, senpai?"

"I'm guessing that you've heard of the movie that Renge has planned for us," he told me, getting straight to the point. I nodded as he sat back in his seat and pushed up his glasses. "Good. Then that means you have more time to get your attitude in line before we even start the filming."

I stared at him with widened eyes. Excuse me? Did he really just tell me that? "Why? I hate that girl with a deadly passion!" I exclaimed. "Why are you trying to torture me so?"

Kyoya gave me an angry look, which consisted of just narrowed eyes and a hard frown. "I don't care what your feelings are on her, Rikku. You will behave whether you want to or not. Am I clear?" I mumbled something under my breath causing him to raise an eyebrow at me. "Pardon?"

"I said 'crystal'," I growled.

Kyoya gave a slight nod of approval. "You better keep to your word then."

"Whatever, Ootori-sama," I huffed. I crossed my arms over my chest and turned my back on him. Of course I earned myself a chuckle from him though, making me even angrier than earlier. As I walked away from the Shadow King, I couldn't help but curse at him and his 'fiancée' in my head.

May they forever live an unhappy and unfortunate life together!

"Rikku!"

"Stay away from me, Tamaki-senpai!"

* * *

><p>"How did the basketball scene go?" I asked Hikaru and Kaoru as the three of us made our way to the field of grass we, plus Tamaki, were to film the next scene. Luckily I had few words to say, though I did have to damage my pride a little. "I was going to take pictures for Kyoya-senpai, but Renge didn't want an accidental flash happening while you were shooting so she kinda banned me and my camera from coming inside."<p>

The two Hitachiins looked at the other before returning their attention to me. "It was alright," they said, shrugging in unison. "This next scene is going to be stupid though."

I sighed. "Why did Renge have to boost Tamaki-senpai's ego? It's already big enough as is."

Hikaru and Kaoru chuckled at my words just as Renge spotted us. She immediately ran over to us and grabbed one of my wrists and Hikaru's. "Come on, you three. We're just about to begin shooting!" Hikaru quickly grabbed a hold of his brother's wrist just before Renge began to pull us towards our destination.

"Boss looks kinda depressing," Hikaru said to his brother and me as we saw Tamaki standing by himself looking off into the distance.

I gave a nod. "That's how he was at lunch today when he was pretending to be the 'Lonely Prince'." With my one free hand I gave Hikaru and Kaoru air quotes to show my sarcasm.

Renge finally released our wrists and turned to us with a huge smile. The three of us instantly took a small step back away from her. That smile was kinda creepy. "Hikaru, Kaoru, I need the two of you to go and stand over there for a moment and get into the positions that your script described," she told them, pointing at the spot with her hand. The Hitachiins immediately nodded their heads and walked over to the spot. Renge then turned back to me. "And, Rikku," she began. "You are going to be sitting on that stone ledge over there." Like with the twins, Renge pointed over at the ledge.

"Umm, Renge," I started. "I don't really have to-?"

I hadn't even had a chance to finish my sentence before she was pushing me towards the direction of the stone ledge. "Hurry! Get into position, Rikku!"

I sighed, but silently went over to the ledge since I knew that Kyoya was watching off on the side. Glancing over at him, I noticed that his glasses were reflecting the light from the sun, making it impossible to see his eyes, and a smirk decorated his face. I frowned back over at him as I rolled up the sleeves of my white shirt. On a table beside him were his black clipboard and a pencil while around his neck sat my camera. His smirk widened as he brought up the camera and took a picture of me. My glare hardened on him.

I quickly became situated on top of the stone ledge and turned my attention back over to the Hitachiin brothers and Tamaki. Water started to fall from a hose, which was held by a man above on a lift, making it seem as if it were raining. The water was really cold and I couldn't help but shiver as the droplets ran down my skin. To make matters worse, it was slightly hard to see my surroundings as well since Renge had wanted me to wear my reading glasses, in hopes that they would make me look a little like a nerd, and the fact that my hair was sticking to my forehead.

Man I hate rain sometimes. And Renge. I especially hate Renge.

"And action!" Renge, who was standing next to the camera, exclaimed.

A few seconds went by as the camera trained itself on Tamaki. The blonde second year gave a sad smile down at Hikaru and Kaoru, who were on the ground before him, before speaking. "I'm sorry. But I'm envious," he told the twin boys. Kaoru was sitting on the ground with his brother kneeling beside him holding Kaoru's shoulders. Both boys looked up in confusion at Tamaki's words. Tamaki continued. "The way the two of you support each other like that."

"But, Suoh-senpai," Hikaru said.

"How can you be envious of us?" Kaoru asked. "You're the school's idol."

Tamaki looked down at the ground through half lidded eyes. "An idol? Right." He ran a hand through his hair and flipped some of it out of his line of vision as he looked up at nothing. "I hate that people all worship me for something so superficial as my appearance. I think it would be much better for me if I be alone." Tamaki moved his hands over his chest and kept them there as he kept staring off into space.

The camera slowly turned and zoomed in on me. I gave an inward sigh but did as my script told me. I watched Tamaki with wide, curious eyes as I gripped the stone ledge that I sat on. "Oh, Tamaki-senpai," I mumbled under my breath, tilting my head a little as I did so. "You poor, handsome thing." Some of the rain that wasn't blurring my vision dripped down both of my cheeks, making it look as if I were crying.

Tamaki opened his eyes and blinked, just before glancing over his shoulder in my direction. And, unfortunately, like my script told me to do, I squealed in shock at being discovered and fell backwards from his sight and that of the camera. After a few moments I heard Renge's voice fill the air in a voiceover.

"One lonely heart beats another. They pass each other, wounding one another. What are the hearts of these young men made of?"

I stayed crouched down behind the stone ledge before Renge's voice then shouted out, "Cut!" In relief I stood back up just as the 'rain' finally stopped and slowly made my way over to the others, wiping the lenses of my reading glasses with my shirt as I did so. Once I was finished with them, I hung them off of my soaked shirt and then proceeded to pull my damp hair into a loose ponytail.

"That wasn't too hard, now was it, Rikku?" Kyoya fell into step beside me.

"Oh, shut up!" I snapped at him, snatching my camera from his outstretched hand as I did so. "That was pure torture!"

Kyoya smirked. "Well I think you were marvelous. I couldn't even tell you were acting."

I was silent for a moment before his comment finally settled in. "I am NOT in love with Tamaki-senpai!"

"I never said you were, Rikku."

I glared at him as we ended up next to the others. "Maybe next time then you can be the one in love with him and I'll watch from the sidelines."

Kyoya looked down at me with an amused expression. Before he was able to say anything though, Renge interrupted. "The next scene is the one with Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, and Haruhi. Come along, men. Let's go!" and she marched off with the whole crew that she had hired following her like loyal dogs.

I stared after them. "They aren't even going to tell us where the towels are? I'm soaked and freezing to the bone!"

"Not to mention your shirt has become totally see through," Hikaru and Kaoru pointed out.

My face instantly turned red and I wrapped my arms around my chest area. "Stop looking, you perverts!"

The two twin boys snickered but didn't turn away. Glancing at the other two I noticed that, while Kyoya didn't really look like he cared about my appearance, Tamaki on the other hand was about as red as me. He quickly ran over to the table that Kyoya had his clipboard on and grabbed at the Ouran jacket that was slung over one of the chairs. Just as quick as he was gone, he was back in a flash and hurriedly handed over his jacket. I immediately took it and pulled it onto my body, followed then by buttoning up all the buttons on the front and pulling the collar as close together as I could.

As soon as I had Tamaki's jacket on I thanked him…followed by smacking both Hitachiins upside the head. The boys groaned in unison and grabbed at the bump that I had caused them. "What was that for?"

"That's for staring, idiots!" I growled at them. I then looked up at Kyoya and smacked his arm. He gave me a raised eyebrow in response. "And that's for not telling me sooner, senpai!" I exclaimed. I tightened my grip on the Ouran jacket I wore just before marching off to find a towel.

Once I finally found a towel, I went over to the area where Renge was having the next scene being shot. As I strolled forward to take a few pictures of the scene, I noticed the two redheaded twins casually sitting in some chairs with, not towels, but comfortable looking jackets to keep them warm. I glared at them since they beat me in getting to the scene plus they already looked almost dry. Both Hitachiins stuck their tongues out at me in reply before returning to the script that Hikaru held. I rolled my eyes as I brought up my camera and snapped a photo of the two of them.

"Alright, everybody. Quiet on the set!" a man shouted. I quickly found a spot where I could take clear photos but also not be in the way of the cameraman. A silence filled the air as Renge casually strolled up to stand beside the man who had shouted. The two looked at each other and exchanged nods before the man then said, "And action!"

Haruhi started running as soon as the words were out of the man's mouth. The man above with the hose had water once again falling to the ground. All of us on the side watched as Haruhi ran up to a tree and pressed her hands up against it as she tried to catch her breath. She stood like that for a few seconds until Honey's voice broke the silence.

"You can't run away forever," he told her in a menacing voice. I stared wide-eyed over at the small teen as he and Mori came up side-by-side to look over at Haruhi. Each one had their right hand in their pants pocket. Haruhi gasped and turned to face the two of them. With her back now against the tree, she fell down into a heap on the ground. "I'm going to show you what happens to anyone who crosses me," Honey continued. He and Mori took one more step closer to Haruhi before finally stopping. Honey looked down at the ground, causing his blonde bangs to cover his eyes.

"Don't do it, Mitskuni," Mori warned Honey, glancing down at him as he did so. I quietly took a few pictures of all of them as he spoke. "You should've realized by now that whenever you hurt others, you're really just hurting yourself."

"I didn't ask you for any advice. You want me to put you over my knee again?" Honey asked, still in his dark voice. I couldn't help but let a soft chuckle escape my parted lips. I knew that this moment was supposed to be dramatic and all, but the thought of tiny Honey putting Mori over his knee was just a hilarious sight.

"Will it be the light of salvation that ultimately awaits these boys?" Renge asked in another voiceover. "Or will it be something else?"

Honey finally looked up and I couldn't help but flinch at the ferocity in his eyes. "You know, it really pisses me off when people don't know their place." His eyes then narrowed slightly for a few seconds before widening in unhappiness. They slowly grew bigger until I was quite positive that tears were mixing with the 'rain'. He ran forward and jumped into Haruhi's arms, putting my sister into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, Haru-chan! I can't do this anymore!" he cried into her shoulder, surprising my sister a little.

"Cut!" Renge shouted in anger. She glared over at Honey. "Cut, cut, cut!" She then began to flail her arms. "What's wrong with you? You gotta stick to the script!"

"But I can't!" Honey sobbed.

Renge turned and pointed her hand with the script at the man behind the camera. "Stop rolling, Cameraman," she ordered.

The man gave her a thumbs up. "Yes, Boss."

"I want the rain to seem more tragic," she started saying. I ignored her and walked back over to the twins and Kyoya, who was now standing behind the two of them.

"How'd they go from changing our characters to shooting a movie about them?" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi came up beside me with a towel wrapped around her shoulders. "And why is there an entire film crew here to shoot it?" she asked.

I nodded beside her in agreement. "It seems like a bit too much."

Kyoya looked up from writing on his clipboard. "Apparently she flew them in from Hollywood. Don't you recognize the director? He directed the vampire movie _Millennial Snow_. It was the number one grossing box office hit in America last year."

Haruhi glared over at Renge before moving her eyes back over and onto Hikaru when he started to speak. "And another thing," Hikaru began, slapping the script in his hand. "How come this stupid script portrays Kaoru as the pitcher?"

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed.

"What does that mean?" Haruhi innocently asked. I stared over at my sister in surprise while Kyoya wore a small smile.

Both Hitachiins looked away and in unison said, "If you don't know, never mind."

Haruhi looked confused. "Pitcher?" She then finally noticed what I was wearing and blinked. "Whose jacket are you wearing, Rikku?" she asked, still confused.

I glanced down at it. "Umm, it's Tamaki-senpai's. I had to borrow it for…personal reasons." Hikaru and Kaoru snickered at me which I glared back at them in return.

"…I see," Haruhi said. She gave me a small smile before turning on her heel and walking off. Tamaki, who was just about to walk by all of us, noticed my sister and quickly ran after her, calling Haruhi's name at the top of his lungs as he did so.

I frowned at the twins and hardened my glare. "See what you did?"

"What we did?" both boys asked in sync. "You mean what you did. You scared her off!"

I turned my back on them and began to march in the direction of where my sister had gone. As soon as I rounded the corner, I froze when I spotted my sister and Tamaki talking with one another. They suddenly stopped though when Tamaki, who had his towel over his head, looked away with flushed cheeks and started to poke his pointer fingers against one another. I grinned at the sight until Renge's annoying voice called for my sister. Haruhi in response looked towards the direction of where Renge's voice had come from and yelled back, "Coming!" just before turning on her heel and running in the direction of Renge.

"Do I want to even know what just happened?" Kyoya asked as he came up beside me with his clipboard under one arm.

"I'm actually not exactly sure," I told him truthfully as I crossed my arms over my chest. "He was already acting like that when I came over."

"Because of Haruhi I'm going to guess," Kyoya said.

I gave a nod. "You guess correctly, senpai. I just wish I knew what-." A crash came from around the corner that Haruhi had just rounded a moment ago at that exact moment. Kyoya and I glanced at each other before rushing forward, though of course Tamaki was way ahead of us.

As soon as Tamaki rounded the corner, I saw him pause for a moment and ask, "What happened, Haruhi?" He gasped at whatever the sight was before him before narrowing his eyes in anger and rushing forward. Kyoya and I glanced at each other and increased our speed.

By the time the two of us rounded the same corner, we made it just in time to see Tamaki slam some guy into the wall with another looking on in fright. Haruhi was on the ground holding a hand up to her eye where I spotted tears dripping down her face. Behind her was some equipment that had fallen to the ground and had most likely made the loud noise. Renge kneeled across from my sister and kept turning her head from Tamaki to Haruhi. Even some of the crew, including the cameraman and director, were watching everything in fascination. The camera was of course on the scene and recording everything.

Everything moved in slow motion for a few seconds before I finally had control of my actions once more. I glanced around for something in anger and spotted a pretty huge rock by the grass on the other side of the pavement. I narrowed my eyes in determination and ran straight over to it, even going so far as to run in front of the camera. Just as I picked up the rock though, a hand placed itself on my shoulder. I glanced up at who had touched me and looked at the person in surprise.

"I think you may want to hold your fire, Rikku," Kyoya told me. "Look."

I blinked up at him in confusion at why he had stopped me before listening to what he had just told me. I moved my head a little and looked around his body at Tamaki and the boy he still had pressed up against the wall.

"So which one of you jerks started this?" he asked in a low voice.

The other guy reached out a hand towards Tamaki. "Wait, Suoh, it's not what you think," he told him. "That girl started it. She was giving us a hard time!"

Haruhi stumbled to her feet with a hand over her eyes. "He's telling the truth, senpai." Tamaki turned his confused head from the other guy to my sister. "It wasn't their fault. They were provoked." Tamaki instantly released the boy he held in his grip. With worry written all over the blonde's face, he made his way over to Haruhi. The boy he released, as well as his friend, immediately ran away.

As my sister wiped at her eyes, Tamaki came up to her and placed his hands on either side of her face. "Haruhi, are you in any pain?" he asked.

My sister rubbed her eye. "Yeah," she said as she pulled her finger away from her face. She held it out between them. "It's my contact," she explained.

Tamaki looked down at the contact in surprise. "Your…contact?"

Haruhi smiled up at the blonde. "Yeah. I guess it must've slipped out."

Tamaki blinked down at her just before going into a small laughing fit. He released her face and instead brought up one of his hands to hold his head. "I see how it is. You're able to cry without using eye drops. So you're a full-fledged Host now!" Haruhi's smile grew a little at his words.

"See?" Kyoya asked, looking towards me. "Tamaki had everything under control."

I grinned up at him. "I guess he did. I just can't believe the film people got that on tape."

"Oh yes," Kyoya said, placing a hand to his chin. "They were recording, weren't they?"

"Um, senpai?" I waved a hand in front of face when his glasses reflected the sunlight, making it, once again, impossible to see his eyes.

After a moment Kyoya moved his hand and pushed up his glasses. He then reached under his other arm and grabbed his clipboard. "I'm going to need to borrow your rock for a few seconds, Rikku," he told me as he handed me his clipboard and took the rock from my grip. "I think that it's time to finally end all of this nonsense once and for all."

"Uh…yeah. Sure. Do whatever you want, senpai," I replied. A frown appeared on his face as he casually walked over to the cameraman and his precious camera. I tilted my head in confusion as I wondered what he could possibly want with the rock. I turned the clipboard sideways and held it against my stomach as I watched everything unfold before my eyes.

"You…you," Renge, who was now standing on her feet, turned and pointed over at the crew. "Please tell me you got that, Cameraman?"

He gave her a thumbs up and a smile. "Yes, Boss!"

"Other than Haruhi's contact falling out, that was an ideal final scene!" Renge was so excited that she was crushing the script that she had in her hand. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "All it needs now is a moving narration by my sweet Kyoya!"

_CRASH!_

At once all of us turned and looked over at where the source of the noise came from. In slight shock I stared over at the now (not to mention expensive) broken camera and its culprit. A small smile came onto my face which I quickly covered up with my free hand. "What you do to my camera?" the cameraman gasped, directing his words to the man who had committed the action.

Which was none other than good ol' Kyoya-senpai…with the help of _my_ rock, that is.

Kyoya ignored the man as he glared down at his 'fiancée'. One hand gripped the rock while the other was placed in his pants pocket. Renge looked back in mere confusion as she clasped her hands under her chin. "What? Is something wrong?"

"I'm terribly sorry, but I cannot allow there to be any record of a Club member engaging in violence. I think you've caused enough trouble around here, Renge. Please stop being such a pest."

And that's the Shadow King for ya.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," I whispered to myself with a smile.

"A pest?" Renge asked in disbelief. I blinked when I noticed a few tears begin to fall down her face. "But you're supposed to pat me on the head and tell me not to worry! You're supposed to be kind and affectionate, Kyoya!" More tears dripped from her face and landed on the ground. I silently watched as the new student began to have a breakdown as all of her fantasies started to crash down around her. I sighed. Hadn't I told Kyoya that when he finally let the truth out that Renge was going to react horribly? The Shadow King brought her hopes up, just so he could crush them himself. This is just painful to watch. Renge bent her head forward and clenched her eyes shut. "Why are you acting so differently now? Tell me why!"

A small smile appeared on Tamaki's face. He was most likely just happy that the truth was now out in the open and we weren't lying anymore to Renge. "Because that's not the real Kyoya."

Renge's eyes snapped open in surprise. She straightened up and looked over at Tamaki and Haruhi. The two of them stared back. After a moment, Renge dropped straight to her knees and continued to cry. Her body shook with every sob that escaped her lips. Haruhi glanced up at Tamaki before slowly making her way over to Renge.

Once my sister was standing before Renge, she asked, "Does it really matter?" Renge stopped crying and looked up at Haruhi. Haruhi kneeled down to the ground until she was eye level with Renge. "Who cares if Kyoya is a little different than you expected him to be? Take a good look at the person inside and get to know them little by little. It's a lot more fun that way," she finished with an encouraging smile. Renge continued to stare at my sister for several minutes. I took the opportunity to walk up to Kyoya.

"What an interesting way to let the truth out, senpai," I said, just as I walked up beside him. Kyoya glanced down at me and allowed a small smirk to appear on his face as he dropped the rock. After he released the rock, I grasped his hand and inspected it. With a sigh I added, "A bit too bloody for my taste though." I moved his hand up to his face and allowed him to see the small cuts that were on the palm of his hand and the blood that was seeping out of the wounds.

"Would you look at that," Kyoya said with no emotion as he eyed the wounds and blood. "I didn't even feel it."

"Of course you didn't." I tightened my grip I had on his hand and began to pull him in the direction of the school. "Come on. I'll clean it up for you."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

><p>The next day all of us were gathered by, and on, the couch when the doors opened. Tamaki, who was seated between the Hitachiin twins, looked up with a smile and said, "Hello, ladies. Come on in." The girls who stood out in the hall smiled back at the blonde and hurried into the room. They all immediately took seats in front of Tamaki and the twins and beamed at them with huge eyes.<p>

I stood in between my sister and Honey, with Mori on his other side of course, with my camera in my hands since I had forgotten to show Kyoya the day before the pictures I had taken. I glanced over my shoulder as I waited for Kyoya to finish writing whatever it was he was writing and turn around to face me. I myself actually hadn't had a chance to look at all of the pictures I took so I wasn't really sure how many came out good and how many came out bad.

Anyway, as soon as some of the girls were in front of the Host Club boys, one girl spoke before any of the others could. "I bought the video of that film you made!" she exclaimed.

"I bought it too!" went another.

"And so did I!"

I glanced over my shoulder at the girls who had supposedly bought videos of that film we created yesterday. The Hosts, minus Kyoya, blinked at the girls in shock. I turned my head and glared back at Kyoya though when realization hit me. "Did you?" Tamaki asked surprised.

The girls ignored him as they went into fangirl mode. "That scene in the rain was just phenomenal!" one squealed.

"I loved the Lonely Prince!" another exclaimed.

"And the loving relationship between Hikaru and Kaoru was so sweet!" a girl stated.

As the girls began to freak out on all of the moments in the video of their favorite Host, said Hosts stared over at them with confusion written all over their faces. Tamaki blinked before he made the same realization as I had done earlier. He lifted his hand in the air and said, "Kyoya."

Haruhi, Honey, and Mori turned and looked over at Kyoya, who was still writing in his binder mind you, as he spoke. "I may've broken the camera's lens, but the footage that we had already shot wasn't damaged. But naturally I did cut out that one violent scene." When I opened my mouth to scold him, he added, "And of course I cut out the scene with you giving Tamaki puppy eyes, Rikku." I blinked and lowered the hand that I had pointed at him. I awkwardly coughed into the hand instead and mumbled a thanks under my breath. Kyoya finally stopped writing and tapped his mechanical pencil against his binder paper. "Sales have been pretty good so far," he continued. He turned his head to face everyone and to show off the smile he had. "That Hollywood film crew did a fantastic job. But then I guess that's to be expected." His smile widened slightly as he pushed up his glasses with the middle finger of the hand that was holding his pencil.

The twins finally turned around and gave Kyoya some creeped out looks. "So is this what you meant by interesting?" they asked in unison.

"It's best to have as much money as we can in the Club's budget," Kyoya told them.

My eye gave a twitch as Haruhi gave him the same look that the twins were still giving him. We kept staring at him until footsteps came over to us and stopped as a voice said, "Good morning, everyone." We all turned to the newcomer in surprise. I inwardly gasped as my eyes widened. I had thought she had left already! She wasn't in class this morning! What the hell!

"Renge?" Tamaki asked. "But I thought you had gone back to France already."

Renge smiled at the ground. "I can't believe I hadn't realized this sooner. It was so chivalrous of you to risk your life to protect me." She paused for a moment to bring her clasped hands up beneath her chin. "I could feel the love when you lectured me about judging people." Was she talking about…? Renge reached forward and grabbed my sister's hand. She held it up between the two of them as she brought her face closer to Haruhi's. "When you said it was fun to get to know people little by little, you were talking about me." Tears filled her eyes while Tamaki jumped to his feet in anger.

"Yeah," Haruhi answered back slowly.

Renge's smile grew and she started to pull Haruhi off with her towards the doors. "Come on, Haruhi! Let's go to my house and play some games together! I think it's time you got to know me better!"

The Hitachiin twins slowly rose from the couch and stood on either side of me as we watched Renge drag my sister away. Haruhi looked at me with pleading eyes to save her just but I just shook my head helplessly.

"I'll pray for you!" I called over to her, receiving a glare from my sister in return. Oh yea. She's a goner.

"Hey, Kyoya-senpai," Hikaru said as he and Kaoru looked over at Kyoya.

"You okay with that?" Kaoru asked.

"Why wouldn't I be? Everything Renge said was true," Kyoya said. He still wore that smile on his face from earlier. I rolled my eyes.

Tamaki appeared out of nowhere and began to freak out. "No it isn't!" he exclaimed.

Kyoya paused in his writing. He seemed amused. "But I thought you were the one who wanted her, as well as Rikku and Monica, to have a female friend in the first place?"

Tamaki glared over at Renge and her captive. He pointed at her in anger. "Well yeah, a female companion, not a girlfriend!"

"Come on, Haruhi! Let's go play together!" Renge exclaimed.

Tamaki quickly ran after them as tears began to pool in his eyes. "Wait! Don't take Haruhi from me!"

I stood with the Hosts and stared after the chaos with a 'really' look on my face. I finally decided to voice my opinion from earlier. "What the hell just happened?"

"We aren't sure, but we do have a question for you now, Rikku," Hikaru and Kaoru said. They both glanced down at me with raised eyebrows.

"What's that?" I asked.

"For someone who said she hated Renge, you don't seem to hate her now, especially considering she stole Haruhi away," they told me.

"That's not a question."

"No. But this is," Hikaru said with a sly smile.

Kaoru's face was identical to his brother's. "Do you really hate Renge, Rikku, or were you only jealous earlier because she stole Kyoya-senpai away from you?"

Honey looked between the twins and me. "Ri-chan jealous?" Even Kyoya himself glanced up from his writing and over at us.

I blinked up at the twins and felt heat rush up to my face. "Don't be ridiculous! That's disgusting! I'm not one of those girls! Have you been talking with Monica lately?"

The twins glanced at one another as one pulled out his phone. "Monica?" Shoot. I should've kept my big mouth shut. "We actually haven't been talking with her, but we do have this," and Hikaru flipped open his phone and showed me the picture he had.

My eyes widened as I stole the phone from his grasp. "When did you take this?"

"When you weren't looking."

The picture had been of the moment when I was with Kyoya in this very room. I had a first aid-kit beside me and Kyoya's hand up in front of my eyes. Kyoya was looking down at me amused as I inspected his hand after cleaning it up and bandaging it. The photo was more embarrassing than anything since I had believed that he and I had been the only ones in the room.

"You must really care about him if you were willing to do this for him," the twins told me.

I quickly deleted the picture and gave back the phone. "Shut up! I was just being nice!"

"To the Shadow King?" Hikaru asked skeptically.

Kaoru then added, "And we have more copies at home, Rikku."

I groaned. "I was only giving him medical attention, you two." By this time, Hikaru, Kaoru, and I were the only ones still in the small group. Tamaki hadn't come back yet and Kyoya, Honey, and Mori were over with the guests.

"We know that you like Kyoya-senpai, Rikku," Hikaru said evilly.

"And we promise you now," Kaoru added in the same voice as his brother.

Both boys leaned in forward, forcing me to take a step back. "That we will have you admitting your feelings to him."

I gulped as the two turned as one and walked away. "But I don't like him," I whispered. "Right?"


	17. Chapter 17: Takes a Twin to Know a Twin

"Congratulations, Rikku," Monica said as she came up to me with a smile. She patted me on the back in a friendly way and showed me a ball cap. "I got this just for you."

Monica placed the hat backwards on my head and fixed my hair so I looked slightly cute. "Umm, why are you exactly congratulating me?" I asked in confusion. I brought a hand up and went to take off the hat but Monica swatted my hand away. Today I had somehow snuck away with Monica outside to eat lunch with her. The peace and quiet that surrounded us was nice, but I had already warned her that there may be a chance of the Host Club coming out to find me.

"I overheard some of the guys saying that you signed up for some baseball game that our school was holding for charity. They get a total of eighteen kids for an exact number of two teams and each team has to have at least one girl on it. The teams play just for the heck of it, but when they sign up there's a fee. The total fee from the sign-ups plus the admission of students who come to watch then goes to some local charity of the winning team's choice."

I blinked. "Monica, I didn't sign up for a school baseball game. I mean, it sounds fun, it seems like a good cause, but I probably wouldn't even have enough money to pay for the admission fee to begin with."

Monica blinked back at me. "That's not what those guys said."

I leaned forward and looked directly into my friend's hazel eyes. "Monica, would exactly did those boys say?"

"They said that they were surprised that you were willing to sign up since you were a commoner and already low on money to begin with." Monica paused as something that must've said hit her. "They then also said how it was weird that the Hitachiin twins were the ones that were signing your name…."

The two of us stared at the other as what she said sunk in. My eyes widened and I growled. "I'm going to kill those twins!" I exclaimed. I scrambled to my feet and marched in the direction of the school cafeteria doors. I slammed the doors open, causing a few heads to turn, and glared over at the Host table.

"My darling daughter!" Tamaki shouted as he ran towards me. "We were all so-!" Before he was able to finish, and tackle me, I dodged out of the way and allowed him to fall to the floor. I left Tamaki where he was and stomped my way over to the two red heads.

"What the hell did you do?" I growled. I grabbed ahold of both of their ties and clonked their heads together.

"Nice hat, Rikku," they said, ignoring the question. In unison they rubbed their heads.

I tightened the grip I had on their ties and pulled their faces closer to my own. "I said, what the hell did you do?" I repeated through clenched teeth. "You can't just go and sign people up for things without getting their permission first!"

"Oh," Kaoru said in a thoughtful tone. He gave me a mischievous grin.

His brother's face was identical to his own. "You mean the baseball team sign-up."

My bluish grey eyes narrowed and I began to shake them. "What could have gone through your minds to go and do something like that?"

"We thought that it would be fun," Hikaru told me.

"Besides, we signed up as well," Kaoru added in.

I took a deep breath in to calm my nerves and finally released their ties. "Hikaru, Kaoru, ask me next time before you go and do something like this ever again." I ripped the baseball cap off of my head and tossed it onto the table as I took a seat between Kaoru and Kyoya. I placed my head against the table and just stayed in that position for several minutes.

"Rikku?" Monica's voice sounded full of worry. I brought my head back up and stared at her with tired eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Not really. When is this baseball game anyway?" I looked over at the twins and raised an eyebrow.

"Three days from now," they both told me at once.

"And we'll have to miss…?"

"Club time? Yes."

"Any objections, Kyoya-senpai?" I glanced over at him.

The raven haired student paused in his typing for a moment to think. He looked over at me and pushed up his glasses before speaking, "If you've already been signed up then I don't see why not."

I looked back over at the twins. "What time after school?"

The two boys glanced at one another. "We believe it begins at five, but we still won't be able to go to the Club since both teams will be taking their players and getting together right after school for practice."

"Fine…fine. I'll just have to make sure that I don't have anything going on at that time."

"So…are you definitely doing this baseball thing then?" Monica asked me. Tamaki finally came back to the table and took a seat beside Mori. He watched us curiously since he had no clue what we were talking about.

I shrugged. "I might as well, right? I mean, all this money is going to a charity…plus, I'd be crazy not to show up after the Hitachiin twins generously paid the fee for me." I sweetly grinned at the Hitachiins causing both to shudder.

"Awesome," Monica said with a smile. She picked up the hat that I had tossed on the table and placed it back on my head. She then playfully tapped the bill and pushed the hat over my eyes. I chuckled and tilted my head back so I could look up at her.

"You going to come and watch?" I asked.

"Of course. You better hit me a homerun, Rikku."

I chuckled again as Tamaki jumped to his feet and announced. "We shall all be there to support you, Rikku!"

Honey giggled. "Hit Takashi and me a homerun too, Ri-chan."

"Us too!" Hikaru and Kaoru chimed together.

I fixed my hat and looked over at them. "But you guys are going to be on the field with me."

They shrugged. "Anything can happen, Rikku."

I shook my head at them. "That made absolutely no sense, you two." The twins grinned and stared at me with their catlike eyes. I rolled my eyes in return. If I was lucky, instead of hitting the two of them a homerun, maybe I'd hit one of them with the ball. Now that sounded like my kind of baseball game.

* * *

><p>"Let's all play the 'Which one is Hikaru?' game" the twin Hitachiins exclaimed to their guests. Each boy wore grins on their faces and had green hats on their heads to cover the style of their hair. Apparently the purpose of the game was to have their customers guess which twin was which while each boy wore their hat. I've watched them play their little game before and always made the guess of which one was which in my head. I've never said it out loud, but I was always correct on my guesses.<p>

Hikaru and Kaoru's customers giggled and clapped at the idea of playing the game. I watched from my position on the couch and mentally made my guess on which twin was which. Haruhi curiously watched me for a few seconds, since I was hanging upside down on the couch with my head touching the floor, but didn't say anything.

"So," the two twin boys began in sync. "Can you tell which one of us is Hikaru?"

"Well, it's hard to say," one of the girls that sat before the two of them said.

"You're identical," another added with a smile.

Hikaru and Kaoru both rose up into identical positions with their faces facing the other and an index finger pointing upwards. "Many ladies have tried to tell us apart-."

"Apparently they didn't try very hard," I muttered. "They either don't guess correctly or they do guess correctly and the twins deny it, causing said guesser to believe she was wrong in the end." I stretched my arms over my head as I continued to watch them.

"But so far none have succeeded!" Hikaru and Kaoru finished just as my sister happened to walk by them with her books clenched to her chest.

"That's the dumbest game I've ever heard of," Haruhi said. Apparently this must've been the first time she listened to the twins and their favorite Host game. It was my fifth time.

The Hitachiins turned and looked at her as she passed by, each putting a hand on their hip. "What? Have you got a problem with it, Haruhi?"

"Not really." My sister stopped walking and looked back at the two boys. "I just don't understand why the two of you are so popular."

"That's not very nice," they said in unison. Both boys slid forward so they were on both sides of my sister. Kaoru now had both of his hands on his hips while his brother had one hand on his hip and the other on Haruhi's shoulder.

"I'm disappointed," Hikaru went.

"Apparently you don't understand the merits of having a pair of twins as members of the Host Club," Kaoru added.

I sighed and flipped my feet forward so they were off the couch and I could stand up. I looked over at the Hitachiin brothers and my sister who was just staring ahead and not at the twin boys. I walked over towards them and crossed my arms over my chest as Hikaru began to explain.

"Listen up," he said, lifting his hand that was on Haruhi up in the air. His index finger was once more pointing up towards the ceiling. "Having a couple of good looking guys with homosexual tendencies earns the Club high points. It also helps that the two struggle between their attraction and their friendship."

"And in our case," Kaoru continued. "Because we're twins, our relationship is taboo and therefore more intriguing."

Both boys sauntered over to one of their guests while she was still in her seat. As soon as both boys placed their elbow on one of her shoulders, the girl's face instantly turned red.

"And besides," Hikaru said as he placed a hand under the girl's chin, causing said girl to glance at him. "Who hasn't fantasied about twins? Having two loves is better than one, don't you think?"

Kaoru did the same thing as his brother causing the girl to then glance at him. "It's a young woman's romantic fantasy."

The girl swallowed. "Well," she began nervously. Her face was still a bright red color. "Umm, yeah. You're right." She then squealed as the two boys pulled back. "I can't take it!" The other girls sitting beside the first girl squealed along with her in delight. One of them even caught the first girl when she started to swoon. Hikaru and Kaoru looked back at Haruhi and me and gave identical smirks.

"That's just disgusting!" I mumbled. "I think I may just go and throw up in the corner. Please excuse me."

Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed both of my arms and kept me in place before I was able to walk away. I frowned and ripped right back out of their grips just as Tamaki came running over to us in a rampage with a silver laptop in his hand.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" he exclaimed.

We all blinked back over at him. "Hmm?" the twins went. What could he possibly want?

"When I gave you control of the Club's website, I did so on one condition! That you take it seriously!" Tamaki shouted at the two redheads, putting his face right up into the twins'.

Haruhi watched in slight interest while I silently walked away and went back over to the couch that I had been sitting on earlier. "We take our job very seriously, Boss," Hikaru said with a straight face.

"In fact last night we worked on it 'till dawn," Kaoru explained.

Glancing back over at the three boys, I could literally feel the heat radiating off Tamaki as he angrily brought up the laptop in his hands so the Hitachiins could see the problem. "Is this what you worked so hard to create?" he demanded. I couldn't exactly see what was on the screen of the laptop, but I was able to see Tamaki pounding his hand against the keyboard.

Some of the girls in the room gasped and crowded Tamaki. Haruhi's mouth dropped open in shock and she almost released her books. "You look great, Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed with his hands on his cheeks. I blinked. I hadn't even noticed that Mori and Honey had followed the girls and were looking at the laptop screen. Honey was of course in Mori's hands as the taller student held up the smaller to see.

Tamaki kept glaring over at the Hitachiin brothers. As soon as one of the girls who were crowded around him took the laptop from his hands, he ran around all of them and straight back over to the male twins. Hikaru and Kaoru casually looked over at him with a hand on a hip as he towered over them in anger.

"Tell me when," Tamaki ordered the two.

"Huh?" both boys went. I kept looking between the three of them to my sister who was still staring in utter shock at the laptop. What the hell was so terrible that the Hitachiins did?

"When did you take naked pictures of Haruhi?" Tamaki screamed.

"What?" I quickly jumped off the couch and squeezed my way through the girls so I could look at the picture. I blinked at the picture and cocked my head in puzzlement. This was _so_ not a naked picture of my sister. She does not have a body like that. I carefully made my way back out of the huddling girls and went back to sitting on the couch. I swear I saw Kyoya look up from his black binder so he could give me a raised eyebrow.

"You bribed her, didn't you?" Tamaki said in despair. I didn't even want to know what was going through his head.

"You're imagining things," both twins said in unison.

"It's obvious the photo's been altered," Kaoru explained.

"Duh, senpai," I said, deciding it was time to put in my input for the day.

"It's been photo shopped?" Tamaki asked in disbelief.

"We did a pretty good job, huh?" Hikaru asked as he and his brother moved closer to Tamaki.

"We've got some major photo shopping talent," Kaoru added.

"You idiots! That's a waste of your skills! Have you no shame?" Tamaki shouted at the two. He then glanced back at my broken sister. When he returned his line of the sight to the Hitachiin brothers, he went down on his knees and pulled out the photo book that I had given him during lunch today. Don't ask. He had it opened to a certain page and was showing it between the two identical boys. "But if you're going to do it anyway, could you Photoshop her into this idol photo book?"

Hikaru and Kaoru had their hands on their hips as they stared down at Tamaki. "Don't be ridiculous, Boss." Hikaru said. "Why don't you just-"

"Ask her if she'd wear an outfit like one of those," Kaoru finished.

Tamaki looked back at my sister once more. "I never thought to ask her." He started to crawl out of my line of vision to grab something. I closed my eyes, yawning as I did so, and when I reopened them, Tamaki was standing behind my sister. I flinched back in surprise when I saw he had a pink dress in his hands and was holding it up against Haruhi's backside. Where the hell did he get that? "What do you think about this, my dear?" he asked her in a sexy voice. Not that I thought he was sexy or anything. I mean, he was cute and all but that's it and…and I'm just going to shut up now. Please ignore everything I just said.

Honey, now back with his feet on the floor, looked up at Tamaki in confusion. "What are you doing with that dress?"

"He looks so handsome," one of the girls that was huddled around the laptop, which was on a table now, stated with a blushed face.

"Yeah, he does," another said. "But I have to agree with Tamaki. I'd love to see what Haruhi would look like if he dressed like a girl." Just think if the girls saw Haruhi when she was in that dress at the party. They'd have a field day.

"Aww, he's so cute. I'm sure he'd look cute no matter what you put him in," said one.

Haruhi finally broke out of her state of shock to sigh. A second later she snapped her head around to glare up at Tamaki. Tamaki slowly and silently walked backwards and away from my sister before she attacked him. Haruhi then looked over at the Hitachiin twins who were casually watching everything with uninterested looks. Hikaru had his arms crossed over his chest while Kaoru had one arm around his brother's shoulders and the other on his hip.

"Now cut it out," she told them with a frown. "No more making weird pictures of me, you got that? Just what do you guys take me for anyway?"

Hikaru and Kaoru turned their heads towards the other and grinned. "Isn't that obvious?" they asked. "You're our toy." Whew. At least it's just Haruhi. "As well as Rikku." Damn. That's just great. I don't want to be a toy! Especially to those devil twins!

Hikaru continued. "As we were saying, in order to entertain one's self in this otherwise boring life-"

"One must find himself stimulating toys," Kaoru then finished.

I almost thought about smacking the two of them, but decided against it in the end since I was curious how this was all going to play out. My left eye did twitch a bit in annoyance though and together Haruhi and I angrily said, "I am not your toy, okay?"

"You want a toy?" a creepy voice asked.

I glanced back over the couch and blinked in surprise. "Have those doors always been there?"

"Toys, toys," the figure continued. I rose up higher on the couch and cocked my head to the side as I watched our strange guest who was standing between two partly opened doors with a candelabrum in hand. "If you like toys then you should visit my Black Magic Club. We've opened a marketplace that boasts black magic items for across the globe. We're also holding mass around the clock." The figure stepped farther into the room and I noticed immediately that he wore a strange black cloak with the hood pulled low over his eyes. "If you visit right now, I'll even throw in a free curse doll." The newcomer held up a strange catlike puppet with a smile. "You can have Beelzenef as your free gift."

"Why is he talking to us through a crack in the door?" Haruhi asked.

"Wait a second," the Hitachiins began. "Has that door always been there?"

Kyoya walked up to the three nonchalantly with his binder. "Nekozawa-senpai likes to hide; he doesn't particularly care for brightly lit places."

I jumped over the couch and stepped between Kyoya and Hikaru. The glasses wearing second year gave me an unamused look at my small stunt of jumping right over the couch but didn't say a word about it. I placed a hand on my hip, my head still slightly tilted to the side. "That would explain the cloak."

"Don't get involved with that guy, Haruhi, Rikku," Tamaki told us in a creepy voice. My sister and I both jumped in fright since he scared the living dickens out of us. I clutched at the material of my shirt over my heart and glared back over my shoulder at the blonde as Haruhi turned around in shock. Tamaki continued, ignoring the evil look I was giving him. "If you do, you'll end up being cursed."

Haruhi stopped shaking. "Do you have any basis for that?"

"Yes," Tamaki went. "It happened during Final Exams at the end of the last school year." Tamaki shuddered. "It's terrifying just to talk about it. On that fateful day, I accidently stepped on that weirdo Nekozawa's cursed doll Beelzenef. Afterward, I took my exam and the entire test was written in some strange lettering. I looked to the others around me for help and realized I knew none of them! I was all alone in a different dimension!"

"Scary!" Honey exclaimed with tears coming out of his eyes. I jumped again. Where the hell did he come from?

"Did that really happen to you?" Haruhi asked in a frightened voice.

I scoffed. "Doubtful. Who believes in curses and black magic?"

"That only happened because you were so scared that you accidently walked into the beginning Greek class and took their exam," Kyoya explained.

Tamaki marched over to him and got all up in his face. "No, it was a curse!" he yelled at his fellow second year. "I know because three days later I woke up and my legs were as heavy as lead! Just how do you explain that?"

I raised an eyebrow at him while Kyoya kept writing in in his binder. "Your legs were heavy because you ran a marathon the day before, remember?"

"Really?" I asked in slight disbelief. "How do you forget something like that, Tamaki-senpai? How?" I shook my head at him at his idiocy.

Nekozawa moved up beside the two second years causing Tamaki to stop his ranting and Kyoya to pause in his writing to look at him. Tamaki's face was pure gold though since he looked about ready to bolt, even though Kyoya just told him that there pretty much was no black magic.

"You should not underestimate the dark powers of Beelzenef the Curse Doll," Nekozawa told them. "All you have to do is write the name of someone you hate on his back, then that person is certain to come face-to-face with misfortune."

Hmm. Even if it doesn't work, I wonder…

"May I buy one, Nekozawa-senpai?" I asked politely, walking forward.

"Rikku, no! Don't fall for the trap!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Kyoya curiously tilted his head at me and raised an eyebrow. "Who could you possibly hate, Rikku, to make you go to such lengths?"

Well, for starters I hate pretty much everything about you, Kyoya, but besides that…. "It's a secret, but I'll be nice and give you a hint." I mischievously grinned and looked up at Tamaki. "He's tall, blonde, and thinks he's royalty, going so far as to call himself the King of the Host Club."

Tamaki's eyes widened. "You hate me, Rikku? You'd go so far as to hate your own father?" I noticed his lower lip tremble a bit.

I glared at him. "You're not my father, senpai!" A smile then lit my face and I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips. "And I was only joking. Sheesh. There's no need to go and worry over nothing."

I'm quite positive that Tamaki was about ready to faint from the heart attack I just gave him. I quickly grabbed his arm when he started to stumble backwards.

"So you don't want a Curse Doll?" Nekozawa asked.

"Sorry, senpai. I was just messing. I actually don't believe in this kind of stuff," I told him, releasing Tamaki's arm when I was positive that he was going to stand straight up.

Nekozawa nodded, and then screamed a moment later when a bright light was shined on him from behind. I side-stepped the cloaked male and allowed him to instead run straight into Tamaki, who then started screaming as well as he tried to get away. Did I mention that they both sound like little girls? No. Well they do.

Once Nekozawa got around Tamaki, he started to run in a frantic around the room. "You murderers!" he shouted. "Murderers!" He kept running around the room until he finally made it through the double doors he had entered in. The doors slammed shut and Nekozawa was gone.

Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged to one another while I gave them a glare since they were the ones with the flashlight. "That wasn't funny, guys."

Tamaki moved so he stood right in front of them with a terrified expression on his face. "How on Earth could you do such a thing?" he asked them in shock. The twins ignored him and started to walk away. "Obviously the two of you don't know the true terror of Black Magic!"

I rolled my eyes and asked Kyoya, "Why the hell does Tamaki still believe in that junk when you specifically told him the real causes of his dilemmas last year?"

Kyoya sighed. "I haven't the slightest idea."

Tamaki finally noticed that the Hitachiin brothers left. He stared over at the two, who now sat in chairs by the windows, in disbelief. "I am so bored," Hikaru announced.

"Isn't there anything fun we can do around here?" Kaoru asked.

Tamaki kept staring at them before finally ending up in his Corner of Woe. "My dignity as the Club's leader is being ignored."

"Hey, Haruhi!" the twins called over to her. I frowned. Not good. "We've got a favor to ask you," the two said, trying to wave her over.

I crossed my arms. "And not me?"

"This question is for Haruhi only, unless you have the correct answer that is."

"How the hell can I know the answer if I don't even know the question?"

"Exactly."

I held a hand to my head. "My brain hurts."

"What is it?" my sister asked the twins.

"The next time we get a day off?" Hikaru began.

"Can we come over to your place to hang out?" Kaoru finished.

"No," I automatically said.

"Why would you want to do that?" Haruhi asked instead.

The Hitachiins sauntered over to her with their hands on their hips. "We're curious. We want to see where you live."

"No way," she told them with no emotion. She turned her head so she was facing the other way.

"Aww, pretty please?" they begged.

"No way. You guys are just going to make fun of Rikku and me."

"No matter how much we beg you?" they asked her.

"No way."

Tamaki rose from his corner and made some pose as he spoke. "I too have been thinking that it's about time I pay my respects to our beloved Haruhi and Rikku's family."

"No way in hell, senpai," she told him. And back to the corner he went.

"Way to stay strong, Haruhi!" I cheered.

"I don't see what the problem is," Kyoya told me. "You allowed me to come to your home."

I glanced away. "That's a whole different story, so let's not talk about it."

"Whatever you say," he said with a smirk.

The twins placed their green hats back on their heads as each boy surrounded my sister. Both placed a hand on top of the hat and said, "We can settle this with a game. If you can't pick out which of us is Hikaru, then your penalty will be the two of us coming over to your house later tonight." I watched as the two redheads began to move around, switching places so it would be harder for my sister to figure out who was who. When they finally stopped, Hikaru and Kaoru faced my sister with huge grins on their mugs. "Okay, so which one of us is Hikaru?"

"Left is Kaoru while right is Hikaru," I said, soft enough that only Kyoya was able to hear me. The glasses wearing second year glanced down at me.

Haruhi lifted up a hand and pointed at the twin on the left first. "This one's Kaoru." Her hand then moved to point at the other. "This one's Hikaru."

The Hitachiins still wore their smiles as they leaned back and sang, "Uh oh! You got it wrong!"

I rolled my eyes. "Liars."

Haruhi paused for a moment before a smile of her own came onto her face. "No, I know I'm right," she told them. "You guys may look alike, but you're very different."

Hikaru and Kaoru blinked in shock before finally glancing at the other.

"How did you do that, Haruhi?" a girl asked my sister.

Another girl then added, "Whenever they wear those hats to cover which way they part their hair, it's practically impossible to try and figure out which twin is Hikaru and which twin is Kaoru."

"How can you tell them apart?" the first girl asked.

"I would like to know how you knew as well, Rikku," Kyoya said to me.

As my sister began to think over her answer, I glanced up at the second year and smiled softly. "Takes a twin to know a twin. Remember what I told you at the party? About hating the fact of people mixing me up with my sister?" I asked him.

_Once out of the room I quickly released Kyoya's hand, only for him to replace it by placing it on my back so I wouldn't run. We walked on in silence until Kyoya glanced at me and asked, "So why aren't you willing to pretend to be your sister?"_

_ I sighed and looked out of the windows. "I guess it's because I've grown so used to being my own person that I've realized how much of a bother it is to become confused with my twin sister. It sure as hell wasn't funny then, and it sure as hell isn't funny now."_

"Yes," he responded after a few seconds.

"Well, there's your reason."

I looked back over at my sister as she finally revealed her reasoning. "Hmm, well how do I put it?" She placed a hand against her chin in thought. "It's kind difficult to explain…," she trailed off before bringing a finger up for emphasis. "But Hikaru's speech and actions make him come across more mischievous than Kaoru."

My left eye gave a twitch. "Is that really her reasoning?" I asked no one in particular. "She's so serious with her response that I'm pretty sure she doesn't even know how blunt and hurtful that sounded."

Kaoru placed a hand up against his mouth when he accidently snorted and then chuckled. "I'm sorry, Hikaru. I don't mean to laugh."

Hikaru still had a hand on his hip as he narrowed his eyes at his brother who was now bending over in full out laughter. "Well, I don't see what's so funny. I'm honest, I speak my mind, and I don't hold back. It's sneaky people like Kaoru who are the trouble makers." Yeah. That instantly shut up the other Hitachiin twin.

Kaoru rose back up to his full height and faced his brother. "Don't turn this on me, Hikaru. After all, I'm the one who's always going along with all of your selfish games."

"I may suggest them, but you're the one who really gets into them, Kaoru," Hikaru replied. "If you hate them so much, then why don't you just stop?"

"Because I'd hate to see you make an ass of yourself in front of everyone," Kaoru told him. "It was your idea to call Haruhi and Rikku our toys, but I noticed you were quick to make a pass at Haruhi. Admit it, Hikaru. You're actually in love with Haruhi, aren't you?"

Hikaru gasped and looked back over his shoulder to make sure that Haruhi hadn't heard any of their conversation, which she hadn't. Tamaki's face though was priceless as he stared at the two boys.

"Wow," I mumbled. "Haruhi's never dated a boy in her life, yet here in Ouran Private Academy she has two men who like her. I wonder if the world's gonna end soon or somethin'."

"You've got it all wrong, Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled at his brother. "Man, you're such a freakin' idiot."

Kaoru looked away with a scoff while Tamaki began to freak out. "Yeah. There are some things in this world that must never be said!"

"Why would I fall for her?" Hikaru asked in an annoyed voice. Kaoru kept looking the other way with his hand now on his hip. "I mean she looks like a tanuki."

"Hey!" That's almost like saying I'm one too since Haruhi and I once did look like one another.

"How dare you call her a raccoon dog!" Tamaki exclaimed. He scrambled so he was in front of the twins before freaking out some more. "You're going to pay for that!" Hikaru and Kaoru angrily glared at the Host Club President since he was rudely butting into their argument.

"Awesome! This is just perfect."

I groaned. "Oh hell! Anyone but her! I thought she went back to France!"

A loud noise came from the floor followed by a small section of it rising into the air like a platform. And who was on this platform, you ask. Well our dear Renge of course. I swear one day I am going to kill her.

"Our beloved Haruhi is in the middle of a beautiful yet buoyant four-sided romantic relationship," Renge said. She had her hands clasped beneath her chin and a huge beaming smile on her face. "And to make it even more exciting, two of Haruhi's admirers are twins, torn apart by love. Just the thought of it could make me eat three bowls of rice!"

"Butt out, Otaku," the Hitachiins told her before walking off.

Yes! Go fighting twins!

"You guys are meanies; you shouldn't say something like that to your manager!" Renge exclaimed with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Go, Kyoya-senpai," I told him as Tamaki walked over to Renge in order to cheer her up.

Kyoya looked down at me. "And what do you exactly expect me to do?"

I moved behind him and started to push him with my hands. "Get Renge out of here of course. Kick her out! Go, go, go!" Unfortunately Kyoya stayed glued to the spot. He didn't even move an inch. He's quite strong for a skinny guy.

"I'm not going to kick Miss Hoshakuji out of the Club Room, Rikku," he told me sternly. I felt like a small child while he was the parent. What the hell!

"But!" I whined.

"No buts. No means no."

"Aww." I gave a pout and crossed my arms over my chest. Now I really felt like a child.

Tamaki finally made it to Renge and asked, "But, Renge. I thought you had feelings for Haruhi as well?"

Renge looked up at him with red cheeks and sparkles in her eyes. "Oh I do. But I have no problem with Haruhi having a homosexual relationship on the side," she explained.

I sighed at her answer. What kind of girl is she?

"I'm confused," my sister put in. "I thought you decided to go back home to France, Renge."

Renge's cheeks turned even redder as she looked up at Haruhi. "Well, I was going to start up a host club of my own, but I don't think France is ready for a host club just yet." If Tamaki came from France, it's ready. Besides, aren't host clubs meant to be run by boys?

"Cut it out already!" Hikaru yelled. I glanced around Kyoya, since I was once more trying to get him to budge, and spotted the Hitachiin twins almost nose-to-nose. "You're the one always crawling into my bed! Talk about annoying!"

"I only do that 'cause you look lonely!" Kaoru yelled back. "I wouldn't choose to sleep in your bed, you idiot!"

Kyoya and I watched in silence while a whole group of Host Club girls were squealing in delight at the commotion the two were causing. Either they thought this whole thing was an act, or they thought that what the two were saying to one another sounded romantic. I hope they think the first.

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Hikaru demanded. "You're the one who sucks at math!"

"Oh yeah? Well you're failing your Foreign Language class, you big dummy!" Kaoru replied. Looking up at Kyoya, I noticed that after a few seconds of the constant bickering, he started to go back to writing in his binder.

"The way you grind your teeth is definitely-!" Hikaru began.

"At least I don't toss and turn so much when I fall out of bed!" Kaoru cut him off.

"Sex pixie!" Hikaru went.

"Sicko!" Kaoru replied.

"Your mama wears too much make-up!" they both exclaimed in unison. "That's it! We're over!" and both boys stormed out of the room.

I, along with the other members of the Club, stared after them until the door slammed shut behind the Hitachiins. I tilted my head to the side and decided to voice my thoughts. "Did those two really just insult their own mother?"

"I don't think that's the problem right now, Rikku," Kyoya told me while the other members stared at me.

I blinked. "Really?"

* * *

><p>Sorry it's been a bit. I've had softball practices and tournaments for the past couple weeks and haven't had the time to really type or do anything else. Anywho, here is the next chapter. Let me know all of your thoughts please and a thank you. Oh, and thank you to all have reviewed this story. Seeing lovely comments makes me smile! :)<p>

P.S. After I typed the beginning with the whole baseball part, I realized something. Have any of you seen the anime _Big Windup!_? It's really good and has to do with baseball. I haven't had a chance to finish it, but I still like it. Anyway, my point is that in the series, the English voice actors of Hikaru and Kaoru play two of the main characters in the anime. I just thought that this fact was kinda ironic because of the whole baseball game that's going to be happening in a few chapters for my story.


	18. Chapter 18: Pink and Blue

I sat beside Monica in the front of the class during homeroom. My sister sat back at her usual desk between the Hitachiin brothers getting herself situated while other students were clustered around the room in small groups chatting with one another. My dear blonde British friend had a book situated on top of her desk that she was reading from and a headphone stuffed in one of her ears. Her other headphone was in my ear as I listened to the music with her. My arms were crossed and on the desk with my head lying on top of my arms with my eyes closed. It was actually quite peaceful, especially with the song that Monica had playing at the current moment.

"What song is this again?" I asked Monica.

"Hmm? Oh, it's called _Nothing and Everything_ by the band Red," she explained.

"It's soothing," I murmured.

"I know, just try not to fall asleep on me, Rikku, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." I slid one of my hands from under my chin and waved her off. I heard Monica sigh in response so I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips as I cracked open an eye and glanced up at her.

"Hey, Haruhi. Hey, Rikku."

"Hey, Hik-" I turned to the doorway, since that's where the voice of Hikaru had come from, and froze at the sight before me. "M-M-Monica," I quickly stuttered. I grabbed her iPod from her desk and hurriedly pulled out the headphones. When my friend turned to glare at me, she also froze when she saw Hikaru walk by our desks and towards the back where his seat was next to Haruhi.

"Is his hair really…?" Monica whispered, trailing off at the end. Both of our eyes were wide as we watched Hikaru stop next to my sister's desk with his school bag under one arm.

"Yep," I whispered back with a slight nod of my head. "What's the reason though?"

"I have absolutely no clue." Monica quickly pushed me out of my seat and onto the floor. I glanced at her over my shoulder and blinked in puzzlement. My British friend used her hands to motion me over to my sister and Hikaru with his dyed pink hair. "Find out what's going on," she mouthed over to me.

I rolled my eyes but crawled over to Haruhi and Hikaru like she asked.

Haruhi glanced at me as I popped up beside her with a smile plastered on my face but said to the Hitachiin twin, "Hikaru, what in the world happened to you? Why is it dyed pink?"

Hikaru placed a hand on his hip as his smile widened. "'Cause pink suits me. Don't you think it's cute? From now on I'm the pink haired twin. I didn't want to be mistaken for that Kaoru for the rest of my life, you know?"

At the sound of a few gasps, I peered around the pink haired twin and was met with the sight of the other Hitachiin twin. Of course this twin had blue hair. My eyes widened more as Kaoru made his way over towards the three of us. Kaoru grinned at me as he adjusted the bag under his arm, identical to the one his brother had, and said, "Good morning, Rikku. Good morning, Haruhi."

"Uh…, good morning, Kaoru," I waved uncertainly at him in reply.

"So, Kaoru's the blue twin?" Haruhi asked getting straight to the point.

Hikaru walked behind my sister and over towards his desk. "I was finally able to sleep all by myself last night," Kaoru explained to us. "But I ended up having a nightmare. I dreamt my stylist had dyed my hair pink," he laughed. Hikaru looked pretty annoyed as he took his seat. "It was so garish and ridiculous looking that I woke up screaming." Kaoru chuckled again as he went to take his own seat at his desk on the other side of my sister.

Hikaru's eyes narrowed slightly as he stuck his foot out and knocked Kaoru's chair over before his twin brother was able to take his seat. Kaoru fell on his butt and glared over at Hikaru as he reached over and knocked his twin, chair and all, over onto the floor as well. A moment later, both boys rose to their feet and had a stare down with the other. They stood facing each other for a good couple seconds, with everyone else in the room gawking in shock at them, before picking up the closest items and throwing them at one another.

Haruhi and I sighed in unison and just watched the two of them continue to throw stuff at the other. When the teacher came in a few minutes later to start class, let's just say that she was definitely not pleased with the huge mess that awaited her. She immediately forced Hikaru and Kaoru to clean everything up as she sat behind her desk and watched them. As soon as the Hitachiin brothers had everything cleaned up, I hurriedly grabbed Kaoru's wrist and bag and led him up front and to the seats where Monica and I usually sat.

Seeing as there weren't any other open seats, I looked at Monica and opened my mouth to ask her if she could switch seats with Kaoru for the day. Before I was even able to get a word out, my British friend was already on her feet with her bag in hand. She gave me a small smile and walked to the back of the classroom so she could sit beside my sister.

"You don't have to switch if you don't want to," I quickly told her.

Monica sat down in Kaoru's seat and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't mind, Rikku."

I nodded back at her in gratitude. "Thank you, Monica."

I forced the blue haired Hitachiin twin into Monica's seat and sat down beside him. Kaoru watched me out of the corner of his eye as I handed him his school bag. Our teacher gave me a small smile of thanks before starting to do Attendance.

"Kaoru, what's with the blue hair?" I asked him.

"I did exactly what you did," he explained.

I gave him a raised eyebrow. "And what's that?"

"I changed my look," Kaoru explained. "Remember the first day we met and you told me that when your sister was forced to cut her hair you took it as a sign to change your appearance as well? That you grasped the opportunity by the horns?"

I smiled. "Yes, Kaoru, I remember. And then you told me that Haruhi and I don't have identical eye color, something that most people never could figure out about us."

Kaoru nodded. "I took your advice and grasped the opportunity by the horns."

I glanced up at his hair and lightly grabbed a strand. "Did you have to dye it blue though?"

The blue haired Hitachiin twin chuckled and raised his hand when our teacher called his name with a glare.

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime and Monica and I sat across from each other while Haruhi stood near the twins who were waiting in line for food. She had told us, when asked, that the only reason she decided to join us today was so she could keep an eye on Hikaru and Kaoru since the last thing we needed was for them to have another fight. My British friend and I awkwardly stayed silent. While I kept my eyes on the ceiling though, Monica watched Hikaru and Kaoru out of the corner of her eyes.<p>

"Uh oh," Monica whispered when both boys ended up near the front of the lunch line at the same time. "This won't end well."

I ignored the twins as they ordered the exact same food in unison each time. I lazily picked at my own food, since Monica had been the one to buy it for me, as the two continued to say their lunch orders in sync. It wasn't until the twins shrieked at the other, "Stop copying me! Why don't you just leave me alone?!" that I turned around to watch them.

"Amazing," Haruhi said with a dull expression on her face. "Perfect unison even when fighting."

"I was wondering what all the fuss was about."

I turned in my chair at the same time Monica tried to crane her neck around me to see Tamaki, Kyoya, Honey, and Mori together. Tamaki, the one who had spoken, had his hands crammed in his pockets, Kyoya stood off behind him writing in his binder, Honey was on Tamaki's other side trying to get a good look of the Hitachiin twins, and Mori silently stood behind the small blonde with a blank look on his face.

"I can't believe the two of you are still fighting," Tamaki then continued. "You're a disgrace to the Host Club."

"Hey, look who it is," a boy stated with his tray in his hands.

"Oh, I love them," a girl swooned.

"I've never seen them altogether like that," another girl said with a wide smile.

"We've had enough of this!" Honey said. Kyoya walked over towards us and placed his binder down beside me before heading to one of the lunch lines. "You're both to blame for this fight!" Honey moved between the two Hitachiins and showed them a cake that he had. "Hika-chan, Kao-chan, I want you to make up and go halfsies on this cake!" he told the two. "'K?"

"He's so adorable!" Monica squealed quietly under her breath. I gave her a raised eyebrow before taking a bite of my salad.

Honey raised the cake above his head before bringing it down before him with a frown. "But I want to have a piece too, so I guess we're going to have to go thirdsies. Ohh, we're not going to be able to split the strawberry on top though. What should we do?" By this time, Honey looked absolutely devastated that his clever plan wasn't turning out as he had hoped for. "Maybe I should just take it, after all strawberries are my favorite. Oh, I forgot to ask." The small boy then looked at each twin as he asked, "Hika-chan, Kao-chan, do you like strawberries?"

At that moment, Mori silently snuck up behind Honey and picked him up under his armpits. He then took him away from the twins and over to our table, murmuring, "You're just making it worse. Leave them alone."

As Mori hung onto Honey, who had begun to eat the cake he had been offering to the twins, Tamaki looked down upon my sister in surprise and said, "Oh, Haruhi! I didn't expect to run into you in the dining hall!"

"I was worried about those two, so I followed them here without even thinking," she explained to him. "I always bring a box lunch, and I was just going to eat it in the classroom."

Monica and I then blinked at the other in confusion as Tamaki looked down at Haruhi's boxed lunch with a strange look in his eye. He didn't even seem to notice when my twin sister walked away from him and towards the direction of the table that Monica and I were sitting at. After a few seconds of being in his fantasy land, Tamaki suddenly shouted with a raised hand pointed towards the heavens, "I don't care if my boxed lunch is in an embarrassing heart-shape, I will eat iiiittttt!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but it's evident that your fantasies are completely incoherent," Kyoya told his fellow classmate before walking over to stand off to the side of the others.

"Heart-shape?" Monica asked me confused. "Was he talking about your sister?"

I shrugged and pushed my empty lunch tray away from me. "I actually have no clue, though for Haruhi's sake, I hope not."

Hikaru moved over beside my sister at our table and placed his lunch down. "Haruhi, you wanna sit here with me?" he asked her, pulling the chair beside her out just a little bit.

"Uh, okay."

The two sat down in their respective seats and Hikaru instantly leaned casually back in his chair. Monica stared at the two of them while I lazily pulled out a book to read. Haruhi placed her boxed lunch down upon the table and was just about to open it when Hikaru pointed at it with a bored look, and a tone to match, as he asked, "So what's that? What'd ya bring for lunch?"

"Yesterday's leftovers," she told him. "And a rolled omelet."

"You wanna switch with me?" Hikaru asked her. "I had to order something different than Kaoru so I ended up with stuff I don't really like." Before my sister was able to give him her answer though, Hikaru stole her lunch and switched it with his.

"That's fine with me," she said once their food had been swapped. She gazed down at her food for a few seconds before a weird look came onto her face. She picked up her fork and slowly stabbed the utensil into some of the food that was on her plate. I looked up at my sister with raised eyebrows as she placed the food into her mouth and got a small blush to appear on her face. Her eyes then seemed to sparkle in joy, the fork never leaving her mouth. Hikaru on the other hand wore a huge achieved smile on his face at being able to make Haruhi happy.

I raised my book higher over my face until I couldn't see them and they couldn't see me. I just knew I had a pink blush coating my cheeks identical to my sister's. Did I look like that when I took my first bite of Ouran's lunch? I shuddered and returned to reading my book.

"Good, Haruhi?" Monica said with a laugh.

I peeked over my book just in time to see Haruhi give a small nod. Tamaki then appeared a second later behind Hikaru with his own lunch. He gave the pink haired twin the thumbs up as he told him, "Well played, Hikaru. As a reward, I'd like to trade you my lunch for your boxed lunch."

Hikaru gave Tamaki an agitated look for even asking such a thing. "No way."

I gave a sigh and continued to read as Tamaki went on begging. "Come on. Trade with me."

"Forget about it," Hikaru answered.

"So, Haruhi, is that any good?" Kaoru's voice asked. "How would you like to taste mine?"

Taste? I looked back up from my book and found Kaoru sitting between Monica and Haruhi. I gave a soft sigh when Monica scooted slightly to her right and away from Kaoru's body, but then I froze when I noticed Kaoru take a spoonful of his lunch and bring it towards my sister's mouth. "Here," he told her, using his other free hand to hold Haruhi's chin and keep her face steady.

Just before Kaoru's spoon was about to touch Haruhi's lips, Hikaru reached forward and clamped his mouth onto the spoon. Both boys stared the other down with annoyed expressions on their faces. "Quit butting in. Get lost, Kaoru," Hikaru told his brother with the spoon still between his lips, causing his words to sound slightly muffled.

Kaoru's eyes narrowed slightly as he released the spoon and reached down for one of his plates of food. My eyes widened as the blue haired twin then proceeded to throw the plate of food at his twin brother. He would've hit him too, if not for the fact that Hikaru grabbed Tamaki's tie and pulled his face down so it was in front of his own. Tamaki's mouth was wide open in shock as the food dripped down his face while Hikaru smirked over at his brother as he showed off his clean mug. The two brothers then stood up and stared down the other in a deadly silence, just like they had done earlier in homeroom. Hikaru made the first move by quickly releasing Tamaki's tie and throwing food at his brother. Kaoru returned the fire just as fast and, soon enough, the two of them were in a massive food fight.

Monica and I yelped in unison. My British friend ducked down under the table after food narrowly missed her and I followed her, after grabbing Kyoya's binder of course. Who knows how that boy would react if the twins ruined his stuff with their stupid, and completely unnecessary, fights.

"Worse day ever," I muttered, pressing Kyoya's binder and my book against my chest.

Monica had an annoyed look on her face as she nodded her head. "Without a doubt."

* * *

><p>School was finally finished and I sat with the other Hosts, minus the Hitachiin twins, at a long rectangular table in the Third Music Room with tea placed before us all, which Haruhi made of course. Tamaki sat at the end of the table closest to the door, halfway down the table on his left was Kyoya, and between the two of them was me, though I was closer to Kyoya than Tamaki since I had been talking with Honey earlier before everyone grew silent. Across from Kyoya was Honey, across from me was Mori, and Haruhi sat opposite Kyoya at an angle.<p>

I was trying to read my book since I hadn't had much opportunity during lunch, Kyoya had his calculator out and was figuring out something, Tamaki was basically sprawled out on the table, Mori had a blank look on his face as he stared at the wall behind me, Honey had his bunny out (whose name I learned was Usa-chan) and was just playing with it, and Haruhi was staring out the window. No one spoke for a few minutes after the tea was brought out, but Kyoya in the end was the one to break the ice.

"Looking at the numbers, if the situation isn't resolved, I'm afraid we're going to have to stop offering our Brotherly Love Package. We're down one pair of loving brothers." I shuddered when I thought of the two Hitachiin brothers putting on their show for their guests ran through my head. "Oh, Haruhi," he added as an afterthought. My sister glanced away from the window and at the glasses wearing second year. "I just want you to know there's no reason for you to feel responsible. Even though it was your tactless comment that started this whole feud between the twins in the first place, right?" I frowned up at him and rolled my eyes at the fake smile that he wore on his face. Haruhi frowned as well at how cold he sounded.

"It's weird for Hika-chan and Kao-chan to be fighting like this," Honey suddenly said, bringing my eyes onto him.

"Why's that?" I asked him. I placed my book upside down on the table and stared across at the small blonde third year.

Without looking up from his rabbit, Honey explained, "It's never happened before." Mori nodded his head in agreement.

Haruhi looked away from Kyoya and at Honey. "They've never fought before?"

"I've known Hika-chan and Kao-chan since we were in preschool. We weren't in the same year, so I never really got to talk to them, but I remember the two of them always played together," Honey continued.

Tamaki rose back into a sitting position and rested his chin on the palm of his hand. "Yeah, that's true," he said. He glanced off into the distance as a faraway look came to his eyes. "I mean, I've only known the twins since they were in middle school, but they definitely stood out. It seemed like they kept everyone at a distance, except each other. Believe it or not, they were even more warped back then."

I can believe it, especially from how Monica and the Hosts described the two of them before they joined the Host Club.

"When you stop and think about it," Tamaki continued. "Maybe this fight is a good thing for them." Tamaki spread his arms out wide and gave us all a smile. "Maybe it means that the twins are expanding their horizons a bit!" The blonde then crossed his arms over his chest as a satisfied grin came onto his face at the words he just said. "We should just leave them alone and let them work it out."

"Easier said than done, senpai," I told him. "Easier said than done." Another silence fell down upon all of us again so I decided to pull out some of my Conversational German homework and get it done and over with. For the next five minutes, I got all of my homework done, except for the last assignment. I gave a soft sigh and looked up at the Hosts around me. "Do any of you know how to speak German?"

"Kyoya does," Tamaki told me.

"Yeah!" Honey agreed. "Kyo-chan knows a lot of different languages."

I looked over at the raven haired boy. I gave him a raised eyebrow as I slowly scooted my seat even closer to his. "How many languages do you exactly know, senpai?" I asked him curiously.

"Enough," he replied. I rolled my eyes at his vague answer but didn't dwell any deeper. "Now what exactly do you need me for?"

"You and I need to hold a conversation in German for at least a few minutes. The conversation can be about anything, but I have to write it down and have you sign my paper to prove I did the assignment," I explained.

"Very well." Kyoya stood to his feet with his calculator and binder and headed towards the direction of the music room's doors. I blinked at him in puzzlement before quickly scrambling to my feet, with my homework and a pencil clutched to my chest, and following after him. I trailed behind Kyoya as he opened the two doors and into the hallway. Before I was able to shut the doors after the two of us, Hikaru and Kaoru angrily stalked by us and into the room with the others. I watched the two of them for a few seconds before finally closing the doors.

"Any particular reason as to why you wanted to be out here, Kyoya-senpai?"

Kyoya looked down at me as I leaned against the wall and slowly slid down until my bottom touched the floor. "For peace and quiet."

"Good thinking," I chuckled. I then patted the open space next to me. "You might as well take a seat with me."

Kyoya hesitated for a moment before taking a seat beside me. He frowned slightly and looked very uncomfortable being on the floor, but he didn't speak a word about it. I turned my body until I was facing him as I poised my pen over my homework. I locked eyes with the grey ones of his before speaking.

"Ready?"

Kyoya gave a nod. "Of course."

"_Also, was halten Sie von diesem Kampf zwischen Hikaru und Kaoru, Kyoya-Senpai denken?_ (So what do you think of this fight between Hikaru and Kaoru, Kyoya-senpai?)" I asked him.

As I hurriedly scribbled down my question, Kyoya turned thoughtful for a few seconds before finally answering. "_Ich glaube, dass die zwei von ihnen sind simuliert,_ (I believe that the two of them are faking.)"

After writing down what he just told me, I finally comprehended his words. I looked up at the glasses wearing second year in surprise. I slowly blinked at him as I asked, "_Wirklich? Warum sagst du das, senpai?_ (Really? Why do you say that, senpai?"

"_Ich habe meine Zweifel an ihrer 'Kampf' seit gestern_, (I've had my doubts about their 'fight' since yesterday.)" he told me.

"_Wenn sie definitiv nur handeln, warum hast du nichts, sie zu stoppen getan? _(If they are definitely only acting, why haven't you done anything to stop them?)" I asked with a small scowl.

Kyoya shrugged and pulled out his binder. He began to write in side of it as he spoke. "_Die beiden haben nicht allzu viel Mühe für das Host Club verursacht noch, so war ich gerade dabei, sie sollen ihren kleinen 'fun'. Für jetzt ist es nicht meine Sache, was die beiden zu tun, also werde ich draußen bleiben, bis sie auf mich wirken beginnt_, (The two of them haven't caused too much trouble for the Host Club yet, so I was just going to let them have their little 'fun'. For now it's none of my business what those two do, so I will stay out of it until it begins to affect me.)"

"_Sie egoistisch Junge_, (You selfish boy.)" I told him while my scowl hardened and my eyes narrowed. I then glanced down at my notebook and sighed, switching back to Japanese. "I won't be able to use what we just said for my project. If you are correct, and the Hitachiins are only faking it, my teacher is going to flip out on those two along with the rest of the school staff because of all the fighting they did today, and then they'll flip out on us for knowing about them faking their fights." I gave another sigh and rubbed my temples. "I'm just going to have to make up a quick conversation when I get home tonight." I held up my homework before his grey eyes. "Can I have you sign this please, senpai?"

The second year took the paper from my hand and used his binder as a desk as he quickly signed his name. As soon as he handed it back I examined his signature. I frowned when I noticed how much neater his writing was when compared to mine. While mine was basically small and scrawled, his was neat and elegant, a type of writing that most people wished to have.

It wasn't too hard to tell that Kyoya was the son of a successful business man.

"Shall we head back inside the music room?" I suggested.

I stood to my feet and Kyoya followed suit. Together we opened the third music room's doors and stepped inside. Immediately I froze in shock while Kyoya shook his head in irritation and continued forward until he was standing beside Mori. When I came up beside him with a gaping mouth, Kyoya was writing in his binder again while the rest of the Host Club and I stared at Hikaru and Kaoru who were, once again, fighting with one another by throwing things at the other.

Once they finally stopped, I sighed in relief while Tamaki placed a hand against his head and started to tremble with annoyance. "Don't you guys think that maybe it's time you give up all this fighting? It's driving me insane."

Hikaru glared over at the blonde second year. "What'd you say? It's driving you insane? You've gotta be kidding me! How do you think I feel?! Every time I look in the mirror I see his face." Tamaki slowly lowered his hand and looked at the pink Hitachiin as the twin then yelled over at his brother. "I'm sick and tired of constantly being mistaken for you, Kaoru! The truth is: I hate your guts!"

Kaoru narrowed his eyes back at Hikaru. "You took the words right out of my mouth," he told his brother. The blue twin then reached inside his jacket and began to rummage for something. "In fact I hate you so much, I bought this. Beelzenef the Curse Doll!" and the Hitachiin pulled the brown wooden doll from his jacket and held it out in front of him for all to see.

Tamaki screamed in shock and scrambled backwards, almost falling on top of me. I easily sidestepped him though and muttered, "Why bring a stupid curse doll into a fight like this? Black magic isn't even real."

Kaoru held up a black marker in his other hand. "I'm going to complete the curse, Hikaru. I'm going to write your name on his back." Hikaru scowled at his brother. "From this day forward you are going to experience nothing, but misfortune and sorrow!"

All of us stared at the two Hitachiins as the blue haired twin began to scribble Hikaru's name on the back of the curse doll. As soon as he finished writing Hikaru's name, my sister stormed forward angrily and brought down her fist onto both boys' heads. "Will you guys knock it off?!" she demanded. I smirked over at my sister as she glared at the Hitachiins and stole the curse doll from Kaoru while the Hosts who stood nearby me, including Kyoya, stared at Haruhi in shock at her actions.

It's not every day you see my twin sister become aggressive. It's actually really scary depending on how mad you make her. And by the looks of it, right now she's furious. This should actually be fun to watch.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked the twin boys, who were now sitting on the floor after getting hit in the head. "You don't bring something like this into a petty fight! Both of you are at fault here, but what's really sad is that you've brought everyone else around you into your big mess." Haruhi brought her face down so she was staring straight into the yellow eyes of both Hitachiins. "Now apologize to each other! If you don't make up right now, I'm never going to let you come over to my house. Have I made myself clear?!"

Wait, what?! "Don't bring our house into this, Haruhi!" I hissed at her through my teeth. She, of course, ignored me. I mentally swore at her.

Hikaru and Kaoru continued to stare at my twin sister in shock for several minutes. Haruhi clutched Kaoru's curse doll in her hand as she breathed heavily from the yelling that she had done. As one, the Hitachiins' mouths closed before shifting into identical looking smirks. "Hmm," they went in unison.

Haruhi straightened up and blinked in confusion. "Hmm?"

Hikaru and Kaoru rose to their feet and placed their hands on their hips. They leaned forwards towards my sister. "So what you're saying, Haruhi, is," and at this point the two began to stalk around Haruhi until they were on both sides of her. "That if we make up we can come over to your place?"

The two twin boys moved side-by-side and wrapped one arm around the other, keeping their other hand on their hip. Haruhi looked up at each boy who hovered over her before glancing down at the curse doll in her hand. She then turned it around in her hand and examined what Kaoru had written on it. Hikaru and Kaoru continued to smirk at her while Haruhi let off a scream of horror.

The Hitachiins exchanged high fives before wrapping their arms around the other and interlocking their legs. I had to look away from the two of them being so intimate with the other. What was wrong with these twins?

"I'm so sorry, Kaoru," I heard Hikaru tell his brother. "Even though I was just following our script, I said such awful words to you. I'm not fit to be your brother."

"Don't say that, Hikaru!" Kaoru cried. "I was so worried. I couldn't live with myself if I thought I had hurt you."

"Kaoru, I'll never let you go again!"

"Hikaru!"

"Are they done yet? Please tell me they're done," I whispered to Kyoya. I didn't dare turn back around until I was positive that Hikaru and Kaoru were finished with whatever it is they were doing to the other.

The glasses wearing second year sighed and pushed up his glasses. "They're done, Rikku."

I turned back around and found Honey flailing his arms as he shouted, "You've gotta be kidding! You mean you guys were faking it this whole time?!" I looked at the others as Honey continued to shake his fists. Mori and Kyoya were standing with unreadable expressions on their faces, Haruhi was on her hands and knees next to the curse doll and looked as if she had just died, and Tamaki was also on the floor like my sister except he had his face pressed against the ground.

"We didn't have anything else to do. We were bored!" the Hitachiins answered Honey. They then started to laugh together.

"What the hell?!" I shrieked at them. I could literally feel myself shaking from how angry I was. I would've been strangling them too if it weren't for the fact that Mori had a hold on my shirt collar. "Who the bloody hell does something like this because they're bored?!"

As they continued to laugh together, Tamaki looked up at the two twin boys and said, "Twins with too much time on their hands are the devil." Hikaru and Kaoru in turn looked down at the blonde and stuck their tongues out at him while pulling down the skin underneath one of their eyes.

* * *

><p>The next day during Host Club hours, I was quietly doing my math homework at Kyoya's special table when loud clapping filled the air. I paused in my writing to look up and over at where the direction of the noise had come from. My eyes locked on the blue and pink haired hosts and their customers.<p>

"I'm so glad they made up!" one of the Hitachiin twins' guest gushed.

I gave a sigh as Hikaru and Kaoru said, "Okay, it's time to play the 'Which One is Hikaru' game!" I placed my pencil down and lazily rested my chin on my knuckles as I decided to watch how everything was going to turn out.

"I know," one of the guests said while raising a hand slightly. "The twin with the pink hair is Hikaru."

Hikaru and Kaoru wrapped an arm around the other's waist, with their other raised in the air in congrats, and exclaimed, "We have a winner!"

"So are you two going to keep your wild hair color even though you've made up?" one of the girls asked them. "It's much easier to tell the two of you apart now."

"Huh, no it isn't," my sister said as she walked past the two brothers. Clutched to her chest she held one of her school text books.

"Hmm?" Hikaru and Kaoru lowered their one raised arm and glanced over at Haruhi.

Haruhi stopped walking and turned around, ready to explain. Before she got a word out though, I called over, "The pink twin today is Kaoru!"

"While Hikaru's the blue one," my sister finished with a small smile. Hikaru and Kaoru turned their slightly surprised faces between Haruhi and me. I waved at them before going back to my homework. "You swapped colors for the day, huh?" I then heard footsteps as I made the guess that my sister had started to walk away from the two boys.

When I looked back up at the Hitachiins brother a moment later, I noticed that the two of them were holding hands tightly down by their side between them. My eyes then slowly traveled upwards and made contact with the yellow ones of Kaoru. He slowly blinked at me but made no other movement. I smiled lightly back at him and gave a nod of acknowledgement.

Once Kaoru finally turned away, I couldn't help but murmur under my breath, "I wonder what could possibly be going on through their heads right this very moment."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so, SO, sorry it's taken me so long to update. Life's been pretty hectic lately with school, tennis, homework, and band. It jsut seems to be whenever I wanted to work on this chapter I had no time, and when I did have time I didn't want to work on it because I was being lazy. Ugh.<strong>

**So, tell me what you think of the chapter. For me the chapter was alright. I think I started out pretty good, but it just felt sloppy and rushed by the end. I love this episode, it's funny and shows insight into the twins' past, but this episode just doesn't work out when it comes to using it in a fanfiction.**

**Anyway, please, comment. I wish to hear all of your thoughts. Hopefully the next chapter should be out a bit earlier. It's going to be the baseball game, so yay! :)**


	19. Chapter 19: The Naughty Type

"This is so embarrassing," I muttered.

I had just put my cosplay on, a stupid dark blue belly dancer's outfit because everyone was dressing up in Arabian attire and the twins wanted me to definitely look the part of a female (I'm so going to kill those twins later for the mere idea of putting me into the outfit), when I remembered that I had left behind one of my school books in my last classroom. I didn't have the time to take the outfit off and get back into regular clothes (also the twins threatened me if I tried to take it off) so I had no choice but rush back to the classroom in the cosplay outfit. Luckily the teacher wasn't inside of his room or I would've had to answer a lot of questions. Or worse...a phone call to my dad.

I shuddered at the mere thought before noticing the small boy wearing a green top and shorts who stood in front of the music room door. He was staring up at the door. I cocked my head at him. I wasn't sure whether to say something or not. I didn't have to, though, when the boy finally nodded his head and reached for the door handle. He opened the door and looked inside. When the sight of the Host Club appeared before him, the boy fell backwards in shock and landed on his bottom. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I walked forward and around him. The boy didn't even seem to notice me.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club," everyone said together in sync.

"Oh, it's just a kid," Hikaru said.

"Not only that, it's just a boy," his brother added. Both boys then smirked when I moved over and sat down on the floor beside them, covering my stomach awkwardly at their looks."And Rikku, of course. We mustn't forget her."

"No, no. Go on. Forget me. I'm not here. I'm invisible," I muttered.

"What's wrong, little boy?" Tamaki asked with his head on his hand. "Did you come to my palace in search of something?"

The boy stood to his feet. "Are you the King of this place?"

"Oh no," I muttered, slapping a hand to my forehead.

Tamaki's eyes widened. A look of peace then came onto his face. He leaned his head back a bit. "Ahh!"

"Well, are you?" the boy asked.

Tamaki stared back at the boy. "Come closer, lost one." The boy obeyed and walked forward towards all of us. I stared holes into the kid, trying to mentally tell him to run while he still had the chance. "What was it you just called me, little boy?"

"The King," he repeated.

"Ah!" Tamaki stood to his feet. One of his hands went up to his head while the other was placed on his chest. His eyes closed and he turned quite dramatic, though when is he not? "'The King'! Yes, I am the King of the Ouran Host Club!" he spun in a circle before stopping and staring out with stars in his eyes. "Long live the Host King!"

The kid grew slightly annoyed. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. "I'm an Elementary, fifth year. Shiro Takaoji!" he exclaimed, his eyes opening to stare up at Tamaki. The blonde second year put both of his hands to his cheeks and looked down at the boy. Shiro brought a hand up and pointed it at Tamaki. His other hand came and moved to his hip. "I want the Host Club King to take me on as an apprentice!"

"What?!" I exclaimed. Everyone else stared in shock.

Tamaki's cheeks turned a light red as he continued to hold his face.

Was that boy serious?!

* * *

><p>"You're serious? He's a little boy?" Monica asked.<p>

I nodded. "Yeah. He just barged right on in, called Tamaki-senpai the King, and then demanded that he be taken on as Tamaki-senpai's apprentice."

"Well, that is a bit bizarre. Is he even taller than Honey-senpai?"

It was the next day. School was out and Monica and I were walking together to the Club room. The teacher had asked if I could stay a little late so we could talk so I was of course late to the Host Club. By this point, I really didn't care anymore. If we were late, we were late. I had an excuse. Kyoya couldn't add more money on because I had been asked to stay behind.

"Um," I said, pushing open the Club doors for Monica to enter first. "I think so. It wasn't really top priority to check."

Monica laughed. "I just thought it'd be funny if it were true."

I followed in after her, laughing as well. On our way over to Kyoya's usual private table to drop off our belongings, I couldn't help but listen to the conversation that was going on behind us. It was Tamaki and one of his clients. Monica noticed that I had stopped and was listening so she started to as well. As soon as Tamaki spoke and she knew it was him, she glanced over at me and stuck out her tongue. I put a hand over my mouth and silently laughed.

"You naughty girl," Tamaki told the girl. Monica stuck her tongue out again and put her finger in her mouth, signaling that it was making her want to hurl. I laughed again and quickly waved her off. I wanted to hear what was going to happen. "You've drawn me to the forbidden fruit. Dearest, you're the mermaid who's brought light into my lonely sea. My Mermaid Princess."

"I remind you...of a mermaid?" the girl asked him.

"Aren't mermaids vicious creatures who lure people into the water by their looks in order to eat them?" Monica whispered. I had to force my other hand onto my mouth to keep quiet. Tears were forming in my eyes and it was making my stomach hurt.

"You look more like the carp that swim in my pond at home. I'd never give false compliments like that," Shiro said.

The woman cried. "Carp?!"

Monica and I stared at each other with wide eyes. We quickly spun around to get a view of what was going to happen.

"Oh, don't listen to him," Tamaki said to her in an attempt to cheer her up and get her to stop crying. "He's just a kid. You know how kids are. They can't help but be honest."

Her crying grew worse. "Honest?!"

"But that's just his opinion," Tamaki tried again. "I wouldn't say you look like a carp, and even if you did look like a carp you'd be the most beautiful carp of them all."

Monica and I both face-palmed in sync.

"So I am a carp!" the woman exclaimed.

She pulled quickly out of Tamaki's arms. The blonde's eyes grew wide and he put out a hand for her to stop. "Uh, no, that's not what I meant."

The girl ran away from him and headed towards the door. "Tamaki, you're an idiot!"

"No wait!" he called after her. "Mermaid Princess!"

"What a crybaby," Shiro said once she was gone. He casually sat down in his seat as Tamaki's head and hand drooped down.

"That was interesting," Monica said.

"Shh!" I shushed her, putting a hand over her face. "It's not over yet!"

Tamaki looked over his shoulder at Shiro with bared teeth and angry eyes. His body started to shake. From their own table, the Hitachiin twins saw that the second year was fuming and smirked at the other. They both rose to their feet and made their way over to Tamaki. Kaoru placed a hand on his brother's shoulder as they started to laugh.

"So, how's it going, Boss?" Hikaru asked. "That's an adorable little apprentice you got there."

"Hikaru," Kaoru murmured. "Do you wish you had a little brother like Shiro?"

I yelped as Hikaru brought Kaoru into his arms and held him like a lover. Monica laughed at me as I quickly turned away and covered my ears.

I could still hear them, though.

"Don't be silly. I could search the globe and I could never find a better brother than you, Kaoru."

"Hikaru..."

"Look! They're doing it!" a guest shouted.

"It's forbidden brotherly love!"

"They're homos...and they're brothers!" Shiro exclaimed. I slowly brought my hands down and glanced back over. Shiro was now standing at the table. A hand was clenched over his heart and his eyes were wide with shock and disgust. His other hand held onto the table tightly. "That makes this totally inceptuous."

Tamaki appeared behind him with crossed arms. "I think what you meant to say was incestuous."

Shiro slowly turned his head to face him. He looked ready to collapse.

"Hey!" Honey then appeared out of nowhere and tackled the younger student."Shiro-chan! You wanna have a piece of cake with me? We've got three kinds. Chocolate, strawberry, and lime."

"Hey, back off!" Shiro angrily said as he threw Honey off of him. "What grade are you in anyway?" Honey's eyes widened as tears started to form. "Why are you wearing a high school uniform?"

Mori decided at that moment to step in. He stood behind the two boys, more like loomed, and placed his hands on his waist. "Something wrong, Mitskuni?"

Shiro's mouth widened so much I was afraid that it might just fall of. He jumped back and started to yell at Honey. "That's not fair!" Honey began to cry and jumped onto Mori's back, clinging to his neck like a monkey. "A little kid like you isn't supposed to have a cool older friend like him!"

Shiro then started to back up in fright at the stoic look Mori was giving him. Monica ran from my side and over to Mori and Honey where she started to quickly talk with the two upper classmen. Soon the tears were gone from Honey's face and he was laughing. He jumped off of Mori and ended up in Monica's arms. She laughed back at him.

I returned my attention back to Shiro just as he bumped into my sister. Her eyes widened as she almost dropped the tray of tea she had. She eyed Shiro and then bent down to give him a smile.

"Are you all right? I know. It's kind of hard getting used to all the weirdos around here. It took me a while to get adjusted to all the craziness, so don't freak out. I'm sure you'll get used to it."

I folded my arms over my chest and came up beside her. "That's a lie. How do you get used to any of this stuff?" I asked, indicating the people around us.

"You aren't quite helping," she told me.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Oh. Sorry."

My sister's eyes traveled back down to Shiro. "Something wrong?" I looked as well and saw how he was just rudely staring up at us.

"Are you a cross-dresser?" he asked Haruhi.

Tamaki suddenly ran over and covered Shiro's face with his entire hand. "Okay, that's enough. I think Shiro should take care of the tea for us."

"Oh, Haruhi," Kaoru said as he and his brother stood beside my sister and started to pat her head. "Looking extra manly today."

"Now do what the Boss says and let Shiro take care of that tea set. It's part of his training. You're too macho for tea sets."

They then all laughed awkwardly.

I glanced at each boy before going to take the tea set from Haruhi. "I'll just take it then. There's no need for Shiro to carry it."

Two hands grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me back. I frowned and tried to step forward, but their grip stayed tight. I glared over my shoulder at the two boys responsible. They didn't pay me any attention, though, as they glared down at Shiro. The boy pulled Tamaki's hand off of his face and frowned. Behind him, Tamaki wore a face identical to Hikaru and Kaoru's.

Haruhi sighed and slowly started to hand over the tea set to Shiro. "Now be careful with it," she warned him as he grabbed the other side of the tray. "It's pretty heavy." When Haruhi was sure that Shiro had a hold on the set, she released it.

Shiro didn't even try to hold it up as he watched the tea set slip out of his hands and crash to the floor.

"It's not my fault I dropped it," Shiro said. He glared up at my sister. "It's your fault since you were the one who made me take it in the first place."

"Say what?" Haruhi and I said unison.

"Haruhi, that's another one hundred thousand yen," Kyoya told her as he moved up beside the twins with his clipboard in hand.

Haruhi spun around and stared with saucer eyes. "Huh?!"

I squirmed in the twins' grasps. "Kyoya-senpai!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, you should make the cross-dresser do all your stupid chores!" Shiro told Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru. "Or the stupid peasant in your hands!"

"What did you say, you little brat?" I growled, turning my anger onto the boy.

"I'm not here to carry tea sets, I'm here to learn how to make women happy!" he exclaimed.

"You won't get anywhere with that attitude," Tamaki said angrily.

"When I'm through with him he won't even be around here anymore," I hissed under my breath.

"And I am not going to let you disrespect Haruhi or Rikku. So..." Tamaki stood up straight and pointed a finger at him, "put this brat in isolation!"

The twins released me and raised their arms. "You got it, Boss!"

I jumped as a cage suddenly came down a moment later overtop of the boy. Shiro angrily grabbed the bars. "What's going on here? Why'd you put me in a cage all of a sudden?" he demanded.

"Yeah, where'd it come from?" Haruhi asked, deeply lost at what was going on. I was a bit confused myself. "This is supposed to be a music room, right?" she asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know and I really don't care anymore, Haruhi. I've just given up on logic when it comes to those boys."

Shiro jumped onto the bars so he was hanging from them. "This is no way to treat your loyal apprentice! Now let me out of this cage!"

"Loyal?" I muttered to Haruhi. She shrugged back before walking off.

"Not until you've learned your lesson," Tamaki told him. He sat at his table from earlier. He sported a cup of tea in hand which he brought up to his mouth. "I made you my apprentice because I thought you were serious about becoming a host. But I guess...I was wrong."

Shiro put his feet back on the floor. "I am serious. Totally serious."

Tamaki ignored him as he drank his tea.

Shiro closed his eyes. "I want you to teach me how to make a woman happy." Still, Tamaki ignored him. Shiro dropped down to his knees and hung his head. His hands tightened on the bars. "I'm gonna run out of time. Please won't you teach me?" I cocked my head at the boy as he continued. "You're a host because you like girls. You like bringing a smile to a girl's face. That's why you do it, right? Please won't you teach me to be like you. You're a genius at it. You're the King!"

"Not again," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Well, you may be a brat, but I admire your desire to become a host so I'll teach you. You know, Shiro," Tamaki added on. "You and I are so much alike."

"You poor kid," Haruhi said.

"No..." I said slowly, nodding a bit. "I can see it."

"Then you'll help me become the kind of host that can make any woman happy?" Shiro asked.

"Of course," Tamaki replied with folded arms. "Making women happy is the sole purpose of being a host. If this is what you really want, Shiro, then you'll have to learn how to use the material you already have."

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"You see," Kyoya started, causing Shiro to turn around, "here at the Ouran Host Club, our policy is to use our individual personality traits to meet the needs of our guest." Kyoya pushed up his glasses and placed a hand on his hip. "For example there's Tamaki, who is the princely type. There's the strong silent type. The boy-Lolita type. The little-devil type. And the cool type." Each time a type was called, the boy, or boys, who were it came up to stand beside Kyoya. "It's all about variety. And now our group is complete with the addition of Haruhi, the natural."

"The natural?" Haruhi asked as she came up beside the group of guys.

Each one stared through the bars at Shiro. I stayed where I was on the opposite side of the cage. Monica came up next to me. We exchanged glances.

"It would seem that right now we have a perfect blend of characteristics, so it's going to be difficult to pick one out for Shiro."

Shiro backed up until his back was pressed against the cage.

"If you go by his age, he should be the boy-Lolita type," Hikaru said.

"But Honey-senpai's already got that covered," his brother added in.

Honey stared up at them with wide sad eyes. He clenched his bunny to his chest. "Is he gonna replace me?"

"Oh, come on. Is that all you've got?"

I frowned. Not her. Anyone but her.

The sound of a loud motor echoed in the room and Renge came out of the floor on top of a rotating pedestal. Monica smacked my arm several times with a gaping mouth and pointed at her. I nodded, still wishing that it was someone else.

Perhaps if I was really lucky she'll just fall off.

When her pedestal came to a stop, Renge sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry to interrupt, gentlemen. What's with the lackluster character analysis? I must say, I'm quite disappointed. I thought I taught you better."

"All right then, Miss Manager," Tamaki said to her. "How would you work Shiro into our collection of characters? He can't be the boy-Lolita because Honey's already got that covered." He picked the smaller crying boy up and showed him to Renge.

"You just don't get it, do you?" she snapped. Renge brought a hand up to point a finger at all of them. She closed her eyes as she spoke. "Now, listen up! There are plenty of girls out there who have a thing for younger boys or boys with baby faces. These girls would be considered Shota fans. Now Shota can be a fairly broad category, so it's important to know that the genre can be broken down into many different smaller subcategories. For example, Shota fans with an interest in Lolita boys would favor a boy like Haninodzuka-senpai, but this little boy is different. If I had to pick a character for him..." Renge trailed off as she quickly thought. A second later her eyes snapped open and she exclaimed, "Yes! He'd be the naughty boy type without a doubt!"

"The naughty type?" Shiro muttered under his breath.

A moment later the cage lifted back up into the air. Monica pulled my arm and together we took seats over at Kyoya's special table. We really wanted to watch, but we didn't want to get in the way of Shiro's "training". Renge jumped off the pedestal and blew a whistle that she got out of nowhere.

"Now to play up the naughty type," she bent down beside Shiro, "you've got to wear shorts." She pointed at the shorts that Shiro wore as part of his school uniform. "Okay." Renge stood back up and blew her whistle again. "You've gotta have bumps and bruises!" HIkaru and Kaoru ran over to Shiro and started to draw on his skin with black markers and place multiple bandages on his skin. "Give him a couple of scars!" Renge added. Once they finished she blew on her whistle again. "Run like a spoiled child!" Shiro dashed off immediately once she yelled at him to do so. "Make it reckless," she told him before going to her whistle again. "Now I want you to trip and make it big!" she ordered. Shiro yelled out as he tripped over the rope that had been placed in his path. He fell forward and onto his face. I winced at the sound he made. Renge moved over beside him. "Are you okay, little boy?" she asked as he sat up before blowing on her whistle again. "Now give them your catchphrase!"

Shiro wiped at his face. "No big deal. It was nothing."

Renge placed her hands on her face in glee. Her eyes widened and seemed to shine. "That was perfect! Absolutely perfect, Shiro."

Tamaki began to clap. "That was outstanding. I never knew you were such a great coach, Renge."

Renge stared back with a smile and her hands on her hips. She then started to laugh obnoxiously. I whispered over to Monica, "Who laughs like that?" She shrugged in response.

"I've had enough of you people!" Shiro suddenly shouted. We all turned to him. "This is so stupid. None of this is ever going to help me make her happy."

"Her?" I murmured under my breath.

"Hmm?" Monica asked.

"Wait, Shiro!" Tamaki called after the boy as he ran off. "We haven't taught you how to apply the techniques you've learned yet."

"I swear," Renge said, now back on her rotating pedestal, "younger boys are good for nothing. I went to all that trouble to coach him and he quits."

"I can't believe he ditched us just because he didn't like the lesson," Tamaki said. "What a selfish little brat."

"There aren't many people who would enjoy that kind of lesson," Haruhi told him. "But never mind that, were you listening to what he said?"

"You heard him too, huh?" I called over to her. All attention turned over to me. I crossed my arms and nodded in the direction that Shiro went. "I understand what's going on."

Haruhi nodded. "He said he was going to run out of time. What do you think he means by that?"

"I think there's a girl involved," I told my sister. "Shiro kept saying he wanted to make "her" happy. And perhaps by time, he meant that there isn't much time left for him to make said girl happy."

"You think so too, Rikku?" Haruhi asked. "Those were my thoughts."

"Hmm," Tamakai went.

"I don't like that look," I said to Tamaki. "We are not meddling, senpai. It isn't our right to..."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're meddling!" I exclaimed. "I'm still not even sure I know what happened!"<p>

"How did we let them talk us into this?" Haruhi asked.

"It'll be okay, Haru-chan, Ri-chan," Honey said with a smile. "It was so easy to sneak in. I'm wearing this uniform and I really look like I'm in Elementary school!"

"Yeah, you do," Haruhi said as I looked down at the boy. He wore the same green outfit that Shiro wore because of school. "I can understand why they wanted you to wear an Elementary school uniform, I mean we are sneaking into an Elementary school and you totally fit in, senpai."

"But what I don't understand is why you and I got stuck wearing these stupid middle school disguises," I said with a frown, staring at her outfit and my matching one. It was a dark brown top with a bow at the v in the shirt's neck and a matching brown miniskirt.

I sighed as I thought about what had happened about fifteen minutes ago. The three of us had walked in on a meeting happening between every other Host Club member. Tamaki had made up a plan in order to infiltrate the school...which involved the three of us dressing was such an idiot. They were all idiots, actually.

Monica is so lucky she decided not to walk with my sister and me to the club.

"Why did we even bother with disguises?" Haruhi asked. She and Honey were on both sides of the doorway, peeking around the walls to see through. I stood directly in the middle with crossed arms and narrowed eyes. Tons of kids were staring at us confused. "We stick out like a sore thumb."

Honey suddenly grabbed my arm and Haruhi's. "This way, Haru-chan, Ri-chan!" he exclaimed as he led us forward through the children. We ran for a little bit before coming to a stop in front of one of the doors. "This is it," Honey told us, pulling open the door. "Shiro-chan's classroom. When I was in Elementary school, this was my classroom too!" Honey grinned and started to run about the room. I jogged after the little guy.

"There's nobody here," Haruhi stated, placing a hand on the desk beside her.

I shrugged. "Recess?" I moved to the back of the room where a dozen pictures hung and were situated about. I gazed at them.

"So the kid's classroom is empty, is it?" Tamaki asked.

"This sure takes me back," the twins both said.

Kaoru, Hikaru, Kyoya, Tamaki, and Mori strolled into the room casually with their hands in their pockets. I noticed Haruhi grew angry. I just shrugged and went back to the pictures.

"I wonder if my doodles are still on my desk," Kaoru said.

"Doubtful," Kyoya answered. "The school changes out the desks every year."

"Let's check out the cafeteria after this," Hikaru suggested.

"I wanna see the old gym," Kaoru stated.

"Good idea, Kaoru," Tamaki chuckled.

"Hey!" my sister whispered to them. I looked back around at them. "If you're just gonna barge in like that, then why did we wear these stupid disguises?"

"I'd like to have an answer as well," I told them. I turned to fully face them, leaning back against the table behind me.

"Don't worry about it," Hikaru told us.

"There's no one here to catch us," his brother added.

We then all heard footsteps. Each one of us turned in the direction of where they were coming from before jumping down. I rushed over beside my sister in order to hide between the desks.

I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I got caught sneaking into an Elementary school by a teacher. That would be so embarrassing. Especially in this outfit!

"If a teacher finds us," Kaoru began.

"We'll have a hard time explaining why we snuck in," Hikaru finished.

"Shh!" Haruhi told them. She held a finger to her lips. "Shut up, guys!"

"Huh?" they all went.

"Just keep your lips zipped," she told them. She then pulled her hand across her lips to indicate zipped lips. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru grew red in the face as they mimicked her.

The footsteps continued past. Haruhi waited until they sounded like they were growing farther away before quietly standing up and moving over to the door. I got back up to my feet along with the others. I followed Kyoya as he went to the pictures that I had been looking at earlier.

"It's all right," Haruhi told us. "He's gone."

"There's got to be something here in these pictures that indicates what's wrong with Shiro," I said. I crossed my arms and began to study them again, starting with the pictures on the opposite side. "You see anything?" I asked Kyoya, who was on my right, and Honey, who was on my left.

"Nope," Honey said with a shake of his head.

Kyoya's eyes stayed gazing straight ahead. He slowly gave a nod. "Well, here's something interesting," he said, loud enough that the others heard him.

"What, senpai?" I asked.

Haruhi came up beside me. "What'd you find?"

Kyoya brought a hand up and pointed at one of the pictures on the wall. It was of Shiro and girl with brown hair. Both were smiling, clearly happy, as they played the same piano.

"Hey, that's Shiro," Haruhi said.

I tapped the person beside the boy. "And that's the girl. You can tell by how happy he is."

"So he's in the Classical Music Club," Kyoya said thoughtfully.

"He looks like he's enjoying himself," Haruhi said. "It's nice to see him with a smile on his face. I had no idea he could look so sweet."

"Yeah," Tamakai softly said.

"Shall we go and pay him a visit?" I asked the others. They all nodded and led the way towards where the Elementary Music Room was.

When we got there, we glanced through the window of the room. On the other side of the room we could all see Shiro by himself sitting on the windowsill. He was clutching his books and staring out of the window.

"There he is," Honey said. "There's Shiro-chan."

"He looks pretty lonely," I murmured, nodding in his direction just before a young girl with brown hair, the same one from the picture with him, appeared before him.

Shiro glanced at her as she started to talk. He moved his body a bit so he was sitting now with his feet placed right on the floor. He stared down at the floor as he listened and answered when needed.

After a few moments, Shiro watched as the girl went over to a black grand piano and sat on the bench. She lifted the cover from the keys and began to play.

I smiled a little and swayed my head with the music. My eyes closed. For a young girl, she was very talented.

A door soon opened and we all turned our heads as another young girl stepped out. Haruhi, Honey, and I stood up from our kneeling positions by the window. Mori came over beside us. The Hitachiin twins and Kyoya, with his black notebook, stayed off to the side

"Pardon me, Mademoiselle," Tamaki said to the girl. She paused and glanced up at him. Tamaki knelt down a bit and pulled out a white rose. He held it towards her. He placed a hand over his heart. The girl in turn brought a hand to her mouth. "I've never seen a rose more lovely than you, my dear. Here. This is for you." When the girl accepted the flower, Tamaki turned his head to stare back into the room. "I was wondering if you could tell me anything about that young lady playing the piano. Do you know her?"

Tamaki pulled his attention from the window and stared at the girl. She smiled back. "That's Hina Kamishiro," she told us.

"Her name is Hina?" Tamaki asked.

"That's right, but you better not fall in love with her."

"Why?"

"Didn't you know?" she asked confused. "Hina has to move away soon. Her dad just got a new job in Germany, so they have to move there at the end of the week."

The door opened again and we looked up as Shiro shouted, "What do you think you're doing?!" His fists were clenched down by his sides and he glared his dark eyes at us. "I want you idiots to leave! Immediately!"

Tamaki glared back slightly and moved forward. His hair fell in front of his eyes as he picked up Shiro and put him over his shoulder with only one hand. Without a word said, he turned and started to walk off. Everyone quickly followed after him.

"Put me down! What are you doing?!" Shiro demanded.

I hurriedly knelt down before the girl who was staring in surprise at Tamaki and Shiro. Before I could say a word to her, Hina came out looking puzzled. I glanced back at the others and saw Shiro pause momentarily at the sight of the new girl before going back to screaming at Tamaki.

"It's time to go gentlemen," Tamaki said to the others. "Quit thrashing around," he then added to Shiro.

I quickly brought my attention to the two girls and smiled slightly. They both looked over at me.

"Where's Shiro going?" Hina asked.

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. Shiro will be back soon. We just need to talk with him in private for a little bit. He'll be fine."

They continued to stare at me so I just awkwardly nodded and stood back up. I gave the two girls one last nod before dashing after the others. I quickly fell in step behind Kyoya and the twins.

As soon as we got back to the music room, Tamaki threw Shiro down on one of the couches. The kid glared back up at him. "What is your problem, you big idiot?!"

Tamaki turned on him, his hair still in front of his eyes. "I'm sorry, but you're the idiot!"

Shiro gaped in shock.

"You said that you wanted me to teach you how to make women happy," the second year continued, "but that's not it, is? You're not concerned with the happiness of just any woman. You've got your sights set on one woman in particular. You only care about one, and that's Hina Kamishiro."

Shiro's mouth parted more. His eyes widened at the fact that we knew what he actually wanted. A gasp escaped from his lips.

"But I'm afraid, there's nothing I can do to help you with that," Tamaki told the boy. "Listen, Shiro. I know that I told you it's the job of a host to make women happy." Tamaki's head moved up a bit. His eyes began to peek through his hair. "But when you care for someone, you must have the courage to express what is in your heart. You have to tell her how you feel about her!" Tamaki sighed a little. "You didn't come to me looking to become a full-fledged host. You want to be a full-fledged man."

Shiro hung his head and placed his hands on his knees. "It doesn't matter anymore. I've run out of time. I just...I wanted to hear her play...before she left for good...that's all."

"That piece she played. It's Mozart Sonata in D-Major for two pianos, isn't it?" Tamaki asked him.

Shiro looked up as the blonde placed a hand in his pants pocket and walked away. He ended up by a huge yellowish curtain, now both hands in his pockets. He slowly brought a hand and ripped the curtain to the side, revealing the black grand piano hidden behind it. Tamaki moved before the piano and lifted up the cover of the keys. He had a small smile on his face as he stared down at the piano.

"Wait a minute," my sister said.

I looked over at her from my seat between Honey and Kyoya. Mori sat across from me. "What?"

"Since when is there a grand piano in here?" she continued.

I laughed.

"Well, this is a music room after all," Kaoru said. He and his brother were leaning on both sides of one of the room's pillars with cups of tea in their hands.

"So, why wouldn't it have a grand piano?" Hikaru added.

"It is a music room, after all," Kyoya chimed in with his own cup of tea.

"It is a music room," Mori told her.

Honey paused in his cake eating to say, "It's always been there. We just had it covered up."

I went to add my input as well, but Haruhi spun on her heel and pointed a stern finger at me. I laughed again and brought my hands up in defense.

Tamaki then began to play the piece that Hina had been playing earlier. I paused and turned to stare over at him. I didn't realize that he could play piano. Then again, I don't know much about him at all. Any of the hosts actually. I only know about Monica and any details she's given me about the boys.

Shiro slowly stood up to his feet. "Awesome," he breathed out in awe before hanging his head. He then slowly moved over to stand next to Tamaki.

All of us older students stood up and moved to form a group as we watched the blonde play the piano. Kaoru had crossed arms while his brother leaned an arm on his shoulder, Honey was clinging to Mori's back while the taller student had a hand in his pocket, and Kyoya just had cross arms as he smiled a little bit. I came up next to my sister and gently grasped her hand. She glanced at me for a split second before looking back at Tamaki. I chuckled at the smile on her face and gently squeezed her hand as the song came to an end.

* * *

><p>"Hello!" I beamed.<p>

The girl, Hina, froze as she blinked up at me. She held a paper clenched to her chest. She stared at the cream dress I wore and the red and yellow tie around my neck. I waved my fingers at her.

It had been a week of Tamaki, with my assistance, teaching Shiro how to play the song just for Hina. Today was the day, though, that Shiro was going to show off to her, tell her that he can play. He was going to prove how much of a full-fledged man he really was.

She stared shyly up at me. "You're that girl from before."

I nodded. "I am. And I didn't lie, did I? I said Shiro would be all right."

She nodded back before glancing down at the paper in her hands.

I gestured towards the door. "Would you care to come in? The show is just about to begin." When she brought her head back up to look at me, she jumped a little bit since my hand was now directly in front of her line of vision. My smile widened and I nodded at the door again. "Shall we take a peek?"

Hina nodded slowly and accepted my hand. "All right."

"That's the spirit," I told her.

I grabbed the doorknob and slowly turned it...

Hina gasped a little and stared wide-eyed. In the room all of the hosts stood side-by side on both sides of the door. They each had on cream colored jackets, pink undershirts, red and yellow striped ties, and brown trousers.

Hikaru and Kaoru started off both lines with closed eyes as they gestured for her to enter. Mori, with Honey hanging off of his neck, stood next to Kaoru. Honey grinned down at the girl. On Hikaru's other side was Kyoya who had closed eyes, a smile, and a hand placed over his heart. My sister and Tamaki stood next to him as they gestured forward like the twins were doing.

"Welcome, princess!" they all stated in unison. "We've been waiting."

"Go on," I whispered to the girl. I moved behind her and gently pushed her forward. "They don't bite."

When she still didn't move, Tamaki said, "I present to you Shiro Takaoji's piano recital," and he gestured towards where Shiro sat at one of the grand pianos.

Hina stared with a light blush over at Shiro and slightly wide eyes. The boy's eyes were cast downward in thought as he stared at the keys. I smiled and gently pushed the girl a bit more.

Tamaki moved over to the other piano and pulled out the chair. He gestured to the instrument. "If you please, princess."

The girl smiled a little. Shiro glanced over at her and grinned a bit as well. "Let's play together, Hina."

Her blush grew as she nodded with closed eyes. "Okay."

As soon as the girl took a seat, the two began to play together. I I smiled and brushed a tear from my eyes before placing my hands on my hips. It was so nice seeing love like this, even if both were still in Elementary school. They were both so happy together.

Soon the other hosts came up around me and together we all watched the two students play the piece.

"We did a good thing," Tamaki said.

"Agreed," I murmured from my spot between my sister and the black haired second year student.

"He loves with all his heart," Haruhi added on. She looked up at the blonde. "So I guess, that's one more way Shiro takes after you, huh, senpai?"

Tamaki glanced back down at her. "Why yes. I'd say so."

Haruhi stared back for a few seconds before a wide smile came onto her face.

Kyoya and I glanced at each other, over at his best friend and my sister who were both just smiling at the other, and then back at each other. In unison we sighed and shook our heads.

They were both idiots.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha. Been quite a while hasn't it? Please don't kill me! *hides behind a chair*<strong>

**Well, anyway, I've updated much later than was ever expected and it wasn't even the chapter I promised so long ago. It's been so long I figured might as well skip the baseball game. **

**Not the biggest fan of this chapter. NOTHING HAPPENS! Nada! Squat! It focuses all on Shiro and has that small moment really between Tamaki and Haruhi. Kind of hard to put in an OC when the episode focuses on a person who she doesn't quite know and never will. Ugh!**

**But! No matter how bad this update is, I still forced myself to write something up so you all know that I am not dead. **

**I probably won't be finishing up the last few moments of this episode and instead I will just move on right to the next one. That shall be a fun one to write at the pool. **


	20. Chapter 20: Tropical Aqua Garden

I really hated the Host Club sometimes. I mean, come on…kidnapping?! Just because they're rich doesn't mean they have the right to do everything that they please. Kidnapping is illegal.

"At least they brought us to a gorgeous place," I said with a sigh. There were tropical trees and birds flying high everywhere and a pool with a giant water slide. Chairs with umbrellas were placed in some areas with a few pavilions. And that was just what I could see. What place in Japan had this stuff?

"But why did they have to bring me along?" Monica whined.

"Because you have become one of us," I laughed. "One of us. One of us."

Monica sighed and shook her head. "I let slip that I know of Haruhi's secret and they punish me by kidnapping me and dragging me along with you."

"Could've been worse."

Yep. Monica let slip Haruhi's secret when she was talking with Honey-senpai. The Hosts took it much better than I thought they did. They had started to freak out, but once Monica said she'd never tell Haruhi's secret and would instead take it to her grave, Tamaki's love for her grew and everyone kind of just let it slip that she knew about my sister really being a girl. I do think the twins are keeping a small eye on Monica. Hopefully they should come around in time, though. If not, I'll definitely be making them.

We stopped walking until we were standing beside my sister who was staring out into space in the direction of some water. She was probably wondering like us where the hell we were.

"Do you still have to do anything for Kyoya-senpai?" Monica's voice dropped to a whisper.

I groaned. "Please do not remind me."

"Though I know he won't, I think he should drop it since I let her secret slip anyway. Plus we got dragged to this place and were felt up in order to get these dumb swimsuits."

I looked down at mine, moving my body a little to see the entire outfit. "I kind of like it…"

Monica rolled her eyes. I shrugged as even Haruhi shook her head. Monica was just upset that she was in an actual bikini. She said she usually wore swimsuits that covered more of her body, but there weren't many of those to choose from that fit her so the neon orange bikini had to do. Haruhi had on a swimsuit as well, one that Monica wanted, but had a hoodie and shorts on that Tamaki had given her. Monica had asked for a hoodie as well, but Tamaki said he had only brought one. Then there was my bikini that was red and white striped. I really did like it. It was cute.

I jumped as Tamaki appeared right between my sister and me. "Behold, Haruhi, Rikku, and Monica," he said as he placed a hand on my sister's shoulder. "Bask in the beauty of tropical birds. Aren't they breathtaking? I wonder what they're called."

"Umm, where was the exit again?" Haruhi asked, not caring in the least.

"I say we should get some money for our time being wasted," Monica said seriously. "All in favor raise your hand." Monica was the only one who raised her hand until she grabbed one of mine and held it up in the air too. I rolled my eyes at her. "I see two hands. Where's my money?"

"Really, Monica?" I asked her, looking at her out of the corner of my eye. "Really?"

She gave me an innocent look. "What?"

"Try to make the most of this downtime and just relax," Tamaki told us. I blinked, surprised that he was now sitting behind us in one of the chairs with a drink in hand. "We're so worried about keeping our looks all day and night, we deserve a little vacation."

"Then why the bloody hell are we here?" Monica growled under her breath. "I'm supposed to be giving my dog a walk tonight."

"Personally I think this is pointless and a waste of time. Can I go home now?" Haruhi asked,

"I second that notion," Monica said, shooting her hand back into the air.

"The two of you are no fun whatsoever," I sighed.

"I just don't like being dragged last minute," Monica huffed. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared off to the side. "I like to plan ahead."

"I should really be studying," Haruhi continued, "And I've got a ton of homework to do." Haruhi then looked over at me. "So do you, Rikku."

I shrugged. "I think I'll have enough time to do it tonight. I can always stay up late if I need to."

"Do you really think you should stay up late when you hate getting up early?" Monica asked.

"Meh." I shrugged again.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Senpai, where are we anyway?"

Haruhi walked away from where we were standing. I followed her after a moment once Monica left me to jump cannonball style in the pool. Haruhi stood staring off into the distance again, but this time beside her was Kyoya in one of the chairs with a drink in his hand.

"This place is a brand new theme park that my family the Ootori group runs," Kyoya told us. "It's called the Tropical Aqua Garden."

Haruhi looked over at him. "I don't understand. I thought the Ootori group ran hospitals and that they're focused on the medical business, Kyoya-senpai."

"I still can't believe how long it took me to figure out you were even part of the medical field," I muttered under my breath.

"Yes, but my family likes to diversify and try different things. Besides, this place could be classified as a healing facility."

"Hmm," Haruhi went looking around at the gigantic place.

"Join me in the water, Rikku!" Monica said with a giant grin as she waved over at me.

"And she said she wanted to go home," I said as I rolled my eyes. Haruhi gave a sigh, realizing that deep down even Monica wanted to be here instead of going home like she had said. "She makes no sense sometimes."

"It's therapeutic," Kyoya continued. "Think of all the people who are overworked that would just love a vacation in the South Tropics, however they might be able to get the time off or they may not be able to afford it. Those people can now seek refuge here at this theme park and reduce their stress levels. The Ootori group's primary concern has always been for the good health and wellbeing of the general public."

Of course you would say something like that. I gave a sigh and slowly walked away before Kyoya added anything else to the conversation that would make things sound even worse. I came up to Monica in the water and put my feet in. Not too far away Honey was on top of Mori's shoulders while a bit further the Hitachiin twins were throwing a beach ball back and forth. Monica grinned up at me and swam over to where I sat. She crossed her arms and placed them on the ground next to me.

Her smile disappeared as she stared at me. "Something the matter?" I started to open my mouth, but she beat me to it. "It's Kyoya-senpai, isn't it? I can see it in your eyes."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? In my eyes, Monica? Do you see anything else in them?"

"Yeah, you've a crush," she teased.

My eye gave a twitch as she laughed and I ducked her head into the water, forcing her to stay under for a minute before letting her back up. I smirked down at her as she glared before swimming off towards Honey and Mori.

I shook my head, kicking my feet in the water as I did so. "She is such a drama queen at times. And I have no stinking crush on him. Why the hell would have a crush on a man like Kyoya-senpai? Ugh. Just the thought gives me nightmares."

"If you don't like him, why are you still talking about not liking him?" Monica asked as she swam by, close enough for me to see the smile on her face but where I couldn't swat at her. Mori swam beside her with Honey laughing at them on at the edge of the pool.

"Shut it, Monica!"

"Haru-chan, Ri-chan!" Honey sang, grabbing onto my arm and dragging me over to my sister.

"What is it, Honey-senpai?" I asked the older student.

Once we got to my sister, Honey jumped up so he was hanging onto both my sister and me. He had a giant smile on his face. "Wanna share some coconut juice with me? Or do you wanna try a piece of the mango cake?"

Haruhi and I glanced at one another. "Yeah, sure. I'll have some coconut juice with you," Haruhi told him as he spun us around.

"I'll pass," I murmured once Honey released us and ran off laughing.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "You've never even tried either one before, Rikku."

I nodded. "Yep. And I will not start now."

Haruhi turned her head at the sound of birds squawking. I moved closer and stared with her over her shoulder, curious as to what she was gazing at. Mori, now back out of the pool, was walking away from our direction as he stared up in silence into the distance. Monica, a towel wrapped around her body, was beside him. She was walking sideways and I could see her smiling as she talked to him. She stopped, though, when she saw us watching. Her face turned red at our gazes. I chuckled as Mori then turned as well and saw us. Monica's face grew darker when I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"Haruhi, Rikku, you wanna go check out the water slide?" Kaoru asked us while his brother ate a banana.

"Hang on," Hikaru said as he noticed Haruhi's attire. "What's the deal with that pullover you're wearing?"

I put a hand over the smile on my face as Haruhi glanced down at her hoodie. She lightly fingered it. "Oh, this thing?"

"Tamaki-senpai gave it to her," I told the two of them. "He thought that a woman shouldn't show too much skin until after she is married." This caused the twins to stare at the fact that I didn't have one on like my sister. "Obviously I do not qualify as a woman…or Tamaki-senpai doesn't believe that I'll ever marry so there's no point in covering up." I grimaced. "I really hope he has an actual good reason and he isn't instead insulting me."

Kaoru frowned. "Boss is just an idiot. He probably didn't mean either of those things. You definitely are a woman and one day you'll be married."

I glanced away, blushing slightly. "Thanks."

"So you're not gonna swim?" Hikaru asked, tossing his banana off to the side. I frowned at the banana and then at Hikaru. I shook my head at him, showing that I did not approve of the littering, especially in a place like this. "What?" Hikaru asked, not understanding what he had done was wrong.

I sighed. Damn rich people. Don't care about kidnapping or littering being illegal. Sheesh.

"Hold on, you do swim, don't you?" Kaoru then asked, his eyes glancing back and forth between my sister and me.

"I can swim just as good as the next guy, but this isn't my idea of fun. I'm not that big on water parks. We're just gonna spend all day goofing off. Honestly, I'd rather be at home."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed softly. These were the days where I wondered if Haruhi really was my sister or if one of us was adopted…and just happened to look like the other coincidentally. I knew that she preferred a beach over a water park any day of the week, but sometimes I wish she'd just relax and enjoy what's being given to us…even if we were dragged against our wills. Water parks were supposed to be fun for people of all ages. Haruhi not liking them just shows how "fun" of a person she can be sometimes. I'll have to ask Dad one day if maybe she was dropped on her head when she was an infant.

I turned so my attention was fully on the twins. "I used to compete in swimming competitions when I was younger. What does that tell ya?"

"You used to compete?" Hikaru asked a bit surprised.

"Why did you stop?" Kaoru added on.

I shrugged. "Got bored. Other sports were calling my name."

"You haven't even jumped into the water yet," Kaoru pointed out.

"Yet is the key word. I will once I've done a few stretches. I'm actually pretty excited to try out that water slide over there. Just need Monica to stop flirting first."

"What?" Both twin Hitachiin heads tilted a little to the side.

"Nothing," I quickly told them, afraid to let them know how close Monica, Honey, and Mori, especially Mori, were getting along. The two devil twins might do something that would make me ever regret letting them know to begin with and possibly me losing a friend.

Haruhi sighed and looked over at me. "I don't understand what's so great about this place anyway. I mean all you really need to play in the water is a plastic pool."

Hiikaru and Kaoru turned to one another. "A plastic pool, what's that?"

I gave them both confuzzled looks as Haruhi described what a plastic pool was exactly. "Let's see," Haruhi thought aloud. I laughed as she used her hands to demonstrate how big the pool was and the shape of it. "I guess they're about this big, round, and to use it you have to pump it full of air."

"You dunce," Hikaru told the two of us with a face that said how much of an idiot Haruhi and I were.

"That's an inflatable boat, dummy," Kaoru finished for his brother, looking exactly like his brother.

"There's no way something that small could be used as a pool," Hikaru said.

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed.

I crossed my arms as my sister and I glanced at one another. I looked back over at the twin Hitachiins who was still staring at us with their same idiot faces. "They are not the same, you two. We may be poor, but we are definitely not dumb. We know the difference between a plastic pool and am inflatable boat."

"Guys, it's a small pool," Haruhi added on, her voice, like mine, full of annoyance. "Haven't you ever seen little kids playing in one?"

The twins never had a chance to answer her because Tamaki stole them away. He took them over to the side and the three crouched down together in a small circle. They looked utterly ridiculous.

"You idiots! If Haruhi and Rikku think it's a pool, then it's a pool. Got it?" Tamaki told the twin boys. I glared at Tamaki's backside and took a menacing step forward, ready to do something. "Don't go embarrassing them. They can't help it they're ignorant commoners."

I could feel the fire form in my eyes now. "That's it!" I exclaimed, about to lunge forward, but Haruhi quickly grabbed me, though I could tell she was grimacing too.

"So are we supposed to lie to them, is that what you want?" the Hitachiins asked.

"Come on, Haruhi!" I whined. "Just one swing. Just one! Then I'll be better."

"Whether we should be offended by that comment or not does not mean you can just go and hit him, Rikku!" Haruhi shouted as she tried to pull me backwards with her.

"What about an insult?" I begged. "Just one insult to send him into the corner."

"No, Rikku." She was finally able to yank me backwards so I fell down onto my bottom. I yelped, causing Haruhi to roll her eyes. She then looked down at me with a frown. "Go elsewhere and cool off."

"Fine," I sighed, standing up. I rubbed my bottom before walking away to let off some steam. I didn't even make it very far before Honey was gripping onto my arm with the biggest smile on his face. "Something you want Honey-senpai?"

"Where's Haru-chan?" Honey asked me.

"Back there." I turned us around so he could see her. My head cocked to the side when I saw Tamaki looking dead inside while Haruhi was glaring at him. Tamaki must've made another horrible comment.

"Come on then! I've got a question for the both of you," Honey told me as he dragged me over to my sister, just like he had done earlier. He was pretty strong for such a little guy. "Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed once we got to my sister. Unlike last time, he stayed hanging onto me. "Let's play!" he said, referring to the both of us. His eyes went back and forth between us. "You wanna go swimming in the current pool with me?"

"Nah, I'm not gonna swim today," Haruhi told him.

Honey looked up at me with big hopeful brown eyes. "Maybe in a bit, Honey-senpai. I still want to do a few stretches first before I even think of getting in."

Plus I wanted to go down the slide first before I even thought about just plain old swimming.

"Hold on," Haruhi said, noticing the big pink tube Honey had around his waist. It had pink bunnies decorating it that looked an awful lot like the stuffed rabbit he usually was hanging on to. "You know how to swim. Do you still need that float?"

Honey shook his head. He then released my arm and moved back so he could show off his tube. "Just looks cuter this way, you know?" With a wide grin, he ran off singing the word "prancing" over and over again.

"Try asking Monica!" I shouted, cuffing my hands around my mouth so he could hear me. "She might want to swim with you!"

Beside me, Haruhi was saying, "You're right. Those bunnies are pretty cute."

"He's so innocent," the Hitachiins added, coming up behind us.

"No way! You got it all wrong!"

I sighed and slowly moved over to the closest chair to sink down into it. Ironically the closest chair seemed to be the one right next to Kyoya. "Why is the world so cruel?" I asked myself whilst looking up at the bright blue sky. "I don't like being followed by a stalker."

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "Must you complain about everything? I don't even understand why you dislike Renge so much."

As Renge appeared on top of a pedestal laughing, no idea how it was even possible, I gave him a look. "Do you not hear that laugh of hers? It's ridiculous."

"We all have our flaws," was all he said before taking a sip of his drink. "You just seem to be the only one of us who is actually speaking up about them. No one else seems to be saying anything bad about Renge."

I crossed my arms and glared off to the side. "Forget it. I'm not discussing this with you."

My sister looked more stunned about the fact that Renge was here compared to the rest of us. "How does she do that? It's like the rig follows us."

"That outfit's pretty impressive," Hikaru then went.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Nothing much different then Monica or my bikini except for the fact Renge had some sort of tattoo on her stomach and chest area and was holding an umbrella. Here bikini was just a plain old charcoal color.

"What's with the tattoo on your stomach?" Kaoru asked puzzled.

"Oh, that? You don't recognize it?" Renge asked. "I'm cosplaying."

"Yeah? As who?" Hikaru said, leaning in closer with a 'are you serious right now' look.

"LaLa!" Renge sang.

"LaLa?" Kaoru asked, his face turning the same as his brother's. "Like the manga magazine?"

"Perfect teeth and slender frame." Renge started to gush, dropping her umbrella and clasping her hands together as her cheeks flushed red and a wide smile appeared on her face. "Her blue eyes that light up young mens' faces. Her singing voice. Laaaaa! I am…Quon Kisaragi!"

I tilted my head. "I don't see it…"

"I had no idea who you were supposed to be," Tamaki admitted.

I sighed as Renge started to model off her outfit to everyone, though Haruhi was the only one paying attention since Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru were talking amongst themselves about something or another. Haruhi didn't even look that interested in Renge and her appearance. She just looked still as confused as ever.

"Does she not understand how dumb she looks and sounds right now?" I sighed.

"I think somebody's just jealous," a voice sang, causing me to jump. I turned around and glared up at Monica. She gave a wink and ran off again before I could do any serious harm to her.

"Just as bad as Renge," I said, still glaring as she jumped back in the water to be with Honey and Mori. "Pops up out of nowhere."

"Listen up, boys!" I looked back over at Renge when she suddenly pointed at all of us. "You obviously need help understanding Haninozuka's hidden motives. Look!"

Renge's arm moved over just as Honey was jumping into the water screaming Mori's real name. Honey landed nicely in the water, splashing Mori and Monica and causing the two to turn and look at him. The small blonde waved at the two of them, laughing as he did so, as he started to float down the current because of his tube.

"What are you talking about?" Tamaki asked with crossed arms.

"Think about what he said to you earlier," she told him in response.

"About being cute?" I called.

Renge turned to me. "He's not being as sweet and innocent as you think."

"Really?" I asked with a roll of my eyes.

Kyoya stood up and moved so he was standing before the Hitachiin twins, Tamaki, and my sister. "I agree. Try putting the word 'I' in the beginning of that sentence."

I laughed as I did as Kyoya said and understood instantly what Honey had done to us. As soon as the others realized it, they stared back at Honey in shock and horror.

"That's Haninozuka for you," Renge said with clasped hand and flushed cheeks. "In the last episode, he felt threatened by another loli-boy type and he's taken steps to keep his rank." Renge moved back onto her pedestal with her umbrella while I laughed at the dead faces of Tamaki, Haruhi, and the male twins. Renge's pedestal started to lower her back into the ground. "I should give him more credit, he's a lot smarter than I thought."

"It's always the cute ones," I said with a grin. "I'll give him credit too. And perhaps a high five later."

"Hey! Look at this, everybody!" Honey shouted over at us. We all turned and saw Mori swimming in the current with Honey riding on top of his back. Monica watched on the side of the pool, her feet hanging in the water. I almost thought about going over and knocking her in. Almost. "Check it out! Look! Even though we're swimming really fast, we never go any further than we are now!"

I couldn't help but smile a little when Honey laughed. I really did love his laugh. What can I say? It was adorable.

Tamaki's yell brought me out of my thoughts. I burst out laughing when I saw that Hikaru had squirted him with a water gun. Next to him, his brother was pumping up an identical looking water gun so he could spray Tamaki as well.

"I got ya," Hikaru said with a grin.

"Come on, Boss. Let's go," Kaoru told him. "Let's have a water gun fight."

"It'll be me and Kaoru against you. And if you get it in the face, you lose. What do ya say?"

"Forget it," Tamaki answered as he rubbed a towel at his face. "Why would I want to subject myself to a childish game like that?"

I blinked, surprise. Whoa. I'd never thought he'd actually deny the chance to have fun.

Of course the twins didn't accept Tamaki's answer and ran over to Haruhi, squishing her in between them. I grimaced at the sight and got up to get myself a drink. They were going to use Haruhi in order to get Tamaki to play. It wasn't that hard to figure it out. As long as I didn't get dragged into their game, they can do whatever the hell they want.

"Where you going, Rikku?" Monica asked me, running up to hurriedly catch up.

"Just getting a drink," I told her.

"Can we actually talk…?" Monica asked me, glancing back over her shoulder. I looked back as well and now saw the twins and Tamaki actually having the water gun fight that the twins had wanted. "Privately, please. If you don't mind."

"No, no. Sure. I don't mind."

She and I walked over and found a place to sit by some giant totem pool thing. I looked over at Monica and saw she was staring at into the distance. Her arms were crossed and she was smiling ever so softly. I leaned back on the palms of my hands.

"What's wrong?"

"What? Oh, nothing's wrong, I just…" Monica sighed and closed her eyes. "I don't know." She uncrossed her arms and started to pick at the grass that we sat upon. She slowly opened an eye and eyed me. "I think I might have somehow developed a teeny tiny crush on Mori-senpai."

I blinked. "How is that bad?" I asked confused.

She sighed. "Do you not see the way he and Honey-senpai are so close? There's no way we can date. I'd just be pulling his attention away from Honey-senpai It's almost as bad as the crush I had on one of the twins," her voice got very quiet when she said twins and she looked about ready to cry. I put an arm around her shoulders and brought her close.

"Monica, if you think that's how you feel, then instead of thinking of what Mori-senpai's actions will be, you should just ask him yourself."

Monica shook her head. "I couldn't do that. I like our friendship exactly where it is. I'd hate to lose it just because I made it awkward between the two of us."

I leaned my head on top of hers, closing my eyes. "Oh, Monica. I'm not sure what else to really tell you. I think you should say something and give it a chance, but if you don't want to ruin what you've got then so be it."

"Sorry for putting this upon you, Rikku."

"No, it's fine," I told her. "I don't mind."

"How about this… I'll say something to Mori-senpai if you say something to Kyoya-senpai. Deal?"

I frowned and smacked her arm. "I don't have a crush on him so we can't make a deal anyway. Please drop the subject of that, Monica."

A few quiet moments passed before Monica spoke again. "Uh, Rikku…"

"What?"

"Move!"

I felt Monica pull from my arms and dodge to the side. My eyes snapped open and I screamed as Tamaki came forward and smacked his head against the totem, just a bit higher up from us. I rolled the opposite way just as he went down and hit the grass where Monica and I had just been sitting.

I sighed. I almost died.

The eyes of the totem then started to light up a bright red color from the bottom up. Behind the totem several computer screens turned on and made a weird noise.

"What the…?" I asked, looking at it.

Honey then gave a loud yell. I looked back in the direction he came from and saw a giant wave splash down upon him, his tube flying high in the air. I quickly rose to my feet and ran forward when I noticed that Monica was already running towards Honey and the pool.

"Honey-senpai!" Haruhi and Monica shouted together.

"Mitskuni!" Mori then shouted.

I saw Monica run even faster when Mori slipped on the banana peel that Hikaru had thrown earlier and fall hard to the ground. I winced at just the sight. My eyes then widened when I saw Monica reach the water and dive right on in.

"Monica!" I yelled, heading towards where she had dived in. I ran right to the edge, but I couldn't see either Honey or Monica. I almost dived in too, but I decided against it. I doubt it would have helped much. I cuffed my hands around my mouth. "Monica, Honey-senpai, where are you?!"

Oh this was bad. This was very, very bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for taking forever to upload. Work has just been hectic and all. Also, this chapter might be a bit rusty from lack of watching the show in a long time (shame on me) and Rikku and Monica might also sound a bit out of character. Well, please comment, though, with thoughts. Hopefully it doesn't take as long to update the next chapter. <strong>


End file.
